EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Michiru Kaioh le hace la vida imposible a Serena Tsukino, Haruka Tenoc cumplirá la promesa que un dia le hizo a Serena y la protegerá de esta chica pero que pasa si la agresora se enamora del protector de su victima?, y peor aun que pasaría si esta descubre que es chica?, terminara Serena protegiendo a Haruka?, amor, desamor, problemas... ETC. LEAN
1. Chapter 1

EL PROTECTOR Y LA AGRESORA

.

.

Ah!, he aquí una nueva historia mi tercera para ser exactos y pues la verdad he de decir que espero les agrade esta historia decidí que esta fuese protagonizada por una de mis parejas favoritas es decir Haruka y Michiru, ha decir verdad me encontraba escuchando música y me vino a la mente esta idea y dije por que no, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, realmente espero les agrade y pues ya veremos que tal con esta historia.

De antemano las gracias a quienes le den oportunidad a esta historia espero que les guste y pues veremos que tal.

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN, LAS GRACIAS A SU AUTOR.

Summary: Michiru Kaioh le hace la vida imposible a Serena Tsukino, Haruka Tenoc cumplirá la promesa que un dia le hizo a Serena y la protegerá de esta chica pero que pasa si la agresora se enamora del protector de su victima?, y peor aun que pasaría si esta descubre que es chica?, terminara Serena protegiendo a Haruka?, amor, desamor, problemas y demás cosas pasan cuando quien agrede se enamora de quien protege a la victima. Haruka/Michiru, Serena/Darien.

.

.

.

.

-Si, te encuentras leyendo estas líneas significa que me he marchado ya y que no pienso dar vuelta atrás con las decisiones que me han llevado hasta este momento, quiero que sepas que no ha sido mi intensión lastimarte como lo hice y mucho menos abandonarte de esta manera, has sido en mi vida una luz que ha llegado en el momento, pero realmente no quiero mentirte y me he dado cuenta que no eras la chica de mis sueños, para estas alturas creo que ya tienes una clara idea de quien ha podido llenado las expectativas que buscaba en una chica.

Realmente te deseo suerte y que encuentres muy pronto en otra persona lo que realmente necesites para ser feliz, ciertamente espero que no me guardes rencor, no esperaba que te enterases de esa forma, cuídate.

ATENTAMENTE

DARIEN CHIBA-

Termine de leer la carta que fue dirigida a aquella chica de dos coletas rubias, a quien conocía desde pequeña siendo completamente sinceros no podía creer como un chico realmente podría hacerle tanto daño a esta linda niña. Pero yo no iba a dejar que ella se deprimiese, hombres como el no valen la pena debido a que no saben valorar a la persona que realmente podría ser el amor de su vida, a estas alturas del partido comienzo a creer que no existen hombres como me los pintaba mi mama todos unos caballeros, pero realmente no puedo decir nada a mí no me he ido tan mal como muchas otras chicas, en fin ahora no se trata de mi sino de mi querida amiga Serena Tsukino, esta chica es tan dulce y tierna que es el blanco perfecto de muchos patanes, este chico Darién Chiba parecía ser el indicado, pero al parecer es otro idiota que no supo valorar lo que realmente quería vaya desgraciado engañar a cabeza de bombom, ilusionarla y decirle que el pediría permiso para ser su novio ante los padres de ambos y tan solo dos días antes presentar a una chica, la cual junto con su amiga molestaba a Serena todos asistían al mismo instituto, ha creo que debo aclarar que mucho antes que él hubo otro chico quien lastimo a Serena, el nombre de ese otro estúpido era Seiya Kou, quien ahora es un reconocidísimo cantante este tipejo siempre fue de lo peor a diferencia de este chico Chiba el tal Seiya tenía fama de **pica flor**, y desafortunamente Serena cayo en su juego aunque a mí se me hace muy extraño el hecho de que ambos chicos terminarán de pareja con las dos chicas que molestaban a Serena, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que ambos se conocían e incluso eran parte del mismo equipo de Atletismo, y por si fuera poco que ambos "quisieran ocultar la relación" se me hace algo sumamente sospechoso y aun que se lo advertí Serena termino por ignorarme, ocasionando lo que en mi caso y por ser la única amiga de esta chica significa y eso es "Desahogarse con Haruka", como le he titulado a esta terapia de Helado, lagrimas, películas tristes, hablar horas y horas de lo mismo y auto- compadecerse.

.

Al final yo termino siendo la única persona que quiere y comprende a esta chica, debido a que su madre se la pasa horas y horas trabajando en su empresa, y su padre el hombre que jamás se hizo cargo de ella, en fin yo soy como antes lo había mencionado su única amiga a la cual solo puede ver cada año y en los años bisiestos cada seis meses, y el por qué es sencillo a diferencia de ella mi padre si existe pero al igual que su madre solo vive para su empresa ellos son grandes personalidades dentro de las ramas empresariales, debido a que la empresa de la madre de Serena es la productora de arroz, jaja y si varias semillas más y de verdad si fuese porque papa y su empresa de transportes aéreos nunca le habrá creído a Serena que su madre se había vuelto una millonaria por producir arroz.

Bien creo que es hora de ver si por fin se ha despertado esta linda niña.

.

.

.

-Hey Serena- la moví ligeramente del sofá en el que se encontraba dormida.

-Cinco minutos más, mama- dijo, mientras se volvía a acomodar

-No Serena ya debes levantarte, hoy debes regresar a casa

-Ah- dijo aun adormilada- no Haru, déjame dormir por favor- y volvió a taparse con la sabana.

-Hey, pequeña es hora de levantarse,- dije aún más firme y comencé a zarandearla.

-Noooooo, no quiero dormir- y me dio la espalda.

.

.

Ah, parece ser que la princesita no quería levantarse y vaya que era necia por más que la moví le tira agua en la cara no quería levantarse, y la verdad yo ya me estaba hartando, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

.

.

-Bueno, si no quieres salir entonces solo tendré que llamar a Hotaru y a Elsa llevarlas a ellas a comer un delicioso helado.- al terminar de decir esto parece que le pique un botón de encendido, salió de las sabanas y como rayo entro al baño.

-Estoy lista en 20 minutos- grito desde el baño.

-Jajajaja,- comencé a reír esta niña sí que era graciosa.

-Mou, Haruka que mala eres- me grito desde el cuarto de baño

-JAJAJAJA, está bien cabeza de bombón, llamare a las chicas- y con eso me dirigí a mi propia recamara, de nuevo para repasar lo que tenía planeado para el día de hoy.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi recamara aun no puedo creer como la vida cambia, digo de un momento a otro Serena era una niña de cinco años jugando con sus muñecas a tomar el té y ahora es toda una linda señorita que sigue jugando al te pero ahora con Luna su gatita, bueno yo también he cambiado a decir verdad siempre he sido alguien amante de la velocidad ya que adoro sentir el aire en mi rostro, la sensación de adrenalina me hace sentir como si pudiese volar y por momentos siento como si realmente pudiese ser una con el viento, aunque ahora solo practico el Atletismo y mi mejor amiga y compañera de Instituto Elsa dice que corro como el viento, aun siento que me hacen faltan varias cosas, es increíble me acerco para tomar mi ropa interior y darme un regaderazo y mientras busco entre mis cajones encuentro una antigua foto en donde lo primero que observo es una pequeña niña de dos coletas con su largo cabello color rubio, sonriendo mientras se limpia unas cuantas lágrimas, ella está sentada en una banca, mientras que detrás de ella se puede observar la imagen que a simple vista todos pesarían que se trata de un niño un tanto mayor que ella, con el cabello rubio cenizo, jaja es increíble como he podido cambiar cuando pequeña solía usar el cabello corto como el de los niños pues sentía que de esa manera podía ser más libre al correr, aun añoro aquellos tiempos cuando papa solía dejar que yo fuese quien eligiese lo que quisiera sin decir nada, las cosas cambiaron algunos meses después de que se tomara esa foto, ahora solo cumplo con la promesa que le hice a mama y es por eso que ahora soy "casi una Señorita", que conste que es "casi", puesto que hay algunas cosas que aún conservo conmigo ciertos gustos que no puedo dejar de darme debes en cuando pero que casi nadie conoce excepto mis amigas más cercanas y esas son Elsa y Serena, Hotaru sabe solo lo que debe de saber aunque ella se podría decir que me conoce más que a nadie no por algo fue mi novia en algún momento de nuestras vidas, jaja, oh rayos se me ha ido el tiempo recordando y rememorando algunos sucesos de mi vida que ahora de apurarme sino no podremos salir a tiempo y regresar para ir a dejar a Serena a su hogar.

.

.

.

-LISTA- dijo Serena mientras terminaba de secar los trates que utilizo para su desayuno.

-Vaya, bombón esto sí que es un tiempo record, para ti- dije mientras me hacía una coleta alta, y me ponía un brillo labial transparente en los labios, solo para que no se me resecaran.

-Bien Haru, ahora a ir por mi helado- dijo mientras me jalaba el brazo y salía corriendo rumbo a la puerta.

-Ya,ya tranquila vayamos- abri la puerta y como me lo esperaba Elsa y Hotaru nos esperaban en la puerta del Garage.

.

.

.

Despues de saludarnos, comenzamos a ver cual lugar era el mas conveniente para ir por el helado, estaba el parque de diversiones donde por supuesto no quería llevarlas por que todo lo pagaría yo y no es que sea "codo", sencillamente esta quincena papa no me ha dado bien la mesada, luego estaba obviamente el centro comercial y a mi me sorprendió que serena me haya pedido llevarla allí, aun que luego entendí que era por que deseaba ir a los juegos de video y demás y pues Elsa y Hotaru también quería divertirse y luego ir a ver ropa, me facino la idea y pues subimos a mi auto un BMW Z4, color plata regalo de cumpleaños de mama y papa, lo se algo excesivo para alguien de 17 años pero en fin yo me dejo consentir jajaja, si bien cuando llegamos al centro comercial todo nos fue muy bien, fuimos a las tienes y nos dirigimos hacia los helados, donde nos adelantamos Serena y yo en vista de que Hotaru y Elsa se enamoraron de unos vestidos y se quedaron para probarlos y comprarlos, si bien yo ya conocía los gustos de todas pues decidí ir yo por lo helados, y mientras deje a serena sola no creí que fuese una mala elección, pues cuando iba de regreso me arrepentí de haber negado su petición de acompañarme, si se preguntan que paso aquí tienen su repuesta, me dirigía a la mesa donde me espera Serena, para este momento creí que Elsa y Hotaru estarían con ella, mientras iba checando que los helados fuese de lo que pedí.

.

.

De Fresa con chispas de chocolate para Serena, De chocolate con vainilla para Elsa, De pistache para Hotaru, y el mío un doble bola de Vainilla con coco, y chocolate en cima.- caminaba tranquila cuando escuche la voz de Serena algo alterada y me detuve y lo que vi me dejo sin habla, Serena estaba en el piso llorando a mares mientras una chica de cabello oscuro verdoso , quien por cierto tenia un muy buen cuerpo un chico con cola de caballo y un arete en la oreja, otro chico de cabello corto negro, con un celular en mano le tomaban fotos, ha olvidaba a la que se encargaba de burlarse principalmente de Serena una hermosa chica de cabellos turquesa, y bonita figura , todos burlándose de Serena y señalándola, iba a intervenir cuando alguien me detuvo , ese alguien no eran sino Elsa quien me tenia sujetada por los hombros y Hotaru quien me cerro el paso.

-Tranquila Haru, - Tranquila?, yo no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que lastimaban a quien era una hermana para mi-pero escucha esta es una buena oportunidad para saber por que Serena no quiere volver- bien Hotaru tenia razón durante todo el camino y el tiempo que estuvimos aquí en el centro comercial jugando, viendo ropa y demás Serena nos había dicho que no quería volver quizás esta era la razón.

-Esta bien suélteme y acerquémonos- la bandeja con los helados había quedado botada hace un buen rato- nos acercamos para escuchar lo que decía esos malditos.

.

.

.

-Bien Serena-decia la chica de cabellos turquesa, como ondas de mar- es lógico que nos mentiste- dijo mientras sonreía de una forma que no me agrado en nada, claramente era una niñita de papa que no sabia nada de la vida ni de como tratar a las personas- Darien, no es mas que mi novio, o es acaso Darien que fuiste novio de esta chica?- se dirigió al chico de cabello corto, asi que ese era el tal Darien.

-Claro que no michi, yo jamas- dijo mientras miraba a Serena como algo de poco valor, y yo sin poder hacer o decir nada

-Que dices tu Seiya?- pregunto la otra chica

-Que va amor yo jamas- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada igual o peor que el otro, Elsa me tomo de nuevo impidiendo que fuese a darles su merecido.

-Que dice a esto Serena, si ni Darien y por supuesto Seiya no son tus novios, quien es?- pregunto de nuevo la otra chica

-Y-yo,…- serena seguía llorando-….- me partio el corazón verla asi

-JAJAJAJAJA- rieron todos, yo quería golpearlos a todos

-Ves?, es por ser tan tonta que no tienes novio, jamas nadie se va a fijar en ti, eres tan poca cosa, no tienes gracia alguna, eres… emm como decirlo, Setsuna como lo dirias tu?- pregunto, a la otra chica que respondia al nombre de Setsuna

-Estupida?- dijo- oh no emmm

-Vamos chicas, ya fue suficiente –dijo, el tal Seiya

-Tu te callas- dijo Setsuna

-Tranquila, Setsuna veo que quieres hacerte el caballero cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres cierto Seiya- siseo la otra chica

-Michiru deja ya a esta chica, creo que Seiya tiene razón además estamos en un lugar publico pueden vernos- dijo el idiota de Darién

-Esta bien, pero que te quede algo muy claro Tsukino- dijo- si mañana no te presentas con tu supuesto novio a la escuela juro que lo que has vivido será un juego de niños comparado a lo que te hare, creeme si me mientes seras mejor que ni te presentes- ahora entendía por que le miedo de Serena de ir a la escuela- Disfruta de tu heladito, pequeña boba-dijo y sin mas se fueron dejando a Serena sola, quien se levanto y se sento de golpe, y fue cuando nos acercamos.

.

.

.

Después de aquello, fuimos a mi departamento donde Serena nos contó todo con suma calma, esa chica Michiru le hacia la vida imposible desde pequeña, dijo que ella no solia ser asi incluso fueron amigas pero después cambio y nunca supo el por que y ahora le hacia la vida imposible mas que nunca era como si ella impusiese las normas en aquella escuela EL MUGEN, aun no entiendo que pasa con ese tipo de personas se creen que por tener dinero puede hacer menos a la gente, ok para que lo sepan yo no soy tan mala dio no me creo siempre trato de actuar normal y ser normal en lo cabe, bien todas le dimos fuerzas a Serena tanto que la dejamos en su casa, incluso me quede en su casa a dormir, ella se veía un poco mas tranquila, la manaña siguiente seguí a Serena hasta su escuela, pues habia olvidado unas libretas su madre dijo que eran importantes pero ella tenía una junta y no podía dejárselas, por eso me ofrecí fui en la dirección que me indico, una vez que llegue pude ver a una multitud de chicos de mi edad, claro lo se yo debería estar en la escuela pero debido a que tenía maestros privados y no necesitaba de amigos teniendo a Elsa y Hotaru debido a que las demás personas normalmente buscan hacerse amigos por interés, en el mejor de los casos y en el peor te vuelves como esa chica Michiru.

.

.

.

-Vaya, vaya que cosas asi que la señorita Tsukino dice que su novio vendrá por la hora de la salida, no?,- dijo y la tomo del rostro de una forma muy brusca

-Michiru, estas siendo demasiado lejos- dijo Darién Chiba

-Setsuna, recuérdale a Darién su lugar- dijo seguido de esto la chica morena, le mostro algo con un celular y después, el chico se quedó callado

-Lo mismo va para ti, Seiya- el otro chico camino y se perdió en algún lugar de la escuela,- bien Serena te daré una oportunidad mas por que fuiste mi amiga, va?. Así que esta es tu última oportunidad- después de eso dejo a Serena donde estaba y ella con su amiga y los demás se fueron de allí.

.

.

.

Serena se fue corriendo y yo no podía dejar que le hicieran algo más a mi amiga, no iba a dejar que le hicieran mas daño, no señor Haruka Tenoc, cumpliría con la promesa que le hice algún dia, yo la protegería y jamás dejaría que la humillaran, como me lo hicieron a mí.

.

.

.

Y que tal, espero sus comentarios, agradesco que se tomen el tiempo de leerla y realmente espero les agrade, sin mas por el momento bye.


	2. Chapter 2- DECICIONES CAMBIO DE LOOK

CAPITULO 2.- DECISIÓN-CAMBIO DE IMAGEN

HOLA!, ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN, EMM A DECIR VERDAD LES AGRADESCO LOS COMENTARIOS, QUE SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO EN LEER ESTE FIC., AGREGARLOS EN SUS FAVORITOS Y SEGUIRLO JEJE, BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL EPILOGO, SOBRE LOS REVIEWS LA RESPUESTA AL FINAL, ASI QUE EMM COMO YA NO SE ME OCURRE QUE MAS DECIR LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, AHORA SI.

OK., CREO QUE YA ESTA DEMAS PERO AUN ASI TODO SEA POR RESPETAR LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, PERO AGRADESCO LO HAYAN CREADO.

/

.

.

.

RECAPITULANDO

"Termine de leer la carta que fue dirigida a aquella chica de dos coletas rubias, a quien conocía desde pequeña siendo completamente sinceros no podía creer como un chico realmente podría hacerle tanto daño a esta linda niña".

.

-Está bien, pero que te quede algo muy claro Tsukino, si mañana no te presentas con tu supuesto novio a la escuela juro que lo que has vivido será un juego de niños comparado a lo que te hare, créeme si me mientes serás mejor que ni te presentes.-

.

\- Bien Serena te daré una oportunidad más por que fuiste mi amiga, va?. Así que esta es tu última oportunidad-

.

"yo no podía dejar que le hicieran algo más a mi amiga, no iba a dejar que le hicieran mas daño, no señor Haruka Tenoc, cumpliría con la promesa que le hice algún dia, yo la protegería y jamás dejaría que la humillaran, como me lo hicieron a mí".

.

.

.

/

.

-Serena- dije mientras veía a mi pequeña amiga correr hacia algún lugar en aquella escuela, me dolía verla asi, se veía sumamente devastada, claro y como no si mintió aun que aun no entiendo bien por que lo hizo que ganaba con decirle a esa chiquilla que tenia un novio, ahg estas situaciones me ponen con un inmenso dolor de cabeza, en fin ahora solo me quedaba ayudarle, así que estaba decidido, era mejor buscarle de una vez al supuesto "novio" y antes que nada, me iba a ir cuando pude observar lo que se encontraba entre mis manos, una carpeta y dos libretas había olvidado a lo que vine al principio, así que era mejor entregar esto y salir de una vez de aquí odio cuando me pongo despistada.

Comencé a caminar hacia la dirección que había visto tomar momentos antes a Serena, solo espero no encontrarme con alguno de esos desagradables por que definitivamente haría que mi dolor de cabeza se volviese una jaqueca, y en vista de la situación mejor ni pensar lo que les haría a esos dos patanes y no por mejor les iría a esas arpías, una cachetada si se las ganaban jaja me reí en mis adentros debido a que imaginarme en la situación me causaba gracia y cuando eso pasa en algunas ocasiones no puedo evitar que la sonrisa nazca por si sola y se dibuje en mi rostro, es que bueno eso si sería una buena manera de hacerles "entender", que no se deben meter con las personas y humillarlas de esa manera porque simplemente nadie es más que nadie aunque el poder, el dinero en algunas ocasiones les hace creer lo contrario, en fin, rayos creo que debí a ver seguido a Serena desde el principio ahora me encuentro aquí completamente perdida sin saber a donde dirigirme, asi que es me detengo y comienzo observar en diferentes direcciones cual es el camino que pudo a ver tomado Serena, y mientras hacia esto siento que algo me golpea o alguien tropieza conmigo.

-AUCH!-exprese pues me han caído encima-OYE FIJA- y mi oración se ve interrumpida pues la persona delante de mi, era la misma que andaba buscando- Hey, Serena, deberías fijarte mira ya me tumbaste- le digo, pero ella eleva el rostro finalmente y puedo ver como no ha parado de llorar después de lo que sucedió entiendo por qué y finalmente la oigo decir mi nombre.

-Ha-ru-ka- y si lo dijo en el único tono que me puede hacerme sentir mal conmigo por no poder a verla apoyado en el momento- AGGG- rayos comenzó a llorar, y no puedo evitar abrazarla.

-Que sucede Serena- ok., lo se ya se lo que pasa pero digo una cosa es haberlo escuchado y otro es que ella me cuente como se siente y poder darle también apoyo emocional, aunque me tenga que aguantar otra terapia de "Desahogarse con Haruka"- vamos preciosa que sucede- le digo mientras la abrazo y le doy pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda para que me cuente que es lo que le sucede.

-Y-yo… agg- ni siquiera la primera oración termino de formar y se ha arrojado literalmente a mis brazos a llorar otra vez, ni ponerme de pie puedo-

-Vamos, dime princesa que te ocurre- le animo una vez más-puedes confiar en mi te aseguro que te ayudare- le dije con ánimo de que me dijera lo que siente, se desahogue y que también me deje levantarme puesto que creo que yo caí sentada en una roca o algo digo no por algo me duele mi preciosa nalguita derecha verdad?

-E-esqueyometilapatahastaelfondoyahoranopuedoagggggg- Hablo rápido y en medio de la oración se ha puesto a llorar, creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún sitio, y sinceramente no soy muy paciente que digamos, así que hago lo único que puedo hacer en estas situaciones

-Calma de una buena vez, Serena necesito que me digas que te sucede para poder ayudarte, y dejes de llorar- le digo su rostro es el de un animalito que ha sido lastimado fuertemente, creo que sobra decir cómo me sentí al verla, las heridas que le puedan causar a tan inocente ser como lo es Serena, me lastima hasta el alma nadie merece algo parecido.

-E-Eh, es que- la miro fijamente y asiento- y-yo- ok vuelvo a asentir- dijealgoquenodebiadeciryahoraestoymetidaenungraveproblemaporquesinoprueboloquedijomividaserapeordeloqueyaes- y se volvió a echar a llorar, y es en momentos como estos que agradezco tres cosas, número uno tener un buen oído, numero dos conocer a Serena hace muchos años lo que me ayuda a entenderle cuando habla así, y número tres ser oportuna y haber visto lo que sucedió

-Ok, es decir que hablaste demás y ahora ya no te puedes echar para atrás en lo que dijiste?- le pregunte aunque sabía la respuesta, ella asintió- y bien que dijiste?- le pregunte, ella se puso roja hasta las orejas- serena- le dije y ella desvió la mirada.

-Es que dije que tenía un novio- ok hasta allí es donde yo sé, pero no sé por qué siento que hay algo mas

-Aja- dije, y con la mirada le di a entender que continuara, pero ella no lo comprendió y se quedo callada- Serena continua por favor- le pedí de manera educada

-E-eh, así disculpa- dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo tontamente, jeje me alegro que aunque sea allá recuperado un poco la alegría- y que vendría esta tarde a recogerme- dijo apenada.

-Bien entonces no hay problema – le afirme con seguridad, si lo que necesitaba era una chico que se hiciera pasar por su novio podría servirme de alguno de los amigos de Elsa o Hotaru- yo te puedo ayudar con eso, le diré a…- y no pude terminar porque me tapo la boca con mano, volteo como buscando algo.

Y entonces pude escuchar como algo se movía entre los arbustos detrás de nosotras, Serena literalmente salto hacia ellos, revolcándose en el suelo con quien sea que estuviese tras los arbustos, así que aproveche y me levante de suelo y me di cuenta de dos cosas, una que efectivamente me había enterrado una piedra en la nalga, y que a quien había capturado Serena era al dúo invencible en otras palabras Hotaru y Elsa, ellas son algo así como Batman y Robín en muchas ocasiones si no es que en todas estas siempre se encuentran en los lugares mas inesperados y siempre juntas.

-AUCH-Dijeron las tres al unisonido

-JAJAJAJA- y yo no pude evitar burlarme por cómo se encontraban, y es que Serena estaba de manera sobre Hotaru y Elsa, para que entiendan mejor el zapato de Serena se encontraba en el rostro de Hotaru más específicamente en la boca, y la mano de Serena sobre el pecho derecho de Elsa, quien seguramente había tratado de huir.

-HARUKA-gritaron las tres

-Ya, ya, jajajaja- pero no podía dejar de reír

-TENOC- dijeron de nuevo y ahora si pare de reír cuando alguna de ellas me llamaba por mi apellido no era algo bueno, y si las tres lo decían y al mismo tiempo, con un aura oscura alrededor y una mirada que decía "corre", creo que estaba en problemas

-Tranquilas, señoritas por favor-dije un poco más calma y es que el escalofrió en mi espalda aun no me abandonaba- a ver mejor díganme que hacia ustedes dos aquí?- señale a Hotaru y Elsa

-Emm, veras Haru, lo que pasa es que emm- Elsa trataba de explicar.

-Ya Elsa díselo, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Hotaru

-Decirle que?- dijo Serena

-Sí, díganme que y vengan háganlo como la gente, sentadas pero no en el suelo- les dije y les extendí mis manos a Serena y Hotaru-

-Hey, porque a mí no me diste una mano- me reclamo Elsa

-Tranquila, que no tengo tres manos- le dije- además eres una chica fuerte, puedes ponerte de pie solita- le dije, burlona

-Que voy a hacer contigo-dijo en tono de fingido dolor

-JAJAJA, Basta Elsa- le dije

-Ya, ya bien antes de platicar de nuestro asunto, coméntenos mejor lo que paso aquí- dijo Hotaru

-Bien, emm pues eso deberán preguntárselo a Serena- dije señalándola, las tres la miramos y Serena se puso nerviosa

-S-si, es que me da pena- dijo- pero Haru, dijo que me ayudaría-oculto su rostro viendo el suelo y moviendo sus pies como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo, vaya que estaba nerviosa

-Y bien- dijo Elsa- sabes que si ella te apoya nosotras igual- finalizo Elsa

-Lo que pasa es que yo dije que tenía novio, y ahora tengo un problema y emm pues eso es si mi "novio" no viene para las tres que es la hora de la salida- (N/A: emm como no conozco que horarios se manejen en Tokio pues eh aquí el que maneje en mi prepa con la diferencia que salía más tarde, en fin allí está ya eso es todo)- me va a ir muy mal, realmente mal-dijo con evidente nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban pude darme cuenta con tan solo mirarla fijamente.

-Que?, que te puede suceder?-pregunto algo irritada Hotaru

-N-no, quiero decirlo-dijo y en su rostro vi aflicción, a lo que tan solo atine a abrazarle y susurrarle en el oído que todo saldría bien, que la ayudaría, y fue cuando sucedió.

.

Lo que sucedió, eso fue lo que comenzó a hacerme sentir que algo no iba a salir bien de todo esto las cosas, no volverían a ser iguales de ninguna forma, Elsa miro a Hotaru de una forma un tanto extraña, Hotaru le asintió y Elsa se fue dejándonos a las tres solas en aquella jardinera, ah porque claro para este momento finalmente me di cuenta que estábamos en una jardinera la que por cierto parecía más una muralla de arbustos como de esos que se utilizan para los laberintos, aunque claro no tan alta, pues si miraba hacia los arbustos mi cabellera dorada si sobresalía, pero bueno eso no era el cas, aquí lo que realmente importaba y por alguna razón sentía escalofríos de tan solo pensar que rayos había sido aquello, dejando esos escalofríos de lado me di cuenta de que era mejor que me dijeran que estaban pensado o de lo contrario esto podría traer un sinfín de situaciones en las que de todas y cada una de ellas yo saldría por alguna razón perjudicada y para mi mala suerte estoy casi segura que traería mil y una situaciones que solo me presagian ocasiones, acciones, decisiones, reacciones, y sobre todas las cosas palabras que en una solo termino lo podría definir como HUMILLANTE para mi persona y eso obviamente es algo que sinceramente quiero evitar.

-Bien Hotaru, abre el pico y dime que están pensando- le dije completamente segura que algo no andaba bien

-Dime Serena- nótese que se dirigió a Serena y me dejo con la palabra en la boca- no tienes un novio ¿cierto?- le aseguro, claro que al final le pregunto para no verse quizás tan grosera, Serena solo asintió- vaya, así que el problema es que no tienes a quien presentar, ¿verdad?- de nuevo volvió a asentir Sere- bien!- exclamo un tanto contenta?- te tengo a la persona indicada, solo una pregunta más- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar dirigiéndose al mismo sitio por el cual Elsa había desaparecido hacia algunos minutos atrás- la chica que te molesta se llama Michiru Kaioh, o me equivoco?- pude ver como no tan solo los ojos de Serena reflejaban miedo sino que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba por igual ante la mención del nombre de esa chica- bien entonces no se diga más, te tengo a la persona indicada para hacerle frente y lo mejor de todo es que te aseguro que lo hará con gusto, y sobre todas las cosas no nos cobrara ni te pedirá un favor a cambio, estará muy contento de ayudarte- dijo finalmente a lo que yo me extrañe, si pensaba contratar a un chico un modelo, o pedirle un favor a alguno de los amigos de Hotaru y Elsa pero bueno Hotaru en raras ocasiones se equivoca no tengo por qué dudar de lo diga- bien lo tendrás aquí a las tres, si no es que antes, amm por cierto me llevo a Haru, pues aunque sería genial que aprendiera algo aquí contigo, tenemos asuntos que arreglar para que todo lo tuyo de por la tarde salga bien, por eso Elsa se fue, nos vemos cuídate mucho- y con eso me tomo de la mano y comenzó a arrástrame hacia el estacionamiento, pero antes de dirigirnos hacia allá, pude dejarle su carpeta y sus libretas a Serena.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

JAPON- LOCACION DEPARTAMENTO DE HARUKA- 9:00 a.m

-Ok, chicas-dije aplaudiendo con las manos- díganme, quien es el chico que va a ayudar a mi querida amiga Serena?- dije esperanzada

-Emm- se miraron la una a la otra- bien Haruka necesitamos que tengas la mente abierta, ok- dijo Elsa

-Ok, no sé por qué esto no me está gustando- dije un tanto nerviosa

-Si, bueno quizás te alteres algo, pero creo que es lo mejor- dijo Hotaru

-Si, yo opino lo mismo, lo hemos pensado mucho, es decir desde el día en que vimos deprimida a Serena por el tal Chiba, aunque en un principio pensábamos que un chico podría hacerle el favor para sacarle de la cabeza a ese chico viendo las cosas desde afuera, no creo que sea conveniente- menciono Elsa, ok, estaba perdida.

-Eso y que no tenemos amigos disponibles para Serena-dijo Hotaru, y yo no comprendo que vamos a hacer entonces.

-Y que rayos vamos a hacer entonces?- dije ya exasperada- solo nos queda contratar un modelo

-Hey Haru, no yo no creo eso conveniente, mira escucha con atención, la razón aparte de que no tenemos amigos que nos puedan ayudar, porque o unos tienen novia, otros son gay´s, y otros no viven sino hasta el otro lado del mundo y no llegarían a tiempo, es que los chicos que molestan a Serena al igual que nosotros tienen mucha influencia, como dinero aunque no igual que tu y nosotras- y eso no entiendo que tiene que ver- ok para que lo entiendas, si ellos también tienen influencias es más que lógico que sabrán que Serena les engaña si contrata a un modelo, y créeme cuando te digo que lo sabrían puesto que hemos investigado a quienes molestan a Serena, por ejemplo Setsuna Meioh, una talentosa chica, futura diseñadora de modas, ha participado en pasarelas para diferentes diseñadores y obviamente algunos de sus diseños fueron lanzados hace como seis meses, sus padres son los dueños de las industrias textiles mas grandes de este continente, Seiya Kou, cantante en el grupo llamado Three Ligths, junto con sus hermanos y sus padres son dueños de las compañías disqueras mas grandes en Japón y otros tres países mas, Darién Chiba, el chico que le acaba de destrozar el corazón a Serena, es hijo de un diplomático Francés y su madre es una ex modelo internacional japonesa- dijo Elsa, y vaya que sabían cosas.

-Pero quien mas nos importa es la ultima- dijo Hotaru- ella es la cerecita del pastel, Michiru Kaioh mejor conocida como la niña prodigio, quizás la hallas escuchado nombrar- válgame el cielo santo si, si sabía quién era- una prodigiosa del violín, virtuosa del arte, y por demás es bastante guapa, hay que admitirlo, ella es quien más daño le hace a Serena,- demonios y yo que amaba sus discos, me encanta la forma en que expresa ese sufrimiento con el violín atreves de la música y ahora resulta que ella es la agresora de Serena- la mente malvada detrás de todo- bien, ahora debo de admitirlo Serena estaba perdida.

-Hay dios, y entonces que hacemos- dije estresada.

-Ok, hay una cosa, una cosa que podemos hacer, y lo hemos estado analizando desde hace mucho Hotaru y yo, lo que te vamos a proponer es riesgoso pero es la única salida- asentí esperando que Elsa continuara

-Si, estas dispuesta y creo que si, vamos a traer de vuelta a un pequeño niño huracán- "niño huracán", esa expresión no la escuchaba desde hace mucho, y menos de la boca de Hotaru

-A que te refieres- pregunte con cierto temor de que lo que pensaba fuese lo que querían hacer

-Haruka, sabemos perfectamente que le hiciste una promesa a tu madre, pero- no deje que Elsa terminase

-No, Hotaru, Elsa saben perfectamente que no lo puedo romper es una promesa- dije negando con la cabeza, sentada en mi asiento preferido, junto a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera de mi departamento.

-Tranquila, debes escucharme- dijo Hotaru- realmente piensas seguir cumpliendo esa promesa y romper la obligación que tienes para con Serena- me tomo el rostro entre sus manos, y lo alzo para que la viese- no puedes dejarla Haruka, no puedes hacerlo, le diste tu palabra de honor y - cerré mis ojos, no quería escuchar lo que se venía a continuación puesto que sabía que era mi perdición y la única manera de romper mi promesa a mama- _**"LOS TENOC, JAMAS QUIEBRAN SUS PROMESAS, CUMPLEN CON SUS JURAMENTOS, PERO NUNCA POR NADA, NI SIQUIERA LA MUERTE HACE QUE PIERDAN SU PALABRA DE HONOR".**_

-Recitas muy bien las palabras de mi padre, y el legado de mi familia Hotaru-dije con lágrimas en el rostro- sé muy bien que ese lema nunca se ha roto y no puedo ser la primera en hacerlo, porque sería fallarle a mi madre en todos los aspectos, pero aun así- las lágrimas seguían corriendo- me duele fallarle de esta forma al romper mi promesa de convertirme en aquello que ella había soñado para mi.- Mis amigas me abrazaron, y ese abrazo solo me dio más fuerza para tomar el valor de hacer lo que debía, ya había tomado una decisión yo cumpliría con mi palabra.

-Entonces que dices?, serás el lindísimo y caballeroso novio de Serena Tsukino?- dijeron las dos al unisonido

-Si, yo Haruka Tenoc, cumpliré con mi palabra y seré el flamante novio de Cabeza de bombón- los ojitos que me hacían cambiaron cuando dije el apodo de la princesa Serena, jajaja

-Bien entonces comencemos con el cambio- dijo muy animada Elsa

-Ca-cambio?- pregunte, con temor al ver ese brillo en sus ojos

-Pues que creías Haruka que iras vestida asi?- dijo Hotaru señalando mi vestimenta, femenina, digo o sea nada fuera de lo normal unos pantalones entubados pegados, una blusa casual muy pegadita a mi cuerpo, y mis sandalias blancas

-Emmm, jeje creo que no- dije rascándome la nuca

-Eso muy bien, tienes que comenzar a actuar como hombre, emm tu voz por cierto puedes engruesarla un poco?- Dijo Elsa

-Pues creo- dije- a ver probemos- me intente aclarar la garganta- ejem, ejem, cof,cof- comencé a toser debido a que en mi intento se me subió la saliva, y me estaba ahogando, elsa me dio un vaso de agua, tome y trate de hablar como varón- Bien así?- dije si esforzar tanto la voz

-Perfecto, tu voz suena exquisita Haruka, nadie notara que eres mujer- dijo Hotaru con una enorme sonrisa- pero aun falta los mas importante- dijo comenzando a rozar sus manos una contra la otra- es hora de tu cambio de look

-Aquí tienes- dijo Elsa y de un momento a otro yo estaba en una silla, con una manta de estilista, Hotaru con unas tijeras y demás, utensilios de belleza.

.

Y asi comenzó, corto y corto, mi cabello hasta que comencé a sentir mucho mas ligera la cabeza y el aire se posaba atreves de mis cabellos, volviéndolos inestables, libres rebeldes como cuando era una niña, mientras elsa despintaba mis uñas de los pies y as manos, y las limaba, y cortaba para que pareciesen de un hombre, después de aquello, me hicieron vestir con un pantalón, y una camisa que ocultase un poco mis formas, pero fallaron "por suerte", como decía Hotaru y Elsa, no tenia grandes pechos por lo cual con unas vendas se arreglo el asunto de ellos, y una vez puestas estas, mi figura con una camisa si parecía ser un chico, aun que fuese solo de la cintura para arriba, me puse unos tenis converse, y nos fuimos a terminar con mi cambio.

.

.

.

/

.

.

CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD

LOCACION TIENDA DE ROPA- DEPARTAMENTO DE ROPA DE CABALLEROS- 11:30 a.m

-ALGUIEN ME PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ- grite exasperada como rayos, pase de estar en una escuela de alto prestigio, de la cochera de mi casa, al departamento de ropa de caballeros de la plaza comercial del centro de Japón?

-Cállate, de una buena vez Haru, y ponte esto- esa fue Hotaru, quien si se lo preguntan me paso unos pantalones tipo Jeans, de color negro, una camisa obviamente de varón, negra casual la cual tiene el logotipo de unos dragones en la espalda, en la parte alta en color blanco los cuales si me lo preguntan hace que se vea muy bien le da un toque de… arg que rayos estoy pensando-Muévete Haruka que no tenemos todo el día, ya son las 11:25 y tienes una cita a las 3- me recordó Hotaru, rayos en serio si no fuera por que quiero a Serena no haría nada de esto, estoy rompiendo la promesa que le hice a mama, pero estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra de proteger a Serena, ahh porque dios, por siempre me meto en estos líos.

-Lista, ya quede- dije saliendo del probador

-Es listo, recuerda que de ahora en adelante eres un chicooooooooooooooooo- esa fue Elsa quien al parecer se sorprendió- ooooooooooooooh válgame dios santo, pero si estas hecho un muñeco de carne y hueso, tal como me lo recomendó el doctor-dijo esto acercándose mucho, mucho, mucho incluso estaba invadiendo mi espacio personal, ósea mi hermoso y delicado, y si debo agregar reservado espacio personal- de haber sabido ummmm hace tiempo y te hago cambiar de look.

-Calma tus hormonas Elsa, recuerda que se trata de Haru- dijo esto jalándola de manera brusca del brazo, cualquiera diría que son celos, pero realmente Hotaru siempre ha sido muy protectora conmigo, casi como si fuese "mi hermana menor" o "mi hija", jajaja nadie en serio nadie creería que fue mi novia, jajaja- y tu Haruka, muévete tu precioso trasero de allí y pruébate esto, rápido, rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo más y aún falta probarte otras pocas prendas- dijo esto mientras movía como posesa las manos, y claro si como no y ella le dice "pocas", a tres trajes sastre de Armani, a cinco pantalones de mezclilla Jeans de Calvin, playeras, camisas de vestir, corbatas, sacos,chalecos, chamarras, rayos chamarras?, y un sinfín de prendas más que ni si quiera sabía que existían, bueno si sabía pero no le veo para que tanto digo se supone que nosotras las mujeres somos las que podemos vestir mas no?, o sea los hombres solo un pantalón y camisa y listo, pero rayos tiene incluso igual que las mujeres en prendas para utilizar y decorarse.

-Ya, ya sal del probador chiquito- esa era Elsa, castrando y válgame como castra

-Si, si ya voy- dije ya algo estresada, y Salí del probador con un traje de estilo empresarial, saco y pantalón a juego, camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico, y salí- y bien?- pregunte como me veía, y me di la vuelta.

-Muy guapo- dijo Hotaru levantando el pulgar en afirmativo

-Que guapo, pero si estas para comerte papacito- dijo Elsa, pero esta vez no se por qué siento que literalmente me veía como comida, una gota de sudor paso por mi rostro- lo único que no está bien por aquí mi hermoso adonis es que te hayas dado la vuelta así, hazlo un poquitito más masculino- dijo ya con rostro serio

-Bien, bien, excelente ya una vez que te vi así no me quedan más duda, nos llevamos todo- dijo muy segura a una encargada que pasa por allí, y esa mujer al verme se relamió los labios, y ahora no se por qué me siento como si realmente fuera comida

-Excelente-dijo la encargada- llévenlo a la caja registradora se los compro- dijo a lo que todas, perdón digo todos la miramos extrañados- quiero decir se los cobramos, pero usted joven venga conmigo lo llevare a- no termino de decir nada puesto que Elsa y Hotaru, me tomaron por los brazos apartándome de esa hermosa, por que creo que olvide decirles que vaya que era bonita la mujer digo cabello castaño, ojos color miel, labios rojizos y carnosos, una cuerpo bien formado y vaya que si no fuese por el hecho que me ve como a su comida créanme cuando les digo que estaríamos muy ocupadas ya, pero bien tampoco lo haría por que ella desconoce que soy realmente una mujer y no me gusta que luego traten de huirme, jeje.

-Claro, gracias, allí esta todo eso, y emm esa ropa interior, y estos trajes mas, estos pantalones, camisas, y playeras, estas sport también, los relojes de por alla, emm asi casi lo olvidaba, Elsa encontraste lo que te pedí y lo pusiste allí también?- pregunto Hotaru, y yo no entendía de rayos hablaban, solo sabía que de seguir asi, no solo gastaría mi mesada, y ahorros sino que este paso arrasaría con todas mis tarjetas de crédito.

-Clero, queremos esos trajes deportivos de por allá, los pants de por acá, aquellos shorts, los suéteres de por allá junto al smoking que encargamos, y eso es todo- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Hotaru, y exactamente en cuanto me saldrá todo esto?- pregunte ya que no se por qué me estoy arrepintiendo

-En la felicidad de Serena, Haruka solo piensa en eso, cuánto vale ver a tu amiga feliz, protegida y como siempre ha sido?- pregunto, rayos la maldita psicología al parecer también estaba en mi contra

-Ah-suspire- magnifico, todo sea por ello- dije resignada, ejem resignado- cuánto es?- le dije a la cajera, quien por alguna extraña razón estaba estática mirándome, nunca debí haber dejado que me cortasen el cabello así.

-Hey, el dijo cuanto es?- dijo Elsa, algo enfadada

-Ha si disculpen, lo siento- dijo mientras rápidamente toda la ropa era tomada por la etiqueta y finalmente empaquetada en las bolsas de la tienda- permítame un momentito más-dijo y yo que ya me había cambiado por mi ropa habitual, es decir la que traía quizás por eso me veían así, digo de un momento a otro te ven con ropa masculina y al siguiente con un pantalón entubado que a leguas se ve que es femenino, y rayos dices que le paso a el chico?- listo emm serían 250 000 000. 00, dólares- casi me muero por la impresión que rayos?

-Disculpe?- pregunte

-Emm, si son 250 000 000. 00, dólares-rayos y no son yenes, son dólares, digo DOLARES, en ropa?

-Ya, ya saca esa tarjeta, rápido que nos va el tiempo-dijo Hotaru- Elsa que nos hace falta?- pregunto y yo me pregunte qué diablos puede faltar?

-Las mancuernillas, una esclava para que se vea más guapo, o una pulsera, los relojes, los lentes y por supuesto, lo que más nos hace falta los zapatos-dijo Elsa súper emocionada- ah, y no nos olvidemos del transporte- dijo con un brillo malévolo en los ojos

-Trasporte?- dije algo extrañada- pero si ya tengo auto- dije.

-Si, pero a nombre de Haruka Tenoc- dijo Hotaru

-Bueno, no pienso cambiarme el nombre- dije haciéndome la ofendida

-No se trata de eso,- dijo Elsa- sino que lo tienes a nombre de Haruka Tenoc, chica- dijo Elsa

-Y?, soy mujer- dije orgullosa

-Hay Haru, a veces me pregunto si eres o te haces,- dijo Hotaru golpeándose la frente-lo que pasa es que tú ahora eres Haruka Tenoc un chico, ok- dijo mientras me ponían ella y Elsa las bolsas de las compras en las manos.

-Bien, ya entendí-dije resignada

-Ok, vayamos por lo faltante.

.

.

.

/

.

.

FIN DEL SEGUNDO CAPITULO

Y díganme que tal?, les pareció bueno, malo regular?, bueno allí les pido sus opiniones, criticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc.

Bien aquí su respuesta a sus reviews, en serio gracias por comentar.

.

.

Hera sama: Ok, muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad, ahí me dices que tal te pareció este capitulo.

.

.

Claro que la continuare, he aquí la prueba jeje saludos.

.

.

Kael Tenoh

Jeje, gracias trate de hacerlo lo más interesante posible, espero te agrade.

Umm buena pregunta, la respuesta te la daré hasta el próximo capítulo pero como te diste cuenta en este capítulo hasta cierto grado Haru se decepciono de la persona que parece ser Michiru.

.

.

Janeth Haruka

Que hay?,jeje gracias, si van a hacer algunos pero interesantes, créeme a cuando me imagine la historia al principio también pensé a Haruka como la mala pero como que no se, supongo que se me hizo un poco más difícil imaginarla así, ahora bien si también me cuesta ver a Michiru de esta forma sin embargo recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, y si créeme que tendrá su buena dosis y vaya que va a aprender, ok espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, emm por cierto espero la actualización de las seshis del futuro, se esta poniendo muy buena.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.

.

.

Osaka:

Si, tratare de seguirla gracias, emm te seré sincera cuando lo publique no estaba muy segura de si les gustaría o no, bien ok si bien no te puedo aclarar esa parte aun, lo que si te puedo decir es que una mejor pregunta es ¿Qué tiene Michiru que puede usar contra manoru y seiya?, jeje respecto a lo de si Michiru sabe si Haruka es mujer esa pregunta tendrá respuesta en el próximo capitulo, aun que creo que me gustaría tu punto de vista respecto a eso, sobre lo de si conoce a Haruka por que se hace pasar por novio de Serena (usagi) , bueno esa creo que la respuesta es muy clara en este capitulo, respecto a tu pregunta eso hasta el otro capitulo y el rencor jejeje eso me lo reservare hasta unos 2 o tres capitulo mas, bien espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, cualquier otra cosa avísame.

.

.

Ana tenou:

Gracias bien aquí esta a ver que opinas

.

.

Guest:

Sip aki esta y arigatu.

.

.

Ok, dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, peticiones, yo estoy en toda la disposición de contestar y manos a la obra sobre el fic, cuídense y realmente espero sus opiniones, ahh creo conveniente avisarles que el próximo capitulo supongo que tardare en subirlo puesto que tengo unos asuntos pendientes y debo atenderlos, sin embargo no tardare demasiado, cuídense y tengan bonita semana.


	3. Chapter 3- PROMETIDO

CAPITULO 3.- MOMENTO DE TENSION

.

.

.

/

.

HOLA…. COMO ESTAN?... JAJAJA-risa nerviosa- SI YA SE QUE HE TRADADO PERO TENGO AUN MUCHOS ASUNTOS PENDIENTES PERO QUE CREEN….. YA CASI LOS TERMINOS, SIENDO ASI TENDRE QUE VOLVER A HACER MI HORARIO PARA PODER ESCRIBIR Y RETOMAR MIS HISTORIAS, SOBRE TODO ESTA POR QUE RECIEN LA HABIA INICIADO… EN FIN REALMENTE SIENTO MUCHO NO HABER PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, TRATARE DE HACERLO EN EL MENOR TIEMPO POSIBLE PERO EN VISTA DE QUE MI COMPU ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL DE COMPUS JAJAJA DEBERAN DE SER UN POQUITIN MAS COMPRENSIBOS JAJAJA….

ADEMAS TUVE UNAS VACACIONES MEDIAS MOVIDAS Y PUES DEGAMOS QUE NO HABIA TENIDO TIEMPO DE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO. BIEN SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAP. Y RESPODERE LOS REVIEWS ABAJO CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.

.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

El ambiente cargado de tensión se sentía con solo mover los ojos hacia una de las siete personas que se encontraban en el centro de la salida, nadie sabia exactamente que pasaba pero había algo que nadie podía creer ni negar con exactitud pues jamás esperaron ver la escena que estaba desarrollándose, pero ahí justo allí en el centro, ni un centímetro mas antes ni después de la salida hacia la puerta de la que es la puerta del colegio Mugen se encontraban esos siete personajes que estaban desencadenando un sinfín de emociones, sensaciones, frustraciones, ilusiones, entre otras cosas, y es que lo que se ve no se juzga y nadie podía creer que ese día, el dia que estaba marcado ya en el calendario como EL FIN DE SERENA, se había convertido en EL FESTEJO DE SERENA, pues nadie podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero allí estaba delante de ellos un guapo rubio, de ojos verdes que parecen que pueden ver atreves de ti, cuerpo atlético, sonrisa que derrite, con voz suave aterciopelada, vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura que resaltaban lo que a los chicos de aquella escuela les faltaba, dos grandes y redondas pompis, una camisa azul eléctrico, que contrastaba con la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenia puesta, sin duda todo un galán actual que parecía provenir de una de las mejores películas de Hollywood que existen, quizás para todos eso no era los que los tenia sencillamente asi, sino el hecho de que tal chico estuviese tomando fuertemente de la cintura a la chica mas torpe, y considerada por algunos tonta que había en toda la escuela, no eso no era lo que los tenia asi, sino mas bien el hecho de que el, había llegado justo en el momento en que esta chica había sido empujada hacia el suelo por la mas hermosa y popular de todas las del colegio, quien con una sonrisa en el rostro creyo que había logrado su propósito, pero cierto guapo galan se atravesó y protegio a dicha torpe que casi todo el mundo no quería por no "encajar", pero no solo era eso lo que había parado a toda la escuela sino mas bien las palabras dirigidas de dicho rubio cenizo hacia aquella chica.

.

.

.

-HEY PRECIOSA, YA SABIA QUE MORIAS POR VOLVERME A VER PERO NO ES PARA TANTO-

.

.

Si todo el mundo se había detenido en ese momento y es que nadie espero la respuesta que le dio la chica Tsukino.

.

.

.

-HARU?, eres tu?- dijo con los ojos brillosos

.

.

Y claro todo el mundo no se esperó la siguiente oración junta en por lo menos los siguientes 300 años.

.

.

-Por supuesto mi preciosa princesita lunar quien mas seria yo?, sino tu apuesto novio jajajaja- vaya que sonrisa

-Oh por dios Haruka, estas aquí,- le abrazo y comenzó a llorar- e-est-estas- aquí- le toco el rostro le limpio las lágrimas y le dio un beso en cada ojo.

-Por supuesto que estoy aquí, no soportaba ya tanto tiempo sin verte…- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa que era poco decir que encantadora

.

.

.

Si todo el mundo se quedó estático ante tal situación, pero lo siguiente lo sobre paso.

Una muy molesta, pero bien oculta Michiru observaba la escena que se acaba de llevar acabo, y comenzó a aplaudir, desorientando a todos si es que aun se podía.

.

.

.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo- decía mientras comenzaba a caminar delante de la pareja- esto es sencillamente hermoso- mencionaba mientras observaba molesta la situación que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella- es sencillamente increíble dime Tsukino cuanto te cobra este lindo espécimen –señalando a Haruka y mirándolo con pena- `por hacerse pasar por tu NOVIO- decía con aires de superioridad mientras veía a Serena con repulsión

.

.

-Y-yo- la pobre Serena la veía con temor y sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, pero justo cuando las iba a derramar una voz suave, ronca y aterciopelada lo evito

.

.

-Vaya que cosas, realmente no puedo creer lo -veía como embobado a Michiru- eres realmente preciosa?- acercándose a ella

-Claro- mirándolo altivamente- si lo se soy tu sueño hecho realidad pero- siendo interrumpida por una estrepitosa carcajada

-jajajaja – tomándose el estómago y soltando lágrimas-Si te aseguro que eres la protagonista peo de mis pesadillas jajaja.

.

.

.

La respuesta por parte de la chica con rizos aguamarina no se hizo esperar y el ruido de una estruendosa cachetada esta siendo esperado por todos los estudiantes ya que todos habían decidido cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos las chicas por no querer ese bello y tallado rostro ser golpeado y magullado y por los chicos por el dolor que sabían que sufriría aquel chico mas cuando abrieron los ojos las reacciones iban desde los ojos bien abiertos hasta las mandíbulas completamente hasta el suelo, la mano bien cuidada de la Kaioh estaba siendo detenida por aquel chico rubio.

.

.

.

-Tranquila, una chica "tan bonita"- resaltando lo de bonita con las comillas que hacia con las manos- no debería de tratar de golpear a un chico como yo- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto sardónica.

.

.

.

La cara de los presentes era una de completamente sorprendidos en todo lo que habían visto durante sus vidas jamás se imaginaron que un dia alguien le hiciese frente a la reina Kaioh como la llamaban.

La Kaioh bruscamente busco intentar volver a conectar su mano con el rostro del rubio delante de ella encontrándose con otra mano en el camino.

Y de nuevo la sorpresa reino esa parte de la escuela, al ver a un chica de cabello corto negro deteniendo la mano de la Kaioh y haciendo una llave a esta para evitar que se moviese.

.

.

.

-Dalay, chica una mujer de tu categoría no debería de tratar de hacer eso que piensas- mencionaba mientras le soltaba poco a poco el agarre

.

.

.

-Hotaru- exclamo selena toda emocionada

-Pues a quien mas esperabas?- le pregunto Hotaru librando el brazo derecho de la Kaioh y empujando un poco para ir a abrazar a serena

-No lo puedo creer- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que intentaban escapar por sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Sabia que te agradaría la sorpresa bombom pero no es para tanto- dijo el Rubio al que todos miraban aun impactados por la dulzura con la que le hablaba a Serena.

.

.

.

Mientras una adolorida del brazo Michiru los observa con mucha furia contenida, pero no por mucho tiempo. Miro a Setsuna y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para después sonreir sabia que muy pronto podría hacer lo que tanto había estado esperando por la mañana, que no era sino hacer sentir mal muy mal a Serena.

Setsuna quien hasta el momento no había hecho nada, asintió y desapareció entre la multitud, junto a ella un Darien muy serio observaba lo que estaba sucediendo y trataba de hacer que su corazón se tranquilizara pues el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muy grande.

Mientras que a su lado un Seiya miraba curioso pero las reacciones que el aguamarina tenia sabia de sobra que conociendo a Michiru algo ocultaba, pues la breve y casi inexistente sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en su rostro al ser detenida de darle la cachetada al rubio, solo significaba que Michiru tenia algo mas entre manos y eso era lo que le preocupaba en sobremanera.

.

.

-Expliquen quien rayos son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- les interrogo y en su voz se notaba una calma un tanto extraña.

.

.

.

Hotaru, Serena y Haruka que hasta el momento se encontraba en una gran y fuerte abrazo se giraron para observar, a la chica Bulling que los veía con aires de superioridad.

.

.

-Tranquila princesita de plástico- le hablo Haruka- creo que tu mas que nadie debería de saber quien soy- le dijo con una sonrisa que derretía a las chicas alrededor.

-mmm, no creo- contesto con una gran seguridad.

-Mi nombre es …- pero fue interrumpido por una Hotaru un tanto misteriosa

-No tienes por que decirle tu nombre…- le detuvo- basta y sobra con quien sepa quien eres en la vida de Serena.

-Bien tienes razón en ese caso me presento como- pero fue detenido por serena –

-El es mi prometido

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

Ok, se que no es mucho y que no es la gran cosa pero prometo compensarlos en el otro cap y dar aclaraciones respecto a este.

Bien como ando de corre, corre les prometo contestar los reviews en el siguiente, pero gracias por leer y aguantar, sorry si no pude antes peor bien allí esta nos vemos cuídense, tomatazos y demás son bien aceptados, ah y respecto a la broma anterior, jajaja lo siento no pude controlar, emm si cualquier cosa reviews o pm ok bien bye, bye que estén bien


	4. Chapter 4- EXPLICACIONES?

CAPITULO 4.-EXPLICACIONES

.

.

.

* * *

Hola?... Que tal como han estado?... bien, jeje se que pues tenia que haber actualizado muchísimo, muchísimo antes, pero bueno tengo que decirles que lo siento, pero bueno ya las cosas se están normalizando, lo que pasa es que comenzó el periodo de exámenes la verdad ha sido muy pesado, y la verdad a veces los catedráticos pueden ser muy pesados, cuando se lo proponen, si no he de saberlo yo, bueno es que a quien demonios se les ocurre dejar un trabajo de investigación, un ensayo, una exposición, y estudiar para un examen para dentro de tres días, claro y no se olviden de agregar que el ensayo debe de tener un mínimo de 100 hojas y la investigación igual, sobre un tema que no tiene mucha información, ok, ok creo que sobra saber que me pase esos primeros dos días pegada a la biblioteca y obviamente, tuve que hacerme tiempo para hacer un exposición que durara al menos 20 minutos y no se como rayos lo logre, y asi por el estilo han ido pasando todos tal parece ser que la han tomado muy enserio este cuatrimestre, e imagínense he terminado un periodo de exámenes y esta semana tengo otro, no tengo vida social T-T, mis vacaciones fueron arruinadas y mi hermoso cerebro como que se ha ido quemando, jaja pero bueno eso y tener en cuenta que tengo que actualizar como que no me han dejado dormir bien últimamente, bueno eso y que he tenido como una mala racha en fin, las cosas están mejorando y pues me siento mejor, y creo que se los debo asi es que este capitulo, será mas largo en vista que el anterior lo hice corto, por que:

.

1.- NO TENIA A MI HIJA CONMIGO (me refiero a mi compu)

2.- ME ENCONTRABA EN UN CIBER (y casi no tenia tiempo)

3.-TENIA QUE HACER UNA SUPER EXPOSICION (en aquella ocasión, para exactamente en aquel momento 25 minutos).

.

Asi es que por lo que se pueden imaginar, estaba muy, pero muy estresada, en fin ya no las aburro con tanta tontería, mejor a lo que nos interesa, primero contestar sus reviews (OBVIAMENTE DESDE EL AVISO DEL SOBRE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR)

.

.

* * *

.

JANETH H.: jajaja, lo siento no pude evitarlo, en ocasiones me gusta bromear, sorry, pero aca estamos que tal te ha ido?... hace tiempo que no me paso por tus historias, asi es que dentro de poco espera un comentario mio, okis, bien bye, espero que te guste este cap.

OSAKA: si no estoy mal me dejaste 4 reviews… a ver por orden y demás te responderé aquí vale.

Jajaja si lo se, soy una hija de mi Madre jajajaja, en serio te iba a dar un infarto? En aquella ocasión?, jajaja.

Ok, si lo deje asi jaja, pero ya traje la conti.

Si a michi la pararon, y tienes razón no debería de tratar a las personas asi, ni ella ni nadie pero a veces la gente abusa de su popularidad, poder, posición y demás y pasan por en cima de las personas importándoles muy poco, pero bueno también en algunas ocasiones hay gente que tiene motivos aun que eso no los excusa, si te da una idea del por que asi es que podre un aviso al final de este cap, y a ver que tal responden.

Sorry… lamento no haber podido atender a tu solicitud tan rápido como hubiese querido pero bueno aquí les traego la compensación., y esta vez espero demorar menos para poder actualizar.

.

.

HITOMI (respondiendo a tus dos reviews).

SI, a mi también me alegra actualizar, y saber que les agrade mi historia me da animos para seguir, aun que a veces como que te sientes mal y se te va la inspiración, o se te bajan los animos por otras cosas, bien como dije a Osaka les tengo una propuesta, a ver que tal espero tu opinión, ok espero t guste este cap.

Cuidate y estes bien.

.

.

MICHIRU K.06: Gracias, si lo hare y he aquí el cap.

.

.

.

BIEN, NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE AGREGAR , ASI ES QUE LES DEJO LO QUE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO, (YO ESPERO NO ME QUIERAN MATAR), CUIDENSE.

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO 4.- EXPLICACIONES

.

.

.

* * *

.

-_**E-Es, es mi PROMETIDO**_\- Esa sencilla frase, revoloteaba su cerebro, entraba por sus oídos y se instalaba allí, parecía, hacer un eco interminable- PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO, PROMETIDO- viajaba de aquí, para alla, de alla para aca, y aca para acuya, y no tenia fin, y al parecer no era a la única que le habia afectado.

.

Pues la chica que se encontraba frente a ellos, parecía ser que los ojos querían salírsele de las cuencas, decir que estaba sorprendida era muy poco, tenia la quijada hasta el suelo, los chicos que estaban también alrededor de aquella esena, se habia callado, si ya de por si estaban como sorprendidos por su llegada, y ahora eso, era algo completamente inimaginable, algo inesperado, que decir inesperado, era casi irreal, y si no fuera por que ella sabia quien era ella y que aquello que se encontraba haciendo era para ayudar a su amiga, hace tiempo que abria salido corriendo de la situación, llevándose a su "amiga-novia-prometida" con ella para "hablar calmadamente" del asunto, pero en fin esto ya era algo que como lo habia pensado antes de aceptar hacerlo, se habia salido de sus manos y no podía hacer nada, NEGARLO no era una opción eso seria, tirar la primera piedra para que se hundiese a la "pobre e inocente" Serena, y ella no podría hacer eso, ACEPTARLO, significaba enrollarse mas en ello, pero bueno ella sabia que desde que el momento en que acepto jugar a esto, no habia vuelta a atrás y ya estaba metida en ello, y por lo tanto no tenia escapatoria, desafortunadamente ya no había que hacer, la tercera opción era la que mas posibilidades le daba, y esa era ni negarlo, ni aceptarlo, ella tendría que buscar una forma de escapar de esto sin que Serena saliera perjudicada ni mucho menos ella.

.

.

-B-Bien, ejem- aclaro su garganta- pequeña, si ya estas lista es momento de irnos,- menciono el peli-rubio- tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo mientras, tomaba la mano de Serena y se la besaba, ella solo asintió con las mejillas rojas- excelente, HOTARU?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la pelinegra, quien se encontraba a un par de pasos de el- ella, aun conmocionada por lo anteriormente expuesto.

.

.

-E-eh?- dijo aun aturdida- si?- pregunto tratando aun de reaccionar- que sucede?

.

.

-Es momento de irnos- dijo el guapo(a), oji-verde, sudando, por que quería salir corriendo.

.

.

-E-emm, si emm- dijo aun no pudiéndose creer lo que habia sucedido- si esta bien, vamos- dijo, comenzando a girar sobre su propio eje.

.

.

.

Y como si se tratase de algun tipo de encantamiento, todos miraron, como el chico rubio, tomaba la cintura de Serena, obligándola a girar hacia la salida, cuando se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos, lejos de todo el anterior cuadro de estudiantes, paso lo que el-la rubia temia, escucho una voz muy, dulce como una caricia del mar

.

.

.

-ESPERA….-gritaba- DETENTE

Que hizo que atra vez de su espalda pasase una corriente eléctrica, pero no se detuvo, hasta que sintió una suave mano, tocar su hombro, como había llegado hasta el-ella tan rápido?, no lo sabia pero ya se daba una idea de lo que sucedería.

.

.

.

-TU, NO TE VAS- esta vez la voz, dulce parecía sumamente molesta- DIJE QUE TU, NO TE VAS.

.

.

.

El rubio empujo suavemente a Serena, dio una rápida mirada a Hotaru quien le entendió como un rápido –CUIDALA, Y ESPERA- y asintió, ella tomo a Serena, quien aun se encontraba como nerviosa, temblorosa y temerosa, por lo que sucedería, a continuación.

Y que decir de los presentes todos ya veian venir, una rabieta por parte de la chica de los rizos agua- marina, pero claro a veces la vida resulta que da unos cambios bastantes bruscos y esta chica es muy fácilmente comparable con el mar, por que ella cambiaba a voluntad y era sumamente traicionero, cuando no eres su amigo.

.

.

-Que…- pero el rubio no dijo nada mas.

.

.

Todos, si antes se habían quedado como viendo si la esena anterior y el grito, un tanto revelador de serena habia dado paso a creer a todos que se encontraban en una película, o quien sabe, ahora si que se sentían pero fuera de este mundo, todo habia pasado en cámara lenta, la chica aguamarina, gritando, y corriendo hacia los que se retiraban, el pequeño empujo por parte del rubio-cenizo hacia Serena como para protegerla, la forma en que se volvió para encarar a la chica, mas bonita y popular de la escuela, y como esta con una sonrisa maquiavélica, miraba al chico rubio cuando este se giro para verla, claro todo esto segundos antes de que dicha chica, literalmente saltara sobre el y le estampara, claro estampara, por que no habia otra forma de llamarlo, o quizás si como le robara, al chico guapo, un beso.

.

Todo fue demasicado rápido, nadie podía creer lo que veian, el chico, rubio guapo, de hermosos ojos verdes, y a chica que le habia estado gritando, tenían los labios unidos, y claro para darle un toque que muchos recordarían, se vio claramente cuando la lengua de esta invadia empujaba por sobre los labios del chico rubio, para entrar en su boca, y si querían rematar este le dio acceso.

.

.

.

Esta situación era por demás muy surreal, mas que surreal era demasiado para muchos de los presentes, algunos que si ya de por si tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, ahora se encontraban en el suelo literalmente hablando, las chicas parecían estar en un estado catatónico, todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, bloqueados, que rayos pasaba.

.

.

* * *

.

P.O.V. HARUKA

* * *

.

.

.

"Dios que es esto, por que me siento asi, mi cuerpo nme responde, mis parpados se cierran, antes de que caegan por completo mis parpados, veo como la chica frente a mi los tiene fuertemente cerrados como si no quiese abrirlos, y yo yo siento como mi cuerpo se congela y sede a sus impulsos, de besarme"

.

.

Puedo sentir, sus suaves labios, no hay distancia entre nosotras, siento, sus mejillas calientes, y mis manos son apretadas por las suyas, y siento como a pesar de que al principio parecía querer romperme ahora, se ha vuelto suave, sus labios son demasiados delicados, y siento como su lengua me pide acceso, y aun que le digo que no, mis labios parecen cobrar vida, y le dejan entrar, siento su lengua dentro de mi, y la mia juega con la suya, y como si fuese un iman siento la extrema necesidad, de sentir su boca, quiero tener su sabor completamente, ella sus labios saben a cerezas, su boca no cambia tanto pero le da un toque de sabor a mar, algo extraño, siento mi cuerpo mas flojo, rayos, mis brazos quieren tomarla, pero no debo, debo reaccionar, no debo dejarme llevar que rayos me sucede, siento que mis labios no quieren separarse de los suyo pero me hce fata aire.

Ella se ha separado un poco, pero enseguida me vuelve a saltar, y vuelvo a sentir como se mueve dentro de mi, su lengua toca la mia, y la pasa por mis dientes, jala la mia invitándome a entrar en la de ella, pero no, esto no esta bien, debo alejarme, intento concentrarme, y finamente siento como se rinde, por que muy a mi pesar de todo mi cuerpo al fin me respondido y no he caído como la primera vez, esta vez me he abstenido de entrar en su boca, en su lugar tomo su labio inferior y le jalo, no muy duro, pero si lo suficiente como para dejarle una pequeña marca en su labio, para que recuerde que conmigo no se debe jugar y ella parece entender, por que me empuja, y yo yo debo actuar, como lo que se supone que soy el novio y/o prometido de Serena, dios en serio que rayos acaba de pasar.

.

.

.

-BIEN- digo aun un poco agitada, pero con mi mejor voz gruesa, y ocultando rápidamente lo que ese beso me pudo haber hecho sentir- YA ESTAS SATISFECHA?- dije y la verdad en este momento si me siento molesta, me cruzo d ebrazos y la encaro completamente, mi ceño se va frunciendo, por que ella comienza a esbozar una sonrisa sancarrona.

.

-LA VERDAD,SI- dice como quien se estuviese burlando- YA SE QUE REALMENTE NO ERES QUIEN DICES SER- dice mirándome como si yo fuese un mentiroso.

.

-QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE?- ya estoy muy alterada, y la verdad si me molesta que hagan este tipo de cosas, que rayos le sucede- DIGO ERES UNA ESPECIE DE PE… NIÑA ODIOSA- a pesar de todo sigue siento una chica, al igual que yo y por lo tanto debo de respetarla, ofenderla solo significaría que no me valoro ni yo misma- CAPRICHOSA, O QUE SE YO?

.

-No, - dice mientras oculta una sonrisa que no se como interpretar- solamente averiguaba la verdad- aclara y vaya que estaba en la realidad, pero a mi nadie me utiliza a su conveniencia si quiere probar la verdad deberá de hacerlo por otros medios por que conmigo no lo hara.

.

-Asi?- le pregunto mientras trató de calmarme- de que verdad hablas, niña loca?- le pregunto, por que muy a su pesar en su forma de actuar, y demás ya me ha demostrado como proteger a Serena.

.

-De que no sientes nada por esa niñita- señala a Serena, y la mira como si fuera la peor basura que ha visto en toda su vida, que rayos le pasa- Que no eres nada de ella, y que no sientes realmente nada por ella- dice como si fuese ella la que decidiese sobre mi, y eso no me gustaba.

.

-Jajaja- comienzo a reir, se que esto la sacara de sus malditos aires de superioridad- y a ti quien te hizo juez, sobre lo que yo siento?- le pregunto- realmente eres tan ingenua?- le digo y la miro directamente a sus ojos azules como el mas hermoso mar caribe- Como rayos puedes afirmar algo de lo que desconoce absolutamente todo?- ella me mira y frunce el ceño, tal y como lo supuse no le gusta que le digan la verdad

.

-Lo hago, por que puedo, se que no sientes nada por esa tonta, remedo de niña ingenua- menciona con mucho desprecio en su voz- Si lo hago, es que en el beso que acabamos de tener lo pude sentir,- diablos, mugrosa chiquilla- me correspondiste y te entregaste al beso, si realmente sintieses algo por ella me habrías detenido en cuanto sentiste mis labios sobre los tuyos- asegura y eso me hace rabiar por que se que es verdad, pero debo de proteger a mi amiga no hundirla.

.

-Ah, es por esa nimiedad?- le resto importancia y ella lo nota rápidamente y veo en sus ojos algo que no entiendo, decepción quizás?, no eso no es, niego con mi cabeza-hey niña, acaso no sabes que a una dama no se le niega un beso?- meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y sonrio de medio lado y miro directamente a Serena, la veo un tanto sorprendida y un poco decepcionada- Preciosa, no prestes atención a lo anterior, a estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrada a que chicas fáciles como ella- señalo a la Kaioh- se tiren encima de mi y hagan este tipo de escenas- le di mi mejor sonrisa y parece capto por que enseguida me devolvió la sonrisa y Hotaru negó con la cabeza.

.

-ERES UN….- Escuche decir a la chiquilla pero el sonido de un auto frenar la detuvo de continuar con su rabieta.

.

.

.

Vi un flamante BMW Z4, color plata, modelo sport, recién salido de la agencia, frenar en seco, frente a nosotros y salir de el una chica morena con cabello rosa, y sonrisa de modelo, con una gafas negras, tipo aviador que eran de mi propiedad, bueno el auto también lo era. Y dirigirse a nosotras.

.

.

-De que me perdi?- pregunto como una niña chiquita esperando que le diesen su paleta favorita

.

.

-Oh bueno- finalmente parece que Hotaru salio de su aturdimiento- la chica que esta frente a Haru, esta completamente loca, primero humilla a Serena, después quiere golpear a Haru, después no nos deja irnos, y posteriormente beso a Haru, para gritarle a todo mundo que el no es nada de Serena, y ahora le quería volver a golpear, en ese orden- dice como quien piensa todo lo que sucede.

.

.

-O.o,…. Oh… comprendo- dice mi querida amiga Elsa- bien ejem- comienza a analizar a la Kaioh, de arriba abajo- vaya, esta chica tan bonita- dice mientras la señala- esta loca?- la vuleve a analizar, la Kaioh, la mira también inquisitiva, y arada como una estatua- jajajaja- comienza a reir como loca Elsa- vaya, vaya quien lo diría, la gran niña prodigio esta loca- menciona Elsa- bueno- dice mientras se encoge de hombros- quien se se lo podía imaginar, por cierto Haru- se dirige a mi- te traje el transporte, esta muy comodo tu auto,- dice mientras aleja sutilmente a la Kaoih de mi, por que debido a todo lo que paso no me habia dado cuenta que estábamos muy cerca, y me mira de una forma que no me gusta- Hey, Serena- se dirge a mi "prometida"- a mi también me dejas besarlo?- dice como quien no quiere la cosa, y burlarse de la Kaioh.

.

.

Yo solo atino a negar con la cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

-Gracias- le digo- llegaste a tiempo, es hora de irnos- le paso un brazo por los hombros- aquí no hay nada que valga la pena- le dirigo una ultima mirada a la Kaioh, quien al parcer se perdió-hasta nunca, chica loca.

.

.

Esta vez nada nos detendrá, comienzo a caminar siendo seguda por Elsa, Hotaru me mira diciéndome "DEBEMOS HABLAR", y yo asiento, tomo a Serena y la levanto al estilo Matrimonio y me la llevo, antes de que todos puedan decir pio, me vuelvo a ver a la Kaoih como dicendole mira esto. Y beso los labios de forma sutil a Serena, y le guiño un ojo a la Kaioh, escucho como otras chicas suspiran, y me sonrio de medio lado, Hotaru y Elsa ya están en el Z4, claro en la parte posterior y yo pongo a Serena en el asiento del copiloto, me hinco tomo su mano y la beso y le dirijo unas palabras.

.

.

-APARTIR DE HOY, TE PROTEGERE- he tomado una decisión- COMO TU PROMETIDO ES MI DEBER- le doy una sonrisa con la que me disculpo- YO SERE TU PROTECTOR-.

.

.

Subo a mi auto nuevo, y lo arranco, y en menos de tres segundos, voy manejando a 100 km/h, claro no quiero matar a nadie, esta es zona escolar, pero se que me queda hablar con mis amigas sobre lo que sucedió allí, en el MUGEN.

.

.

.

La escuela habia quedado, completamente callada, nadie decía nada, pues todo era realmente como sacado de un universo paralelo, la chica mas popular y guapa, habia besado a aquel príncipe, este la trato como si ella fuese un guiñapo, le resto importancia como si el beso que ambos compartieron hubiese sido cualquier cosa, sin embargo la chica agua marina, finalmente reacciono y bajo la cabeza, algo insolito esta por ocurrir y ellos lo sabían, ella levanto la mirada y un brillo indecritible, tenían sus ojos azules, la sonrisa que tenia era de satisfacción a pesar de todo y eso haci que todos los que la veian temblasen de solo pensar lo que llegaría a pasar, ella giro su cuerpo camino hacia donde se encontraba su bolso, lo tomo entre sus manos, y miro a su alrededor.

.

.

.

-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODAVIA AQUÍ?- grito/ pregunto- LARGUESENSE BOLA DE INEPTOS SIN VIDA- les drigio una irada de superioridad.

.

.

.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, al llegar a ella, visualizo un Mercedez Benz, negro con cristales oscuros esperándola en la entrada, y subio a el.

Dirigio la mirada a la conductora, le dio una sonrisa y sencillamente le pregunto, con voz calma.

.

.

-Por que tardaste tanto Setsuna?- dijo mirando hacia el frente.

.

La chica de mayor altura, cabello negro con destellos verdes, y mirada granate, le vio, y alzo una ceja como cuestionando el por que le preguntaba eso.

.

-Eso es fácil de responder querida- dijo sencillamente como con monotomia- no fue fácil hacer que el idiota de Seiya siguiese al auto del rubio- explicaba mientras en la pantalla del automóvil aparecia un mapa, con unas coordenadas- además el inútil de Darien ha estado chillando como una niña desde que se entero que su pequeña, estaba comprometida.

.

.

La otra asintió, y toco sus labios.

.

.

-Debi suponerlo, esos ineptos no tienen idea de nada, son tan tarados que no entienden cuando les engañan- dijo aun con sus dedos por sobre sus labios

.

.

-Claro- dijo sencillamente la otra- marchamos de una vez?- pregunto

.

.

-Por supuesto, estoy ansiosa de saber quien es nuestro querido rubio- "o debería decir rubia?"- dijo mientras, sonreía como boba.

.

.

-Y tu labio?, como esta?- pregunto la otra con simplesa- veo que en esta ocasión, no salio como suponías- agrego

.

-No, en eso tienes razón, en esta ocasión saldrá mejor de lo que pensaba- dijo- y mi labio- dijo pasándose la punta d ela lengua por el área en donde cierto rubio, le habia mordido- ha encontrado a quien buscaba- dijo de forma fácil.

.

-Vaya!- dijo la otra, mientras sonreía- crei que nunca lo harias- paro en un semáforo

.

.

La otra bajo la ventanilla de su lado, y miro hacia un pequeño parque que se encontraba enfrente, sonrio con añoranza, y volvió a subir la ventanilla del auto.

.

.

-Eso…- alego- es una cruel mentira Set- abrió su bolso, y comenzó a pintar sus labios- tu bien sabes la verdad, la única y cruel verdad- dijo.

.

.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo la otra

.

.

El mercedes arranco y se fue perdiendo por las calles en las que anteriormente un auto deportivo color plata habia pasado, siendo seguid por una motocicleta roja de cerca, y tras el un Mustang clásico, color negro le seguía.

.

.

.

* * *

EN UN PEQUEÑO PUESTO DE HELADERIA

.

.

Se encontraban 3 chicas muy lindas y un guapo rubio, compartiendo un helado, y comentando lo que habia sucedido hace menos de 20 minutos.

.

.

-Y que sentiste cuando te beso?- pregunto Elsa

.

-Y-yo- se atraganto el rubio y tiro un poco de su helado embarrándose el pantalón en el proceso- mira lo que has hecho Elsa- dijo tratando de evitar la pregunta y desiar la conversación.

.

-No, Haru responde- dijo Serena, mirándolo acusadoramente- que sentiste?- le miro como si ella fuese un gran detective-te gusto?- le miro con sus ojos cristalinos.

.

-A-ah…- se comenzó arrasar la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo, pero vio los ojos de su pequeña amiga- …n-no, no como creen- negó con manos y cabeza, aun que realmente, sabia que estaba mintiendo- eso nunca- aseguro.

.

.

Hotaru miraba todo el asunto desde otra perspectiva, quiera o no conocía a Haruka y muchas veces mucho mejor que ella misma y sabia, que algo escondia, y esperaba que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando por que seria algo muy grave, después de algun tiempo claro.

.

.

-Que bien- dijo una animada Elsa- por que enronces no tendras ningún problema al verla todos los días- agrego muy calmada mientra se metia otro poco de su banana Split a la boca.

.

.Haruka la miro como pidiendo una explicación, a lo que Hotaru contesto rápidamente.

.

-Los papeles de una transferencia, a el instituto MUGEN, ha sido enviados- dijo mientras miraba a Haruka y Serena- dentro de algunos días tendremos que presentarnos a hacer un examen para ver si estamos a su altura y entrar a la escuela con Serena- explico sencillamente.

.

.

El rostro de Serena cambio de un de no entender a uno lleno de alegría, y el de Haruka, perdió el color rápidamente, sabia que esto no iba ir bien.

.

.

.

Mientras esto sucedia, dentro de la Heladeria un Mercedez Benz llegaba, y se estacionaba frente a la Heladeria.

Las chicas dentro de el miraron hacia la Heladeria, y un sonrio de forma enigmática.

.

.

-VAYA, VAYA HEMOS ENCONTRADO A NUESTRO ESLABON PERDIDO- dijo claramente divertida, mientras enfocaba con su vista a un rubio, quien parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa por una rubia con coletas quien le abrazaba por el cuello, y le besaba la mejilla.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

BIEN QUE TAL EL CAPI?... DUDAS?...

ESPERO HABER PODIDO CON ESTE CAPITULO, REPARAR EL TIEMPO QUE DEJE SIN ACTUALIZAR.

POR CIERTO ME INTERESA MUCHO SU OPINION PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ASI QUE LES TENGO UNA PROPUESTA LES DARE CUATRO OPCIONES Y USTEDES SI GUSTAN PUEDEN COMENTAR ACERCA DE LO QUE QUIERAN VER PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DIGO ES QUE TENGO MUCHAS DIAS PERO ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE QUIERE VER PRIMERO BIEN AQUIE ESTAN

Este capitulo desde la perspectiva de Michiru

La Historia de Michiru y su odio hacia Serena

Las pruebas que tandran que pasar Hotaru, Elsa y Haruka para entrar al Mugen

Ninguna de la anteriores, y la maldita loquera que se te ocurra y ya…

Diganme, su opinión es importante…. Y realmente me interesa saberla para ir hilando por donde lleve la historia, cuídense y estén bien.


	5. Chapter 5- EL ODIO DE MICHIRU

CAPITULO 5.- EL ODIO DE MICHIRU

* * *

.

.

.

Válgame, jeje realmente me alegra que sigan leyendo este fic y sobre todas las cosas que me envíen reviews, eso me da mas ganas de escribir y entretenerles, espero realmente que esta historia siga adelante y sus comentarios me dicen que tal voy y si les gusta como y de que va la historia.

Ahora bien creo conveniente mencionar que es una gran perdida la que ha sufrido toda América latina al morir Roberto Gomez Bolaños mejor conocido como Chespirito,(Q.P.D.), jamas olvidare a mi súper héroe favorito el Chapulín Colorado, como me hizo reir, y aprender valiosas lecciones.

.

Bien yo soy una persona de palabra como Haruka, jajajaja asi es que sus reviews me guiaron en esta ocasión y quiero complacerles por lo tanto este capítulo va de todo desde el punto de vista de Michiru, y ya verán la razón por la cual esta chica no quiere a la dulce Serena, jeje espero que le guste.

Yo quiero informarles vaya que contestaron de manera positiva y bien como lo suponía aquí esta la razón de por que Michiru trata asi a Serena.

* * *

AHORA LES RESPONDERÉ LOS REVIEWS

.

.

Tenohsag.- Hola, ok respondiendo a tu review, ok te dare lo que me pides, ok pues aquí tienes comenzando por la historia de Michiru, y bueno cualquier otra cosa ya sabes review o PM y listo tratare de hacer lo que este en mi mano.

.

.

Janeth Haruka.- A mi también me da gusto actualizar la verdad si habia demorado un poquito, me da gusto que te guste la historia y tratare de actualizar mas pronto (sobre todo por que ahora tendre un poco de tiempo ya casi estoy en vacaciones.

La verdad si te soy sincera no pensé que generará tanta expectativa el odio "irracional" que ha mostrado Michiru para con Serena, y si te soy sincera no le cortara capítulos a la capítulos de hecho pensaba revelarlo pronto pero bueno digamos que en vista de mi demora les quiero dar una recompensa, eso del amor al odio de Haruka con Michiru, no creme no aun falta un poco (Lo del beso no lo se, solo eso lo sabe a ciencia cierta Haru).

Vaya en serio?, realmente no lo habia notado que lo cortaba asi de tajo, pero trabajare en ello, ok sobre lo de la perspectiva de Michiru bueno esa se vera un poco mas apartir de este capitulo, antes no por que no era tan necesaria.

P.D. Gracias, la verdad si me he estado esforzando mucho para sacar esos 100, como me califican en la U. de aca. Por mi parte déjame decirte que de las historias que estas manejando estan muy buenas, la única en la que no me he detenido es la de "EL LADO CIEGO DEL AMOR" y ello debido a que ya la habia leído en un Nanofate, pero aun asi te deseo suerte en tus proyectos, ok creo que es todo, nos leemos, que estes bien. Bye.

.

.

Osaka

Jajaja, bien tienes dudas, me encantaría que me las expresaras para poder írtelas aclarando, gracias realmente me da mucha emoción saber que te gusto el capitulo, (por que si te soy sincera, lo iba escribiendo y de repente, la idea que tenia cambio drásticamente, pero el resultado creo que les gusto mucho.)

¬-¬ Ya?, en serio? Crees que tiene mucho misterio?, oh my god! Okey, creo que es genial espero no defraudarte entonces, en serio ya te imaginaste como va a ir?, dios me emociona saber que alguien esta tratando de desenmarañar lo que escribo, hey hazme saber tus opiniones cuando algo se acerque jeje; pasando al tema de la escuela, si bien es necesario que estén en la escuela para que se desarrolle toda la trama dramática, emotiva, y demás, jeje y si se pondrá color de hormiga y si tienes razón habrá guerra sin cuartel, me caes bien solo por eso te dire que será del grupo "popular" contra los otros dos jejeje, espero que te guste.

Ok, aquí esta la respuesta a la pregunta 2, bien sin mas saludos y espero te vaya bien te guste el capitulo.

.

.

Hitomi.- Que hay?, ya ya la verdad me apena mucho no haber actualizado antes, pero realmente yo también se que habia dejado abandonada esta y mis otras historias, y la verdad si me sentía mal por ello, pero ya estoy con un poco mas de tiempo asi es que tratare de hacer actualizaciones mas seguido.

Bien si veo que quienes leen esta historia quieren saber el por que del odio de Michiru, y es por eso que aquí esta esa respuesta espero les sea mas esclarecedora y vaya eso de que la historia es refrescante realmente no me lo esperaba y agradezco mucho tu alago, y gracias como ya he comentado antes me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior como la historia.

CUIDATE Y A VER QUE TAL ESTE CAP.

* * *

.

.

SIN MAS…..

.

.

.

BIEN COMO YA SABEN- SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE

.

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO 5.- EL ODIO DE MICHIRU

* * *

.

.

.

Se que parezco mala persona, de hecho se que soy una mala persona, pero las cosas no son siempre lo que parecen, al menos en este mundo nadie es lo que dice ser realmente, si piensan que soy mala ¿por que no se analizan?, digo no es por nada, pero si es verdad que yo tengo mis malos momentos, y hago cosas que a muchos les parecen "MALVADAS", y se que muchos me consideran una "DESGRACIADA SIN CORAZON", sin embargo no están muy lejos de lo cierto, y bueno admito muchos tienen casi la razón y es que si es cierto "No tengo corazón" y me refiero que desde hace mucho tiempo hubieron dos personas que destruyeron todo lo que sentía, mi buen corazón, se aprovecharon de lo que mas amaba y solo consiguieron destruir lo bueno o casi todo lo bueno que tenia en mi vida, es debido a ello que soy como soy ahora, a mi no me importan los sentimientos de los demás, no me importa pasar por encima de nadie asi como lo hicieron antes con todo lo que queria, no hay nadie que se merezca compasión, piedad, y mucho menos perdón, perdón solo se le pide a dios y realmente dudo que el pueda ser muy misericordioso después de todo, para conseguir la felicidad todos y cada uno de los seres humanos, hemos hecho algo egoísta, quizás hemos defraudado a alguien, pisoteado a otra persona, destrozado a cierta persona y al final no importa, porque para nosotros son tan poca cosa que ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta que es a causa de nosotros que sufren.

.

.

Las personas suelen señalar a los que hacen actos "IMPERDONABLES", como los que yo cometo todos los días, pero yo pregunto ¿quién diablos son ellos, para juzgarme?, cuando ellos mismos hacen los mismo que yo, digo "yo" hago bulling pero ja, ellos me siguen la corriente se supone que debería detenerme o algo asi, pero la gente tiene peores errores que yo, se dejan llevar por cosas sin importancia, si alguien es guapo, es seguro que buscara a otras personas que compartan su mismos gustos y su estilo, además que se fijan en lo exterior y le siguen sin preguntar nada, no se fijan que la persona que es considerada fea o nerd, es aquella que tiene buen corazón, la que posee la verdadera belleza no por su exterior, no por el tipo de marca de sus ropas, no por el carro que tenga, o su apellido, muchísimo menos por quienes sean sus amigos, o a cantidad de dinero que traiga en su cartera, no sino por su corazón, por quien es, por lo que hace, por como trata a sus semejantes, por su capacidad de dar perdón, su aguante para con quienes le causan daño, por ser humanos realmente, pero claro vean a alguien bello exteriormente que les trata como si fuesen gusanos, y les adoran, las personas son masoquistas y estúpidas y realmente puedes tratarlos con la punta del pie y tratarlos inhumanamente y dios te siguen como lame botas, no cabe la menor duda la gente que me juzga es peor que yo.

.

Y es que como se atreven a juzgarme cuando ni siquiera saben las circunstancias que me llevaron a ser quien soy hoy dia, y a pesar de todo me juzgan pero yo me pregunto quien es peor, la persona que comete los daños?, o quien ve y hace nada al respecto?.

.

Por eso son peores que yo, por que yo al menos tengo motivos para hacer mis "actos de humillación", y demás ¿pero ellos?, ellos no tiene por que hacerlo, ellos me siguen por temor de que les haga algo pero dios no es con ellos con quienes deseo consumar mi venganza sino contra lo que representa la estúpida de "Serena Tsukino", y el trato a los demás, por que también hago eso de gritarles y demás a los idiotas esos?, sencillo por ser una bola de zánganos inconscientes que no me detienen sino que me animan a seguir haciendo esto, ellos mas que nadie se han ganado que los trate como los ineptos que son. Nadie merece nada ellos menos que nadie, por eso se merecen lo que les hago y no dejare de hacerlo hasta que no me detengan y no me importa si piensan que soy una "MALDITA", "ZORRA", "PREJUICIOSA", "PERRA", O "DESGRACIADA", a mi hace tiempo que lo diga la gente me dejo de importar.

.

.

Ha decir verdad muchas personas esperarían que por la forma como trato a la idiota esa de Tsukino, sea por que la odio pero realmente a ella no la odio, su persona me es indiferente, su vida puede que no tanto, la odio por que representa lo que un dia fui, la odio por tener lo que un dia yo tuve, la odio por arrebatarme lo que un dia fue mío, la odio por ser diferente de mi, la odio por que me ha tratado diferente, la odio por que me conoció antes de ser lo que soy ahora, la odio por que ella puede dar amor y yo no, la odio por que me aguanta, la odio por que en mi solo hay dolor y odio y en ella ingenuidad y bondad, la odio por sonreir siempre, la odio por que tiene quien la apoye, por conseguir los corazones de quienes ha amado, la odio por tener sueños y esperanzas, la odio por ser hija de quien es y por sobre todas las cosas por que acusa de su familia soy como soy.

.

.

.

Y aun asi la muy estúpida sigue creyendo que yo algún dia volver a ser su "amiga", ingenua!, niña mediocre es que acaso ha olvidado ya lo que paso?, pues si ese fuera el caso, yo no y jamás lo hare.

.

.

.

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

.

.

-Michiru!- llamo un voz suave, pacifica, calma,- es hora de levantarse- dijo una mujer alta de cabellos ondulados oscuros, de tés blanca, y una hermosa figura- amor despierta- mecía un cuerpecito oculto debajo de unas sábanas azules.- vamos peque, recuerda que hoy viene papa temprano- dijo.

.

En ese momento una pequeña cabecita de color aguamarina salía de su escondite, y trataba con dificultad de abrir sus pequeños ojos, y con un gran bostezo, se estiro y al fin pudo ver a la persona que le hablaba, los ojos azules enfocaron a la mujer y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en su rostro, sus ojos azules brillaron.

.

-Maaaaaaamiiii, hoy regresa papi?- pregunto con mucha ilusión mientras estiraba sus brasitos, y la mujer mayor la tomaba entre los suyos, la pequeña le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre.

.

-Si, cariño hoy vuelve- le dijo- y adivina por quien pregunto?- le menciono, la pequeña con emoción, abrazo a su madre fuertemente, tan fuerte como le permitían sus pequeños bracitos.

.

-Por mi?- cuestiono con ilusión, mientras su madre la dejaba de pie en la cama.

.

-Claro, pequeña tu papi pregunto por su pequeña sirenita- le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitar su pijama rosa,- y adivina quien vendrá con papi?.

.

-Emm, vendrá… vendrá la tia Shizune?- pregunto inocentemente, su madre la miro suspicazmente, a lo cual la pequeña sonrió abiertamente.

.

-Supongo que esta sirenita, ha hablado mucho con un viejo hablador y muy consentidor- dijo divertida la mama mientras le hacia cosquillas a su pequeña

.

-Nooooo- decía entre risas- cosquillas nooooo- pataleaba en su cama.

.

-Dejare de hacerlas, si me dices quien te dijo-aclaro la mama

.

-YAAAAAAA- dijo mientras tomaba aire- me rindo,- decía entre jadeos- fue abue…-confeso.

.

-Como lo suponía- dijo- bien Michi es hora de lavarse los dientes, la carita y bajar a desayunar- le hablo muy maternal.

.

-Si, mami- dijo la pequeña de cabello aguamarina- caminando hacia su baño.

.

-Bien michi, te dejare un lindo vestido fuera- menciono la mama mientras escogía la ropa para su princesita.

.

-Si, mami- volvió a asentir la pequeña quien estaba parada en un banquito hecho para alcanzar el lavabo.

.

-Te esperare abajo, no tardes en cambiarte, papa llegara con e tio Hayato y su esposa, junto con tu prima, entendido?- pregunto antes de dirigirse a la salida.

.

-SIIIII- grito de felicidad mientras continuaba con su pequeña labor de lavarse el rostro.

.

.

.

Poco tiempo después un pequeña de cabello agua marina, ya bien peinada, tomaba el desayuno junto a un hombre algo mayor poseedor de un mirar azulado como el de ella misma.

Frente a ella se encontraba su madre, quien le sonreía complacida, pues la pequeña comía con mucha delicadeza, tal cual había sido educada para hacerlo. Mientras terminaban el desayuno en un silencio bastante agradable, sono el timbre de la casa, una joven de servicio se dirigía hacia la entrada, cuando la pequeña se levanto corriendo y abrió, detrás de esa puerta de caoba, se encontraba un hombre de tez un tanto bronceada, trajeado, alto con un muy llamativo cabello color agua, quien se hinco y miro a la pequeña atentamente.

.

La pequeña aguardo, unos segundos mas, hizo una pequeña deferencia y le llamo

-Buen dia padre- dijo con voz queda

.

El hombre sonrio orgulloso, y dejo el semblante de seriedad que habia tenido hasta ese momento, abrió los brazos y dijo

-Venga aca mi princesita- dijo muy alegre

.

La pequeña sonrio ampliamente y salto a los brazos de su padre.

-Papiiiiiii- estallo en felicidad

.

El hombre la cargo, y dio su maletín a un joven quien venia tras el, camino hacia el comedor donde, vio al hombre mayor y la mujer quien le miro con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Buen dia oba-san- dijo en tono juguetón

-Soy el oba-san, de esa pequeña hermosura que tienes en brazos- señalo en el mismo tono el hombre,- trae aca- se levanto con mucho cuidado- esa pequeña es mi consentida, no tuya- dijo.

-Como digas ota-san- dijo aun con una sonrisa, poniendo a la pequeña en el suelo.- Se cuidadosa con el, michi- la pequeña asintió mientras, tomaba la mano, del hombre mayor.

-Vamos michi, las siguientes escenas no son aptas para nosotros- dijo el abuelo de la pequeña con picardía.

-Hayato-otasan- reclamo la mujer de cabellera oscura- no diga esas cosas- mientras era abrazada por la espalda, por el hombre de traje.

-No Sakura,- dijo el hombre joven- tiene razón, por ahora necesito un tiempo con mi segunda persona favorita- menciono, causando en la mujer entre sus brazos un ligero estremecimiento.

.

.

La pequeña mientras se alejaba a paso lento, pero seguro con su obasan, no pudo evitar mirar y ver como aquellas dos personas maduras, se veian a los ojos con mucho amor y dedicación y por sobre todas las cosas con amor, y se daban un ligero beso mariposa.

Asi con una sonrisa, llena de felicidad e inocencia se dirigió con su abuelito a realizar una de sus actividades favoritas, tocar el violín.

.

.

Después de dos horas, la pequeña y su abuelo, salieron del cuarto de música y se dirigieron al jardín, ya casi era hora de que llegara su tia y su esposo y su prima, la pequeña poseedora de mirar azul, estaba emocionada, hace tiempo no veía a su prima.

Su papa y su madre se encontraban, ya afuera preparando el jardín, su mama reia, mientras su papa le levantaba y la hacia girar sobre su eje.

Ella se unió al juego, mientras su abuelito, se sentaba y ponía en una mesa su viejo juego de ajedrez, esperando a sus retadoras favoritas, su hija, y sus nietas.

En ese momento una pequeña de cabello oscuro con rasgos verdosos, y mirar granate llego a su lado, y comenzó a poner las piezas en su lugar sin posponer mas el comienzo de la partida.

Una mujer alta, de mirar azul también llego con la pequeña, y beso el cabello canoso del hombre quien había movido un peón comenzando así la partida, detrás de ella llegaba otro hombre, buen mozo, quien poseía el mismo mirar granate que la pequeña.

.

.

.

-Querido suegro, veo que Set, le ha enseñado el movimiento que le he enseñado esta semana- dijo el hombre de mirar rojizo.

Señalando el movimiento de enroque que había aplicado la niña para evitar que su "rey negro", le dieran el famoso Jaque Mate, y es que el juego entre el hombre mayor y la niña de escasos 6 años, se había puesto muy interesante y es que para este juego se necesitaba gran concentración y una gran capacidad de lógica, actitudes o talentos que la niña ya poseía y eso era de enorgullecer para la familia.

.

-Amor- se acerco la mujer de mirar azul y cabellera negra, a su esposo- sabes que cuando set y su abuelo juegan es como si se fueran a otra galaxia- explicaba.

.

El hombre de cabellera negra casi llegando al verde, le sonrió y es que conocía demasiado bien a esos dos, miro a la pequeña aguamarina que también observaba de cerca el juego, ella a diferencia de su prima ella no tenia tanta pasión hacia ese juego pero si podía demostrar esa misma actitud de su hija de amor hacia su violin y recientemente le conocían esa misma actitud de concentración cuando dibujaba y coloreaba dichos dibujos que eran increíblemente difíciles para otros niños de la edad de esas niñas.

.

El hombre acaricio la cabellera aguamarina, y tomo la mano de su joven esposa para acompañarla con su con-cuño y su cuñada, quienes se encontraban preparando la mesa, para dicho almuerzo familiar.

.

.

El juego entre el abuelo y sus nietas habia terminado pronto, debido que a pesar de que ponían ambas todo su esfuerzo, y una de ella comenzaba a demostrar que tenia talento para ello, aun le hacia falta edad y experiencia para poder vencer al hombre mayor, y su prima a diferencia de ella al parecer se rendía antes comenzar, aun que mas bien veía el juego como mera distracción y no como el juego emocionante que creía la otra, el abuelo de ambas les indico que le dieran un abrazo, para si abandonar el sitio donde se encontraban los tres compartiendo un pequeño momento de esparcimiento sano, asi cuando hubieron terminado de levantar las diferentes piezas del juego famoso, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los progenitores de las pequeñas, el abuelo menciono algo sobre un foto familiar y la importancia de guardar este momento, así pues el hombre de cabello blanco se dirigía hacia dentro de la casa para buscar su cámara fotográfica y conservar la escena, a lo cual las pequeñas se ofrecieron a ir por dicho instrumento, y al entrar en la casa ninguna de las dos se imaginaban que todo cambiaria a partir de dicho momento.

.

Cuando ambas infantes llegaron nuevamente a donde se encontraban los mayores, ninguna de las dos comprendía que había cambiado, la madre de la pequeña de rizos aguamarina se encontraba sentada llorando amargamente, mientras el hombre mayor, y su hija menor trataban de tranquilizarla, la pequeña oji-azul, abrazo a su madre, y la señorita tomo con mucha fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito entre sus brazos, la madre pronto se tranquilizó.

El hombre de mirar granate regresaba, y se notaba bastante preocupado y desconcertado con el papel que traía entre sus manos, al llegar abrazo fuertemente a su mujer, y les indico que era mejor entrar dentro de la casa y hablar con ambas mujeres, a lo cual el hombre negó él también quería saber sobre su hijo.

Asintiendo ya más tranquila, Sakura levanto a la pequeña heredera, entre sus brazos aun, y le indico a una joven sirvienta que se encontraba cerca que vigilase a las pequeñas, siendo asi los mayores bajaron, dejando a las pequeñas muy intranquilas, pequeña pelinegra de tonos verdosos, abrazo fuerte a su prima que estaba asustada y ella casi podía comprender de lo que se trataba la situación, siendo asi trato de tranquilizarla.

.

-Peee…ro-lloraba la pequeña de ojos azules- no entiendo Set, ¿Dónde esta mi papi?- decía entre sollozos.

-Mich, no lo se- contestaba con sinceridad.

-Set, mi mama lloraba mucho- explicaba la otra- algo malo de paso a mi papi- decía mientras a voz se le quebraba aun mas.

-Calma, mich no sabemos que paso, y si lo supiésemos no podemos hacer nosotras nada- le explicaba la de mayor tamaño.

-No, set quiero ver a mi papa- los sollozos comenzaban a ser mas fuertes.

.

La pequeña de mirar granate trato de abrazarla, pero su prima le empujo y se arrincono abrazándose a sus piernas, no entendía nada de nada, su prima tenia un idea, pero ella tenía mucho miedo, quería ver a su papa y a su mama igual de juntos que esa mañana.

Así pues cuando sus madres llegaron al cuarto y vieron la imagen de la pequeña aguamarina, arrinconada y la de mirar granate tratando de abrazarla el corazón les dolió, una porque sabía que sería difícil a partir de ahora la vida para su pequeña, y la otra porque sabía que pasara lo que pasara esas dos niñas a partir de ese día jamás estaría solas, sin embargo eso no evitaba que viese que el dolor de una causaría mucho sufrimiento a la otra.

.

Después de ver aquella imagen tan conmovedora, decidieron que era mejor explicarles, después de todo tarde o temprano de podrían enterar, y necesitaban que ambas estuvieran fuertes para lo que venía. Así es que les llevaron abajo sirvieron un té y les hablaron de la situación el padre de Michiru, Hayato segundo había sido detenido por el delito de Fraude Fiscal, las acusaciones en su contra eran demasiado graves y desafortunadamente no había pruebas de su inocencia, el padre de Setsuna, el abogado Hiro Meioh, trataría por todos los medios posibles de evitar que le procesaran, sin embargo era muy difícil, las empresas "Milenio de Plata S.A. de C.V" eran mundialmente reconocidas y era imposible poder deslindarse de los cargos que se le imputaban, así pues desde ese Octubre seria el comienzo del tormento de aquella familia.

.

.

* * *

Después de tres años que duro el proceso el fallo por parte del juez indico que el padre de Michiru era culpable, de dicho Fraude y por lo tanto su estancia en prisión ascendería a 35 años de cárcel, el tan controversiado caso Artai vs Industrias Milenio de Plata S.A. de C.V., acabó en tragedia, al anunciar el mismo dia del veredicto la muerte del culpable del fraude, logrando asi que la familia de Hayato Artai, se desmoronara pues el embargo de todo lo que poseían fue imposible de evitar, el honor, el respeto, todo se fue apique, la madre de Michiru no podía conseguir trabajo debido a que todos la señalaban como la esposa, a Michiru la corrieron de su escuela por su apellido, el abuelo Hayato enfermo y su corazón no soporto la impresión al enterarse que su hijo murió, siguiéndolo inmediatamente por el rumbo que marco la muerte.

Para la madre de Michiru acudir a su familia, debido a que la única persona viva de aparte de la madre de Michiru fue el padre bilógico de su madre, quien no fue una opción de ayuda ya que este le había dado la espalda en cuanto supo contra quien se había cometido el Fraude dejando desamparadas a ambas mujeres, ella no quería seguir abusando de la generosidad de Kath la hermana de Hayato, ni mucho menos de Hiro, asi pues Sakura consiguió después de mucho tiempo que su única hija al menos llevara el apellido de su abuelo materno, siendo adoptada por su propio abuelo, Michiru habia conseguido hacerse portadora del respetado apellido Kaioh, y su madre habia obtenido un bajo puesto en la empresa de su padre siendo tan solo la ayudante de un ejecutivo de bajo rango en uno de los negocios de su padre, siendo asi la mujer apenas y se las podía apañar para mantener a su hija, aun que habían pasado los años, aun podía notar en su hija el dolor que a habían marcado, y es que al adoptarla su abuelo era lógico que la habia separado de ella consiguiendo asi que al menos tuviera un mejor futuro su hija, la cual no habia perdonado el abandono por parte de su madre, la niña crecio en medio de los maltratos que su "padre" adoptivo le daba debido a que era alcohólico y veía en su nieta el rostro de la mujer que le rompió el corazón, asi que a los 11 años Michiru Kaioh habia recibido maltratos psicológicos, logrando asi que la niña dulce y tierna que fue en alguna ocasión fuera muriendo.

.

Su dulzura habia sido sanjada cuando a los siete años de edad, pudo comprobar de primera mano que todos a su alrededor y alrededor de su madre, las trataban como una plaga, su ternura fue arrancado cuando a los ocho años, observo como golpeaban a su abuelo Hayato por intentar siquiera abrazar a su hijo debido a que creyeron que intentaba ayudarlo a escapar, su esperanza fue quebrada cuando a los nueve años su padre habia sido declarado culpable de un delito que el ni siquiera habia cometido, su bondad fue aplastada cuando a los 10 años habia sido por primera vez golpeada por su padre adoptivo por mencionar a su padre, a los 11 años su confianza fue quebrada cuando su madre la dejo enteramente la patria potestad de su hija a su padre biológico, a los doce años habia conocido lo que significaba el dolor completamente cuando su madre habia muerto por causa de un enfermedad mortal como lo era el cáncer de mama, a los trece se sentía completamente sola y vulnerable, pero su padre biológico le daría un lección que en su vida olvidaría y esa era que el odio era el único sentimiento que la ayudaría a salir adelante, asi pues le hizo saber que Misato Tsukino era el nombre del hombre que destruyo a su familia, asi pues le informo que Industrias Milenio de Plata S.A. de C.V, eran propiedad de dicho hombre y su esposa Serenity de Tsukino, ellos quienes habia sido los primeros en culpar a su padre quien fuese declarado inocente seis años después de su arresto, quedando comprobada su inocencia y solamente una recuerdo vago de quien habia sido dicho hombre y la historia de sufrimiento de su hija habia sido, algo que a nadie le interesaba, siendo pues asi nunca se le ofrecieron disculpas a la única superviviente directa de la cruzada de justicia de Industrias Milenio de Plata S.A. de C.V.

No obstante la pequeña Kaioh no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, su abuelo después de algún tiempo, había logrado lo que nunca había podido en su única hija, llenar su corazón de resentimiento, siendo así la pequeña Kaoih aprendió desde pequeña que nadie merecía compasión, que el amor era un sentimiento inútil, que nadie podría estar jamás a su altura, que quien mostrara bondad solo era una persona inservible.

Con el paso del tiempo la pequeña Michiru aprendió que no servía de nada los sentimientos, haciendo cada día su corazón mas duro, dejándole solamente el recuerdo de su infancia como un recuerdo doloroso, ya no había felicidad en su sonrisa, no había nada, aun asi una parte de ella un conservaba parte de ese amor que había tenido en el pasado.

* * *

Así fue que cierto día mientras caminaba recordando los sucesos dolorosos que había tenido que vivir a sus cortos trece años de edad, se encontró llorando su pena mientras tocaba el violín que su abuelo Hayato le había regalado, hasta que vio que alguien le ofrecía un pañuelo, al levantar la vista se encontró con una niña que abría de ser uno o dos años menor que ella, cabello rubio en tomado en dos coletas, la chica le sonreía y le dijo:

.

.

-Usted parece una princesa- dijo con inocencia- pero las princesa no deberían llorar.

.

.

La joven Kaioh la miro con un poco de recelo, mas al escuchar sus palabras no pudo evitar pensar que esa niña tenia en los ojos el brillo, que ella ya no poseía, asi pues después de aquel instante contesto.

.

.

-Se te ofrece algo – aun dudaba de como actuar – jovencita?- termino ya retomado su postura irme y dura.

.

.

La otra jovencita, se sintió apenada al sentir aquella mirada tan fuerte y tan vacia puesta sobre ella, asi pues prefirió explicar el motivo de su presencia

.

.

-No solo vi, como tocas el violin- dijo poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza, aun sintiéndose apenada- y pensaba que asi debía de ser una princesa- mencionaba,- Y yo quería ser como tu.

.

.

Al escuchar eso la Kaioh la miro directamente, y negó con la cabeza, pensando que aquella niña no sabia lo que decía, asi pues después de aquello, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a salir a verse, Michiru ayudaba a la joven a aprender de arte y la chica sin saberlo había logrado llevarle un poco de luz, a la vida de penumbras que vivía dia a dia, la joven de cabellera agua marina.

Asi pues unos meses había pasado, pero a pesar de haberse hecho amigas la joven mayor nunca habia preguntado nada sobre la familia de la otra y la mas pequeña solia ser demasiado despistada, mientras ellas convivían como amigas en el parque Michiru recuperaba un poco de la bondad que poseía cuando niña, pero al regresar a casa y ver a su padre adoptivo comenzaba de nuevo sus lecciones de odio, siendo asi la joven Kaioh aun sentía que existía la esperanza.

Cierto dia la mas joven, le conto que tenia un nuevo amigo, y comenzó a explicarle a la Kaioh que comenzaba a sentir algo por el aun que no sabia que era, le habia dicho que se conocieron en una reunión que sus padres solian hacer, asi pues le comento que era muy guapo y que algun dia se casaria con el, dicha acción le hizo gracia a la Kaioh su pequeña amiga se habia enamorado, pero ella le explico que tuviese mucho cuidado el amor a veces conllevaba dolor explico, la joven le dijo que el amor no podía ser asi, asi fue como se dio su pequeña primera pelea haciendo que por primera vez Michiru hiese sentir mal a la otra y entonces algo ocurrio de cierto modo mientras discutían sintió por primera vez lo que era el "poder" como lo llamaba su abuelo, de poder sentirse superior sobre otra, aun que al poco tiempo se arrepintió y le pido disculpas, las cosas dejarían de ser lo que eran después de dos sucesos.

.

.

.

-Lo siento tanto- decía una joven de cabellos aguamarina, con los ojos rojos- yo… n-no… entiendo que me sucedió por favor…- decía y abrazaba a una niña rubia que también lloraba a mares.

.

-P-prometes… que no lo harás otra vez?-preguntaba con esperanza en sus ojos

.

La chica de ojos azules profundos, solo asintió y abrazo fuertemente a esa pequeña que en poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella.

.

-E-esta bien, yo te perdono Michi- decía mientras escondía su rostro en su regazo.

.

-G-gracias- decía aun con un nudo en la garganta- Nunca volverá a pasar- le decía, aun que muy en el fondo sabia que esa promesa no podría cumplirla.

.

-Tu y yo- le decía mientras le veía a la cara aun con los ojos nublados- seremos siempre amigas ¿cierto?- le decía ilusionada.

.

-Si, Serena- le prometía, pero su corazón tenia un mal presentimiento- siempre seremos amigas- le dijo.

.

-L-lo prometes por el dedito?- le pregunto con ingenuidad la chica de menor edad.

.

La joven de rizos marinos, se sentía muy contenta de que aun esa niña conservara esa inocencia y ese corazón tan bondadoso y prometio protegerlo, pues si ella lo lograba, con suerte entonces también esa niña lograra que su dolor pasara y tal vez en un futuro podría recuperar eso que habia perdido, o al menos eso habia creía.

.

.

Y es que después de cierto tiempo la mas joven le contó que su "amor" no podía ser debido a que este no era lo que ella esperaba, puesto que su "príncipe" era "princesa", Michiru se molestó pues le dijo que si realmente le hubiese querido aquello no hubiese sido lo que esperaba, esa fue su segunda gran diferencia.

.

.

.

-Es que no lo puedo creer- decía con rostro de molestia la menor de ellas- me engaño Michiru, me dijo que era un chico y ahora…. Ahora- realmente se le podía observar muy molesta- Ahora resulta que no lo es- explicaba a su amiga- es por ello que prefiero que no me vuelva a hablar- decía mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos- como se atrevió… yo le quería y… y ahora que voy a hacer…-se mostraba con un semblante entre decaído y realmente molesto- no… no… yo no puedo querer a una chica… eso no… eso es anti natural….-comenzaba a razonar- es… es asquero…- no pudo terminar pues una fuerte golpe le hizo girar el rostro.

.

La mayor de ambas, le veía con verdadero fuego en los ojos parecía que el infierno se habia desatado en a tierra y desafortunadamente para la rubia ella esta muy cerca del mismísimo demonio.

.

-QUIEN TE CRES TU PARA JUZGAR A LAS PERSONAS?- le grito, mientras de sus ojos caian lagrimas- QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU PARA DECIDIR QUE ESTA BIEN Y QUE NO?- le tomo de las muñecas y se la apretaba fuertemente.

.

La otra trataba de safarse del fuerte agarre, no entendia que habia sucedido para que las cosas llegaran a tal limite, y las lagrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos, mientras la otra tenia la mirada perdida, y parecía luchar contra otro impulso de volver a golpearle.

.

-S-suu..eltame,- le pido con la voz quebrada- me lastimas- le explico.

.

-No, hasta que me escuches- le dijo un poco mas tranquila- y que te quede bien claro lo que te voy a decir- le mencionaba mientras aflojaba el agarre, al parecer el que la otra comenzara a llorar, le habia hecho volver a la realidad.

.

La otra solamente asintió.

.

-Tu, sobre todas las personas no tienes el derecho de decir eso Serena- le decía- las personas y me refiero a todas somos libres de elegir lo que queremos hacer, es cierto- le explicaba- pero hay dos cosas en las que nunca podremos ser capaces de elegir- declaraba la mas alta- y una de ellas es la familia, nadie elige ser hijo de tal o cual familia, y sin embargo no podemos juzgarles pues malo o bueno las personas que son nuestros familiares, llevan nuestra sangre y siempre estarán para nosotros- tomaba aire para seguir, mientras la otra le veía atentamente- y la otra y quizás para muchos la mas importante y para mi esa si lo es – le explico- es quien tiene tu corazón, nadie elige a quien dárselo, uno no puedo decidir darlo a quien ella crea conveniente, el solo decide por quien quiere latir, por que para el amor no existe edad, no existe genero, no hay color, belleza o fealdad, no hay inteligencia, no lo hay, el amor solo llega Y NO HAY NADIE QUE PUEDA CAMBIARLO, el amor es asi, por eso tu no puedes estar diciendo eso, por que no puedes decidir de quien te vas a enamorar, y lo que mas me molesta- decía mientra su rostro volvia a tornarse furiosa- es que hallas jugado asi con ese chico o chica, TU no eres nadie para decidir que es NORMAL y que es ANORMAL, nadie puede hacerlo y menos decir que si ella o si tu sientes algo por otra persona a pesar de ser de tu mismo sexo, es asquero, jamas escúchame bien-dijo mientras comenzaba a golpearle con el dedo índice la frente- por que entonces la única perona ASQUEROSA seras tu- y con su discurso terminado, se retiro.

.

Dejando a la chica de ojos azules claros, muy triste y sintiéndose una muy mala persona, ella se dio cuenta que la chica de cabellos ondulados habia sufrido por su causa aun que no entendía al cien porciento por que.

.

.

El tiempo volvió a pasar mas sin embargo su amistad sufrio un grave desbalance, debido a que después de ese incidente la chica de ojos de mar se volvia mas distante con ella, su rostro habia cambiado ahora se mostraba mas seria pocas veces reía con ella, parecía que poco a poco iba muriendo la persona que ella había conocido, cada vez Michiru se alejaba y cambiaba, tal era su cambio que ahora parecía el mar a punto de desatar una fuerte tormenta y es que notaba que ella había pasado de charlar con ella, a responderle simplemente con silabas, sabia que acababa de entrar al Colegio Mugen una escuela para jóvenes de alto nivel académico, aquella escuela era muy exigente, pero la chica en vez de mostrarse emocionada por haber logrado estar en esa escuela tal parecía que era un tortura estar en dicho Instituto Académico.

.

Así que para alegrarle un poco la vida a su amiga y tal vez hasta llegar a entender que sucedía, le pido a sus padres que le dejaran entrar en dicho colegio, sin saber que eso solo lograría que las cosas empeoraran.

.

La decisión que había tomado era la incorrecta y de ello se daría cuenta demasiado pronto, ya que termino de quebrar su amistad con la chica mayor, aquel día llego con sus padres a la escuela y después de que ellos hablaran con el director, este había decidido aceptar a la chica en el Colegio emocionada por el logro de sus padres busco a su amiga, y asi finalmente presentarlos, ya que ella no les conocía.

-Michiru- llego la chica emocionada corriendo a ver a su amiga agua marina- que bueno que te veo.- le dijo con emoción

.

.

La chica de mayor edad se extrañó de ver a su pequeña amiga allí, sabia que la joven estaba preocupada por ella, pero la verdad es que ella aun se sentía algo molesta por lo que habia asado en aquella ocasión y no por lo que Serena había dicho, sino mas bien por sus acciones, asi que verla allí había sido una completa sorpresa que no había esperado.

-Serena?- y si era ella- que haces aquí?- pregunto completamente extrañada

.

-Tengo dos noticias- le dijo emocionada- la primera y que te va gustar mucho- le explicaba- es que ahora estaré mucho mas tiempo junto a ti- le decía completamente embargada de felicidad, felicidad que hizo sonreír a la otra- SEREMOS COMPAÑERAS DE ESCUELA!-grito emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

.

La mayor se limito a devolverle el abrazo, mientras reia pues se le causaba gracia la chica mas pequeña, era una completa ternura, ternura que hacia sentir que aun valía la pena creer en las personas, aun que estas cometiesen errores.

.

-QUE BIEN- exclamo gustosa- y la otra?- pregunto esperando una respuesta.

.

-Bien, te quiero presentar a mis padres- le explico.

.

-Vaya no pensé que lo "nuestro" fuera en serio-bromeo, y la otra chica se puso muy colorada.

.

-Michiru- le reclamo- ven vamos que estan ansiosos por conocerte

.

Y asi la mas pequeña se llevo a su amiga por los corredores del Mugen, perdiéndose en el camino, mientras la otra no paraba de reir por lo que sucedia con su despistada amiga.

Asi pues cuando llegaron a la cafetería de la escuela, Michiru se quedo de piedra al observar al hombre trejeado y la mujer del vestido blanco a cercarse y no se quedo asi por que creyera como los demás que eran un pareja muy linda no, aquel hombre rubio de rasgos maduros y aquella mujer de cabello rosa claro y ojos azules, no eran otros sino los dueños de Industrias Milenio de Plata S.A. de C.V., la gente que había destruido a su familia, aquellos que había culpado a su padre de un crimen que no cometió, los que habían logrado matar a su abuelo por causa de un infarto, los que habían obligado a su madre a buscar la ayuda de su abuelo y hacer que le adoptara para que pudiese "vivir mejor", los que causaron que su madre sufría hasta el ultimo aliento de su vida por que había enfermado de cáncer y este se extendió a todos sus órganos, ellos los que había accionado y de forma directa e indirecta y desencadenado todos y cada uno de los eventos que la habían obligado a dejar de ser aquella dulce niña inocente que amaba a sus padres, a la joven quebrada, desilusionada, desesperada de encontrar alguien bueno en el mundo, ella que en ese mismo momento sentía que toda la sangre se le subia a la cabeza, a ella quien sentía unas inmensas ganas de golpearles hasta la inconciencia si era posible, por que ellos no merecían estar felices cuando le habían arrebatado todo lo que habia amado.

.

Y la cereza del pastel fue cuando la pequeña Serena, los presento como sus padres, abrazando al hombre que habia comenzado todo y dándoles un beso en la mejilla a la mujer que le habia incitado a continuar, y allí estaba Serena quien siempre habia tenido todo, ella no podía volver a darle un beso a su madre, o abrazar a su padre por que las dos personas que ahora le extendían la mano se los habían arrebatado.

.

Siendo finalmente capaz de reunir lo que le quedaba de fuerza, para no romper a llorar de la impotencia se presento como Michiru Kaioh, finalmente aceptando lo que su padre adoptivo le había dicho tres días atrás antes de morir, ella debía destruir a los Tsukino, quienes sin darse cuenta de nada le habia entregado a la Kaioh, lo mas valioso que tenían para destruirlo poco a poco, como desde ese dia se lo había propuesto.

.

.

.

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

.

.

.

-La odio como jamás pensé que podría odiar a nadie Set- termine de explicarle a mi prima por tercera ocasión consecutiva por que soy como soy.

.

Ella miraba aun fijamente la Heladería donde se encontraban nuestros objetivos platicando animadamente y jugando.

.

-Lo entiendo Mich- dijo aun que su voz es muy calma se que algo oculta- aun que…- suspiro- sigo sin entender por que diablos le quitaste a esos chicos?, si tu ni siquiera los quieres- menciono una verdad inapelable

.

Solo me encogi de hombros, la verdad al principio crei que fue por diversión, pero yo se muy bien que aun que trate y odie con todo lo que tengo a lo que representa Serena aun me preocupo por su persona a pesar de lo mucho que trato de ignorar ese hecho.

.

-Quizas por que aun tengo algo bueno- dije en un tono muy bajo.

.

-Eso lo dudo- respondio Setsuna aun que yo sabia que no era algo para ofenderme, he hecho demasiadas cosas malas como para creer en mi- tu aun eres buena- afirmo- solo que quieres ocultarlo,- decía con un tono muy firme un tono que no puedo discutir- tu sabes amar tanto o mas que yo, solo que temes a volver a abrir tu corazón y aceptar que lo que sucedió en el pasado a pesar de haber sido malo y cruel y lastimarte, es solo un error humano, del que nadie es culpable- termino.

.

-Por supuesto Set- le dije con ironia- por que si yo voy y empujo a una persona y esta tira a otra, yo no soy la culpable ¿verdad?- le pregunte sarcásticamente.

.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no, pero dime por que la empujarias?- ella comenzó a sacar conclusiones- quizás para salvarle de alguna forma?

.

-Oh, claro- rode los ojos y segui mirando la Heladeria.

.

-Pese a todo eres una buena persona- afirmo- sino fuera asi, no vigilarias que tu amiga cometa errores con ese chico.

.

-Chica-corregi- a mi no me engañanan es una mujer- termine con una sonrisa aun sin darme cuenta que habia caído en su juego.

.

-Por supuesto querida, chica- dijo en tono burlon.

.

-Te lo probare- le mencione- y no me interesa Serena, sino todo lo contrario ahora lo único que me importa, es saber quien es realmente "ese"- asentue las comillas con mis manos- rubio, que se atrevio a enfrentarme- le informe.

.

-Oh cierto,-dijo con una sonrisa que pocas veces pone- por que te gusto mucho eso verdad?- pregunto ahora la ironica era ella- y no el beso que le diste- termino.

.

.

No contestes nada pues ese beso, a decir verdad habia despertado algo en mi que crei muerto hace demasiado tiempo, al besarle sentí esa extraña sensación de que asu lado todo estaría bien, los sube de sus labios me hicieron revivir lo que hace tanto tiempo habia visto con mis padres, calor, calor, calor que solo te da el amor.

.

.

Y eso es algo que yo no me puedo permitir menos ahora, que estoy logrando lo que quiero.

.

No, amor, no….

No puede regresar ahora…

No puede venir a arruinar lo que he logrado…

No puedo amar….

Yo no puedo sentir…

No amor, no

No.

.

Yo solo puedo odiar, ¿o no?...

.

.

.

* * *

ALOHA! CHAVAS (dicen que es hola y adiós en hawai, pero como yo no se si es verdad lo voy a utilizar como un neutral)

BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y DIGANME QUE LES PARECE?

YA ENTIENDEN LA FORMA DE ACTUAR DE MICHIRU?

COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS, QUEJAS, Y DEMAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS (solo sean amable por que tengo un corazoncito me dio frágil).

.

He de confesar que ya lo tenia hecho pero no habia podido subirlo, asi que en vista de mi hermosisimo retraso les dejo escoger ciertos sucesos del proximo capitulo que pueden ser:

1.- Michiru pelea con Serena (POR PRIMERA VEZ SERENA DA LA CARA)

2.-Setsuna cuenta parte de su historia (Referente a como se unieron ella y Darien y obviamente Seiya con Michi)

3.-Haruka y Michiru tienen un peculiar reencuentro

4.-Hotaru y Elsa molestan a Haru

5.-Los celos de Darien, Seiya, Serena y Michiru

.

VALE ESCOJAN CUAL PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO QUE SE TITULARA : EL INGRESO AL MUGEN

.

POR FA EXPRESENME LO QUE SIENTEN, LO QUE PIENSEN, LO QUE SEA…. Ok quizás lo que sea no, por que a veces no soy tan buena aconsejando, asi es que mientras digame que tal?...

Ahora si ya me doy por bien servida y contenta de haber logrado compensarles, este capitulo es el mas largo que he hecho de este fic, y la verdad si me lleve mi tiempo haciéndolo, asi que espero que llene sus expectativas.

.

Esta bien, creo que llego el momento de despedirme, les deseo que estén bien y suerte en lo que hagan.

SIN MAS POR DECIR

KARLHA ESTRADA FUERA…..


	6. Chapter 6-UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO PARTE

CAPITULO 6.- UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO PARTE 1

.

.

.

Bien por el titulo ya se saben cual opción gano y aun que originalmente el titulo seria el ingreso al Mugen, he decidido dedicar a este suceso un capitulo completo para el por lo cual el próximo capitulo, llevara ese nombre y de paso avisarles que a aquellos que eligieron dos opciones he finalmente decidi que las dos opciones mayores, ocuparan el capítulo por lo cual el reencuentro inesperado de Haruka y Michiru y el enfrentamiento de Sere y Michi pero muy poquito, jiji solo una probadita, y le he aderezado con las molestias de Elsa y Hotaru a Haru, jiji espero les guste a todos, bien ahora a contestar reviews.

.

.

* * *

Alice:

Hola?.. bien pues yo también quiero pero la mayoría gana y aun que muchos votaron por dos opciones, solo puedo darles una y regalarles solo un poquito de lo que me pidieron a los demás, por ello te dejare solo un piquito que te parece una pequeña muestra de lo que vendrá mas adelante?. Bien te lo dejo, bye

.

.

Janeth Haruka:

Que tal como estas?, bien si pobre michi, gracias y bien aquí esta lo que pediste, cuídate y nos estamos leyendo.

P.D.

Me encanta los fics que estas traduciendo, no he podido comentar en todos como quisiera, pero te sigo constantes y sonante, jijii, adiós.

.

.

Osaka

Ok, esta bien tratare de ver el momento propicio para que vean la otra cara de la moneda aun que esto será mas adelante, agradezco enormemente que me hicieras ver esto sobre la narración, la verdad el de una esperanza no lo he leído, de los otros si tengo una noción, y créeme tomare mucho en cuenta esto, y si algunos de estos autores los he leído, la verdad sus historias también me gustan y me han puesto hasta la piel chinita, y tienes razón en cuanto a lo de las circunstancias afectan la personalidad de una persona, sin embargo me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que yo soy un persona un poco tendida a la depresión, y emm no me gustan mucho los temas demasiado dramáticos o con mucho sufrimiento, leerlos en ocasiones me causan no se una sensación extraña y aun que tienes razón en cuanto a este punto, el cual te agradezco mucho, muchísimo que me hicieras ver, y sobre el cual trabajare, créeme cuando te digo que yo prefiero ir mas por el lado de la ilusión y la esperanza, que el desconsuelo y las lagrimas, y es debido a ello que no pude terminarla narrativa como esperaba que fuese pero di mi mejor esfuerzo y te prometo mejorar en este aspecto, y si la verdad es que si, un secreto? O un misterio?, bueno es que tengo planeado algo muy interesante respecto a el tema de Darien y Seiya, y ok parte de tu petición aquí esta, sobre Set, tendrá que ser después, lo siento.

Otra cosa, sobre mover el corazoncito de Michi, ok en este cap, ya veras algo mas claro.

.

.

Hitomi

Bien , hola y si la verdad como le comente a Osaka, yo creo que las circunstancias cambian a las personas, los sufrimientos, los triunfos y derrotas, es algo muy cierto, pero tambien es cierto que las personas pueden influirnos, en este caso michi se topo con ello, espero te guste este capitulo, y a ver que dices sobre este inesperado encuentro.

Prometo que te gustara lo que pasara en el Mugen. Que estes bien.

.

.

Tenohsag….: Hello, te agradezco mucho, y pues aquí esta atendiendo la peticion de ustedes, pero bueno tendras que esperar por la otra parte jiji. Cuidate y que estes bien.

.

.

Psk…: Gracias espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado. Nos vemos y que estes bien.

.

.

LayaHim.: Jaja, supuse que varias personas pensarían eso pero no, a pesar de que eso llega a suceder no es por eso, pero tiene cierta implicación en medio de todo, mas bien solo quiero que comprendan que a veces no es odio lo que tenemos en el corazón o en este caso michi pero eso lo tendrá que ir aprendiendo, bien una parte no te la he podido cumplir pero te dejo un poco de lo segundo.

.

.

TenohSag.: Ok yo cumplo con lo que me piden y aquí dejo un poquito jajaja, cuídate y te deceo lo mejor.

.

.

Chat´de´lune: Gracias, en realidad no crei que les gustase tanto espero seguir asi, y por supuesto que no la mende al olvido no podría, solo que aveces me encuentro un poco ocupada, Ok agradezco tu opinión y como le dije Osaka prometo trabajar en ello y mejorar, espero me sigan ayudando a ello, jajaja vale supongo que es algo llamativo el que Haru se porte asi, siendo sincera le dara algo de batalla a michi pero no tanta jajaja, ah claro Sere y su venganza jejej mas adelante, mas adelante.

JAJAJA ES QUE NO CONTABAN CON MI ASTUCIA, PERO QUE NO PANDA EL CUNICO, TE ASEGURO QUE ME TOMO UNAS CHIQUITOLINAS PARA EVITAR LA GARROTERA, JEJE…

Que estes bien.

.

.

Osaka

De nueva cuenta te agradezco el del infierno de mi vida y mi salvadora, ya la he leído muy buena sin duda alguna, la de se renta no la he leído pero lo hare y como antes dije me podre en manos a la obra en dicha cuestion, gracias, de verdad, espero estes bien y cuídate, hasta luego

.

.

.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Creo que sobra decir que los personajes blablablá, solo la historia en mia, espero que les guste que la pasen bien, no coman mucho "guacalao" (bacalao), y romeritos, no beben en exceso, luego una despierta medio bobo, lo digo por experiencia, hey no soy ebria, solo hace mas de 5 años que no probaba alcohol y bueno cobro factura.

.

.

.

BIEN SIN MAS QUE COMIENCE EL CAPITULO

.

.

* * *

CAPITULO 6.- UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO PARTE 1

* * *

.

.

.

-Haru- dijo la niña de las dos coletas

-Que sucede cabeza de bombón?-pregunto

-MMM… este…-decía con duda

-Vamos que sucede-

-N-no, nada olvídalo- dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Anda dime que sucede-animo

-Ahh-suspiro

-Hey, que pasa- dijo deteniéndose en medio de la calle fuera de la heladería

-E-s que quería preguntarte si?-dijo uniendo los dedos índice, como un pequeña perdiéndose en su mundo armar sus dedos

-Si?- animo a continuar

-Iras al, al evento de esta noche?- fue su pregunta

-Evento?- murmuro tratando de hacer evento-"evento"- pensaba

.

.

.

Una pelinegra que venia saliendo de la heladería con el cabello húmedo vio la duda en la cara de Haruka y decidio que esta seria su dulce venganza por lo ocurrido en la cafetería.

Se acerco rápidamente al lado de Serena y en vista de que la rubia-ceniza se encontraba indagando en alguna parte de su cerebro, mas específicamente en algun sitio de su lóbulo temporal el cual por la ingesta masiva de helado se habia congelado, causando un pequelo retraso en las funciones cerebrales de la mujer de ojos verdes.

.

.

-Que sucede- le pregunto Hotaru a Serena

.

-Creo que no recuerda el evento- contesto

.

-Evento?- murmuro tambien la pelinegra

.

-Si, el evento- dijo la chica de las coletas

.

-EVENTO- dijo en voz alta con si esto le trajera la respuesta

.

-Si-dijo un poco exasperada la rubia menor

.

-Oh- dijo finalmente- ese evento-apuntando a Haruka

.

-Si- dijo la otra- ese.

.

-Oh dios- dijo nerviosamente- el evento- dijo agitando las manos

.

.

Una chica morena de cabellos rojizos, salía de la misma Heladeria con varios papelitos en las manos contenta de dicho local, y miro el nerviosismo en Hotaru, asi que no vacilo en preguntar

.

.

-Que sucede?- con voz serena

.

-E-V-E-N-T-O-deletreo Hotaru

.

-Evento?- pregunto dudosa Elsa

.

-Si, el EVENTO- dijo Hotaru señalando a Haruka

.

-Vaya- exclamo- oh Dios!- dijo apuntando a a mujer de cabellos rubios, quien se encontraba parada pensativa, hasta que la cara se le puso roja como tomate y luego palida hasta que parecía que la sangre le habia sido drenada

.

.

.

.

-OH POR DIOS EL EVENTO- grito finalmente la chica rubia, con desesperación mientras se jalo algunos mehcones rubios y se preparaba para correr- NO, EL MALDITO EVENTO- dijo mientras ya estaba arrancando.

.

.

.

En un rápido y realmente rápido movimiento la rubia habia arrancado a correr, sin embargo debido a que aun estaba con el cerebro entumido la velocidad habia sido realmente lenta de lo que comúnmente solia moverse.

Aprovechando esto la pelinegra, metio un pie haciendo perder el equilibrio necesario que habia reunido la oji-verde para que no escapera y Elsa se habia literalmente saltado sobre ella, tomándole las piernas para evitar que huyera tan pronto se recuperara.

.

.

.

-SUELTAME- pateleaba, la rubia ceniza- ELSA, ES EL EVENTO

.

-NOOOO! LA SUELTES!- gritaba Hotaru

.

-Eso trato de hacer- decía Elsa

.

.

.

Serena quien hasta el momento no comprendia nada, miraba el comportamiento de sus acompañantes y como las miraban las personas y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

.

.

.

-SUELTAME- gritaba el rubio

-NO LO HAGAS- gritaba la pelinegra

-ESO INTENTO- gritaba elsa

.

.

.

-Vaya, tal parece ser que el rubio quiere huir- dijo el agua marina que observaba la esena sentada en el auto oscuro- que curioso- dijo con un sonrisa satisfactoria- no que muy novio-murmuro

.

-Observa bien- señalo la peli-verde a su lado

.

-Como digas- menciono volviendo a centrase al extraño evento del cual eran testigos

.

.

.

* * *

NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI

* * *

.

-SUELTAME- pateleaba, la rubia ceniza- ELSA, ES EL EVENTO

.

.

.

-De que evento cres que hablen- pregunto la chica de rizos marinos

.

-Por su forma de actuar, al parecer uno que no es de su agrado

.

-Evento, eh?- dijo Michiru- tengo un grandiosa idea- menciono con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro- vámonos, ya tengo lo que quiero-dijo mientras veía a su prima

.

-Como digas- suspiro- pero que haras?- le pregunto

.

-Nada primita- dijo entre dientes- nada malo- dijo mientras se mordia el labio inferior.

.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- afirmo la de mirar granate.

.

-Pues yo quiero ver en que terminara no importa el resultado- le respondio- será divertido, lo prometo- le dio una sonrisa

.

-No me queda de otra verdad?- dijo retóricamente

.

La otra solo rio, y esta comenzó a manejar de regreso

.

.

.

* * *

DE VUELTA CON EL RUBIO

* * *

.

.

-NO IRE- decia una chica de ojos verdes- NO IRE- afirmo

.

.

* * *

MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA

* * *

.

.

-COMO DIABLOS ESTOY AQUÍ- exclamo, luego la joven rubia

.

-Eso es sencillo- respondió un joven de ojos violetas, con una sonrisa del gato de chesrrie

.

-Vaya que fue sencillo- se señalo a si misma una joven morena, toda magullada- maldita esto no fue sencillo- dijo señalándose- mi hermoso cuerpo exclamo adolorida-

.

-Oh dios lo siento Elsa- dijo la oji-verde- te odio Hotaru- exclamo

.

-Eso es una gran mentira- afirmo la joven de ojos violetas

.

-Bueno, al menos lo inetente- se hundio de hombros- pero no me quedare- afirmo

.

-No lo creas Tenoc- ladro la joven de cabellos oscuros- tu te quedas- dijo tomándole el brazo

.

-Pero yo no quiero estar aquí- dijo como niña chiquita

.

-Empero TIENES que estar aquí- reclamo

.

-P-pero- dijo mirando con ojitos de cachorro

.

-NO- dijo

.

-VAMOS SOLO…- no termino

.

-No y es mi ultima palabra Tenoc- le señalo con el dedo ahora termina de ponerte tu disfraz

.

-Te odio Hotaru-murmuro quedamente, mientras se colocaba un antifaz para ocultar su rostro

.

-Yo tambien te quiero- le contesto, mientras ella se colocaba un antifaz blanco con destellos violetas- ahora a buscar a tu pareja.

.

-Mi padre me matara- dijo con un tono de decepcion

.

-Lo se,- dijo ella con una sonrisa- pero ve el lado bueno de las cosas

.

-No tiene lado bueno- dijo media molesta, con un gruñido al final.

.

-Vaya, tienes razón- contesto- bueno al menos intente animarte- dijo mientras se hundia de hombros.

.

.

.

* * *

EN LA MISMA HABITACION, EN LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA

* * *

.

.

.

Una joven con el cabello perfectamente arreglado en un lazo suelto, caminaba perfectamente ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco (N/A: no pienso en un vestido en especifico pero si lo quieren imaginar solo les pido que es gustes y que no sea corto por que, sencillo pienso que los vestidos largos le quedan a Michiru y son mas sensuales, loqueras mias), ceñido a su hermosa figura, aquella chica ocultaba su faz tras un antifaz blanco con incrustaciones azules, lo cual acentuaba sus bellos ojos azules, cual mar, a su lado se podía observar un chico apuesto de cabellera oscura en un traje de Tuxedo (N/A: ya saben quien es?), quien la llevaba del brazo y se paseaba tranquilamente hasta llegar a un lado de un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, de cabellos rubios pero que a se le notaban varias canas, sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro, ya opaco por el pasar del tiempo, ellos se detuvieron antes este y le saludaron mostrando sus respetos dándole un reverencia.

.

.

.

-Tenoc-sama- dijo el joven de cabellos oscuros- es un placer verle, por aquí

.

-Oh, vaya pero si es el joven Chiba- le extendió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón- es un gusto volverle a ver- le dijo pero con el rostro aun serio

.

-Para mi tambien y digame que le trae por aquí, casi nunca se pasea por estos eventos- le dijo con una sonrisa amable

.

-Negocios- respondio simple y llanamente- pero vaya que hermosa su acompañante- dijo el hombre mirando a la chica que hasta el momento solo observaba fijamente al hombre mayor- y usted es bella dama?- pregunto cortésmente

.

-Soy Kaioh, Kaioh Michiru- se presento la joven

.

-Que sorpresa tan agradable- le dijo- es usted un gran talento con el violin- menciono- y muy hermosa, no cabe duda que ha sido usted bendecida- dijo

.

-Gracias, es usted muy amable- respondio, mirando esos ojos verdes que le recordaban otros solo que aquellos eran mas vivaces- Tenoc-sama.

.

-Tienes una bella novia Darien- se dirigio al joven

.

-S-el joven iba a contestar pero la joven lo interrumpio

.

-OH, no señor el joven Chiba no es mi novio- aclaro- solo sere su acompañante hasta que llegue su novia- menciono

.

-Oh dios que decepcion- dijo el hombre- ustedes harian una hermosa pareja

.

-Yo no lo creo- contesto nuevamente la joven de mirar azul

.

-Vaya que franquesa- expreso sorprendido el hombre de traje y mascara oscura- Si me premite me gustaría por que dice ello- menciono

.

-Oh, créame eso es sencillo-dijo la joven tomando una copa de vino en sus manos- a pesar de que Darien es un joven apuesto, no me atrae en lo mas minimo- exclamo- no te ofendas darien- se dirigio al joven de cabellera oscura

.

-No hay problema- contesto en un suspiro de alivio

.

-Y se puede saber nuevamente por que?- pregunto curioso el hombre mayor

.

-Por que a pesar de que Darien es muy inteligente, le falta temperamento- contesto la joven

.

-Una mujer audaz supongo- comento el hombre

.

-No,- manifestó la ojiazul- solo con gustos bien definidos, además a Darien le gustan las jóvenes mas…- busco una palabra que no fuera tonta- inocentes.

.

-Y usted no lo es?- pregunto el hombre

.

-Digamos que yo soy,-paso un dedo por la copa de vino- una excepción a esa regla, no me considero inocente realmente- menciono- pero tampoco soy una pervertida, solo muy sufrida- exclamo.

.

-Interesante, me gustaría poder convesar mas con usted- dijo el hombre mayor- si me premite- se dirigio a Darien- me encantaría llevar a su acompañante conmigo- Darien asintió.

.

-Con gusto -contesto la oji azu tomando el brazo que le era ofrecido- con una sonrisa en el rostro se marcho.

.

.

-Cres que esto este bien?- le pregunto a un joven que venia vestido en un traje rojo, y mascara rojo y negro

.

-No- contesto- nada de esto esta bien- le dijo- pero ella lo quiere asi- comento- sencillamente solo podemos esperar que todo salga bien, sin embargo esta noche su corazón será robado- dijo

.

-Aque te refieres?- le cuestiono

.

-Al hecho de que de su propio juego terminara siendo victima, sino lo hizo con ustedes fue por que no estaba destinado a suceder, pero esta vez… esta vez ni ella podrá evitarlo- dijo una joven de mirara granate

.

-Que tipo de disfraz es ese Setsuna- pregunto el joven de traje rojo- eres un secretaria o algo asi- le señalo

.

-Creo que soy tu madre- le respondio- no es asi como se viste?

.

-Jajaja- rio el joven chiba- buena esa Set.

.

-Ya cállate pingüino- le contesto Seiya

.

-Silencio, demonio- contraataco

.

-Callese ambos y separen a la joven de rosa del príncipe azul- señalo a un joven de cabello rubio cenizo quien hablaba con una chica de cabellos oscuros.

.

.

.

* * *

OTRA VEZ CON EL RUBIO

* * *

.

.

.

-En serio Hotaru, papa me matara- dijo una Haruka sudando pero la mascara y el traje azul no dejaba evidencia de ello.

.

-NOS matara a ambas- dijo Hotaru- pero yo lo convenceré de que ha sido por una buena causa lo prometo- dijo alzando la mano en forma de hacer juramento solemne.

.

-Mas te vale- dijo el guapo príncipe- Por que odio este dia con toda mi alma-manifesto con asco.

.

-Vaya, nunca he entendido el por que?- cuestiono Hotaru- si antes amabas estar aquí.

.

-Vamos chicas no digan que lo odia si es muy divertido- exclamo una alegre y dopada Elsa

.

-Dilo por ti- dijeron al unisonido

.

-Estos eventos no son mas que una vil muestra de la codicia de toda esrta gente- expreso Hotaru.

.

-Claro que si, fíjense todos los años es lo mismo- expresaba Haruka- apuesto el precio de este traje a que adivino lo que sucederá- dijo confiada.

.

.

La chica ataviada en traje de princesa japonesa y la momia a su lado lo pensaron un momento y contestaron.

.

-ACEPTAMOS

.

-Muy bien espero no haber perdido la memoria de este vulgar evento- menciono- ok, aquí voy.- carraspeo un poco y agrueso su voz como para darle mayor fuerza a su relato-Todos alrededor se habían formado en la pista de Baile para iniciar el Evento del año, mas esperado por todos los inversionistas, accionistas, empresarios, y damas de la alta sociedad el dia de caridad a finales de invierno, y dicho evento no es mas que una extensión cabal de la codicia, de falta de cordura, un evento que solo sirve para magnetizar su superioridad, su "poder", un evento en el cual solo unos muy contados realmente dan de corazón y con el verdadero sentido de caridad, y su bondad, sin embargo para todos los demás estos son una amenaza para su oligarquía.- Termino con un tono misterioso

.

-Vaya, vaya veo que el guapo rubio no ha perdido su sentido del humor- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas

.

-Que dia…-no termino la frase cuando se escucho otra voz frete a el.

.

-Joven, que no le han dicho que las malas palabras no se deben decir frente a las señoritas?-pregunto la otra voz

.

-Dios santo, crei que los ataques a dos flancos se daban solo entre la damas- expreso el rubio poniéndose erguido- pero veo que a los afeminados también se les da- eXpreso.

.

.

.

Y asi comenzaron a reir Hotaru y Elsa, al lado del rubio que tena una sonrisa de superioridad que contrastaba con las miradas enfurecidas de ambos pelinegros.

.

.

.

-No deberías fanfarronear pequeño rubio- dijo el pelinegro vestido de rojo

.

-Oh claro- expreso el rubio- que se supone que eres el diablo?- Pregunto- por que yo creo que solo eres un tomate viviente- otra comenzo a burlarse y sus amigas rieron con el.

.

-Bien basta de juegos –dijo el pelinegro vestido en Tuxedo- es hora de llevarnos a las senoritas- dijo y seguido de esto cada uno tomo a un chica y se retiro dejando al rubio molesto y sin saber que hacer

.

-Que pasa aqui?- se pregunto

.

-Supongo que yo tengo esa respuesta- dijo una mujer en un hermoso vestido blanco

.

-Q…- pero antes de terminar la frase sintió como si mano era tomada y era arrastrada hasta el centro de la pista

.

-Vamos a bailar y después me haces las preguntas- dijo la bella mujer de vestido blanco

.

.

El guapo rubio se dejo arrastrar hacia el centro de pista sin entender muy bien todos estos acontecimientos, pero fue conciente de que debía bailar con la dama ataviada en aquel vestido tan hermoso que solo era un bello contraste al lado de la belleza fémina quien era poseedora de dicho traje, que en conjunto con sus hermoso ojos azules y el antifaz solo hacían que se perdiera en dicho mirar, un vez estando en el centro comenzó a observar como varias parejas tambien estaban en medio de aquel lugar, siendo Hotaru tomada por un hombre vestido de Tuxedo y afortunadamente no se encontraba por allí en su lugar miro a una joven vestida de secretaria?, bailando con el joven de traje rojo, y varias parejas mas una joven parecida a Serena por el cabello rubio bailando con un joven de cabello blanco, al fondo comenzó una melodía de piano, y observo como las parejas se iban mezclando las mujeres del lado izquierdo mientras que los hombres del lado derecho, asi comenzó a escuchar un violin en el fondo y música un tanto como electrónica era un extraña mezcla en e ambiente que la melodía derrochaba sensualidad, pasión, misticismo.

Los hombres comenzaron a avanzar hacia el frente donde las mujeres se encontraban caminando, mas bien danzando en un circulo, ellos entraron y lentamente fueron danzando a la par de ellas, dando un vuelta hacia la derecha cuando encontraban a su acompañante y una hacia la izquierda cuando la estaban buscando y se topaban con una chica equivocada, el príncipe azul, no encontraba a la bella dama de blanco la cual supuso era su pareja, después de algunos momentos mas tuvo la oportunidad de observar que dicha dama se encontraba en el centro de la pista, y como si ella fuese el centro de la tierra, la luz que atrapa al insecto, se encontró llendo hacia ella como un iman, hacia aquella dama de hermosos ojos acules, profundos, misteriosos, familiares, llenos de algo que no podía describir, su mirada, tan cristalina, una mujer frágil, esperando pacientemente se encontraba, camino lentamente arrastrando cada paso, marcando un ritmo pausado al terminar en la punta de su zapato dando contra el suelo después de todo era un baile, al llegar a ella se encontró como si de alguna extraña manera sintiera que desde hace mucho tiempo atrás habia estado buscando su encuentro, levanto la mano derecha, ella levanto la izquierda extrañamente, de esta forma dieron un giro sobre su propio eje, ella sonrió de una manera que le incitaba a tomarle fuertemente de las caderas, pero se contuvo, se detuvieron y se volvieron a observar fijamente como si en esa mirada quisieran revelar los secretos que ocultaba el otro, en esta ocasión levantaron ambas manos y como si trataran de tocarse, como si una pared estuviera entre ambas, el príncipe o lamas bien la princesa azul y de ojos jade avanzo un paso, el cual la dama de ojos azules retrocedió, otro mas hacia el frente, otro mas que retrocedía, se encontraban sin notarlo capturando las miradas a su alrededor, pero para ellas no había nada mas que sus miradas, tratando de descubrirse mutuamente, se encontraron sus manos por fin unidas después de un minuto y varios segundos después tocándose, encajando perfectamente, unas finas y delicadas, las otras suaves pero frias, a pesar de que el apuesto príncipe llevaba guantes blancos ella podía percibir el frio que emanaban y fue totalmente consiente que deseaba sentir la piel que se ocultaba tras los guantes, la música comenzó a cambiar el paso uno mas apresurado, presuntuosamente el príncipe se encontró tomando esas manos colocando cierta distancia entre ambas al ponerla una de aquellas suaves y tersas manos en su hombro izquierdo y la otra entre su mano derecha estirda un poco hacia aquel costado, cerca pero no demasiado, la joven le interrogo con su mirada cielo, pero el apuesto caballero miro hacia algun punto sobre ella, evitando asi su mirar, y tomo el paso de la música incitado ya por esta comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sobre su propio eje, una, dos, tres, y ellas estaban en el centro de pista de baile, a su alrededor todos les habia llamado ya la atención el extraño baile que se llevaba acabo, pero dentro de ellas no habia nadie mas la música dio otro cambio y el joven príncipe se encontró dejando que su acompañante girara sobre el, como inspeccionándolo, cuando al fin sus miradas se encontraron, el le tomo la mano y al cambiar la música delicada pero fuertemente la atrajo hacia si mismo, tomando esta vez su cintura entre sus manos, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, haciendo que esta diera ligeros pasos entre sus pies caminando hacia tras, rápidamente, después de lo cual tomo su manos derecha incitándola a caminar con el por un lapsus momentáneo la envolvió con el brazo, ella le daba la espalda, el tenia su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma intoxicanté la libero haciéndola hacia el frente un vez sola, la dama en cuestión se encontró en busca de su pareja caminando sensual sin perder el ritmo, acomodanse entre sus brazos ella con su rostro oculto en su cuello respirando esa esencia a libertad, el tomándola de la cadera la elevo por los aires brevemente, para alejarla de si, ella aprovechando la separación y negándose a abandonar aquel lugar el cual le habia descubierto tenia algo que le atraía en demacia, tomo su a su acompañante por sorpresa cuando se amarro a el pasando sus lasgas piernas por su cintura, encontrándose muy comoda en la posición se inclino hacia atrás, el joven sabiendo que esto no era un paso de baile común busco tomar su espalda después de todo no deseaba que se lastimara, inclinándose hacia el frente, deslizando sus manos hacia su espalda en la parte del centro para poder atraerla hacia si con delicadeza, encontrándose que al regreso su rostro quedo muy cerca del sensual cuello de la joven el cual desprendía ligeras gotas de transpiración no muy marcadas, el aroma intoxicante invadiéndole le hizo caer en cuenta que habia pasado demasiado tiempo asi, la bella dama tomo su rostro entre las manos deseando deslizar el antifaz fuera y poder observar el rostro que estaba oculto tras el, aun que ciertamente sabia quien era pero anhelaba poder contemplar todo el rostro pues si sus ojos la embargaban de una manera escalofriantemente excitante, estaba segura que volver a ver ese rostro solo aumentaría dicha excitación, el joven se encontró deslizándola hacia abajo, ella se aferro a su pierna derecha, deslizando hacia atrás su cuerpo, dispuesto a salir de allí, ella se arrastro junto a el, después de mirar a su alrededor y caer en cuenta que la gente creía qu era parte del show, no pudo mas que tomarla entre sus brazos nuevamente y atraerla hacia si, ella se abrazo de su cuello, la música estaba por legar a su culminación, el se sorprendió pegándola casi en totalidad a su cuerpo sintiendo las dos montañas rozar los que se suponían debían ser sus pectorales, el miro sus manos ya sin guantes, a donde habían ido a parar no lo sabia lo que si notaba era el escote de espalda de su acompañante, su mano derecha en su espalda alta y al izquierda envolviendo su cintura apresándola contra si, escuchaba sus jadeos por el fuerzo en su oído, ella misma, estaba transpirando y respirando agitadamente en su cuello, bailaron el resto de la canción asi, ambas sentían sus alientos cálidos chocar en esas zonas, electrizando su cuerpo, la piel de ambas erizada, la pieza ahora se volvia lenta hacia su conclusión, el baile estaba por terminar, ellas giraron juntas abrazados, la dama de blanco escondía su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante una sonrisa que bien podría calificarse como tonta surcaba su rostro.

El final estaba ya en su cúspide con ello, el joven de cabellos rubios-cenizos, la separo de su cuerpo y al terminar la canción beso su la palma de su mano, el contacto de esos labios hicieron en la dama que se desencadenara un estremecimiento extraño, su estomago se encogió, su corazón latía debocado, las mejillas le ardían, se encontró deseando dementemente deseando probar otra vez esos labios, deseaba locamente tenerlos en los suyos, tan suaves como el terciopelo, tan cálidos, tan sencillamente esplendidos, pero se encontró con una extraña sensación de vaion cuando una vez terminada la melodía se encontró sola escuchando finalmente con el sonido de los aplausos y a su apuesto acompañante de baile caminar hacia una chica vestida de dirigirse hacia quienes momentos antes habían sido sus compañeras, ambas le tomaron los brazos y salieron del sitio.

.

.

.

* * *

UNA VEZ UN TANTO LEJOS

* * *

.

.

.

-Debes mantenerte alejada de ella- dijo elsa

.

-Yo mas bien creo que tienes que ser fuerte- hablaba Hotaru- el demonio te esta tentando.

.

-Alejate de esa mujer- se escucho una voz inocentona hablar- o hara de tu vida un infierno como lo hace conmigo- dijo Serena

.

-Princesita- dijo Haruka con una sonrisa grande- no te preocupes, no dejare que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de esta mañana o lo de ahora- dijo mientras besaba la frente.

.

.

.

* * *

A lo lejos una mirada de mar, estaba clavada en aquella escena y ardia por dentro, pero su enojo era causado por la presencia de aquella a quien consideraba su enemiga y ahora un estorbo muy grande.

.

.

-Que sucede?- pregunto una joven de cabellos oscuros

.

-Nada- dijo con dejo de molestia- a mi no me sucede nada.

.

-A mi no me parecio eso- se explico la otra

.

-Crees que te miento- siseo el aguamarina

.

-No- respondio simplemente

.

-bien, que bueno que has llegado- le dijo- creo que una persona se alegrara de verte

.

-De quien hablas- pregunto la otra

.

-Ya lo veras- dijo finalmente

.

.

.

.

* * *

VOLVIENDO CON EL JOVEN DE TUXEDO

* * *

.

.

.

-Crees que esto salga bien Setsuna- pregunto mas seriamente el hombre vestido de Tuxedo

.

-No lo se Darien- contesto- pero esto dentro de poco no estará en nuestras manos mas- menciono mirando al vacio

.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta- contesto el- pero sigo sin entender por que haces esto?, por que la ayudas?- cuestiono

.

-Por que lo haces tu?- contracuestiono

.

-Tu sabes mis razones- dijo el- pero tu Set?, tu no eres como ella- dijo

.

-Ella no es mala- menciono- solo, solo es que su corazón esta roto- dijo con nostalgia.

.

-Quizas, pero eso no le da derecho ha hacer lo que quiere hacer esta noche- agrego

.

-Supongo- dijo ella desinteresada- pero quienes somos nosotros para tratar de detenerla- dijo- la luna esta escondida, el aire sopla fuerte, se acerca una tormenta.

.

-Y el baile esta arruinado- dijo el- desde que inicio

.

-Bonita noche para un evento de mascaras- dijo el chico vestido de rojo- ella es mi heroína- señalo a la mujer vestida de blanco que se acercaba

.

-Vaya un fan- dijo la de ojos azules- chicos les presento a una amiga que nos ayudara esta noche- señalo a la chica su costado

.

.

.

.

* * *

HI?, bien FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEAN ESTO, la verdad no pude terminar el capitulo pero bien tenemos una nueva agregada quien será?

.

Además hay puntos que deje vacios y los cuales aclarare en el siguiente capítulo asi como también la pelea entre Sere y Michi jejeje, esto dara un giro muy brusco, como los de Haru y Mich en el baile.

Espero les guste dicha esena, la verdad estaba programada para mas adelante pero quise adelantarla, espero me haya quedado bien, respecto a la música de fondo quise imaginármelas bailando la melodía de DUBSTEP DE LINDSEY STIRLING, amo su música y me pareció una perfecta. Se que no hubo casi dialogos entre Haru y Michi pero en el otro si lo habra, no me maten jejeje, sino no habra continuacion.

.

.

Espero inspirarme pronto y traer la conti, mientras espero que este capitulo les guste el próximo terminara con la segunda petición pero como se dieron cuenta tambien puse un poquito de las opciones, en esta ocasión no les dejo opción, pero si me gustaría saber quien piensas que se ha unido a la trama?...

.

.

Bien sin mas me despido deseándoles lo mejor, cuídense, y que la pasen bien.

.

.

KARLHA ESTRADA FUERA


	7. Chapter 7- encuentro inesperado parte 2

CAPITULO 7.- UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO PARTE 2

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todo el mundo, mundial, bien tengo mucho que narrar sobre esta historia he estado sin escribir por motivos de salud como mencione en el anuncio de hace se supone creo una semana, la verdad estar enferma me ha puesto un poquito desubicada, a todo esto súmenle que debo de tomar como sies medicamentos cuatro son pastillas, uno es un jarabe, otro mas es como el afrid ya saben debes meterte el aparatito en la Nariz y hacer que resbale por ella, siendo sincera es asqueroso observar como lo hago, asi que por demás estoy dopada, jajaja, bien para todos aquellos que preguntaron por mi salud, muchas gracias quiero aclarar que esta autora se encuentra mucho mejor, no estoy al cien por ciento pero al menos ya no estoy en un hospital, les dire nunca, nunca se les ocurra hacer ejercicio, y mucho menos regresar corriendo bajo la fría lluvia, hasta su casa si es una gran distancia la que han de recorrer y por supuesto no dejen que su hermana no las deje entrar a casa hasta secarse afuera y posteriormente entrar y bañarse hasta tarde en la noche, cuando hay un frente frio muy fuerte, créanme les estoy ahorrando mucho dolor… bien les dire me diagnosticaron con asma leve, lo que quiere decir que literalmente se me cerro la garganta, me dio una temperatura e mas de 42 grados, que hasta les juro vi a los ositos cariñositos golpearme, después de eso, los vomitos y un sinfín de inyecciones, puedes estar seguro que el que tengas placas de pus en la garganta es lo mas bello que te puede pasar…. Y bueno ahora dejando mi salud casi restaurada a un lado responderé REVIEWS, pero por hoy debo hacer mención honorifica Chat´de´lune, bien no se aun tu nombre, pero hey me has enviado mas de 8 reviews jajaja debes de apreciar mucho este fic…. Como sea mas abajo respondo a todo lo que me dices….

Oh casi o olvido la sección de reviews esta dividida en esta ocasión en dos, la primera contestando a sus reviews del capitulo 6, y la segunda sobre el aviso…

Ah y por cierto a Alexia y a Hitomi, bien les tengo una sorpresa y/o regalo, al ser quienes trataron de adivinar las líneas de los personajes y al hacerlo en su mayoría correctamente…

.

.

* * *

REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 6

* * *

Alexia: Hola alexia se que no he podido actualizar me alegra que te haya gustado y si por allí aun sigues esperando por la actualización te dire que ahora si ya llego, bueno si es o no rei lo dejo en claro en este capitulo, además quiero decirte que como tu al igual que Hitomi, te has ganado de mi parte que me pidas algo para otro capitulo… Bien saludos y espero estes bien (si es que lees esto).

.

Janeth Haruka: Bien respondo a tu primer review emm yo creo que tienes razón, jajaja…

.

Laylahimemiya: Si Haruka es maltratada por todas, peo ella aguanta la que no aguanta es la pobre Elsa, sobre los bailes ya vere que onda…

.

Hitomi: Hola hitomi, respondiendo a tu review del capitulo seis te dire, si el baile jajaja realmente espero les halla gustado esa esena ya la tenia en mente pero no sabia cuando la podía y me dije de una vez, ahora bien tengo que admitir que habrá mucha emociones en el dia a dia del Mugen jajaja ya verán, por ahora espero les guste este capitulo.

.

Osaka: como dije respondiendo al review del capitulo 6, si Haru se le esta metiendo en la cabeza, ya veras de formas…

.

* * *

AHORA REVIEWS DEL AVISO

* * *

PSK: Hola que tal? Pues t dire que me encuentro mejor pero no fenomenal, aun que si sorprendida de mi recuperación, como veras no los he abandonado solo estuve algo indispuesta asi que aquí esta la continuación, y muchas gracias por los deseos, y solo me queda decirte que yo dare de mi parte para continuar vale, sin embargo sus comentarios también influyen en la forma de la historia, saludos y te deseo lo mejor

.

Janet Haruka: Muchas gracias por los deceos y como veras ya me encuentro mejor, y lo prometido es deuda estamos dentro de la semana asi que aquí esta.

PD: Espero con ansias tu próxima adaptación, saludos y te deceo mucha suerte en este nuevo proyecto que viene.

.

Osaka: Que tal?, muchas gracias por tu deseos y pues aquí esta el otro capitulo, sobre la "rifa de chicos", tienes razón pero como dije era solo para que adivinaran el personaje que lo dijo y pues hay premio para quien lo adivino, asi que bueno gracias por haberte dado cuenta de este error que hice adrede jeje, y sobre quien va a pujar mejor te dejo que leas el capitulo.

.

Hitomi: Muchisimas gracias por tus deseos y creeme me animaron mucho, y esa onda de positividad que me enviaron me dieron mas ganas de mejorar y bueno aquí estamos, y bien la primera línea no es Serena ya veras quien es, la segunda línea lamento informarte que tampoco es Haruka, sobre la tercera bien chica acertaste aun que no es toda la línea claro esta, jejeje y sobre la cuarta ok allí también atinaste jaja, y como soy alguien que se le ocurren ideas locas de un momento a otro decidi hacerte un regalo y ese será que hare un capitulo dedicado a usted, asi que me gustaría saber que quisieras ver claro esta dependiendo de lo que quieras ver será el tiempo que tarde en publicarlo, ejemplo si me pidieras algo asi como na cita entre Haruka y Michiru, muy romántica tendrías que esperar mas adelante en la historia por que por ahora no habrá mucho romance en ambiente de amor y paz, ok…

Saludos y bien espero que me digas que deceas….

.

CHAT`DE`LUNE: Hola que hay?... bien en este momento como dije al principio debo hacerte mencion super honorifica, jajaja y eso es debido a la cantidad de reviews que llegaron tuyos a esta historia, vale primero (corrígeme si me equivoco), no entiendo si fue por que se te copiaron y no te diste cuenta de la cantidad que enviaste, o fue que lo hiciste apropósito con el único motivo de llamarme y cito "malosa villana de cuento, bruja", jajaja bien debo decirte que leer todos y cada uno de esos reviews me han hecho literalmente llorar de la risa, jajaja es que bueno me han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida y hablo enserio me han dicho desde niña malcriada, complejo de vieja, asquerosa rata(esto en un juego de futbol o soccer como quiera que le llamen de donde eres) y tranquis, ya llego la actualización, jajaja y no agradescas que responda los reviews como veras me tomo muy enserio lo que ustedes comentan y siempre y hablo de siempre contesto uno por uno los reviews, exceptuando en esta ocasión que los tuyos decidi contestarlo todos en uno. Saludos y espero este capitulo te guste.

P.D.: Te confieso en este tiempo enferma, caro esta oculta durante el tiempo en el hospital he de decir que estado leendo fic`s siendo Janet una de las que mas leia, jajaja, sobre ser infiel y correr y leer, jaja bien yo te animaria por que en ocasiones la universidad yotras actividades me quitan tiempo para escribir siendo esta una de mis mas largas ausencias que espero no se vuelva a repetir, y he de decirte tambien si casi siempre le comento aun que no este yo en mi cuenta en ese caso por que estaba en el hospital y se me hizo mas rápido, además debo de aclarar que me alegra que regresaras y espero te guste este capitulo.

.

.

* * *

AH Y ALGO MAS… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR SU PREOCUPACIÓN Y COMPRESION CREANME ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO COMPENSE EL RETRASO, MUCHISIMAS GRACAS, TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME DIERON ANIMO, ALGUNOS RISA, Y MUCHAS GANAS DE MEJORAR PARA PODER TRAERLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO…. SALUDOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES Y DE QUIENES SOLO LEEN EL FIC, LO PONEN EN FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWINGS, SIN USTEDES ESTA NO SERIA UNA BUENA HISTORIA… ASI QUE YA SIN MAS INTERRUMPCIONES…

.

* * *

.

DISCLAIMER: COMO YA SABEN SAILOR MOON, Y SUS LINDOS, CURSIS, DULCES, ALEGRES Y TODO TIPO DE PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN…. Y BLA,BLA,BLA

.

* * *

.

.

CAPITULO 7.- ENCUENTRO INESPERADO PARTE 2

.

.

.

* * *

La chica de largas coletas rubias, azules ojos, vestida de blanco, que en este instante se encontraba mirando, a el joven rubio-cenizo, de verde mirar trajeado de azul, con una "espada", y de antifaz negro con toques dorados, frente a ella, le miraba con un brillo que reflejaba nostalgia y la molestoia que sentiam sin embargo en medio de esa profunda mirada había algo que la joven vestida de apuesto príncipe no podía identificar aun, no obstante tenia muy presente que lo sucedido hacia casi 20 minutos, podía ser causa de ese mirar, y no tan solo de eso y es que aquel extraño baile no se trataba de una simple casualidad, aun recordaba claramente las palabras de la extraña mujer con la que había bailado.

.

Ella presentía que algo se ocultaba, tras ese extraño baile y aun no entendía de que iba… pero eso no debía de desviarle del verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba allí, parada frente a toda esa gente y sobre todas las cosas disfrazada de semejante manera, y es que esa noche la joven frente a ella, no solo se encontraba realizando un obra de caridad, sino que además ella era la que realizo un proyecto, para recaudar mas fondos, si aquella inocente niña, si bien es cierto podía resultar torpe, muy inocente y a veces muy despistada, era también inteligente, aun que mucha gente se negaba a ver eso en ella, ya que su mayor cualidad eran sus nobles y cristalinos sentimientos.

.

.

.

-Y bien princesita- le llamo, brindándole una mirada cálida y una sonrisa sincera- crei que usted, debía estar con mi hermosísima "suegra", -bromeaba "el" rubio, agregando las comillas en el aire con las manos-despues de todo este año también has participado como organizadora- concluyo su argumento

.

.

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron de un rojo suave y como ya era mania, que había adquirirdo de la joven vestida de príncipe, se rasco la nuca en señal de nerviosismo.

.

.

-Oh es que…- trataba de explicarse-…lo que sucede es que….-no encontraba como responder- bueno veras… yo andaba… y luego… jejeje- reia, sin saber que decir, pero antes de que pudiese seguir con su extraña explicación fue interrumpida.

.

.

La bella pelinegra, que se encontraba en estos momentos con un ponche en manos, y encantadora sonrisa, se dio cuenta de lo que le había sucedido a Serena, y a pesar de que no lo hacia para burlarse, si lo hizo con el afán de molestarla un poquito.

.

.

-Espera, espera- dijo mirándola con verdadera diversión- no e digas que lo olvidaste- exclamo entre sorprendida, divertida, y preocupada Hotaru, quien se encontraba ahora a un lado del rubio, agitando su ponche.

.

.

Serena, capto que no la queria lastimar era una broma inofensiva, como de las que solia se blanco con Haruka, y finalmente rio.

.

.

-Jejeje- reia nerviosa- Si,- finalmente confeso

.

.

Del otro lado de l rubio, apareció una joven vestida de momia, aun asi de entre sus vendajes sobresalía su rojizo cabello y su tes morena podía observarse muy claramente, ella quien había también estado buscando bebida, había escuchado la conversación…

.

.

.

-DIOS MIO- exclamo- que hemos de hacer contigo- termino con diversión y riendo- si no fuese por que ya estoy muerta volveria a morir- añadió con gracia, haciendo reir a su pequeño grupo de amigas.

.

.

El joven rubio, puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña Serena, quien a pesar de las zapatillas, no llegaba a alcanzarle, volvió a sonreírle y le guiño un ojo.

.

.

-Bien, bombom debes estar tranquila, ya casi es hora- le decía el joven rubio maseajeandole los hombres tensos a la heredera de Plata- es normal por los nervios que hayas olvidado lo que debías de hacer- menciono- además también tienes derecho a divertirte- concluyo.

.

.

.

Sin embargo antes de que alguien de allí pudiese agregar algo a lo que el rubio decía, llego rápidamente una joven rubia también con una mascara de media cara (N/A: con este tipo de mascar me refiero a una parecida a la del fantasma de la opera), que solo permitia que fuera vista la mitad de su rostro, esta tenia toques rosas como su vestido y blancos, traia un maquillaje muy natural, era delgada, de la misma estatura de Serena , quizás unos centímetros mas alta, poseedora igualmente de unos preciosos ojos azules, quien giro a Serena hacia la izquierda, en un gesto sumamente familiar y sin rastro de duda alguna, pero tampoco violento.

.

.

.

-Oyes Serena?- llamo la atención de la joven de coletas

.

.

La recién nombrada, no pudo evitar suspirar, se había estado escondiendo y por lo visto sin éxito alguno de esta chica, miro a la joven frente a ella y frunció levemente el ceño, había sido grosera al interrumpir y ni siquiera se había presentado ante sus amigos.

.

.

-Que sucede Mina?- cuestiono, molesta- por que viniste hasta aquí?, no debías estar con las demás- señalaba a un pequeño grupo de mujeres en una fila- además- agregaba- has interrumpido mi conversación y no te has presentado ante mis amigos- aclaro.

.

.

La joven rubia, miro sobre el hombro de Serena un tanto preocupada, para posteriormente mirar hacia donde había señalado la chica de coletas, y finalmente posar su mirar sobre el pequeño grupo, aprecieando a una Joven pelingra ataviada en un vestido rosa, "que bueno que no es mi mismo modelo", pensó, después miro a la joven momia quien se le figuro chistosa quien en su sano juicio vendría a un baile de disfraces, como este vestida como un momia, de semejante manera, para finalmente posarla sobre el guapo y apuesto joven ataviado en un traje sastre hecho a su medida, era rubio, cenizo para ser exacto, unos preciosos ojos verdes que irradiaban luz, una bonita sonrisa, barbilla bien definida, alto, su loción era fresca dándole un aire de libertad increíble, y aun que no podía apreciar bien su rostro por su antifaz supo debía de ser muy guapo.

Sonrio como tonta, haciéndose imágenes de ella bailando con el apuesto joven en la pista, lo había visto, claro que lo había visto había bailado con una mujer también muy guapa, y se había desilusionado al pensar que era su pareja, pero no la veía a ella por ningún lado entonces creyo que probablemente era una dama con la cual le fue impuesto bailar, y no se equivocaba en mucho creía ella. Tenia oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar, empero sintió un pequeño peñiscon en su brazo y volvió de la tierra donde se encontraba para mirar a la otra joven rubia frente a ella, si queria ver que tan disponible estaba el rubio debía quitarse de encima a la chica frente a ella.

.

.

-Me podrías explicar por que todos, los invitados en esta fiesta tenemos que tener puesto, una mascara o antifaz, mientras que tu mi tia, y su esposo, no traen una consigo- mencionaba su preocupación.

.

.

La joven rubia se pensó que contestarle por unos instantes, instantes en los que la rubia miro sin vergüenza alguna al joven rubio, en lo que una momia, también la miraba a ella analizándola, en los que una pelinegra observaba preocupada a una persona entre la gente, y en lo que un rubio divertido miraba la esena que se desarrollaba frente a el.

.

.

.

-Bueno mama, cree que asi las donaciones serian mas al ser anónimas, y dijo otras cosas que bueno beneficiarían mi proyecto- añadió- entre otras cosas mas – concluyo- y bueno ya he respondido tu duda, puedes retirarte y formarte- señalo nuevamente la fila que se encontraba al lado derecho del esenario.

.

.

Pero la chica la miro y negó con la cabeza, miro al rubio, sonrio y dijo:

.

.

-Ash, primita que modales los tuyos, mejor preséntame a tus amigos y bueno creo que será mejor que me salga de tu pequeño proyecto- menciono mirando única y fijamente al rubio, que ahora le regalaba una media sonrisa

.

.

Serena algo irritada, por el comportamiento tan caprichoso de su prima y hasta cierto grado molesto indico:

.

.

-Preséntate tu Aino, que fuiste quien me hablo sin siquiera saludar, como se debe- dijo ya claramente enfadada.

.

.

-Ah- dijo la joven y entonces volvió su mirada sobre el apuesto rubio- me llamo Mina Aino, futura actriz y cantante internacional- declaro y para sus adentros añadió "madre de tus hijos si me dejas"-es un gust conocerte,- se escucho un carraspeo de parte de serena- digo conocerlos- termino su presentación.

.

.

.

El joven de verde mirar, le dio su mejor media sonrisa, aun que lo hizo con diversión pensando que en realidad si la chica conociese, la realidad detrás de su vestimenta, esa mirada de enamoramiento momentáneo se esfumaría mas rápido que la atracción que le estaba causando, no obstante pese a lo mucho que se divertía con esto, siguió con su juego.

.

.

.

-Es un verdadero placer,- comento, tomando su mano y como el protocolo de su vestimenta lo exigia, hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar su mano y ponerla casi a la altura d sus labios, pero antes de siquiera poder rozar a piel de la mano de la chica, con la de sus labios, sintió un pequeño tirón y sonrió.

.

.

Serena, le había jalado un poco detrás de el, jalando el saco de príncipe que portaba, el termino la reverencia sin besarle la mano, y le sonrió deslumbrando nuevamente a la chica frente a el y dejo que serena hablase, pero sorprendiéndola nuevamente la voz que se escucho no era la de Serena, sino mas la de otra joven.

.

.

.

-El es el príncipe- contesto claramente la voz de Elsa- y yo soy una momia- decía con diversión y en sus ojos se reflejaba que algo tramaba- dispuesta a revivir si tan bella doncella, me permite invitarle un vaso de ponche-ofrecía de forma educada pero escondiendo sus intensiones reales detrás de tan inocente proposición.

.

.

Mina quien hasta el momento solo le había dedicado su atención al apuesto príncipe, le miro y algo dentro de ella le avisaba que no aceptara tal proposición sin embargo, no quería quedar mal delante de las amigas de su prima y principalmente delante del apuesto príncipe.

.

.

-Ah- la chica seguía mirando fijamente a la momia quien se relamía los labio, la chica tenia una gran gota de sudor en su frente, "que extraña persona", pensaba mirándola fijamente- Bueno a decir verdad.

.

.

.

Pero como si algún dios hubiese escuchado sus ruegos, alguien interrumpió ese intenso momento de nerviosismo de su parte, desviando la mirada no solo de ellas sino la del pequeño grupo, ante una mujer de cabellos entre rosas y blancos, quien era una replica casi exacta de Serena o mas bien el contrario Serena era la replica casi exacta de la mujer, era muy bella, su figura a pesar del paso de los años se notaba firme, en su rostro ya se denotaban algunas arrugas producto del pasar del tiempo, no obstante eso en lugar de robarle belleza la engalanaba de una forma sublime.

.

.

-Buenas Noches- saludaba la mujer

.

.

El pequeño grupo saludo cortésmente a la dama que llegaba.

.

.

-Buenas Noches- saludaban al unisonido

.

.

-Chicos realmente espero estén disfrutando de esta celebración- mencionaba la mujer mientras se ubicaba detrás de su hija

.

.

El joven ataviado de príncipe sonrio y menciono:

-Créame, hermosa dama que estamos disfrutando gratamente de tan singular evento

.

.

-Eso es enormemente gratificante escucharlo,- comento la mujer- de un joven tan amable y caballeroso- dijo- sin embargo y aun que me agradan tus compañías- dijo dirigiéndose a su hija- es hora de saludar a los próximos candidatos- exclamaba con una voz dulce, pero firme y absolutamente seria- así es que Mina, Serena- volvió su atención hacia las mencionadas- retírense- pidió de forma amable, sin embargo antes de que estas se despidieran pidió- pero antes de retirarse preséntenme a sus acompañantes- les indico con la mano a los jóvenes frente a ella.

.

.

.

Serena miro a sus amigos, sabia que no podía decir que el apuesto joven era su mejor amiga Haruka, o tendrían muchos problemas, Mina por otro lado se encontraba encantada por fin sabría el nombre de su próximo esposo o al menos eso pensaba, Hotaru buscaba una solución rápidamente, Elsa por otra parte no dejaba de repasar a la chica rubia de vestido rosa, y Haruka no podía mas que mirar a la madre de su amiga, pues veía en sus ojos reflejada la diversión sin entender si había sido descubierta o no, pero antes de que Serena pudiera presentarles, se escucho una voz gruesa y algo ronca interrumpir nuevamente el momento tan extraño que se estaba formando frente a ellos.

.

.

.

-Oh lamento interrumpir- mencionaba el hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, con el cabello rubio cubierto ya de algunas canas se disculpo y posteriormente saludo a los presentes- Serenity- saludo a la madre de Serena- Joven Tsukino- se dirigió a Serena- Aino- saludo a Mina- oh vaya sorpresa- exclamo, mirando a los presentes- aun enmascaradas reconozco tan bellos rostros- hablo mientras veía fijamente a la momia de Elsa y a Hotaru- Hotaru, Elsa- las saludo, empero sus ya cansados iris verdes miraron con genuina sorpresa al joven, ataviado en un traje azul- y al parecer las sorpresas no terminan por el dia de hoy- exclamo el hombre mirando intensamente esos ojos que se le hacia familiares aun que no reconocía de donde.

.

.

-Es lo mismo que yo estaba pensando Tenoc- dijo la madre de Serena- bueno a la mayoría ya nos conoces y nosotros mismas también, sin embargo creo que ambos estamos en desventaja al no conocer a este joven- indico la madre de Serena.

.

.

.

Esto causo muchos nervios en las cuatro presentes amigas que sabían quien era el joven, Haruka miro firmemente a Hotaru indicándole con la mirada que la sacara ya, de semejante lio que se estaba formando, mientras Hotaru miraba a Elsa pidiéndole apoyo, y esta ultima miraba nerviosamente como Serena comenzaba a reir nerviosamente.

.

.

.

-Y bien- dijo el hombre mirando a el joven- no piensa presentarse- le dijo, mientras su mirada trataba de recorrer y formar un rostro entero, pues no le podía apreciar bien por el antifaz.

.

.

-Eh, bueno- dijo con l voz mas gruesa que pudo aparentar, pero los nervios le estaban traicionando y en estos momentos necesitaba sus guantes, que no entendía donde estaban- disculpen mi tardanza, pero parece ser que hoy en dia nadie quiere que me presente- dijo

.

.

El hombre vestido con pajarita, le miraba aun muy firmemente con el ceño fruncido, pues no entendía a lo que se refería el joven

.

.

-JAJAJAJA- estallo en carcajadas la madre de Serena.

.

.

-Serenity?- pregunto extrañado el padre de Haruka- que te sucede?-cuestiono.

.

.

-Lo que sucede es que es cierto- menciono- cuando llegue aquí- indicaba- el se estaba presentando y no lo deje- comento- y luego cuando se iba a volver a presentar llegaste tu- concluía- es obvio que no se presentara- dijo como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo.

.

.

-Sigo, sin entenderlo- afirmo el hombre- y bien joven- se dirigió al rubio, que se le hacia muy conocido- su nombre es?- cuestiono, sin darse cuenta quien era la persona que se encontraba tras la mascara.

.

.

.

Haruka sentía que las piernas le estaban temblando, conocía muy bien a su padre y ese hombre frente a el no le perdonaría jamás lo que se encontraba haciendo en ese momento, pero es que ante el, ella se sentia tan pequeña tan poca cosa y hacerse pasar por otra persona, en este caso por un joven, de su sexo contrario, quien es el novio de su amiga, le estaba costando muchísimo, no entendía como podría salir de allí y es que sinceramente esta situación aun que se la esperaba, creía que tendría suerte o fortuna de que fuese mas tarde o poder marcharse sin cruzarse con el hombre frente a ella.

.

Inhalo profundamente, para tranquilizar su corazón, esperaba poder superar el trauma que llevaría a partir de que todos los presentes empresarios, y damas de alta clase se enterasen que la hija del gran empresario Tenoc, se encontraba usurpando el lugar de un hombre, ya se encontraba mentalizándose cuando se escucharon dos voces decir al mismo tiempo:

.

.

-ERICK

.

-CHRISTIAN

.

.

.

.

El hombre de pajarita, miro a Elsa y Hotaru analizando la situación, ambas chicas casi lo habían gritado, entrecerró los ojos mirándolas en busca de una explicación cuando una tercera voz dulce, pero con algo de nerviosismo afirmo:

.

-Si, su nombre es Christian Erick- decía Serena riendo nerviosamente

.

.

El hombre de la pajaria, miro nuevamente al rubio y asintió

.

.

-Es un buen nombre, aun que aun no me ha dicho sus apellidos- pidió, animándolo a que lo dijese

.

.

Nuevamente, cuando Haruka se disponía a aclarar aquella situación y desmentirse, se escucharon las voces de Elsa y Hotaru, decir

.

.

-Zimmerman

.

-Grey

.

.

En esta ocasión fue el turno de la madre de Serena, de mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a Hotaru y a Elsa

.

.

-Chicas, no es mi intención ser una molestia- hablaba- pero la pregunta iba dirigida hacia el joven indico

.

.

-Jeje, si tiene razón- cedió Hotaru- pero queríamos evitar lo de hace un rato- menciono.

.

-Si, eso que dijo Hotaru- confirmo Elsa- ahora si les presento a mi primo- dijo tomando del brazo al joven rubio de verde mirar- el es Erick Cristian Grey Zimmerman, y antes de que lo pregunte o digan- paro los comentarios alzando la mano- el salió igualito a su madre- dijo- por eso es rubio y de ojos verdes- concluyo

.

.

Haruka quien hasta el momento se encontraba en un estado de terror y sobre todas las cosas de sorpresa, solo fue capaz de asentir

.

.

-Pues es un gusto conocer al hijo de Jeff- mencionaba el señor Tenoc, estirando su mano para el joven, quien le tendio la suya con algo de nerviosismo.

.

.

-Lo mismo digo señor Tenoc- solo fue capaz de murmurar

.

.

-No cabe duda eres su hijo, ambos iguales de tímidos- menciono el hombre- solo espero que seas igual de bueno cuando se habla de negocios y no te dejes intimidar- dijo- bueno Serenity ya es hora- indico y con ello se retiro finalmente.

.

.

La rubia observo a su padre macharse y se permitió dejar salir un poco del aire que estaba conteniendo, sin embargo había olvidado a la dama madre de su pequeña amiga se encontraba allí.

.

.

-Asi que Christian Erick Grey Zimmerman?- cuestiono, levantando una ceja.

.

Todas las presentes asintieron. Y la mujer asintiendo, tomo a Mina del brazo y le señalo a un grupo de personas.

.

-Necesito que le des esto al joven vestido de Tuxedo- y le dio un papel- y acompáñalo a donde te indique- la chica asintió desilusionada por ser separada del apuesto rubio, pero no protesto- bien chicos- se dirigió a las chicas que aun la miraban nerviosamente- disfruten de la fiesta, ahora debo retirarme, mucho gusto- dijo y le tendio su mano a "el príncipe", marchandose posteriormente.

.

.

.

Finalmente las presentes soltaron el aire que se encontraban aun conteniendo, aliviadas de que no fuesen descubiertas.

.

.

-Uff, eso estuvo cerca- declaro Serena

.

-Vaya que si- dijo una Elsa, que jugaba con una venda de su disfraz

.

-Pensé que papa me reconocería- admitió Haruka- casi digo la verdad- concluyo

.

-Dimelo a mi- manifestó Hotaru- esto ha sido muy estresante- dijo pasándose una mano por su frente- y mas cuando preguntaron tu nombre- menciono- creo que casi me da algo aquí en medio- termino

.

-Eh si, es cierto- dijo elsa

.

-Chicas, pero en serio no se les pudo haber ocurrido cualquier otra cosa- decía la joven de cabello rubios- Christian Grey, en serio?, o y ni que decir de Erick Zimmerman…- mencionaba- que acaso me ven en la frente una etiqueta que dice NINFOMANO AMBULANTE!- declaro.

.

-JAJAJA- estallaron en carcajadas Hotaru y Elsa- JAJAJA

.

.

Haruka solo suspiro mientras las veía reir como locas, a su lado una Serena que no había entendido el chiste las miraba de forma extraña.

.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Hotaru, pero entiende te pareces en algo a ellos- aclaro

.

-Si, eso es verdad- apoyo Elsa

.

-No entiendo- dijo Serena

.

-Miralo asi- dijo Hotaru- Haruka es, emm como decirlo- buscaba las palabras apropiadas-

.

-Un iman sexual para las chicas- dijo Elsa

.

-Cierto- dijo Hotaru- con su look asi, no hay chica que no quiera saltarle encima- señalo a los costados, donde veain a varias mujeres comiéndose con la mirada a Haruka

.

-Asi es- dijo Elsa- es mas, Haru?- le llamo observando que esta las miraba de mala forma- no quieres conocer la pasión morena?- dijo señalanose.

.

-Calma tus hormonas, Elsa- dijo Hotaru- que este Grey ya tiene dueña- menciono

.

-Pues dime donde esta que no la veo, por ningún lado…

.

.

.

En ese instante una voz muy tersa, como la de una Sirena hablo.

.

-Tal vez mas cerca de lo que piensas- dijo la mujer ataviada en un vestido Blanco largo, quien se puso a la altura de Haruka- buenas noches…- dijo

.

.

La espalda de Haruka se tenso, al sentir una mano tomar la suya con mucha propiedad, la mujer de antifaz claro, comenzaba a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

.

.

-Que haces aquí?- cuestiono Serena molesta

.

-Divertime claro esta- le dedico una sonrisa fingida- para eso son las fiestas no?- pregunto

.

-Pero tu no estas invitada a esta fiesta- declaro la pequeña Tsukino- de eso me asegure yo- mencionaba muy segura

.

-Puede que sea cierto, pero creo que olvidaste que debiste de negarle la entrada a tu "queridísimo Darién"- menciono con burla al hablar del joven.

.

.

.

La joven de coletas se sonrojo ante la mención del joven Chiba, pero rápidamente se recupero al sentir una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo, mientras que la rubia de cabellos cenizos aun trataba de quitarse el agarre de su mano de una forma que no fuese descortés, ella no podía quitarse a esa chica de su mano sin parecer un desconsiderado, descortes, grosero, y eso era algo que en ese momento no se podía permitir dado que tenia algo muy importante que hacer para ayudar a su rubia amiga de coletas.

Hotaru mientras tanto trataba de tranquilizar a Serena y con la mirada le indicaba a Elsa que debía ayudar a la otra rubia, mientras ella miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellos aguamarina, buscando algo que le indicara que tramaba.

.

.

-"Señorita"- expreso Hotaru- creo que usted no esta en el lugar correcto- mencionaba- aquí no es el reptilario- decía- aquí solo es reunión de personas, seres humanos, para que me entienda- finalizo, con una sonrisa desafiante.

.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Michiru- pues yo creo "SEÑORITA", que usted no debería de inmiscuirse en conversaciones ajenas- dijo mientras, tomaba el brazo del Joven rubio que trataba de zafarse de una manera discreta- es que acaso a usted no le enseñaron modal n es?- cuestiono

.

-Jajaja- rio Hotaru- ala que no se los han enseñado es a usted- declaro- mire que no querer soltar del brazo a un chico que a leguas se nota quiere salir corriendo es la evidente demostración de ellos- termino de decir.

.

-JAJAJA- se carcajeo con fuerza Michiru, mientras su cuerpo se pegaba mas al brazo del rubio, sin separarse de el nunca- pues no creo haber escuchado ninguna queja, verdad cariño- cuestiono mirando a la rubia, que en este instante estaba tan roja como un tomate debido a la cercanía de la bella joven- ve, nada ni una palabra- indico Michiru con una media sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

.

.

-Basta- murmuro Serena, en media voz- basta ya- dijo

.

-Dices algo querida- pregunto Michiru- por que yo no te entiendo.

.

-Dije, que BASTA- dijo con voz firme Serena- ya basta suéltalo- demando.

.

Michiru le dio una media sonrisa sardónica y sus ojos destellaron en furia, a ella nunca nadie le daba ordenes

.

-NO- fue lo único que dijo

.

-Suletalo!-demando nuevamente Serena- anda suéltalo de una vez- repitió

.

-Creo que deje en claro que eso es algo que no hare- menciono segura Michiru

.

-Suelta ya a mi Novio- el tono de voz de Serena paso de uno dulce a uno firme y autoritario.

.

.

Michiru quien hasta el momento jamás había escuchado ese tono de voz en Serena e quedo sorprendida un momento pero no dejo que se le notara, pero ella no estaba dispuesta ha hacer lo que la chica menor que ella pidió.

.

-Jejeje,- rio una vez mas- creo que te dije que no, y sabes muy bien que no lo hare-concluyo.

.

.

Serena no le contesto y con toda la calma del mundo, o aquella de la que era capaz, se puso frente a Michiru, y aun que la chica le sacaba bastante por altura, no se intimido, miro las manos unidas , y volvió a posar su mirada en Michiru, quien le sonrio deforma extraña, para finalmente separse del brazo de Haruka, mirar a la joven pelinegra quien no había vuelto a mencionar palabra desde que Serena hablo con mucha autoridad.

.

-Por ahora, chiquilla te cedo esta pequeña batalla, pero o será asi la próxima vez – dijo comenzando su avance- aun queme muero de ganas por ver como será la siguiente vez, seras capaz de defenderte?- menciono pasando por su lado, camino nuevamente deteniéndose esta vez a la altura de la pelinegra- y tu debes tener cuidado- advirtió a Hotaru.

.

-Deberia preocuparme por ti?- pregunto con osadía- por que sinceramente creo que no eres mas que una chica habladora- le dijo- que no es capaz de hacer nada, mas que tratar de intimidar a las personas- concluyo.

.

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo para perderse entre el gentío.

.

.

Haruka seguía mirando el lugar por donde se fue la chica de cabellos marinos, finalmente negó con la cabeza ymiro a Serena, le dio una sonrisa y tomo su mano, besándola suave y castamente.

.

-Me has sorprendido mucho bombom- declaro- has sido muy valiente- dijo- y me has salvado de la bruja malvada- termino riendo

.

.

Serena no dijo nada solo miro a Haruka de una forma triste, le abrazo fuertemente, abrazo que Haruka no dudo en corresponder, sin comprender la reacción de Serena.

.

-A ti no te perderé- murmuro Serena en un tono muy bajo que el rubio no pudo comprender- a ti no, no, no te perderé- se repitió y cerro los ojos- luego de eso se aferro al brazo de Haruka.

.

.

Hotaru, miro llegar a un Elsa algo agitada con un vaso de ponche, y negó con la cabeza, Elsa solo fue capaz de articular un :

-Lo siento, trate de llegar rápido, dime que paso- pero Hotaru solo paso por su lado y se situo Frente a Haruka.

.

.

Mirando a la rubia fijamente a los ojos, y observando a una Serena con ojos llorosos solo dijo

.

.

-Trata de que no se te vuelva a acercar- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba- esa chica- dijo mirando un punto sobre el vacio- esa chica no tiene buenas intensiones- termino.

.

.

.

.

* * *

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA SALA

* * *

.

.

Un joven de cabellos negros, caminaba con una chica de cabellos rubios, el chico miro a una joven de mirar rojizo y le indico a la chica que continuara sin el unos momentos.

.

.

.

-Sucede algo Setsuna- cuestiono preocupado por la mirada de la bella mujer.

.

-Esto se complicara mucho mas de lo que crei- le dijo

.

-Por que dices eso?- pregunto nuevamente

.

-Al parecer tu amiga no es capaz de contenerse mas, y Michiru tiene mas interés del que se imagina para con el rubio- respondio la mujer.

.

-Por mi amiga no te preocupes no será un problema quizás solo esta emocionada- dijo el chico- no ha visto a Serena durante mucho tiempo y es normal que la quiera ver- declaro inocentemente ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de la mirar granate- sobre Michiru, bueno al menos al fin tanto Seiya como yo estaremos tranquilos por su nuevo objetivo- dijo hundiendo sus hombros.

.

-AH- suspiro la joven mujer- de verdad crei que eras mas listo Darien, per al parecer es cierto eso que dicen que el amor nos vuelve ciegos, y tontos- declaro, encaminándose hacia una chica de cabellos oscuros quien observaba fijamente los movimientos de la rubia de coletas- estas lista?- cuestiono

.

-Como nunca en mi vida- respondió emocionada- donde esta Seiya?- interrogo.

.

-Detrás de ti preciosa- respondió

.

-Bien pues es hora de empezar- dijo Setsuna- dejaste todo listo con tus amistades?

.

-Claro que si- dijo- ellas pujaran lo necesario, creo que no hacia tanta falta decirles a muchas les ha encantado el rubito- dijo con desden

.

-Pues bien, a trabajar- dijo Setsuna

.

-Claro –dijeron ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

POR OTRO LADO

* * *

.

.

-Señorita Kaioh- dijo sorprendido un hombre de cabellos rubios con canas- es usted una mujer de verdaderas decisiones- mencionaba el hombre encantado- no cabe duda,- decía- yo también creo que es un joven prometedor-mencionaba- cuente con mi apoyo, no solo es una buena obra lo que propone sino que esto que plantea es un proyecto interesante, cuente con mi apoyo- declaro el hombre de ojos verdes- y déjeme decirle que ese joven que usted me ha dicho es afortunado, aun que no entiendo por que el de entre todos?- cuestiono.

.

-Como le dije antes, caballero soy una mujer de gustos muy definidos- dijo- además creo que ese joven tiene mucho por ofrecer, - mencionaba- ya le he conocido antes y deje decirle que es sencillamente encantador, además- añadió- creo firmemente que nos puede sorprender a todos- dijo con una sonrisa.

.

-Es usted una verdadera dama- le dijo el hombre con respeto- sin duda algún cuente con mi apoyo, yo también creo que ese joven es muy prometedor- menciono- y déjeme decirle que tiene mucha fortuna, en que una joven mujer tan guapa, exitosa, y por sobre todas las cosas educada, se fije en el de esta forma- dijo el hombre.

.

-Muchisimas gracias señor Tenoc- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa muy grande- entonces cuento con usted para la subasta?- volvió a cuestionarle

.

-Por supuesto, cuente con mi apoyo y todo el crédito que necesite- concluyo el hombre tomando una copa de vino.

.

-Bueno señor Tenoc, debo retirarme menciono

.

-Nos vemos, entonces y aquí tiene mi paleta para la subasta- dijo el hombre tendiéndosela- no se deje vencer y no se preocupe por la cantidad que tenga que utilizar para ganar, ya hablaremos luego de cómo será el evento en el cual me resarcirá- se despidió el hombre perdiéndose entre la multitud

.

-No se preocupe señor- decía Michiru al viento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

EN EL CENTRO DE LA FIESTA

* * *

.

.

.

Una joven pelinegra se acercaba a un joven rubia, quien les repartía paletas de subasta a algunas damas y caballeros que tenían a jóvenes hijas, quienes encantadas les pedían a sus padres permiso de participar, y los padres felices las complacían.

.

.

.

-POR QUE TAN TRISTE MINA?- cuestiono la joven pelinegra que ahora estaba detrás de la joven repartidora

.

.

-Rei!- grito emocionada Mina- que haces aquí?- pregunto

.

-Pues eres la primera en saberlo, pero calla el secreto, vendre a vivir aca, ya solo falta que me lleguen unas ultimas cosas- dijo

.

-Oh Rei que bueno- exclamo Mina- por cierto ya que estas aquí, sabes para que sirve esto?- pregunto- es que mi tia me pidió las repartiera con un joven, pero luego lo llamo y pues ya termine pero aun no entiendo para que sirve- dijo

.

-Hay Mina, esas paletas son para la Subasta que se hara este año para la recaudación de donativos para los mas desamparados- dijo Rei

.

-Ah- solo dijo mina

.

-Este año, Serena le pidió a su mama que fuese algo mas divertido, a lo que tu tia acepto y le propuso que ella diese la idea de este año- explicaba- y Serena después de pensar, y supongo que con algo de ayuda le propuso una Subasta de Chicos- dijo lo ultimo como si fuese un secreto

.

-Oh- contesto pero después de procesar un poco finalmente exclamo- HABRA RIFA DE CHICOS- grito a todo pulmon y con eso se fue corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus padres.

.

-Paso 4 listo- dijo para si- ahora solo queda que hagas lo tuyo Michiru

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

EN EL ESCENARIO

* * *

.

.

.

Un grupo compuesto de quince jóvenes se encontraban recibiendo instrucciones de parte de la señora Serenity, entre ellos se encontraban un guapo pelinegro de traje rojo, un apuesto joven en traje de Tuxedo y no menos importante un encantador Príncipe.

.

.

-Muy bien chicos llego la hora- les indico el presetador

.

.

Todos asintieron y vieron que este se dirigía al micrófono para comenzar a hablar:

.

-BUENAS NOCHES DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, QUE HOY NOS ACOMPAÑAN EN ESTA GRAN CELEBRACIÓN A FAVOR DE MENOS AFORTUNADOS- dijo el presentador- COMO YA SABEN ES UNA TRADICIÓN QUE CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS RECAUDE CIERTA SUMA CONSIDERABLE PARA ELLOS- indico- SUMA QUE ESTE AÑO SE BUSCA DUPLICAR- menciono- ES POR ESO QUE ESTE AÑO COMO ES COSTUMBRE SE HARA LA SUBASTA PERO EN LUGAR DE PONER EN OFERTAS BIENES MATERIALES- decía el hombre captando la atención de las personas- SE SUBASTARAN BIENES HUMANOS- indico- ES DECIR QUE ESTE AÑO LA SUBASTA QUE SE HARA SERA POR LOS SERVICIOS DE UN SELECTO GRUPO DE JOVENES – hablo- AHORA Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS QUE COMEINCE LA SUBASTA DE CARIDAD- dijo y con ello, el salón se lleno de aplausos.

.

.

.

* * *

EN EL CENTRO DE LA SALA

* * *

.

.

.

Una pelinegra, le pedia a su padre su paleta, y el hombre gustoso se la cedió, ella rápidamente se posiciono junto a un joven morena y una chica de Tez clara quienes, ya también tenían sus paletas y se dirigían lomas cerca posible al pequeño escenario frente a ellas, al llegar a allí, se dieron cuenta que varios chicos ya habían sido subastados, pero ellas, solo prestaban atención a cierta rubia quien les había obligado a pujar lo máximo posible por ella para no tener que ser descubierta por cualquier persona que pidiera sus servicios

.

.

.

Y ese subastado fue el joven KOU, - indicaba el presentador, bien el siguiente en ser subastado es una apuesto joven, - decía señalando a Darien- como verán este chico le encanta el Tuxedo y su lema es "LA ELEGANCIA ANTE TODO", este apuesto galan esta dispuesto a llevarles de paseo por una tarde a la mas hermosa playa, invitarles una cena y a bailar toda la noche con usted si es necesario, el es aficionado al Jazz, un chico intelectual , ama a los animales y daría lo que fuera con tal de ver la sonrisa de un niño, el es Darien Chiba, asi que me dicen jovencitas, damas, caballeros, con cuando comenzarán esta subasta- cuestiono el presentador.

.

.

.

La chica de coletas le miraba, y sintió un impulso asi que levanto su paleta

.

-CUANTO OFRECES PEQUEÑA?-pregunto el Presentador

.

Haruka, miraba atravez de su antifaz, un tanto desconcertada por ese hecho hasta que escucho la voz fuerte y clara de Serena Decir

.

-Una cora-fue lo que ofrecio

.

.

La mayoría estallo en carcajadas, después de eso la subasta continuo, el Joven Chiba se sentía algo abatido, su corazón latió de esperanza al ver la paleta de la joven de coletas, pero al escucharla, solo suspiro resignado, esperando retirarse rápidamente, hasta que finalmente alguien gano su subasta, después de eso continuaron pasando otro cinco jóvenes mas y finalmente fue el turno del príncipe azul

.

.

.

-BIEN SEÑORAS, SEÑORES, Y BELLAS JOVENCITAS DICEN QUELO MEJOR SIEMPRE SE RESERVA PARA EL FINAL, ASI ES QUE AQUÍ ESTA NUESTRA OFERTA FINAL- mencionaba el presentador dando asi la entrada a el apuesto Principe- ESTE ENCANTADOR PRINCIPE AZUL, HA LLEGADO DESDE TIERRAS LEJANAS BUSCANDO CON AFAN AYUDAR A TODOS, PARA NO DEJARLO EN MENOR SITIO QUIZO AYUDAR A LOS MENOS AFORTUNADOS Y COMPLACER A TAN BELLO PUBLICO- decía el hombre atra vez del micrófono- DOTADO DE BUENAS INTENSIONES LLEGO CRISTIAN ERICK GREY ZIMMERMAN- decía asombrado el presentador- AL PARECER YA LES DIERON REFERENCIAS DAMAS, PERO NO SE PONGAN NERVIOSAS, EL OFRECE SU CALIDA COMPAÑÍA A AQUELLA PERSONA QUE TENGA GRAN CORAZON Y SEA CAPAZ DE DONAR POR AQUELLOS NIÑOS DESAMPARADOS- decía- POR ESO ESTE ENCANTADOR RUBIO DE OJOS VERDES, LES PROPONE QUE USTEDES PIDAN LO QUE QUIERAN DE EL POR TODO UN DIA Y EL ENCANTADO DE ACOMPAÑARLES EN UN ESTUPENDO VIAJE , POR TODO AQUELLO QUE DESEEN HACER- menciono- SOLO QUE EL PIDE UNA UNICA CLAUSULA- dijo una vez mas el hombre- QUE SEAN RESPETUOSOS PARA CON SU PERSONA, POR QUE EL LES COMPLACERA ABSOLUTAMENTE HASTA EL MENOR DE LOS CAPRICHOS, ASI QUE CUANTO OFRECEN- el terminar varias paletas están arriba.

.

.

-DIEZ MIL DOLARES- dijo una joven castaña

-QUINCE MIL- rebatió Hotaru

-18 MIL- hablo una rubia de vestido rosa

-20 MIL- Lucho su prima

-25 MIL- gritouna joven peliroja al fondo

-30 MIL-Grito Elsa

-35 MIL- Se escucho una suave y calmada voz muy serena

-40 MIL- Grito nuevamente la castaña

-45 MIL- Grito la peliroja

-50 MIL- Grito Hotaru en ultimo intento

-55 MIL- Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa en los labios

-60 MIL- Dijo Elsa, piiendole disculpas a Haruka

-65 MIL- Grito Mina con corazones en los ojos

-70 MIL- Anuncio Serena

-75 MIL- Grito Michiru

.

.

Después de aquella propuesta, no se escucho a nadie decir nada mas, y el presentador comenzó a anunciar sorprendido

.

.

-ALGUIEN DA MAS?- Nadie levantaba la paleta- bueno entonces 75 MIL DOLARES A LA UNA-anunciaba- 75 MIL A LAS DOS- y cuando iba hablar se vio una paleta mas en el aire.

.

.

-80 MIL…- Dijo la voz de una joven de mirar granate

.

Murmullos se escucharon por todos lados, Haruka estaba muy nerviosa, y miraba a sus amiga pidiendo apoyo pero estas no podían superar taes cantidades… hasta que.

.

.

-100 MIL….- indicaba Michiru con furia en los ojos-…. EUROS…- termino para que nadie pujase mas.

.

.

El presentador con la boca abierta por semejante cantidad, cerro la subasta con el grito:

-VENDIDO, A LA JOVEN DE VESTIDO BLANCO, SUBA A RECLAMAR SU PREMIO- indico

.

.

Michiru avanzo hacia el centro del escenario con una gran sonrisa en los labios… y finalmente tomo la mano del rubio, este suspirando avanzo con ella hasta un lugar apartado, para ponerse de acuerdo para la "cita".

.

.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a un gran jardín, Michiru se giro y poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de ella, se estiro lo mas que pudo y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, murmurando después en su oído un:

.

.

-ME ENCANTAS- dijo separándose para mirare a los ojos, añadio- Y NADIE ME IMPEDIRA HACER CONTIGO LO QUE QUIERO- concluyo mirandole fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le beso la mejilla y dio media vuelta, dejando a Haruka sola y completamente desconcertada por ese extraño encuentro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Y BIEN QUE TAL?...

JAJAJA FIN DEL CAPITULO Y YA VIENE EL MUGEN QUE PASARA…. LA CITA CUANDO SERA?

BUENO ESO LO DECIDIRE DESPUES DE VER QUE LES PARECIOO..

SALUDOS A TODOS, YA SABEN DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, AMENAZAS, Y DEMAS FAVOR DE ENVIARME UN REVIEW O BIEN PM, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS VEREMOS LUEGO..


	8. Chapter 8 INGRESO AL MUGEN

CAPITULO 8.- EL INGRESO AL MUGEN

* * *

.

.

.

Hola, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, jejeje, por allí estuve leyendo comentarios pidiéndome que actualizara rápidamente y bueno cumpliéndoles les traego otro capitulo, algo mas antes de contestar reviews, me podrían explicar si fueronlos días de re-post?, no me quejo ni nada, pero de verdad, casi todos me escribieron doble review, debo interpretar esto como que quieren, mas capítulos como el anterior?, o quieren que actualice y ponga la cita?, bueno díganme please, mientras tanto cuídense bien… no tengo nada mas que agregar.

.

P.D., No si tenia algo mas que agregar, disculpen si hay muchas faltas ortográficas, la computadora en la que me encuentro escribiendo, no es mia, es de mi hermano mayor, por lo cual es muy vieja, es decir tiene Windows xp, no tengo nada contra el Windows, la cuestión es que ya estoy acostumbrada a la mia, y a que si tengo errores, los veo mas rápido, no que esta compu, tiene todos los errores de

hermano al escribir, bien sin mas les dejo para que vean la contestación a sus reviews.

.

.

.

* * *

REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR

* * *

ALEXIA: Hola que hay?, gracias por tus comentarios, bien primero que nada, tienes razón jajaja Michiru de mala (déspota), tiene como que su atractivo, jajaja, si te soy sincera quiero hacerlo lo mas parecido posible, la cuestión es que en verdad hace algún tiempo estuve mirando mas atentamente sus reacciones en cuanto a Serena y me pareció ver por allí que le tenia como que cierto rechazo hacia ella, y bueno de allí salió la idea, y ok me parece bien asi es que bueno hare lo mejor que pueda aun que debo aclarar que para cita hace falta un poco, digamos que es una carta que se jugara michi después.

Y sobre alejar a Haru de Serena, bueno pues ya lo veremos después si fue ono para hacer rabiar al Conejo :p, bien saludos….

.

Chat´de´lune: Que tal?, jajaja debo decir jajaja tus megas posteos, por culpa de tu celular me dan mucha gracia, (por que te entiendo, mi celular me odia), es la verdad también me ha sucedido, pero a diferencia tuya no es por que se me haya caído al contrario (como dije antes mi celular me odia), jajaja sobre la compu, bueno al menos a prendió, emm sobre Mich jajaja bueno no puedo mas que decir que (al menos en este fic), ella es asi. Y Haru bueno no es que no le quede voluntad, realmente es como que ya sabes como que queda hipnotizada, jajaja, y si como que casi le da el infarto jajaja, y bueno me rio por que de nuevo me mandaste dos post jajaja y la verdad pues lamento que tu cel este muy mal (el mio solo escribe solo), ya abria que cambiarlos.

.

P.D.: Sobre lo de bruja, villana, malosa, que es un juego de palabras, (debo admitir yo no conocía ese juego, si acaso el basta pero nada mas), como dije antes jajaja me da mucha risa, y bueno gracias por comentar.

.

OSAKA: Dime primero que transita por tus venas?, no ya la verdad me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, pero bueno de lo bueno lo mejor, espero te guste mas este capitulo, sobre que le hara Michi a Haru bueno tengo algunas ideas en mente, que buenoooo muajajajjaja podrían resultar muy buenas, peeeeeeeerooooo no será en este capitulo, jajjajaja.

.

Janeth Haruka: Hola que tal?... bien jajaja si Erick Zimmerman, la verdad es que me encontraba escribiendo y me dije, yep le hace falta gracia y me vino oh ERICK, y luego Elsa se apellida Grey asi es que nació, Haruka Erick Christian Tenoc Grey Zimmerman,jajajajaja, bueno debo decir que si son como muy parecido ambos, aun que originalmente Erick es la competencia mas bien de Christian, o eso según la escritora, pero sep :P yo también creo que como que son familia, (aun que aun no decido quien es mas atrevido), Sobre el rollo Michi sabe que es chica y su no la delatare, bueno mas adelante quizás por el captulo 13 o 14 podría sacarlo a relucir…

Sobre la cita… aun hace falta, sobre lo de todos en modo top secret bueno eso mas bien si vuelves a leer en ese momento fue por la subasta, mas adelante se verán masque onda….

P.D.: Muchas gracias por tus deceos pero estoy considerando hacerme una limpia a catemaco…. Y bueno lamento muchísimo lo que sucedió con tu proyeto actual, pienso que los de TAPIR son unas personas ineptas, y si alguien de allí lee esto déjenme les digo algo… **SI NO SON LEGISLADORES DE LA LEY DE AUTOR, NO SEAN TAN ESTUPIDOS EN CREER QUE UNA ADAPTACIÓN ES UN PLAGIO DEL ORIGINAL**, POR QUE NUMERO 1: EL PLAGIO ES LA COPIA CASI EXACTA DEL ORIGINAL, Y NUMERO 2: UNA ADAPTACION ES UNA MODIFICACION EN PERSONAJES, PERO RESPETANDO LAS LEYES DE AUTOR AL DIRIGIR TODO EL CRÉDITO A SUS LEGITIMOS DUEÑOS, BOLA DE IDIOTAS…

.

P.D. 2: JAJAJA re-posteaste, y aun que no entiendo si fue a propósito o no te diste cuenta, lo lamento pero no entiendo, la mayoría lo ha hecho pero bueno muchas gracias, y si la verdad es que Michi le robo el aliento a Ruka, bueno aquí esta la actualización.

.

.

.

PSK: Hola, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad el capitulo espero haya llenado las expectativas de todo, respecto a la mención de 50 sombras (bueno no todos tenemos los mismos gustos eso lo entiendo), realmente sobre el cambio de nombre solo fue por dicho capitulo, y solo fue por que Elsa se apellida Grey y bueno, Haru le tiene miedito a su papi… (no en el mal sentido), en materia de salud, no no estoy bien ya me ire hacer una limpia a Catemaco, muchísimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y bueno sobre Haru, en este capi, se ve mas su cabecita, pero aun no se abrirá al cien, eso mas adelante… Saludos y espero este capitulo te guste mas.

.

.

Garciap 301183: Espero se tan pronto como esperaba, bueno muchas gracias por tus deseos y bueno muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, realmente no quiero dejar de nuevo por mucho tiempo esta historia.

.

.

Sandy: Muchisimas gracias, espero este capitulo también sea de tu entero agrado, y bueno espero este pequeño trozo de inspiración que he tenido te guste, yo te mando un besote chica y muchísimas gracias.

.

.

Gabriel: Espero te guste también este capitulo, sobre las ideas de la cita, uff son infinidad realmente, empero aun no saldrá dicha cita… el reencuentro pues leelo tu mismo aquí esta, oh y espero alla entrado en tu plazo d tiempo requerido…. Saludos y estes bien

.

.

HEY AQUÍ FALTA UN REVIEW Y ESE ES DE HITOMI… HEY CHICA POR FA TU PETICION POR QUE SIN ELLA ME VEO EN PELIGRO DE ATRASAR MAS LA CITA…. BIEN SALUDOS A TODOS Y ESPERO SE ENCUENTREN BIEN…. SIN MAS EL CAPITULO …

.

.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: COMO SABEN, TODOS, SAILOR MOON ES UNA GRANDIOSA HISTORIA QUE POR SU PUESTO NO ES MIA, Y SOLO LAHISTORIA QUE ESTA AQUÍ LO ES, POR LO TANTO ESTO NO ES PLAGIO…. JAJAJA SALUDOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

* * *

.

.

.

CAPITULO 8.- EL INGRESO AL MUGEN

.

.

.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DEL RUBIO

.

.

.

Una joven rubia ataviada de príncipe azul llegaba a su casa, después de semejante fiesta llena de emociones lo único que deseaba era un buen baño de burbujas donde sumergirse y dejar al descubierto su femineidad para finalmente relajarse, y sentirse bien con ella misma, ya que si bien no le molestaba en absoluto vestir, comportarse e imitar a un hombre y que como consecuencia muchas personas le confundieran con uno, si le era sumamente desagradable tener que mentirle a la gente, ella si bien no negaba su sexualidad tampoco le gustaba ocultar su genero, esto sin duda alguna era algo que le molestaba pero por su amiga Serena esta dispuesta a aceptarlo.

.

Suspiro con cansancio, mientras se despojaba, de la chaqueta la camisa blanca de seda, la playera que usaba debajo de esta y después parándose frente al espejo observo las vendas que ocultaban sus senos y que gracias a su bien trabajado abdomen no le faltaba nada para ocultarse tampoco es como si a ella le hiciese falta mucho para poder ocultar sus dos montañas , sonriendo al verse despojada de tan increíblemente útil material para ocultarse, relajo sus hombros y prosiguió su camino hacia la bañera, puso las sales que mas le parecieron oportunas, volvió a mirarse en el espejo una vez allí observó nuevamente su imagen en esta vez detallo su rostro no era para nada fea eso lo sabia de sobra, su cara era una extraña mescla entre su madre y su padre eso ya lo sabia de sobra muchas veces lo había escuchado decir a las que un dia fueron amigas de su madre, poseía los mismos ojos verdes de su padre, pero las largas pestañas de su madre, tenia la nariz delicada de ella y la frente de el, el cabello era una mezcla de su padre y ella, su sonrisa decían era cien por ciento de su madre, sus labios carnosos también, pero sin duda la dentadura era de su padre, los pómulos de el, y la barbilla de ella, el color de su piel era de su madre su padre aun quizás con el paso de los años había tostado su piel por el sol, viéndose allí en el espejo noto que ahora que su cabellera era corta volvia a ser rebelde asi como el cabello de su madre, ella amaba saberse parecida a ella sin duda alguna era una de esas cosas que la hacían sentirse orgullosa de ser mujer, pero también eran estas mismas circunstancias lasque hacían que su padre se mantuviese alejado de ella, esto durante mucho tiempo le había hecho sentirse mal, pero aun asi nunca se entiria infeliz por parecerse a su madre, ella conocía ala perfección que su padre la amaba muestra de ello era el hecho de que ella abiertamente le había hablado sobre su sexualidad, pues si bien ella no se definían gay, ella se creía bisexual Haruka a sus 17 años de edad, había teniado ya varios noviazgos contando entre ellos a hombres y mujeres, sin embargo jamás se había enamorado, lo mas parecido al amor que pudo encontrar en alguna de sus relaciones fue Hotaru a quien ella misma le había confesado si bien sentía algo muy fuerte por ella no era un amor sentimental, ella se volvieron amigas después de eso, Hotaru había entendido esto desde un principio , Haruka era una persona muy especial ella misma lo reconocia, por eso después de haber terminado su relación de dos años con Hotaru jamás había tenido pareja alguna sencillamente jugaba a coquetear pero jamás se atrevía a ir mas alla del coqueteo que podría tener.

.

.

.

Sonrio al espejo al pensar en aquella vez que apareció frente a su padre presentándole a Hotaru como su novia, el sencillamente levanto la vista de los documentos que tenia en mano, miro a la chica y sencillamente le dijo que cometiera alguna tontería, quizás su padre ante ella jamas podría ser muy expresivo en cuanto a sentimientos se trataran, puesto que ella misma sabia que estos se habían ido junto a la mujer que el tanto amo, y quisiera o no aceptarlo aun no superaba esto ambos había sufrido por la perdida tan grande que habían sufrido, prueba de ello eran aquellas noches muchísimo antes de que la obligase a irse a estudiar a un internado en que ambos en medio de la soledad de aquella que solía ser la casa de su familia se la pasaron ambos sentados en un gran sillón Haruka en las piernas de el, ambos llorando su perdida, la pequeña Haruka de tan solo siete añitos llorando por no entender que había pasado, su madre jamás volvería le había dicho su padre, pero siempre le amaría y le protegería, había dicho, mientras grandes lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos y surcaban sus mejillas, Haruka había abrazado al hombre fuerte que en aquel tiempo había quedado deshecho, ambos abrazados y como si la naturaleza quisiera expresar su comprensión lloraba con ellos, aquellas noches de tormentas en las que Ryo Tenoc acompañando de una pequeña infante lloraban la perdida tan grande de la única persona que ambos amaban inmensamente, Haruka sabia que su padre jamás había podido superar la prdida de su madre y no necesitaba ser testigo de las muchas noches que aquel hombre tan rico y poderoso le lloraba a su muerto amor, puesto que el nunca después de la muerte de su madre consiguió otra pareja.

.

.

Lagrimas surcaron el rostro de Haruka y sus ojos verdes se llenaron poco a poco de material cristalino, mientras en silencio ahogaba sus sollozos, aun recordaba claramente el dia que su padre se volvió aquel hombre frio y sin sentimientos que expresar, ella sabia perfectamente por que su padre se había alejado de ella, era precisamente el hecho que mas atormentaba a su padre, Haruka tenia quizás físicamente la mezcla de aquel gran amor que ellos habían vivido, pero Haruka era la viva imagen en cuanto a su personalidad de su madre ella poseía la misma aura, le había dicho su padre cuando había perdido a su madre, el la había abrazado, y había llorado junto a su padre aquel cuerpo frio y que llacia sin vida en la cama de sus padres, después de aquello, los ojos de padre se habían convertido en lo que esta noche había vuelto a observar, ojos verdes como los de ella, que reflejaban un gran dolor, un hombre que nunca se abría ante nadie, una hombre que había alejado a su hija de su lado por que cuando creciera se volvería el mismísimo reflejo de aquella mujer que tanto amo, debido a el legado que tenia de ambos, ese hombre no podía mirarla por mas de dos minutos al rostro sin que sus ojos volviesen a revivir todos aquellos buenos y malos recuerdos al lado de el que fuese su único gran amor, ella sabia muy bien que su padre veía en ella, lo único que nunca pudo lograr y eso era permanecer al lado de su esposa Karen de Tenoc había sido una mujer muy atractiva, con un corazón apasionado, ambos al verse por primera vez habían sabido que ambos se pertenecían, habían vivido un romance pasional, con sus altas y bajas, pero en los ojos de ambos siempre había amor, eso se notaba a leguas, Haruka lo sabia por que lo había visto y su madre siempre se lo había dicho.

.

.

.

Aquella bella mujer, le había robado el corazón a Ryo Tenoc, corazón que habiatambien muerto y marchitado junto a la hermosa flor de loto que había dado vida a Haruka, ella había sido la prueba máxima existente que aun demostraba aquel gran amor que ambos se habían profesado, y era esto mismo lo que impedía que el señor Tenoc hubiese perdido la cordura y la vida misma, pues había jurado que siempre estaría para su hija, al menos hasta que llegase el tiempo en el cual pudiese partir a reencontrarse con su gran amor, asi mismo frente a la tumba de su madre ella había jurado volverse la persona que su madre siempre quizo de ella, era por esto y otras cosas mas que Haruka, nunca hubiese accedido a realizar semejante locura, que ahora mismo se encontraba haciendo

.

.

.

El vacio en el corazón que sentía, se encontraba allí siempre y ella sabia muy bien que era la falta de cariño que su padre jama pudo expresar después de la muerte de su madre con palabras, por que si bien Ryo Tenoc no le decia a su hija lo mucho que la amaba, al menos había trtado de demostrárselo, el nunca le había reclamado nada sobre su sexualidad por que el mismo no era quien para juzgar de quien se enamorase su hija, pero tampoco la dejaba sola, siempre estuvo allí cuando algún tiempo después Haruka se hubiese metido en problemas por sus descubrimientos sexuales, el la amaba, y dejaba que su hija decidiese sobre su vida, pero el en la vida de ella solo era un sombra, una sombra que había quedado después de el mismo se condenase en vida a esperar pacientemente el tiempo en que el pudiese unirse a su amada mujer.

.

.

.

Y esto era lo único que Haruka nunca había podido comprender al cien porciento como es que un amor podía llegar a ser tan grande, y a pesar de lo mucho que Haruka no lo comprendiera un parte de ella agradecía a su padre por enseñarle lo que era Amar verdaderamente, pero esto mismo era el gran temor de Haruka, amar tanto hasta llegar a ser un muerto viviente como lo era su padre.

.

.

.

E l sonido del agua caer, la hizo regresar a la realidad, sin secarse la lagrimas se hundió en l bañera mirando por una pequeña ventana a su lado el cielo, que esta noche solo tenia la gran luna llena, siendo la testigo precensial de la angustia que sentía la joven rubia.

.

.

.

La melancolía, que reflejaban sus ojos verdes, pues ella sufria junto a su padre la perdida de su madre, pero también sufria la muerte de su padre porque aun que presente físicamente aquel hombre había muerto hacia ya muchísimos años.

.

.

.

Cerro los ojos he intento olvidar, lo torturados verdes de su padre esta noche no queria recordar mas, por esta noche ella había llorado lo suficiente la perdida de sus seres amados.

.

.

Se relajo en a tina y dejo que el agua se llevara los rastros de su dolor, suspiro cuando pudo sentirse ella misma de nuevo, la musica de un violin hasta ese momento había acompañado esos instante y entonces algo llego a su mente, viendo nuevamente la luna, le pregunto como si esta fuese capaz de responderle:

.

-COMO UNA PERSONA TAN BELLA POR FUERA, QUE PUEDE ABRIRME EL ALMA CON TAN HERMOSA MELODIA, ¿PUEDE SER TAN CRUEL?-

.

.

Sonrio al escuchar la melodía triste terminar y comenzar una melodía mas alegre, Tokyo et Paris se escuchaba al fondo, y ella se dejo llevar por la música que se interpretaba , cerrado sus ojos se permitió viajar, al instante en que aquellos ojos azules le habían visto esa noche, ella había sentido esa mirada sobre ella desde hacia mucho antes de escuchar, la respuesta que esta daba a la pregunta que ella había hecho, a los dos jóvenes que le había arrebatado a sus acompañantes esa misma noche.

.

.

Recordó el momento en que ambas comenzaron a bailar, y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, tenia que reconocer que esa chica le había hecho sentir algo que en ningún baile, nadie había logrado esa extraña atracción era algo que ni la persona mas guapa había logrado en ella, pues al momento de ver esos ojos de mar se sentía perdida y confusa, tenia que admitir que esos ojos azules eran hipnotízantes, al igual que hermosos y peligrosos sin embargo aquella sensación que tuvo durante el baile de que tenia entre sus brazos un objeto sumamente delicado y capaz de quebrarse con un solo toque de ella , era lo que mas le resultaba terriblemente difícil de comprender, había algo demasiado extraño en esa chica, era sumamente compleja y eso era algo que Haruka encontraba inevitablemente hermoso.

.

.

-TODO TIENE SU BELLEZA- se repitió

.

.

Pero esas cosas debía dejarlas de lado, ella no iba a esa escuela a resolver el misterio que ocultaba la bella chica de cabellos ondulados, sonrisa encantadora, mirada retadora y sin embargo sumamente delicada como para ser herida de forma tan sencilla.

.

.

Por que si había algo que caracterizaba a la chica de rubios cabellos era que ella tendía a encontrar fácilmente la forma de herir a alguien y la chica agresiva que a diario hostigaba a su querida hermana menor Serena, era demasiado fácil de leer para Haruka, aun que estando en su presencia por algún extraño motivo Haruka lo único que queria hacer era protegerla a ella y lograr un sonrisa sincera de sus labios.

la música termino y joven con eso salió de su baño, una vesz que se enjuago, camino hacia su armario, para notar que el espacio aquel en el que solian estar colgadas algunas prendas de sus favoritas, ahora habían un sinfín de pantalones y camisas propias de un caballero, cansada se dirijio a su cajón de ropa intima, encontrándose con una nota rosa propiedad de Hotaru y escrita por Elsa que rezaba.

.

.

-AHORA ERES UN APUESTO JOVEN, Y POR LO TANTO LA ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER NO ES LO QUE DEBES USAR ;).

.

P.D. SI ANTES ERAS SEXI, AHORA LO HAS DE SER MAS :D

.

PS 2 debido a que tienden sueños húmedos ESTA NOCHE: P

.

.

La joven rubia, rio de buena gana, buscando nuevamente en su cajón encontrándose con que efectivamente toda su ropa intima había sido cambiada…

.

.

-ME Las VAN A PAGAR- murmullo

.

.

Y con eso se dirigió a dormir, no sin antes ponerse unos bóxers y una camiseta.

.

.

.

* * *

DENTRO DE UNA MANSION MUY ANTIGUA

.

.

Un hombre de edad avanzada miraba a la joven vestida de blanco llegar a casa con una sonrisa amplia, el hombre frunció el ceño hacia mucho tiempo que no había visto a su nieta e hija adoptiva con una sonrisa tan grande, quizás no desde que consiguió el viejo violín que había pertenecido a su madre.

.

-michiru ?- cuestiono extrañado

.

.

.

La joven aun ataviada en el vestido blanco pero sin la mascara dirigió una fría mirada al anciano frente a ella.

.

.

-Sucede algo?- pregunto al hombre sentado con un viejo libro entre sus manos

.

.

-De donde vienes?- volvió a preguntar algo por segunda vez en la noche

.

.

Michiru frunció el ceño, en señal de no comprender que sucedía

.

.

-De una fiesta- le contesto simplemente

.

.

El hombre volvió a mirarla, quizás no por mucho tiempo pero el suficiente para darse cuenta que la chica que había llegado tenia algo distinto.

.

.

-De quien?- volvió a interrogar

.

.

La joven Kaioh, sonrió sancarrona por lo que suponía pasaría

.

.

-De la corporación Milenio de Plata- contesto

.

.

.

El hombre la miro nuevamente, con un profundo odio reflejado en sus iris negros y vio la sonrisa en su nieta , se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia ella.

.

.

-COMO TE ATREVES – grito plantándole un fuerte cachetada a la joven de mirar azul

.

.

Ella se llevo la mano a la mejilla derecha donde había recibido aquel golpe, pero al contrario de otras veces en la cuales sencillamente no se decía nada y se dejaba hacer esta vez miro al hombe frente a ella y llegando hasta su lugar le miro con profundo rencor.

.

.

-ME ATREVO POR QUE NO SOY COMO TU- le dijo- YO NO SOY UNA COBARDE QUE DEJE PASAR LAS COSAS- le grito- YO NO SOY COMO TU ABUELO- dijo sonriendo de una forma extraña- YO SI PIENSO HACER LO QUE DEBO- menciono- PARA DESTRUIR A ESA ESTÚPIDA FAMILIA- le dijo- YO NO ME ESTOY ESCONDIENDO SENCILLAMENTE EN MI MSERIA- decía- POR QUE A DIFERECIA DE TI QUE SOLO PERDISTE A LA MUJER QUE AMABAS, YO LO PERDI TODO- le dijo- Y SOBRE TODO POR QUE YO NO SOY TU- finalizo mirando al hombre que le miraba sorprendido.

.

.

-ERES UNA MISERABLE ESTUPIDA- Grito el anciano, alzando nuevamente la mano siendo en esta ocasión detenido por una mano mas delicada.

.

.

-NI TE ATREVAS- le contesto- YA NO SOY UNA POBRE NIÑA ESTUPIDA QUE SE DEJA GOLPEAR POR UN MALDITO ANCIANO ASQUEROSO- le dijo con rencor- ESTA VEZ NO, NI HOY, NI NUNCA MAS- le decía- Y COMO VUELVAS A INTENTARLO TE HUNDO- le amenazo.

.

.

El hombre le miro profundamente contrariado, y no dijo nada, sencillamente bajo la mano y alzo la mirada mirando como la chica de cabello marino, corria por las escaleras hecha una furia, hasta que desapareció por un pasillo.

Una vez que ella desapareció sonrio en gran manera y comenzó a avanzar hacia su despacho murmurando un :

.

.

-Pronto mi niña, pronto- dijo encerrándose en su despacho.

.

.

.

EN UNA HABITACION AMPLIA Y ELEGANTEMENTE DECORDA

.

.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos marinos tirada sobre su cama llorando amargamente, mientras entre sus brazos mantenía fuertemente un retrato de aquella que una vez fuera su familia, mirándola fijamente, sus lagrimas caían y fluían en sus mejillas perdiéndose en su barbilla, una vez que pudo tranquilizarse puso el marco en el buro junto a su cama, se levanto quitándose el vestido blanco que tenia aun puesto, se lo quito y lo coloco en el cesto de ropa sucia, se puso un pijama y se recostó nuevamente ya suponía ella que nadie vendría a interrumpirla esta noche, pues comúnmente la servidumbre tenia orden de no dirigirse a su habitación si ese hombre que se decía llamar su padre se encontraba en casa, tomo un espejo que conservaba junto a sus maquillajes mirando su rostro y cuando se vio reflejada en el, cerro los ojo huyendo de la mirada de odio que ella misma portaba, tomo su desmaquillante y realizo el trabajo que ya se sabia de memoria quitarse el maquillaje era sencillo, al igual que ponérselo, quizás para muchas personas esto no significaba nada, mas que una muestra de vanidad que tenían todas las mujeres, pero para ella significaba mucho mas, aquel maquillaje que se ponía suponía para ella la acción de ocultar quien una vez fue.

.

.

.

.

Cuando se maquillaba era sencillamente por que queria ocultar quien en un tiempo fue ella, ponerse maquillaje le daba seguridad, pues era su mascara con la que evitaba quebrarse ante el mundo y dejarla indefensa, por que el con maquillaje ocultaba lo que ella creía era la imagen de un monstruo transformándose en alguna clase de humanoide.

.

Una vez que termino de quitarse el maquillaje se miro a ella misma y por un momento se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar su vida si no fuese este monstruo de rencor que se había construido, y sonrio al verse a si misma en un versión mas pequeña e inocente.

.

.

Se tiro en su cama, y se toco los labios y de nuevo allí estaba esa sensación. Esa sensación que la embargo cuando beso sus labios sin su permiso y sonríe al recordarlo.

.

.

FLASH BACK POV MICHIRU

.

.

.

Esta situación era por demás muy surreal, mas que surreal era demasiado para muchos de los presentes, algunos que si ya de por si tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, ahora se encontraban en el suelo literalmente hablando, las chicas parecían estar en un estado catatónico, todos estaban mas que sorprendidos, bloqueados, que rayos pasaba.

.

.

.

No podía permitir que aquel tonto rubio me dejara como si yo fuese una chica cualquiera, a mi nadie me dejaba con la palabra en la boca y ese chico no seria el primero.

.

A mi no me importaba en lo mas minimo quien rayos fuese o se creyera, yo les demostraría a todos que esa niña estupida solo mentía, y solo hay una forma de romper la mentirita del rubio, sonreí con maldad al saber que debía hacer, asi que como siempre completamente segura de mi camine tan rápido como puedo y alcanzo al rubio

.

.

.

.

Cuando lo gire segui mi impulso y me tire prácticamente sobre sus labios, el beso al principio fue tosco, pero me sorprendió que a pesar de esos sus labios fuesen tan suaves, tan dulces, esos labios eran algo deliciosos y al probarlos asi no puedo evitar la tentación de mas, quiero probar mas, asi que arriesgándome planto mi lengua sobre sus labios pidiendo acceso y me complazco al sentir que me lo otorga, su boca es tan delicada, su sabor me resulta extraño, trato de aspirar aire, no quiero separarme tan pronto y su fragancia llega a mi nariz y me envuelve, me recupero y sin separarme con fuerza siento su lengua danzar con la mia, siento la necesidad de tomarle fuertemente la nuca, pero me abstengo y en lugar de eso como fuertemente sus manos, pues una sensación eléctrica se expande por mi espalda y no la comprendo el beso que al principio era duro se convierte lentamente en lago suave, poco a poco siento como pierdo el aire y esto me obliga a separame de tan calida boca, sus labios sabor dulce y acido a la vez, su lengua suave y fuerte, sin poder postergarlo mas me separo y el de mi arregaña dientes ambos necesitamos aire.

Pero en cuanto tomo una honda calada de aire, no me detengo y vuelvo a besarle, esta vez mas ansiosa la verdad es que sus labios son deliciosos y esta sensación que en m interior ha surgido sobre dejarle en claro que yo uedo ser mejor que la tonta de coletas me ha llevado a besarle mas fieramente pero sin perder la delicadez del beso, mi lengua recorre ansiosa su boca, toco la suya, exquisita, paso mi lengua por sus dientes todos en estricto orden pegados, paso mi lengua por su paladar e invito a la suya a que recorra mi boca pues si bien me ha respondido al beso y hasta nuestras lenguas han danzado juntas en ningún momento se ha adentrado a mi boca, pero por algún motivo el se ha detenido y entonces en ese momento mientras intento volver a entrar en acción confirmo lo que sospecho, sonrio para mis adentros y me rindo cansada, ya habrá mas tiempo para besos pienso para mi. Y entonces es cuand lo noto ella ha tomado mi labio inferior y con muy poca fuerza lo estira, en un gesto que me indica su molestia, pero por sobre todas las cosas me ha marcado, sus dientes no me hacen sino un daño minimo al separarnos.

Despues de haber compartido semejante beso, me siento diferente la verdad que es no se como definir esto, el beso llevo tantas sensaciones, tanta emocion, y entonces recuerdo cual es el motivo inicial que me llevo a besarlo y eso era dañar a la rubia de coletas, sin embargo eso se puede ir cambiando al menos para mi ella ya es un desafio. En ese instante escucho que pregunta:

.

.

.

-BIEN YA ESTAS SATISFECHA? – con su voz sonando grave y molesta

.

.

Yo solo soy capaz de sonreir con maldad mientras, le observo y respondo.

.

.

\- LA VERDAD, SI, YA SE QUE REALMENTE NO ERES QUIEN DICES SER- declaro orgullosa por no haberme equivocado, ella es una excelente mentirosa con la cual divertirme, una mentirosa muy linda.

.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

.

-ay princesita azul,- digo mientras toco mis labios, y sonrio- si supieses que yo se tu secreto- le digo al vacio de mi habitación.

.

.

Me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo al balcón de mi ventana y observo el cielo, oscuro y sin estrellas, pero ellas no hacen falta para que el cielo se iluminado por la luna, sonrio al pensar que quizás ella también le este mirando, miro el reloj a mis espaldas la una de la madrugada, y a pesar de que ha sido un muy largo y agotador dia, solo puedo pensar en querer verla de nuevo, cierro nuevamente e balcón y me dirigió de nueva cuenta a mi cama.

.

Y mientras me dejo llevar por morfeo, mi ultimo pensamiento es que el baile de esta noche solo me ha dejado con inmensas ganas de sentir mas de ella, sonrio finalemente y me dejo llevar al mundo de los sueños.

.

.

.

* * *

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

.

.

.

TOC- TOC- TOC- TOC

.

.

El sonido de la puerta suena fuertemente, pero la joven rubia esta lejos de si quiera levantarse, en lugar de abrir los ojos, lo único que hace es taparse mas con la sabana, mientras cambia de posición.

.

.

.

-haruka- se escuha el nombrar de una joven voz- levantate Haruka- se vuleve a escuchar.

.

.

La rubia quien escucha las voces a lo lejos, no hace ni el mas minimo amago por tratar de levantarse, y sigue perdida en su mundo de ensueño.

.

.

-HARUKA- grita nuevamente la voz de una forma mas severa- ABRE LA PUERTA-

.

.

Pero la rubia, no se mueve sencillamente frunce el seño mientras vuelve a girar sobre su propio eje.

.

.

.

La persona que esta parada al otro lado de la pueta no es nada mas y nada menos que una pelinegra, vestida con una bonita falda negra entallada, una blusa blanca, correctamente peinada y maquillada de forma ligera, quien trae dos cafes en mano, quien molesta, marca el numero del celular de la rubia.

.

.

Dentro de la casa, la joven rubia aun boca abajo duerme profundamente, el sonido de su celular suena al fondo pero lo único que consigue dicho sonido es que mueva la nariz en señal de molestia.

.

.

.

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO SITIO

.

.

Una guapa joven de cabellos marinos se estacionaba en un lujoso restaurante, ella estaba muy fresca después del baño relajador que había tomado esa mañana, llego ala mesa que acostumbraba para desayunar y rápidamente al lado de ella se sento una joven de cabellos negros y toques verdosos, ella la miro detenidamente.

.

.

La joven iba impecable, con el uniforme del Mugen, iba maquillada cas como lo hacia siempre, pero había algo distinto en esta ocasión, y ella lo noto su prima jamás usaba la base a menos que:

.

-TE HA PEGADO OTRA VEZ- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte y claro para que su prima lo escuchase.

.

.

La joven de azul mirar la miro con un toque de tristeza y otro mas de orgullo y respondió

.

-SI, PERO ESTA HA SIDO LA ULTIMA- dijo mirándole firmemente

.

.

Su prima asintió sol en comprensión, ella conocía mejor que nadie a su prima y sabia que si lo decía de esa forma era por que en esta ocasión la intensión de pararlo estaba allí.

.

La joven de risos marinos, vio que su comida había sido servida como siempre, en su momento y lo que acostumbraba comer, tomo los cubiertos y pico la fruta frente a ella pero un pensamiento la interrumpió en medio de llevarse lo alimentos a la boca, alzo la mirada y vio a su prima comer perfectamente su ensalda de frutas, y tomar un poco de zumo de naranja cuando Setsuna paso el zumo por su garganta la de mirar azul pregunto sin rodeos

.

.

-TE GUSTA?- con voz suave, firme y autoritaria cuestiono

.

.

La joven de mirar granate sonrio quedamente y segura de si misma y su respuesta respondió un:

.

-no-mirandola fijamente y viendo en su prima como sus iris reflejaban confusión

-Entonces a que vino eso de ofrecer mas que yo?

-Solo comprobaba algo-menciono tranquilamente mientras volvió a comer

.

La de mirar azul, comio un poco de fruta, miro el reloj frente a ella, pero aun había algo que no entendía

.

-Sigo sin entender a que vino eso- comento

.

-Es peligroso enamorarse prima- le dijo

.

-Eso no es algo que yo haya hecho- contesto- o es que acaso crees qu me enamore del estúpido de Seiya, o el idiota de Darien?- cuestiono

.

-tu y yo sabemos muy bien que aun que quisieras de ellos jamás podrías- sencillamente respondió

.

-Entonces habla claro- la insto

.

-Es simple Michiru- le dijo- tu no buscas a una persona comun para compartir tu vida- declaro

.

-a NO?- pregunto la otra

.

-No- dijo

.

-Entonces dime que busco Set?-siguio comiendo propiamente

.

-Buscas el modelo que te dejo tu abuelo- respondió esta.

.

-Vaya, yo que creía que nadie se había dado cuenta- dijo irónicamente

.

-Oh claro que me di cuenta- menciono la otra de forma sarcástica

.

-Ah si y como es que estas tan segura de ello?- cuestiono nuevamente

.

-Por que si no fuese asi, es mas que obvio que te abrias quedado con Darien y no lo hiciste.- hablo la de mirar granate

.

-No lo hice por que es un idiota, que es muy afeminado- contesto

.

-Puede ser- dijo la otra- o puede ser que el no toca el piano- le dijo- por que el ama a los niños, y es un cabellero- le dijo- pero esa es la característica mas importante no?- le interrogo

.

-No se de que me hablas- se hizo la loca

.

-Bueno- contesto- apresúrate que llegamos tarde- le dijo

.

-Claro- contesto la otra mientras tomaba un zorbo de zumo

.

-Sabes podría interesarme el rubio- dijo mirando la ventana

.

-A que rayos te refieres- dijo con voz tensa

.

-A el hecho de que reúne muchos puntos que les agrada a mis padres- comento sencillamente

-No lo creo- dijo la otra apretando los cubiertos

.

-Ah no?- menciono

.

-NO- Concurso secamente

.

-Que te molesta- le dijo

.

-El hecho de que no seas sincera- acuso apretando a mandíbula

.

-Estoy siendo sincera- dijo- es solo que estoy un tanto confundida- le dijo

.

-ES MUJER- le revelo

.

-Vaya- contesto sin inmutarse- y eso es problema?- pregunto- yo no tengo ningún prejuicio- dijo con una sonrisita.

.

-Tu no pero yo si- le respondió, con furia en los ojos

.

-Y cual es?- trato de indagar

.

-No importa- le dijo

.

-Siendo asi, no hay problema alguno con que se lo quite a la niña de coletas- hablo

.

-No sabia que tenias esos gustos- la hostigó la otra

.

-Bueno si no se experimenta, no se encuentran las maravillas que el mundo nos otorga –dijo sin molestarse

.

-YA BASTA- exclamo molesta

.

-De que? – siguió picado la yaga

.

-De esta conversación ridícula- aclaro

.

-Esto no es una conversación ridícula- dijo la otra- hablamos de mi futuro- argumento

.

-Realmente crees que alguien como ella te vera a ti?- dijo con furia encendida- que pensaría en ti- cuestiono – habiéndome besado a mi?- termino

.

-Si lucho,- dijo calmadamente- si- concluyo con una mirada retadora, mirando los cubiertos que ahora estaban entre los nudillos blancos de la chica frente a ella

.

-No lo voy a permitir- hablo con decisión

.

-TE GUSTA?- Cuestiono como antes había hecho su prima

.

-Y SI ASI FUERA QUE?-hablo enfadada

.

.

La de mirar granate sonrió grandemente, le encantaba cuando su prima era sincera, aun que era sumamente difícil hacer que aceptara algo, en este caso gracias a su enojo ella había aceptado el hecho de que le ustaba el chico o chica rubia, ella le hizo un gesto para calmarle y sencillamente contesto:

.

-Se hace tarde para ir al Mugen

.

La aguamarina solo frunció el ceño, había sido en la trampa de su prima y debia aceptarlo, ya lo había dicho, o al menos había quedado claro, ya era momento de irse, se dirigió a los baños y posteriormente salió y subió al Mercedez negro propiedad de su prima, arrancaron en silencio hacia el Mugen.

.

.

.

DE REGRESO AL DEPARTAMENTO DEL RUBIO

.

.

Esta se encontraba en su cama, con las piernas abiertas a mas no oder hasta que, sintió un baño de agua helada, se levanto como un resorte, y salió coriendo hacia su baño, una vez allí grito un:

-HOTARU-

.

.

La aludida solo reia a carcajadas, mientras Elsa miraba desconcertada la cama humeda de la rubia y pregunto:

-Como amaneció?- con una sonrisita

.

-Un poco humeda, jajajaja- reia Hotaru

.

-ME LAS VAS A PAGAR- decía un rubia saliendo solo cubierta por una toalla

.

Elsa la miro juguetona y se acerco tal como lo hace un gato

.

-Querida sabias que tu reúnes lo mejor de ambos mundos- comento

.

-No- dijo sencillamente

.

-Si eres guapa, pareces chico, eres sumamente modesta y sobre todo un encanto- declaro- sin duda alguna, la salvación para cualquiera Lesbiana de closet- decía mientras sonreía

.

-Hotaru- dijo amenazante Haruka- aleja a esta ninfómana- le dijo

.

-Si, claro- dijo

.

-amor por que eres asi- dijo Elsa- yo que te quiero tanto- molestaba a la rubia.

.

-Sera mejor que te apresures a este paso llegaremos unos que serán- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera- quizás treinta minutos tarde en vista de que tu no estas lista. Termino de decir.

.

-Bueno pues vamos – dijo esta

.

-Pero que?- se pregunto Hotaru

.

mirando que a una rubia casi lista con unos jeans puestos, los vendajes estaban siendo puestos por Elsa quien corria alrededor de la rubia, para ocultar nuevamente sus senos, y a una Haruka con unos mocasines puestos, unos lentes en mano y con una sonrisa sugerente.

.

.

-Hora de irnos- celebro Elsa

.

-P…- Hotaru no pudo articular palabra alguna en vista de que una rubia ceniza con una camisa deportiva la arrastraba hacia la salida.

.

-Te dije que tenia lo mejor de ambos mundos- murmuro Elsa

.

.

.

Elsa corria tras ellas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bajaron en el elevador y mientras lo hacia Elsa le extendió unos lentes a Hotaru, y le pregunto a Haruka.

.

.

.

-Probaras los limites del auto?- emocionada

.

-Por supuesto Elsa, además a Hotaru nunca le a gustado llegar tarde- menciono mientras la señalaba.

.

.

Asi entre bromas y risas se dirigieron al garaje del complejo de departamentos donde la rubia vivía, finalmente legaron frente al flamante BMW Z4 plateado que se encontraba aparcado, finalmente las chicas subieron al automóvil y entonces, la rubia les sonrió con profunda diversión dibujada en todas sus facciones.

\- bueno chicas- dijo, alegremente- hora de probar a este bebe- menciono emocionada

.

Las chicas captaron esto como su señal para ponerse y ajustarse adecuadamente los cinturones de Seguridad, Elsa le paso una memoria usb a Hotaru, esta la conecto al equipo de sonido del vehiculó, y posiciono la canción que considero adecuada siendo Sexy Bitch, la elegida por Elsa y Hotaru, Haruka no arranco y las miro acusadoramente

.

.

-En serio chicas?- cuestiono- esta canción no logra hacerme entrar en acción- decía refunfuñando

.

-Pues te aguantas-le dijo Hotaru

.

Elsa corrobo Si-

.

-Ya tengo suficiente con que vayas a manejar como el demonio que eres como para encima poner una canción mas movida y que solo haga que te salgas todavía mas de los limites- le dijo

.

-Pero entonces me dejas las ventanas abiertas-le dijo

.

-No creo- dijo

.

-Ya chicas- intervino Elsa- deja quelas lleve abiertas, total vamos escuchando nuestra música- hablo con cautela

.

-Esta bien- accedió Hotaru

.

-Genial!- exclamo Haruka con profunda alegría mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

.

.

Salieron disparadas del edificio, Haruka maneaba como toda una experta, al llegar a una intersección, derrapo y quemo llanta, mientras se divertía al ver la quijada de Hotaru caer, debido a que miraba con incredulidad que en tan solo en medio minuto ya iba a 125 km/h, sonrio orgullosa puesto que ella sabia que iba a una velocidad moderada en vista que iba acompañada por sus amigas.

.

.

-Hotaru- grito emocionada Elsa- cámbiale a la canción, la que viene no me gusta- señalaba

.

-Hotaru- dijo Haruka- apresúrate que no queda mucho camino- le decia

.

-Ya voy- gritaba esta- dale mas- pidió que la rubia aumentara la velocidad

.

.

La adrenalina corria rápidamente por el torrente sanguíneo de sus amigas y sonrio contenta de que por primera vez lo sintieran con tantas ganas, en otras ocasiones siempre pedían que se detuviera, pero ellas ahora estaban tan emocionadas como la rubia ella aumento la velocidad solo un poco después de todo nunca jugaría con la vida de sus amigas, sentía el viento en su cara, se sentía libre, poderosa de una extraña forma, llena de alegría, reia con sus amigas mientras la música d Katy Perry llenaba el ambiente y sus amigas cantaban a todo pulmón, sin embargo freno en seco, haciendo sobresaltar las chicas cuando por unos centímetros estuvo a punto de estamparse con un Mercedez Negro, sintiéndose valiente, maniobro su vehiculo y por el lado derecho rebaso a Vehículo, al girar su cara para ver a los dueños de lujoso automóvil, vio los cristales polarizados y sencillamente como si fuera cosa común, le saco la lengua guiñando un ojo, en ese instante la música de la banda The Ramones, con su éxito Hey Ho, Let´s go sonaba, Hotaru y Elsa no se quedaron atrás, ellas cantaban a todo pulmón, Elsa en un ataque de locura, se giro antes de que la rubia pudiera acelerar y les hizo la britney señal, mandándoles un beso con la adrenalina a tope, acelero dejando atrás el Mercedez.

.

.

.

EN MERCEDEZ

.

.

Una aguamarina, y una chica de ojos granate miraban con la boca abierta, lo que sucedia frente a sus ojos, ellas iban tranquilamente en el vehículo de la mirar granate hacia el Mugen, escuchando a Andrea bocelli interpretar Por ti volare, para llenar el ambiente de calma, hasta que escucharon el derrapar de unas llantas y vieron un vehiculo plateado frenar bruscamente, Setsuna quien conducía, también freno su marcha para decirle unas cuantas verdades al propietario del Vehiculo plata, pero contra todo lo que pudiesen esperar, ellas vieron cuando el vehiculo, volvia a acelerar y por su costado derecho los delantaba mientras la música se tornaba a un rock, que solo animo mas al conductor a acelerar.

.

.

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Michiru, un rubio cenizo manejaba el vehiculo y miraba hacia ellas, sacando la lengua y guiñándoles un ojo como invitándolas a que tratasen de ganarles la extraña carrera, y al pasar a su lado y dejarlas un poco atrás la chica morena de cabello rojizo, les hizo la Britney señal con su dedo índice, mandándoles un beso, en un gesto muy grosero.

.

.

Las chicas dentro del Mercedes, se miraban la una a la otra sin poderse creer semejante acción, después de algunos momentos mas, la joven d rizos marinos comenzó a reir, mientras la otra la miraba despectivamente.

.

.

-No me mires asi- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

.

-No lo haría, si no creyera que te has vuelto loca- le dijo firmemente

.

-Oh vamos, Set, hace cuanto alguna persona te ha hecho reir?- cuestiono

.

-Pues veamos- comento mientras hacía memoria- desde esta mañana tu- le dijo

.

-Muy graciosa- hablo a otra- anda vamos que se hace tarde-apuro

.

-Lo que tu digas- respondió la otra con una media sonrisa- aun que creo que la chica de…- fue interrumpida.

.

-Oh si claro que era ella- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

.

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN INCREIBLE BMW Z4

.

.

.

-Ya llegamos?-cuestiono la chica de cabellos oscuros todos desordenados

.

-Emm si- dijo Haruka, saliendo de un salto de su deportivo

.

-Y Elsa?- pregunto nuevamente la de iris violetas

.

-Aquí estoy!- exclamo una Elsa, tirada en el asiento trasero

.

-Que haces allí?-cuestiono la rubia

.

-Bueno es que- dijo recordando

.

.

.

FLASH BACK (justo antes)

.

.

.

-Hey haru, viste- mencionaba la de cabellera rojiza, con medio cuerp en la parte trasera del deportivo mirando el Mercedez negro- lo que- en ese momento al girarse una rama le golpeo el rostro.

.

.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

.

.

-JAJAJAJA- estallaron en risas una pelinegra y la rubia

.

-Hey No se burlen- las deci

.

-Si, claro- contestaron al unisonido.

.

-Bueno ya- clamo un tanto molesta, pero luego rio- jajaja, ya díganme en serio en donde vamos hacer las pruebas?- cuestiono.

.

La pelinegra de nombre Hotaru, miro fijamene a sus amigas para explicarles brevemente.

-Bien como saben este no es un colegio muy común- decía segura- por lo tanto los exámenes para ingresar son distintos- mencionaba

.

-Diferente?-cuestiono el rubio

.

-Si Diferente, En que Hotaru - Pregunta Elsa

.

-Ha eso iba- dijo Hotaru- el hecho es que aquí son una clase de emm podríamos decirlo asi, como emm, genios?- se preguntaba a si misma- asi que las pruebas, pueden variar según algún dote especial de los alumnos como, Elsa tu puedes realizar un examen físico, eres muy buena corredora. -Propuso Hotaru.

.

-Pero yo siempre la venzo- dijo el rubi con un mohín

.

-Si pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que te descubran. Regaño Hotaru- en in yo hare un examen de diseño de modas- dijo ella

.

-Y haru- señalo Elsa

.

-Bueno el, puede elegir entre Baile de salón, o tocar algún instrumento- dijo Hotaru

.

-NOOO- dijo Haruka con horror- mas bailes como el de a noche ni loca- hablaba de si misma como mujer

.

-Referirse a si mismo como mujer un tanto afeminado no crees?- pregunto un voz serena pero con sorna

.

.

Las amigas miraron a la chica de ojos azules, que miraba fijamente al rubio, a su lado un joven de cabellos negros con toques verdosos, las miraba con cierto toque de lastima?...

.

.

-Diablos,- exclamo Haruka- se los dije- menciono- el diablo es omnipresente- dijo señalando acusadoramente a la chica aguamarina.

.

-JAJAJA- rio esta a su vez- me da gusto saber que estoy en tus pensamientos- menciono.

.

-Eso qusieras preciosa- dijo el rubio acercándose- realmente me refería al hecho de chicas como tu, se me lazan encima casi siempre- dijo siendo egocentista

.

-Vaya, vaya, eso no decias anoche- exclamo la de cuerpo perfecto- mas bien diría que ayer te comio la lengua el raton o fue que te deje sin aliento?- cuestiono

.

.

-Ja, quisieras lindura-la miro y le dio una media sonrisa burlona

.

.

Un joven hombre de largo cabellos negros se dirigía al estacionamiento cuando los vio, a todos allí, y al ver al joven rubio supuso serian el, y las chicas vestidas de civil los jóvenes que harian el examen de admisión a la escuela donde el fungía como trabajador social y profesor de atletismo y artes marciales.

.

.

.

-Buenos días jóvenes- saludo cordialmente

.

-Buenos días- dijeron los jóvenes presentes

.

-Señorita Kaioh, y Meioh- llamo a las jóvenes vestidas con el uniforme oficial de la escuela- es un placer que hayan accedido a cooperar en la prueba a los jóvenes presentes –señalo a las chicas frente a ellos.

.

-Al contrario es un placer para nosotras ayudarle, Nicolas-Sama- contestaron

.

-Bueno permítanme hacer las presentaciones, -menciono- señoritas ellas son Setsuna Meioh, y la Señorita Michiru Kaioh, ellas junto a mi les haremos las pruebas para entrar,- dijo dirigiéndose a Haruka, Elsa y Hotaru- y bueno jovencitas ellos son los aspirantes, la joven Hotaru Tomoe, Elsa Grey, y también el joven Haruka Tenoc- indico a los mencionados quienes hicieron un pequeña reverencia mas por educación al docente que a las otras jóvenes- bien jóvenes podrían indicarme quien hara la prueba física?- cuestiono.

.

-Esa sere yo- contesto Elsa

.

-Y bien dime que especialidad te gustaría probar?-cuestiono

.

-Atletismo en su modalidad de cien metros libres- dijo Elsa segura de si misma

.

-Perfecto- dijo animado el pelinegro- yo te tomare el tiempo y veremos que tal es tu capacidad de resistencia, solo en eso consiste tu prueba- señalo- vayamos a la cancha- indico.

.

-Espere y nosotros- cuestiono Hotaru, señalándose a ella y a Haruka

.

-Oh discúlpeme, a veces no se en que pienso- comenzó a reir como tonto- bien díganme quien hara la prueba de modista?- cuestiono

.

-Yo sere esa- dijo Hotaru

.

-Bueno pues siga a la señorita Meioh- señalo- y si no esoy mal usted joven hara alguna de las dos pruebas restantes y confio que la señorita Kaioh, sabrá guiarlo y probar si tiene usted la capacidad suficiente para entrar en este instituto-finalizo el hombre.

.

.

Caminando detrás de el una Elsa que le decía a Haruka con la mirada "suerte", Setsuna miro a su prima y luego a la joven a quien le haría la prueba le dio un pequeña sonrisa y con la mano le indico que la siguiera, Hotaru suspiro y con la mirada le pidió comportarse a Haruka, quien solo asintió y miro a la joven frente a el quien le miraba descaradamente todo el cuerpo repsandolo

.

.

-Ves algo que te guste preciosa?- cuestiono

.

-Podria ser respondió descaradamente

.

-Vaya y luego te haces la modosita- le dijo con una sonrisa retadora

.

-Yo jamás- señalo la chica- ya me iras conociendo- añadió- vamos, dime que prueba quieres hacer, baile?- cuestiono- por que ayer me dejaste con ganas de otra pieza mas- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

.

.

-Como dije antes de que llegaras- menciono el joven- con otra loca, no bailo- la señalo.

.

.

-Musica, ENTONCES - Pregunta

.

.

-Musica será- dijo con una sonrisa

.

.

-Pero dime que instrumento tocas?- dijo acercándose mas amedida que caminaban, mirando su perfil intensamente.

.

-Piano- respondió solamente

.

-Piano- murmuro, la chica aguamarina

.

-Si- dijo mirándola notando algo extraño en la mirada de la joven, viendo como esta se deteia- sucede algo?- pregunto

.

-No,- respondió rápidamente y tomo su brazo, para avanzar rápidamente.

.

.

Ante esta acción Haruka se sonrojo, pero no apresuro el paso, y la joven de iris azules al sentir esto, y la fresca brisa que las acompañaba, volvió a paso tranquilo simplemente disfrutando ese instante.

.

.

.

.

BIEN DE LO BUENO POCO Y ESTE SOLO ES EL INICIO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LA PRUEBA YA MAS CLARA, Y OBVIAMENTE EL PRIMER DIA DEL MUGEN, YA….

JAJAJA SOY MALA, PODRIA SER… LA VERDAD ES QUE FUE MAS DE LO PLANEADO, ASI QUE CREOOO QUE LOS DEJARE ASI, JAJAJA…

HASTA LA PROXIMA, LA VERDAD LO HAGO POR CREO QUE DEB IR A CATEMACO, Y ANTES DE QUE PREGUNTEN ES UN PUEBLO TAMBIEN CONOCIDO COMO TIERRA DE BRUJO EN EL ESTADO DE VERACRUZ, POR QUE UFF AL PARECER LA ENFERMEDAD NO ME DEJA EN PAZ Y ESTA VEZ NO ES EL ASMA, AHH COMO SEA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y BUENO LA CITA, DE ELLA HABLARA MICHIRU EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, SALUDOS A TODOS, BYE.

.

.

.

Karlha ROAD ADIÓS.


	9. Chapter 9- Pruebas

CAPITULO 9.- PRUEBAS..

.

.

.

Que hay mundo?... y si ya se que demore pero bueno a decir verdad demore un poco, pero bueno conste les deje un intento de song-fic para que no extrañaran tanto a estos maravillosos personajes… Como sea estoy ya quizás hasta cierto sentido hartándolos jaja pero bueno asi soy yo como quiera que sea les agradesco los reviews, los follows, los favorites y demás, realmenete hacen que quiera seguir adelante con la historia y pues eso es mucho… asi que sin mas ahora ya saben como siempre pasare a contestar todos y cada uno de reviews…

.

.

.

REVIEWS

.

Hitomi:

Que bueno y que alegría me es que los anteriores capitulo te hayan gustado, y te hicieran reir esa era mi intensión, espero este te guste aun que creo según yo que es mas serio considerando que son pruebas, espero no haber tardado y bueno dependiendo la cantidad de reviews de este cap, tal vez el próximo capitulo ya sea la cita, jajaja lo qe tengo planeado les va a gustar… Oh vaya que esta segura, ya veras aquí, pero bueno jjeje sobre el que Michiru se encele, lo estoy considerando bastante, puede ser que te sorprenda dentro de poco, jajaja y tienes razón, mira como se pudo con Setsuna, jajaja pero bueno ya veremos, como dije quizás te pueda sorprender, y sobre el sequito jajaja si tengo planes muy buenos para ese grupito jajaja, y ya iremos viendo la evolución del romance y como dije en mi Song-fic de estas chicas, como no se deciden tendré que hacer un estira y afloja muy fuerte al menos hasta que ambas acepten o quizás solo una sus sentimientos, la verdadera pregunta es quien los aceptara primero?, jejeje Y no es nada, realmente escribir estas historias por que me encanta hacerlas y por que con sus reviews, follows y favorites me demuestran que vale la pena el esfuerzo…

Muchisimas gracias por tus deseos y creeme me ayudan bastante, saludos te deceo una bonita semana…

.

Chat´ de´Lune

Hey, como estas?, si lamento mucho las faltas y as faltas y sobras de letras pero bueno que se le puede hacer, a veces ando a prisa y no reviso y esta compu en la que escribo no ayuda, pues es cierto esta compu es la única culpable… jajaja me ha dado risa tu comentaría respecto a lo de JH, y no pude evitar checar eso que me decias y cuando vi que era cierto no pude evitar reir mucho jajaja, sobre la cita… rayos por que Hot?

P.D.: Jajaja, te pasas jajaja pero en algo tienes razón por eso la que fue a Catemaco con los brujo fue mi tia jajaja.

Gracias por tus deseos, y estes bien y tengas bonita semana, BYE.

.

Gabriel

Me alegra enormemente que te haya gustado, y bueno jej no se si soy excelente pero me conformo con que les guste este capitulo, y si la cita esta a las puertas… por cierto tendre que dejarle elegir algo ahora que recuerdo espero comentes, uff demore pero bueno espero que no sea tanto jeje saludos… ;p

.

Sandy

Uff lamento si demore, pero vaya tve muchísimas cosas que hacer en estas semanas trabajos atrasados y demás, hey en serio te emocionaste cuando respondi?... vaya eres la primera persona que me dice eso jeje me alegra escucharlo, jaja te agradezco mucho los alagos, y bueno sobre tomar el tiempo y responder a los reviews te daras cuenta de que yo siempre respondo uno a uno cada uno de los reviews, creo que de las cosas que mas me gusta hacer además de la historia, y lo hago precisamente por que sus comentarios me inspiran y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo… muchísimas gracias por tus deseos y yo también espero recuperarme pronto, oh y claro como dije antes ustedes deben decidir que tanto tardare mientras tanto descuida como veis esta Michiru es muy diferente en ciertos aspectos jeje y espero te agrade como la estoy llevando jejeje… Sin mas te mando unos saludos, y un enorme abrazo…. Deseándote además una bonita semana

.

Osaka

Saludos nuevamente, ahora me disculpo si tarde un poco mas pero bueno, jeje no siempre se tiene el tiempo, realmente espero este capitulo también te guste, gracias me alegra escuchar que voy mejorando, oh claro que no fue fácil, pero eso es lo que la hace como es, asi como a Michi, sobre el abuelo de Michiru, solo te puedo asegurar que nada bueno….lo que si te puedo adelantar es que tiene mucho que ver con lo sucedido hace muchos años en la vida de un personaje… jajaja esa parte de la conducción bueno, debo admitir h estado viendo mucho películas de Rapido y furioso para poder escribirlas, jajaja… la cita podría ser este próximo capitulo o hasta el otro dependiendo de sus reviews… bueno uff para saber que hara jajaja, puede que te guste lo que hara, puede que no… bueno solo puedo decir que habrá muchos problemas… jajaja y si esta vez si la va a tener dura Michi pero pues la razón aun no la decido…

Nombre muchísimas gracias a todos, por dejarme reviews, follows y favorites, por dejarme entrar en sus vidas y alégraselas, con mis historias… y bueno debo decir que me causa gran satisfacción hacerlo y saber que ustedes… también les gusta por que aun que es cierto que no me pagan, ustedes hacen que valga la pena… Saludos y espero te vaya bonito…

.

Psk

Jajaja, no hay problema no te preocupes eso no es problema jeje, y yo debo confesarte que me alegra enormemente que les guste esta historia, cuando la comencé no pensé que tuviese mucha aceptación, jeje de verdad no esperaba tano apoyo y me alegro que te guste espero seguir haciéndola asi que les siga gustando y ustedes la sigan hasta e final… y bueno pues ya aves por que le puse el Grey y si a mi también me encanta Pideme lo que quieras sobre todo por que jejeje me encanta esa actitud de Judith tan distinta y parecida a la vez con Anastasia Stell jejeje, bueno en esa ocasión espero que también te agrade esta capitulo, y buen yo les respondo a cada uno por que leerlos a ustedes y saber que les gusta este fic, es algo muy importante para mi ustedes son el apoyo, y las ganas de seguir escribiendo que dia con dia hacen que vaya avanzando en cada una de mis diferentes historias… y no te tienes que disculpar, jejeje creeme, sobre tu trabajo vaya es admirable y valiente que trabajes a esas horas, la noche siempre conlleva mas peligros, y no te preocupes que si fuese bailarina exótica eso no tiene nada de malo jajaja, pero bueno eres R. Industrial (aun que bueno jeje no se muy bien que es eso), suena interesante no eres Ingeniera Industrial o cual es la diferencia?... digo si se puede saber?, y bueno como he dicho ya no tienen que agradecer que conteste cada comentario para mi es un placer realmente hacerlo, muchas gracias por tu aporte y bueno como he dicho tendré que hacer un gran estira y afloje entre esta pareja y tienes muchas razón eso le ayudara mucho jajaja, muchísimas gracias por los halagos y jeje espero seguir asi…

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, y créeme yo también estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para recuperarme…saludos te deseo una buena semana y pues jeje no se mas que decirte que también te deseo que te vaya bien en tu turno y decirte Cuidate, un abrazo enorme para ti tambien… ;D.

.

Janeth Haruka

Hello, jajaja si tu no te preocupes.. jajaja de verdad me alegro ver ts comentarios jaja… y no tienes nada que agradecer, por cierto que yo también he recibido unos PM`s interesantes de este chico jajaja, no tengo nada mas que agregar, y bueno jejeje ya ves jejeje tu no te desanimes tu serie de shots me encantan, jajaja no te preocupes por eso otro jajaja…

Muchas gracias por tus deseos, y yo también espero que ustedes quieran mas… saludos y tengas bonita semana. ;P

.

Rokuandichi 96

Hola, saludos me alegra tanto leer tu comentario y me emociona saber que este es tu primer fic, de esta pareja y bueno sinceramente espero te agrade este capitulo, espero no haber tardado tanto… :p, y bueno soy de Mexico…. Jejeje saludos y estes bien

.

Bueno termine y si por allí no he contestado algún review hacérmelo saber, a veces soy despistada, y no me gustaría dejar a alguien sin responderle… Muchísimas gracias todos y espero que les siga gustado esta historia saludos…

.

DISCLAIMER: COMO TODOS USTEDES Y YO SABEMOS DE SOBRA LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN… LA HISTORIA SI… Y BUENO COMO QUIERA QUE SEA SOLOESPERO LES AGRADE… SALUDOS

.

.

.

CAPITULO 9.-PRUEBAS

.

.

.

Caminaban tranquilamente sintiendo esa suave y fresca brisa llegarles al rostro, no era un paseo romántico, ni uno amistoso, pero era notablemente para ambos algo tranquilizador, ella tenia sus brazos cruzados como tratando de impedir que estos pudiesen tomar vida propia y tratar de hacer algo que no le correspondía, por su parte el otro joven se encontraba notablemente relajado, ambos brazos era también impedidos de hacer algo, puesto que sus manos iban en los bolsillos…

.

.

Siguieron caminado en calma, el sonido de los arboles ir y venir al son del viento, era algo que ambos se encontraban disfrutando por el sencillo hecho de que ese fresco aire les hacia recordar a ambas mejores tiempos, incluso les permitía dejar de pensar en el futuro, o sencillamente dejar de pensar quienes eran ambos y que se esperaba de ellos

.

.

.

Una leve sonrisa se acentuaba en los hermosos labios rojos de la chica mas baja, sus cabellos agua marina suavemente mecidos por la fresca brisa, haciéndola verse a los ojos de la joven rubia sumamente atractiva…

.

.

"Rayos Haruka, deja de verla, anden hermosos labios dejen de llamarme, deja de mirarla Haurka, vamos mira otro lado antes de se de cuenta, si eso eso, mira a tu costado izquierdo, no mejor el derecho, oh que bonita figura, anda Haru mira otro lado, si mira otro lado… no mejor mira el frente, si ahora quédense donde están ojitos mirando el frente, miren el frente el frente, rayos, es que es demasiado guapa asi"- pensaba incansablemente

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo sitio en una pista de carreras

.

.

.

Una chica pelinegra ataviada para su prueba, se encontraba eligiendo el carril, que ella pensaba era el mas indicado para ella, la risa le llegaba, le hacia pensar que el primer carril podría ser el mas indicado, ya que era el que resultaba estar mas lejano de la brisa que iría en su contra, pero también era una desventaja considerando el hecho que si había poca brisa a su contra era probable que se fatigase antes de llegar a la meta, ahora bien el quinto carril era descartado, ella no se podría allí donde la brisa era mas fuerte, pensado en ello se encontraba, finalmente decidió que el carril mas adecuado para competir se trataba de el tercer carril, debido a que allí, a parte de tener un equilibrio de la brisa, le parecía mayormente el mas indicado por que poseía una buena posición, se veía claramente menos inclinado, que los otros mas centrado entre otros puntos que ella había podido notar, desde que había entrado en ese estrado deportivo, el cual la había dejado maravillada pues era casi una replica de un verdadero centro deportivo profesional …

.

.

.

-Encontré lo que buscaba Nicolas-sama- decía la chica morena al joven maestro pelinegro, quien asentía visiblemente curioso por lo que la chica hacia…

.

.

.

-En cuanto tomes posición podres entonces comenzar la primera parte de prueba- mencionaba el joven de cabellos oscuros

.

.

.

-Por supuesto- contestaba una emocionada elsa…

.

.

.

En un lugar no muy apartado de allí….

.

.

.

La joven de mirar granate y de cabellera con toque verdosos, abria la sala de costura y le indicaba a la menor que pasase con ella

.

.

.

-Me es muy interesante lo que me comentaba Meioh-san- decía una muy cauta Hotaru a la mayor

.

.

-Como dije no hay que dejarse llevar por la primera impresiones- mencionaba la otra…

.

.

-Puede que tenga razón- contestaba- sin duda alguna las mas impresiones son lo que causan problemas a largo plazo o acorto según la persona- mencionaba pensando en cierta aguamarina- pero eso termina siendo algo irrelevante cuando dicha persona realmente merece esa primera impresión-explicaba prudentemente

.

.

-Pues bien eso tendría que verse con el tiempo y claro después de permitirse conocer a las personas no cree?- cuestiono, finalmente y antes de que la chica pudiese si quiera hacer el intento por contestar agrego-Bien dejando eso de lado permitamente mostrarle el taller de alta costura de el Mugen.- indicaba mientras la joven observaba por primera vez el gran sitio donde estaba…

.

.

.

Els salón podía sencillamente describirse en una palabra como "INCREIBLE", las grandes vistas de la escuela eran maravillosas daban un toque de sofisticación muy grande, había todo tipo de maquinas para la costura, maniquíes propiamente utilizados con varios estilos, las telas que se encontraban frente a la joven eran exquisitas, hilos, agujas, botones, cinturores, pieles, pinturas incluso, había todo, absolutamente todo, en aquel gran salón, y la joven pelinegra solo pudo expresarse con un…

.

-INTERESANTE- mientras se fijaba en el rostro de la mayor, quien la miraba seriamente…-pues indíqueme que debo hacer?- cuestiono finalmente.

.

.

.

VOLVIENDO AL RUBIO

.

.

El rubio se detuvo inesperadamente, por mas que trataba la imagen relajada de la joven le era sumamente atractiva y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, no ella se decía mentalmente, mientras trataba de controlar el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se quedo sumamente quieto, sencillamente parado sin mirar algún punto preciso mientras respiraba profundamente para dirigir sus pensamientos…

.

La mirada verde se encontraba posada en la ahora un poco mas grande sonrisa que poseía la joven de cabellera aguamarina, quien a su vez s encontraba mirndo fijamente al rubio, quien estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones olvidando completamente por que se encontraba caminando al lado d la joven de cabellera aguamarina

.

.

-Ve algo que le guste joven Tenoc- cuestionaba la ahora situada frente al rubio oji-azul.

.

.

"Diablos, te dije que miraras a otro lado"- se reprochaba internamente el rubio…

.

.

-Puede ser- menciono

.

.

-Podria ser amable y compartirlo conmigo- pedia amablemente la joven

.

.

-Por supuesto- contesto con toda la calma que era capaz la rubia

.

.

-Entonces?- interrogo

.

.

-Oh lo lamento- se disculpaba- pero la pequeña mariposa que se encontraba situada en su brazo se ha ido- se encogió de hombros y comenzó nuevamente su caminar

.

.

-Con que mariposa he?- se decía mas para ella que para la otra- si claro- murmuro, mientras observaba al joven detenerse nuevamente.

.

.

La mirada azul, barrio entonces completamente al rubio, y allí la observaba bien por primera vez en el dia, vestia unos zapatos tipo mocasines color negros que se observaban por demás nuevos o poco utilizados, unos pantalones JEAN´S de un azul oscuro, un cinturón oscuro con una hebilla que en el centro portaba la imagen de lo que a vista de la ojiazul era un planeta, una camisa blanca tipo polo, con un numero 17 en su espalda y brazo derecho, el cuello de la camisa era color negro tal cual el numero y el muñequito que distiguia la camisa, un reloj de Nivada en su muñeca izquierda, sus rebeldes cabellos rubios agitados por el viento fresco, el aroma de la colonia igualmente fresco llegaba a las fosas nasales de la dama aguamarina, quien inesperadamente murmuro para si…

.

.

.

-Hermosa…-sonrio nuevamente y avanzo hacia la joven

.

.

-Por que se detuvo ahora joven Tenoc?- cuestiono

.

.

-Tal vez por que no se por donde ir- le respondió con ironia, sin mirarle

.

.

-En cualquier caso solo debe preguntar y yo le indicare- contesto la joven no entendiendo el cambio de actitud en la joven.

.

.

-No tendría que preguntar si usted me dirigiera- mencionaba molesta

.

.

-Siga derecho por el pasillo, doble hacia la izquierda, y nuevamente gire pero ahora hacia la derecha, allí encontrara una puerta de roble y ese es el salón al cual nos dirigimos- respondió visiblemente irritada por el cambio brusco en la actitud de la joven

.

.

-…- no contesto con palabras sino que sencillamente asintió y comenzó a avanzar a un paso increíblemente veloz…

.

.

.

La joven de iris azules, frunció el ceño no entendía a esa joven para nada, sabia perfectamente que era mujer, pero no entendía el por que hacia lo que fuera que hiciese…, la miro avanzar sin esperarla y eso la hizo sentir bastante molesta, como era posible que fuese tan grosera ella había sido amable con ella, cosa rara en ella con cualquier otra persona que no fuese su prima, ella también avanzo pero con una sonrisa burlona, si lo que la otra joven quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato, se encontró con la persona equivocada.

.

.

.

-A Michiru Kaioh, nadie le hace pasar un mal rato- murmuro- eso lo aprenderás aun que tenga que ser de la mala manera- sonrio para si, y procedió a avanzar pero lentamente- "como voy a disfrutar esto"-penso.

.

.

.

EN LA PISTA DE CARRERAS

.

.

.

La velocidad era muy buena, se decía a si misma Elsa, en el tercer carril, en pocos segundos alcanzo la meta…

.

.

El joven profesor, miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro el avance de Elsa realmente la chica era muy buena y prometedora, se decía mientras terminaba de registrar los 28 segundos que había tardado la chica en llegar a los trecientos metros…

.

.

La joven por s parte se sentía muy bien, tanto con su desempeño, como por la mirada del profesor…

.

.

El joven bajo de la grada en la que se encontraba, se levanto y asintió a Elsa en señal de que había aprobado la primera parte de su examen de admisión…

Y se dirgio a Elsa…

.

.

-Eso fue Aceptable- le dijo- pero aun asi necesito que me demuestre que mas es capaz de hacer…- le indico

.

.

Elsa frunció levente el ceño, había acaso dicho Aceptable, ella acababa de recorrer trecientos metros en tan solo 28 segundos, pero si queria que le demostrara de que era capz lo haría, ah si claro que lo haría.

.

.

"NO POR NADA SIEMPRE COMPITO CON HARU"-penso mientras dejaba el ceño fruncido de lado…

.

.

-Esta bien-contesto al fin- solo permítame respirar profundamente Nicolas-sama- respondió la chica.

.

.

-Por supuesto- cedió el profesor- volverá ha hacer la misma vuelta- explicaba- solo que esta vez llevara un agregado- menciono- de recorrerlo nuevamente en el mismo tiempo con su carga pasaremos a la prueba final…- dijo con una sonrisa el joven

.

.

-Me parece excelente- menciono Elsa

.

.

Hizo nuevamente un pequeño calentamiento, mientras esperaba al profesor quien había ido por su "carga", ella mientras tanto se mentalizaba…

.

.

-Mas te vale quedar Haru- le decía al viento

.

.

.

EN EL TALLER DE COSTURA

.

.

.

Se podía observar a una pelinegra demasiado concentrada en el boceto de un diseño de vestido, tratando de mejorar el diseño, y es que verdad mejorar un diseño antiguo era en si demasiado complicado, ella tenia que tener en cuenta la cantidad de tela, que en si era mucha, por eso había tenido que regresar al boceto principal y volver y hacer algunas mejores importantes, comenzado con los horroros holanes que sobraban y le robaban bastante vista a lo que ella creía era un bello vestido, posteriormente, quito los moños que era demasiados, asi que sustituyo dichos moños solo por uno solo, pero dicho moño seria lo que ella aun se preguntaba con que quedaría mejor, asi pues, trabajo en los colores, eligiendo el violeta, y negro para el diseño, distando de los colores pasteles el largo ese si que no podía disminuirlo, sino algunos centímetros, lo cuales para muchos no significarían nada ella bien sabia que darían mayor movilidad y agilidad a la persona que portara el vestido…

.

.

Mientras tanto la joven Meioh observaba el buen desempeño de la joven, y es que la chica tenia muy buenas ideas, ella suponía que la chica era buena pero no suponía que tanto, por eso ella siempre se concentraba en poner una prueba digna de aquella joven y a verdad estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con aquel horrible diseño que ella había creado específicamente para esta prueba…

.

.

La joven pelinegra queria poner algo que casi no se utilizara en aquellos tiempos, algo que diera la ilusión a el tiempo actual, sonrio cuando la idea de un cinturón se le vino a la mente claro un cinturón que realzara la figura de quien portara el vestido, y claro que fuese algo discreto, pero que aun asi llamase la atención, y allí podría el moño, mejoro aun mas el diseño al pensar que aquellos tablones de la falda resultaban innecesarios y por ello, procedió a quitarlos y dejar en su lugar, solo la parte de la falda siendo una lisa, y en la parte alta, dejando marcados una ligeras pinzas, sonrio al ver el resultado de sus primeros 45 minutos, la verdad no había demorado casi nada, pero bueno el tiempo estaba en esta ocasión en su contra ahora solo tenia tres horas para volver realidad aquel vestido de época, con toques actuales y sensuales…

.

.

.

FRENTE A LA PUERTA DEL SALÓN DE MÚSICA

.

.

.

Una joven rubia, con el ceño fruncido miraba a la joven de cabellos marinos llegar, con paso notablemente lento, mientras miraba a la joven acercarse con una sonrisa burlona, y una paleta en mano…

.

.

-Espero mucho joven Tenoc?- cuestiono

.

.

-…-La cara irritada de Haruka era muestra notable de la molestia de esperar veinticinco minutos a la joven que acababa de llegar.

.

.

-Bueno, que e parece si entramos- indicaba para abrir la joven

.

.

-Por supuesto- contestaba mordiéndose la lengua para dejar salir alguna palabra altisonante contra la joven

.

.

-Pues bien, entremos- hablo, empujando la puerta

.

.

.

El rostro irritado de Haruka paso, a ser uno indignado, contrariado, hasta finalmente uno notablemente cansado…

.

.

.

-ah- suspiro- primero la damas-cedio

.

.

-Todo un cabellero- dijo al pasar a su lado.

.

.

-Si, claro- dijo irónicamente para si Haruka- y usted toda una dama- concluyo

.

.

-Jajaja- rio levemente la Kaoih

.

.

.

Haruka, entonces observo el lugar, y es que este parecía un teatro, con asientos bastante confortables, forrados en algún tipo de tela o tapiz semejante al satin, en un color rojo…, un escenario al fondo, variadas filas hacia arriba y abajo, incluso había Palcos, una verdadera obra maestra…

.

.

Sin duda alguna era un bonito teatro, incluso había un parte para una pequeña orquesta…

.

.

.

-Y que le parecen nuestras instalaciones?- cuestiono la Kaoih, mirando el semblante sorprendido de Haruka

.

.

-Fantastico- murmuro

.

.

-Yo dije lo mismo cuando lo observe por primera vez- menciono la chica

.

.

-Siendo usted quien es dudo que lo haya hecho- atribuyo Haruka

.

.

-No siempre fui la "Niña prodigio del Violin"-comento

.

.

-Puede ser- dijo Haruka, avanzando a paso raudo al esenario

.

.

-Detrás del telon se encuentra su instrumento- señalo la Kaoih

.

.

-Como lo subo- interrogo Haruka interrumpiendo su paso

.

.

-Detrás del telón se encuentran tres palancas, la segunda de mango color blanco es la que sube el Telón, y primera enciende las luces del escenario, yo encenderá las demás solo empújelas hacia usted y listo.- indico

.

.

.

-…-Haruka asintió y se perdió tras las cortinas

.

.

-Veamos que puedes hacer Tenoc- se dijo Michiru mientras ella misma se perdia e algún punto de aquel Teatro

.

.

.

Haruka, encontró las palancas indicadas por la Joven de rizos, y empujo primeramente la palanca que abría el Telón, al hacerlo pudo observar el caminar de la joven rizos marinos tan elegante dirigiéndose al centro de Teatro, ella se sentó en el centro tanto de las filas como delos asientos, mientras, se recargaba en el asiento, en la espera del artista que haría su presentación, Haruka se quedo observando como la joven miraba un punto frente a ella, mientras por su mente seguramente pasaba algo y aun que Haruka no sabia de que se trataba, pronto se dio cuenta que debía ser algo triste debido a la mirada llena de melancolía que la joven cargaba consigo, y aun que para muchos esto resultara imposible de entender para ella no ella conocía ese tipo de mirada, por muy lejana que se encontrara la persona, una mirada así no podía pasar desapercibida, debido a que la tristeza reflejada en esos ojos azules, podía sentirse hasta el ultimo rincón de la tierra y Haruka no pudo evitar preguntarse que tenia esa chica que podía ser asi.

.

.

"Lo que daría por averiguarlo"- pensaba-"pero eso no es algo que me incumba, ni mucho menos que me deba importar"- se convenció

.

.

Por otro lado, la joven de iris mar, se encontraba sentada en el centro de todo el Teatro, miraba con nostalgia reprimida en su pecho el centro de la plataforma, sabiendo que allí, cuando se encendiesen las luces vería nuevamente aquel viejo instrumento que la acompaño muchas veces en su niñez a tocar a ella misma, con la diferencia que esta vez el interprete seria otro, y que ella no le acompañaría, de hecho ella jamás acompañaba a ningún pianista con alguna pieza, por el simple hecho que había algo que ni ella entendía le impedía hacerlo, tal vez la fidelidad al recuerdo de su abuelo se lo impedía, sin embargo aquello no era lo que le causaba esa breve infinidad de sentimientos encontrados al verse sentada en aquel teatro esperando a la joven rubia aparecer sino mas bien, el hecho es que ni ella misma comprendía que le sucedía.

.

.

.

Finalmente las luces del teatro se encendieron dejando ver la bien formada figura del joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios, y aun que ella tenia que admitir que si bien a la distancia si parecía un joven muy apuesto y de cerca lograba engañarte con su bello rostro, si le ponías atención, quizás demasiada atención, entonces y solo entonces quizás y si tenias muy buen ojo, podrías darte cuenta de que detrás de aquella ropa, y de una manera sutil quizás demasiado sutil, se encontraba una figura femenina muy bien oculta para cualquier ojo inexperto…

.

.

Se deleito en ver aquel caminar tan gallardo, tan fuerte, tan propio con la personalidad de esa rubia…

.

.

-Y bien señorita Kaioh, que debería de hacer ahora?- cuestiono

.

.

-Creo que debe de tocar la pieza que yo e indique señor Tenoc- respondió

.

.

-Entonces soy todo oídos- menciono

.

.

La joven de iris azules sonrio, mirando al joven de pie junto aquel instrumento, y es que realmente aquella joven parecía un joven pianista, sin meditarlo un segundo ella respondió

.

.

-Chopin, Nocturne n.9- respondió

.

.

-Buena elección respondió la joven de iris verdes

.

.

-Muy buena –murmuro- una de las favoritas de mi abuelo- dijo para si.

.

.

La joven de iris verdes por otro lado, se sentó en el banquillo insegura delante de el piano, y esque para ella estar después de tantos años delante de un piano suponía un verdero reto, y no es por que hubiese dejado de tocarlo hacia años sino mas bien a que normalmente, cuando tocaba el piano era única y exclusivamente para recordar y honrar a la persona que le había enseñado a tocar el piano, es decir su madre…

.

.

.

EN LA PISTA DE CARRERAS

.

.

.

Una agitada Elsa y ya algo sudada se encontraba tomando sus respiraciones hondas, mientras descansaba un par de minutos para reponerse del esfuerzo, sobre su cuerpo de notaban unas ligeras pesas de medio kilo, lo cual había disminuido su velocidad en la carrera que acababa de tener, aun agitada y en la banca se encontraba pensando que recorrer aun esos trescientos metros en veinte ocho segundos y con pezas de media kilo en sus brazos y piernas si habían sido un reto medio, realmente en estos momentos agradecia mucho haber sido compettiva con Haruka hacia un par de años atrás, al parecer no había perdido toda la practica, sonrio al ver acercarse al profesor de cabello largo negro…

.

.

-Vaya mantuvo los 28 segundos, eso fue bastante bueno-mencionaba

.

.

-Si, claro- dijo suspirando

.

.

-Bien póngase de pie- dijo el joven mostrándole un extraño cinturón, lleno de pesas- debo colocarle esto para la prueba final a menos que quiera claudicar- dijo

.

.

La joven miro el cinturón frente a ella y frunciendo el ceño respondo totalmente decidida:

.

.

-Yo puedo colocármelo-

.

.

El joven sonrio, esa joven no solo era buena, y prometedora sino que tenia actitud y eso era muy importante

.

.

-Perfecto- menciono- yo le cambiare las braceras- respondió refiriéndose a las pesas en los brazos.

.

.

-Genial- respondió con mirada decidida Elsa- cuantos kilos serán e esta ocasión?- cuestiono

.

.

-Cintura cinco- señalando el cinturón- brazos dos kilos- indico con las braceras- mencionaba- piernas tres- dijo mostrándoles una pesas para piernas- ahora solo correrá la distancia de cien metros…- señalaba- tendrá 28 segundos para hacerlo- dijo amablemente

.

.

-Puedo recorrer los trescientos- dijo segura

.

.

-Señorita no…- fue interrumpido

.

.

-Dije trescientos- exclamo molesta

.

.

-Como desee- cedió el profesor

.

.

.

EN LA SALA DE COSTURA

.

.

.

La pelinegra cosía rápidamente la falda, gracias a dios había encontrado un corsé que se figuraba mucho al que debía de hacer, en todo caso ahora solo debía cambiar el color del corsé cosa relativamente fácil, la falda estaba lista, no pensaba poner el relleno para esa falda, claro que no, iba a ser un vestido de época pero muy actual con el toque de ella, asi pues entonces comenzó con el cinturón, llevaba ya 1:45 minutos haciendo el vestido y realmente esperaba quedara como imaginaba, en ocasiones sus diseños siempre terminaban siendo diferentes a los que creaba al principio, asi que estaba poniendo su mayor esfuerzo por que esto terminara tal como lo había hecho…

.

.

La dama de mirar granate observaba todos os detalles de la chica, desde la elección de las telas hasta la manera y posición en las que se encontraba la joven frente a la maquina, había elegido una interesante tela para trabajar y los colores eran realmente reveladores, la faldona había quedado lista le parecía muy exótica, pero sin duda alguna era muy linda, y ahora observaba a la chica cambiando el color del corsé y colocar asi como en el boceto la tela sobre el corsé convirtiéndolo en la parte de arriba del vestido, ahora solo quedaba la unión de ambas partes y ver ese cinturón que se encontraba de lado… y que ahora lo convertiría en un modelo único, muy distante dl que ella había creado.

.

.

.

La música de Robert Ducant interpretada por un rubio se encontraba inundando todo el teatro mientras... una joven de ojos azules miraba extasiada a la joven interpretar esa hermosa melodía, pero antes de que pudiese terminar la joven irrumpió la armoniosa melodía…

.

.

-Toca un imposible- dijo en tono algo alto

.

.

-Cual tiene en mente- cuestiono

.

.

-El que tu desees- dijo

.

.

La sonrisa en el rostro de de el oji-verde no se hizo esperar…

.

.

.

PISTA DE CARRERAS

.

.

Corria, a todo lo que su cuerpo permitía, faltaban tres segundos y bueno le hacia falta algunos metros, pero ella podía, podía, y cerrando los ojos imagino a una joven rubia corriendo a su par y entonces aumento la velocidad y increíblemente escucho unos aplausos y un grito diciendo….

.

.

.

-FANTASTICO, ES USTED MAS QUE ACEPTADA- grito el joven profesor

.

.

-Gracias- dijo con un poco de esfuerzo quitándose el cinturón, y las demás pesas- podría indicarme donde esta mi amiga la peliegra?-cuestiono

.

.

-Oh supongo debe de encontrarse en este momento en el taller de costura, tenga esto le indicara- menciono dándole un mapa y no lo pierda el lunes reportese en la dirección y bienvenida al Mugen- dijo dándole un folleto y un mapa de la escuela

.

.

-Muchas gracias- dijo a joven y con ello salió disparada de ahí

.

.

.

EN EL TALLER DE COSTURA

.

.

.

La pelinegra estaba dándole los toques finales, al vestido pegando el cinturón, colocando le el moño sin duda alguna era uno de sus mejores trabajos, el vestido negro con morado era muy bonito, y el moño lo hacia verse sumamente exótico…

.

.

La joven de iris granate estaba sorprendida la chica había terminado con unos 25 minutos de sobra y la verdad el vestido era sumamente hermoso, sin decir nada mas que un:

.

.

-BIENVENIDA AL MUGEN- miro a la joven sudada que entraba por la puerta y gritaba

.

.

-HOTARU!

.

.

-ELSA- Grito esta a su vez

.

.

-ENTRE- Dijeron al unisonido y sin evitarlo, la mas pequeña de estatura se abalanzó sobre la mas alta y sudada

.

.

-Genial- dijo Elsa

.

.

-Apestas- grito Hotaru

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el teatro

.

.

.

La joven de iris verdes se levantaba visiblemente cansada del banquillo, mientras la joven de cabellos aguamarina se acercaba para decirle:

.

.

.

-Bienvenido al Mugen, joven Tenoc o debo decir Zimmerman o Grey?- cuestiono burlona

.

.

-Como?- interrogo ella a su vez

.

.

-Es de mala educación responder con otra pregunta- dijo la chica

.

.

-Emm…yo- dijo mientras veía a la joven acercarse hacia ella.

.

.

-Te vere el domingo a las 3 de la tarde en el restaurant "Brisa marina", y recuerda que debes hacer todo lo que yo diga- menciono soplando en la oreja de la mayor, haciendo que se estremeciera, y con una sonrisa se separo de ella.

.

.

Haruka no podía creer lo atrevida que podía ser esa chica, y eso le hacia sentirse como si fuese una gelatina a su lado, pero no ella no se dejaría llevar por esa chiquilla ya le demostraría quien era Haruka Tenoc, y armándose de valor y de sus dotes como rompecorazones, se dejo llevar, y tomo el brazo de la chica, tomandola posteriormente por su cintura la acerco hacia su cuerpo y la pego a el, miro esos labios que la invitaban a hacer con ellos lo que quisiesen, poso ligeramente sus labios en la comisura de los otros y mirando con sus irirs verde, los perdidos azules murmuro

.

.

-Recuerde que solo será un dia sñorita Kaioh- entonces sintió como una mano buscaba su cuello para guiarle a en una dirección en la que ya estaba muy, muy cerca- y que no puede pedirme algo indecente- finalizo besando la mejilla de la joven- no desee lo que no puede tener- le murmuro al oído- que pase buen dia señorito Kaioh- termino, dejando a la chica sumida en suspensamientos….

.

.

.

QUE TAL?... LES GUSTO?... ACEPTO DE TODO…. JEJEJE TOMATASOS, APLAUSOS OVACIONES DE PIE, ETC….

.

POR CIERTOESTE CAITULO LO HE SUBIDO POR MEDIO DEL CEL…. ASI QUE BUENO POR SI ALGUIEN NOTABA LA FALTA DE LAS SEPARACIONES USUALES….

.

.

YA SABEN CUALQUIER COSA REVIEW O P.M. NOS VEMOSEN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EL CUAL SERA FINALMENTE LA CITA…. A NO SER QUE NO DEJEN SUFICIENTES REVIEWS Y ENTONCES… TENDRA OTRO TITULO Y OTRA COSA… JEJEJE SALUDOS

.

.

OH Y POR CIERTO DEBO DECIRLO POR QUE HASTA A MI ME EMOCIONA YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS Y AL LLEGAR A ELLOS ELEGIRE A QUIEN SEA EL 100 PARA ALGO ESPECIAL JEJE…

OTRA COSA MAS Y ES QUE ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE TEMA QUISIERAN VER EN LA CITA… LES DEJO ELEGIR ESTAS OPCIONES:

1.- PLAYA

2.-FERIA O PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

3.- CINE Y NOCHE OSCURA

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y COMO YA SABEN SI ES LA CITA… DEPENDE DE USTEDES…


	10. Chapter 10-Cita (parte 1)

CAPITULO 10.- CITA

.

.

.

Bueno creo que ya se dieron cuenta que finalmente ha llegado la tan aclamada CITA jaja y debo decir que a mi me pone nerviosa por que yo ya se en que acaba pero y ustedes?, jeje a decir verdad me la han puesto de nueva cuenta muy difícil digo, algunas querían las tres opciones juntas, otros tantos la playa, algunos mas el cine, los mas tiernos me pidieron la feria e incluso he estado seriamente tentada con una propuesta particular, y debido a ello y como ando bonachona les deje un regalo (solo para que van que soy buena) a todos y cada uno solo para que vean que no soy mala jejeje… en fin ya saben de que va conmigo asi que es hora de contestar reviews…

Oh y una disculpa por haber tardado, lo que sucede es que a diferencia de muchos que pueden aprovechar las vacaciones en mi caso es todo lo contrario tuve mucho trabajo, (era vacaciones y bueno mi empleo siempre se llena de gente) ahora también agréguenle que tuve que hacer una gran y considerable cantidad de trabajos escritos (resúmenes, ensayos, investigaciones, etc.) para ponerme al parejo con mis compañeros de la U y jejeje también presentar exámenes atrasados, esto y mas complicaciones se han ido presentando, en fin lo bueno es que ya jeje les dejo el capi.

.

.

REVIEWS

.

Log5: Hola, muchísimas gracias, por tus comentarios realmente me alegra muchísimo saber que te gusta esta historia esto es algo sumamente importante para mi, ya que todo esto es de gran relevancia que les guste mi historia, y jeje si lo se la trama supongo que no es una muy común, y si te soy sincera esas locuras de Elsa y Hotaru aparecen asi sin mas jaja, y en algo tienes razón si será importante, y claro siempre madura y certera, y de verdad me alegra que esta historia sea una de las elegidas para tus ratos de esparcimientos, jeje bueno no te preocupes cualquiera se equivoca, umm bueno tome en cuenta mucho tu opinión asi que bueno espero resulte como lo esperabas (tal sea en la playa, tal vez no,). Y si la prueba en la pista para Elsa la puse algo dura, y bueno Hotaru tienes razón es un cerebrito, Bueno yo también me despido, esperando este capitulo también te agrade y me digas tu opinión de el.

.

Osaka: VAYA! Si me aventaste un tomatazo que por cierto fue duro de esquivar no quiero saber cuantos me lanzaras ahora, en fin jeje me pone contenta los aplausos (yo quería una ovación de pie), he de decirte que tome también en cuenta tu opinión, y la verdad he tardado por que bueno originalmente el capitulo estaba preparado de diferente manera pero bueno a veces y como tengo que decir en mi trabajo (el cliente siempre tiene la razón), jaja me dio mucha risa depende, bueno ya no te hago esperar mas y espero te guste…

.

Garciap 301183: Ok, apuntado y bueno ya veras que fue :D, saludos y bueno bonita semana.

.

Janeth Haruka: Saludos que tal?, jejeje agradezco mucho tu opinión, y bueno las interacciones, mmm bueno que puedo decir la playa uff tentación al aire y peligrosaaaaa!, auu tentador lo que planteaste y pues si mirad el capitulo y averiguarlo tu misma,….

TAL VEZ PLAYA, TAL VEZ PARQUE O FERIA, O NO LO SE

.

Rokuandichi 96: vaya que curioso, CEMENTERIO y por que allí?... bueno yo no quiero darte ilusiones, pero bueno tal vez te guste este capitulo, no lo se, jajaja oh! Y claro que :D lei tu review, siempre leo y contesto todos y cada uno de los reviews que me son dejados se los agradezco en el alma, mmm CEMENTERIO… bueno tal vez no actualice taaan pronto pero actualice…. Jaja ya no puedo creerte que sea la primera vez que responden un review, en fin saludos…

.

Gabriel: Bueno como puedes ver demore pero no abandono aquí esta otro capitulo mas, jeje me hace sonreir saber que te haya gustado y que bueno quieras seguir leyendo esta atípica historia, uff vaya feria y playa… lo tome en cuenta gracias, tu también cuídate y saludos.

.

HITOMI: Hola caramba, bueno por aquí he tenido que cumplir con cierta petición que me habeis pedido y yo siempre cumplo, una vez aclarado esto, tengo que decirte qe me alegra enormemente saber que la historia esta gustándoles…. Bueno sobre complacerlas jeje y bueno yo solo espero que lo logre, para la cita ummm bueno gracias por tu opinión lo tome en cuenta y bueno jeje ya veras si dio tiempo o no, pues jeje sobre Noche Oscura y todo lo que quieres que pase jeje bueno espero poder lograr que te guste jajaja, uff sobre tu duda bueno aquí se responde este capitulo, … bueno yo les agradezco que me den su valiosa opinión, y todas las sugerencias posibles… sabes por que… por que yo realmente creo que ambos, lectores y escritores nos divertimos mas haciéndolo, bueno tal vez solo sea creencia mia … pero bueno espero que a ustedes también les guste…

Bueno nos vemos próximamente y realmente espero, que te guste el próximo capitulo también y bonito inicio de semana.

.

Chat´de´lune: que tal?.. oh vaya al parecer las pruebas fueron una revelación, jaja en serio por las agujas?... oh vaya lo siento por eso… dios cine eh?... jaja michi pulpa? Jajaja, haru controlando los ocho brazos jajaja interesante, válgame me parece de fabula que no me hallas en esta ocasión trollado con la ortografía, ya que al final te diste cuenta que esta computadora me odia y el cel, bueno ese yo lo deje loquito… jaja .

P.D. JAJA muy chistoso eh?, por allí también dice una leyenda que la misma chica (que no es bruja), fue a alcanzar a su tia que si es para que le ayudase a encontrar a un usuario que usa el Nick name de Chat´de´lune para que le hiciesen mal de ojo jajaja, y al parecer lo único que logro fue enloquecer el celular de este jajaja…

PD 2. UFF que puedo decir respecto a esto…mmm tal vez si tal vez noo, depende de mi alocada mente creadora… y de mi U y el trabajo y la familia y ya no agrego mas..

PD3. Ya me di cuenta que posteas de tu lap jajaj voy a extrañar tus multiposteos…

Saludos y que tengas buena semana

.

Sandy: NO ME ALAGUES TANTO, jajaja vaya que cuestión sep, las cosas buenas tardan en llegar un ejemplo clásico y mío bajo la pregunta , DONDE ESTA EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?... en fin… me da tanta felicidad saber que te gusto…. Ya en te creo aun que espero que hayas estado sola, lo digo por que en alguna ocasión lo hice y jaja me miraron raro… , jaja bueno ya sabes aca entre nos(susurro )soy edición limitada!, jajaja mentira… agradesco con el corazon tus deseos, ummm Feria eh?... magnifica elección… jaja berrinches eh?- conte que tu lo pediste.. …. En aquellas palabras que dijiste tienes muchísima razón… vaya forma de definirte por cierto… hey no me tientes… en serio no lo hagas que tal si me da algo y puff de un momento a otro mando a golpear a Darien y luego que violen a Seiya, y que Michi rapte a Haru mientras Serena la quiere matar con una espada, y Hotaru ande por allí de acosadora de Setsuna… uff dije algo que no debi jajaja. En fin no me tientes saludos…. Y

Bonito inicio de semana

P.D. Un abrazo y un beso para ti chica

.

Hotaru Tomoe: Bueno dejame darte la bienvenida a esta historia, y agradecerte los multiples reviews qe dejaste, espero que esta historia te guste y bueno dentro de poco des otra opinión nuevamente, saludos…

.

PSK: Vaya que tardaste jajaja, pero bueno no tanto como yo jajaja como te abras dado cuenta…

Jajaja me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ya ves necesitaba darle un poco mas de revuelo a estas dos chicas ya que serán importantes par Haruka, en un sentido distinto al de los personajes que bueno pco a poco se iran uniendo a esto… ok entendido y anotado… espero este capitulo también te guste… vaya Universal Studios Orlando, buena elección, ah yo solo voy a la feria cuando viene o a la Ganadera esa me gusta un buen jajajaja, los juegos mecanicos no son lo mio, prefiero otro tipo de actividades… Sobre Michiru emm bueno a ver que te parece esta faceta… agradezco infinitamente que considerares asi la historia…. Realmente no crei que tuviese tanta aceptación, jaja emm supongo que si demaciada a veces para mi gusto la cantidad de imaginación que tengo…

Oh genial I. Mecanica, VAYA woau que interesante, me hubiese encantado mucho saber sobre esa carrera, jajaja uff estoy muy familiarizada con el mantenimiento y la reparación, o sea que estoy hablando con la jefa?, jajaja dime mas por fis la verdad me do curiosidad, bueno ya se por que ese turno tan umm delicado, bueno cierto normalmente a esas horas es todo mas tranquilo, aun que bueno en lo personal lo considero un poco mas peligroso por aquello del sueñito, aun que ya debes estar acostumbrada, y no te preocupes por haber leído y comentado, se lo importante que puede llegar ser todo eso, bueno no es que yo trabaje en una empresa pero cuando hice el servicio social de mi prepa andaba arriba y abajo con eso mismo, ay con que jefs machistas no pueden a veces admitir que una mujer puede hacer las cosas bien,siempre tratado de ser os primeros y mejores… jaja me toco un jefe asi… yo soy Mesera jajaja de medio tiempo, ya sabes por los estudios, jajaja y pues también ando arriba y abajo y bueno ahora en vacaciones pues tengo mas trabajo y menos tiempo… aun que mas entrada de dinero… que sirve muchoooo en fin.

SALUDOS, YO TAMBIEN TE ENVIO UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y UN BESO….

.

OH Y ANTES DEL DISCLAIMER, ME DA NUEVMENTE MUCHA EMOCION DECIR QUE CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS POR LO TANTO DEJARE QUE LA PERSONA EN DEJAR EL REVIEW NUMERO 100 ME PIDA LO QUE QUIERA… NO SE PUEDE SER CUALQUIER COSA…. PERO COMO NO SOY MALA PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE ME HAN SEGUIDO COLOCADO EN FAVORITES Y ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS, BUENO COMO ESTOY DE BUEN HUMOR (MUY BUENO) LES DEJARE ALGUNAS OPCIONES MAS INFORMACION AL TERMINAR EL CAPTULO

.

DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, LA HISTORIA SI Y BLABLABLA, EN FIN A LEER…

.

.

CAPITULO 10.- CITA

.

.

La tarde era prometedora según había dicho el meteorólogo aun que aquello según el rubio no debía de ser del todo de su interés finalmente no había podido evitar mirar que tal estaría el día para pasear con aquella hermosa chica con intereses oscuros, o eso quería pensar ella…

.

.

Suspiro con pesar, sabia que dicha cita no seria fácil quizás para otra persona si pues disfrutaría de la compañía de una hermosa Joven que decir verdad era la tentación andante para cualquier persona pero para Haruka no significaba lo mismo sino que mas bien aquello solo era como un requisito el cual llenar o un evento de caridad al cual tan solo asistía por la terrible obligación que ella misma había adquirido.

.

Se arreglo como creyó conveniente después de todo solo era una Cita nada formal, por lo tanto alguno de aquellos trajes qué tenia quedaban descartadas aun se preguntaba por que dejo que Elsa comprase con Hotaru todo eso a decir verdad si debía de dar la imagen y alusión a ser un chico pero para ello no era necesario todas aquellas indumentarias, puesto que ella jamás iría a una cena de negocios o algo por el estilo, al final opto por una mezcla entre lo casual y lo formal, según ella se vería Casual Formal, pantalones de Mezclilla negros, zapatos de charol, un cinturón esta vez mas discreto para evitar futuras caídas del pantalón innecesarias, una camisa azul cielo sin saber por que la había elegido realmente, y un chaleco negro de Armani sobre la camisa, se peino lo mas que pudo, y se perfumo con una aroma a cítricos y madera que le daba un poco mas de libertad según ella.

.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero notando que se veía mas pálida de lo normal, su corazón latiendo descontrolado, las manos sudadas ligeramente, tenia nervios aun que no entendía por que ni que se fuese a casar pensaba.

.

De repente escucho el sonido del timbre de su casa, y camino hacia la puerta no sabiendo a quien se encontraría…

.

Antes de llegar la puerta noto sobre su mesilla de centro que había algunos libros, sus favoritos, la noche anterior habia estado, releyendo alguna de sus partes favoritas de estos…

.

Sin embargo había algo raro en ellos y es que las letras de estos no eran las comunes, parecían otras e incluso no entendía los nombres de los titulos que ahora llevaban.

.

El sonido de la puerta nuevamente lo saco de sus cavilaciones y s dirigió hacia su destino…

.

Al abrir la puerta, observo el lugar…

.

.

.

Era completamente distinto, ahora juraría estar en un Restaurant, miro hacia el frente y se encontró con un joven mozo con trae mirarle directamente, sintió una caricia en su brazo, y al girar el rostro se encontró mirando unos ojos azules que le eran familiares sin embargo eran distintos a la vez, la sonrisa marcada en sus facciones…

.

Haruka negó con la cabeza, no entendía como había llegado hasta ahí con la chica de cabello ahora recogido, el joven les indico con una seña que le siguiesen, ellos lo hicieron, ella no hizo esperar a la joven que llevaba del brazo y le saco la silla en clara señal de caballerosidad.

.

Miro por primera vez el traje de la joven, ella llevaba un vestido largo color durazno con un bello escote en la espalda que le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, miro nuevamente esos ojos, esta vez que llevaban un maquillaje muy diferente al que le había observado a la joven en anteriores ocasiones, no había colores que resaltasen sus ojos, se notaba mas cuidado y menos artificia, como si fuese realmente natural, miro con cuidado esos ojos, que se mostraban amables y tenían algo que no podía identificar…

.

-Sucede algo amor?- cuestiono la chica con dulce voz

.

-Eh- fue lo único que salía de su boca

.

-Que sucede amor?-volvio a preguntar con ternura

.

-Yo eh… como legamos aquí- pregunto obviando el hecho que la chica frente a ella le llamase Amor.

.

-Bueno dijiste que querías llevarme a Cenar –dijo la joven como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

.

-Yo… Cenar?- Haruka se veía notablemente confundida

.

-Creo que el trabajo te tiene agotada- dijo la joven frente a ella

.

-Disculpa que dijiste?- cuestiono

.

-Que estas cansada?- cuestiono

.

-Cansada?- repitió

.

-Veo que es así, relájate mi amor por eso estamos aquí- señalo el lujoso restaurant

.

Haruka volvió a mirar el lugar notando que en esta ocasión a diferencia de cuando había entrado las luces del restaurant estaban encendidas, se levanto y se dirigió hacia la ventana para confirmar algo que la estaba poniendo sumamente nerviosa.

.

Pero lo que mas le hizo confundirse aun mas es el hecho de que no había ninguna miro a su alrededor notando que no había nadie en el dicho restaurant.

.

-Sucede algo Haruka?- escucho una voz diferente pero igual conocida

.

-Serena?-pregunto aun mas confundida que antes

.

-Que sucede amor- contesto la chica de coletas

.

-No mas bien que sucede contigo, por que me llamas amor?- pregunto

.

-Bueno por que lo eres- contesto la chica

.

Haruka guardo silencio y miro el atuendo de la chica notando que era el mismo vestido que poseía antes la chica de cabellos marinos, solo que mas pequeño, se tomo la frente y negando con la cabeza, busco una puerta al llegar, sin esperar por la otra chica, la atravesó.

.

Encontrándose con la espesa oscuridad.

.

Haruka caminaba a paso lento, quizás mas lento del que debería, sintiendo como poco a poco un frio que le calaba los huesos se colaba en su interior…

.

La oscuridad se iba disipando poco a poco, y en su lugar se encontró con espesa niebla, si la oscuridad le parecía mucha, ahora con el frio y la niebla se sentía aun más temerosa, aun que ella nunca había sido de esas personas que se dejan llevar por sus temores, aquello si era algo que le ponía los cabellos de punta.

.

Siguió caminando, mirando su alrededor pocos árboles habían, el sonido de sus pasos era l único que podía percibir…

.

A su alrededor la espesa niebla… y la oscuridad…

.

Sus iris verdes buscaban ver algo o a alguien mas…

.

-Haruka- escucho una suave voz…

.

Busco a su alrededor para ver quien le llamaba

.

-Haruka- escucho de repente otra vez.

.

Giro su rostro no encontrando a nadie..

.

-Haruka- escucho nuevamente mas cerca de ella

.

Pero en esta ocasión consiguió mirar una figura moverse entre los arboles… Corrió tras ella sin esperar nada mas, se interno entre aquellas ramificaciones, la fría lluvia cayendo es su rostro…

.

-Haruka- escucho nuevamente

.

La figura había desaparecido, sin embargo el sonido era muy cercano, asi que decidió acercarse para buscar quien le llamaba…

.

-Haruka ven te estoy esperando- escucho que le decían

.

Camino lentamente, y en esta ocasión los arboles habían quedado atrás, sin embargo pudo notar extrañamente criptas a su alrededor…

.

-Acércate Haruka- escucho nuevamente que le llamaban

.

Siguió caminando levemente, hasta que sentada al lado de una cripta, pudo apreciar una esbelta figura delante de ella, sentada al lado de la cripta con un vestido largo lanco que ella reconocería en cualquier sitio que lo viese, ya que dicho vestido fue el que llevaba la noche de la gala del evento de beneficencia, la chica de Rizos marinos…

.

La misma que s encontraba sentada junto a la cripta y se extendía una mano… Ella no dudo y se acerco, entendiendo menos como había llegado hasta dicho lugar…

.

-Que bueno que llegaste a nuestra cita- escucho que le decía

.

-…-no contesto puesto que no entendía de que iba eso

.

-no tengas miedo, estamos en un lugar muy tranquilo- dijo la joven

.

Tomo su mano, y Haruka noto como esta estaba completamente fría….

.

-Te alegrara saber que he mandado arreglar nuestra mesa- dijo indicando un lugar

.

Dicho lugar se podía preciar una mesa, elegantemente arreglada y servida.

.

-Vayamos se hace tarde- escucho que le mencionaba

.

Avanzaron y se sentaron delante la una de la otra, Haruka aun seguía confundida.

.

-Me alegro de saber que hallas venido arreglada para la ocasión Haruka- escucho que volvía a llamarle y entonces se dio cuenta de el pequeño asunto de su vestimenta.

.

En esta ocasión, se miro y vio el mismo traje que utilizo para la fiesta de disfraces.

.

-Sabes Haruka- escucho la voz de la joven a su lado y pregunto

.

-Como llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido- cuestiono

.

-Es que no me prestas atención- le susurro a su oído

.

La sensación del frio contra su piel, le hizo estremecerse, la chica le había besado con sus labios frios.

.

-Es hora de disfrutar de nuestro momento a solas- dijo en su oído nuevamente, esta vez sentándose en la piernas de la rubia

.

La rubi miro la cara de la joven quien sonreía con maldad oculta e infinita.

.

-Solas tu y yo- escucho decirle mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

.

Haruka intento quitarse a la chica de encima notando que sus manos estaban atadas a los costado de la silla.

.

-es hora de cenar- dijo la joven

.

Haruka miro con horror como los colmillos de la chica incremeaban poco a poco de tamaño y de filo, la sonrisa fue sustituida por una mueca macabra y los ojos azules por unos oscuros y sangrientos ojos rojos….

.

El temor en todas sus células, el frio en s cuello, la brisa y el cantar de un búho, en un noche solitaria y oscura….

.

Haruka miraba con horror como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, y como la chica sentada en ella disfrutaba beber de ella, la lengua viscosa y escurridiza la sentía en su cuello y un gemido salido de su boca hizo que la chica se detuviese.

.

-Es hora de irse a dormir- le dijo- y esta vez tu me acompañaras- finalizo levantándose de ella

.

Sin saber porque o como su cuerpo no le obedecía y seguía, a la joven que entre las tumbas, bailaba, buscando un sitio del cual ella desconocía la localización…

.

El elegante caminar se detuvo, la cripta frente a ella se veía vieja, moho verde salía de los costados, al abrir se ratas, cucarachas, arañas y demás insectos saliendo huyendo de ella…

.

Haruka siguió el caminar de la joven, aun que ella no quisiera…

.

Su andar volvió a detenerse al llegar a una caja, observo como la chica, con calma entraba y movía algunos objetos, después le hizo una seña y sin decir nada Haruka entro, seguida de la joven quien se acerco y en su oído murmuro.

.

-Hora de dormir Haruka..- le dijo

.

No podía moverse, y aun que en su mene gritaba por el terror no podía expresarlo de viva voz.

.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, y entonces solo entonces sintió un temblor en sus hombros, y escucho una voz gritarle a viva voz.

.

-HARUKA- una voz dulce y tierna- DESPIERTA-agitación seguía.

.

-Que diablos!- grito una desesperada Haruka

.

-Gracias a dios despertaste- dijo la niña de ojos azules

.

-Serena?- cuestiono Haruka

.

-Dios, pensé que habías muerto- dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos

.

-Eh- dijo confundida

.

-Que creímos que estabas muerta- dijo Elsa mirándole con cara de sueño

.

-Si- expreso una Hotaru quien tenia en mano un bote con agua.

.

-JEJEJE- rio nerviosa la rubia- lo siento en ocasiones tengo el sueño pesado.

.

-Si ya lo notamos- dijo bostezando- nuevamente Elsa

.

-Que- dijo la rubia observando como la inocente joven de ojos azules le abrazaba- sucedió?, por que llorabas bombom?- cuestiono levantando su barbilla.

.

-Esquetunodespertabas y entoncesyo measustemuchisimoporquepensequemehabiasdejadoyyonoquieroqueesosucedajamas-dijo tan rápido que hasta para la joven rubia quien estaba acostumbrada a escucharla cuando la chic se encontraba en estados similares

.

-Ok-dijo mirándola con una gota de sudor cruzándole la frente

.

La joven de cabello tomados en coletas la miro con una expresión de desconsuelo.

.

-Me vas a dejar?-cuestiono

.

-Eh?-fue lo único que expreso Haruka antes de quela otra chica volviese a llorar

.

-Me vas a dejar- y comenzó nuevamente a llorar, abrazandola nuevamente- ahh, ahhh- gimoteaba- por que Haruka- decía entre sollozos

.

La oven rubia, miraba con la boca abierta la esena, y los colores subían a su rostro debido a la fuerza con que la chica la abrazaba, mientras que Hotaru y Elsa no hacían mas que reir mirando como la pobre rubia trataba de volver hacer controlar a su joven amiga y casi hermana Serena, Haruka las miraba buscando ayuda y ellas en cambio estallaban en carcajadas fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo.

.

-Serena-dijo susurrándole al oído- si dejas de casi asfixiarme te prometo,- decía con dificultad, mientras la niña rubia ya no lloraba,- que si me sueltas te llevare a comer helado- la chica la miro con los ojo llenos de lagrimillas y añadió- y si no lo haces no solo lamentaras mi muerte, sino que los últimos helados se los abre comprado a Elsa y Hotaru- termino de decir y la chica la solto permitiéndole respirar.

.

La otra joven se quedo pensativa en su sitio como si estuviera analizando toda la situación, y entonces finalmente cuestiono.

.

-No me vas a dejar?- a lo que la rubia negó- y me compraras un helado?- esta vez asintió- podrían ser dos?-cuestiono, la ojiverde asintió-y tres- la ojiverde la miro entrecerrando los ojos- ok que sean dos, pero solo a mi?- Haruka entonces sonrió.

.

Y la chica la volvió a asfixiar en un gran abrazo, el cual hizo que las otras dos jóvenes en la otra sala las miraran con ternura, y entonces la rubia ojiverde callo en cuenta en algo

.

-HOTARU OTA VEZ ME MOJASTE?- cuestiono y un aura negra apareció rodeándola

.

La joven ojilila, quien estaba dándole la espalda a en ese instante a la dos rubias semi sentadas en la cama, sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, entonces poco a poco volvo a mirar tras ella solo para observar como una rubia a miraba de forma divertida, y entonces lo que menos queria escuchar, salió de los labios de la joven ojiverde:

.

-TODAS SOBRE HOTARU –

.

Y como una jauría de animales, Elsa, Serena y Haruka se abalanzaron sobre la joven, que corria tratando de evitar ser tirada al suelo y convertirse en una "tortilla viviente"…

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO SITIO

.

.

.

-Señorita Michiru, esto es muy lindo- expreso un niño castaño de baja estatura

.

-Gracias Jorgito- dijo la joven ojiazul- seguro que Setsuna estará alagada.

.

-es eso cierto señorita Setsuna?-cuestiono nuevamente el pequeño

.

-Claro que si Jorgito- le dijo esta dándole una sonrisa pequeña

.

-MMM- el niño no decía nada

.

-Sucede algo pequeño- cuestiono con dulzura la ojiazul

.

-Realmente puedo a comer esto?- dijo muy timido

.

-Claro que si cariño- expreso Setsuna

.

-De verdad- volvió a cuestionar

.

-Claro, es mas tu come todo lo que quieras-dijo nuevamente la ojiazul

.

-Gracias- menciono el pequeño comenzando a devorar esos huevos con tocino que había en el plato, dándole una pequeña probada a los hot cakes del otro, y tomando profundamente el zumo de naranja dispuesto para el.

.

-te gusta?- pregunto Michiru

.

-…- el niño solo asintió con energía mientras seguía masticando con ganas sus alimentos

.

-Jejje- rio Setsuna con ternura

.

-jajaja-y Michiru se le unió-que te parece cariño si vamos a cómprate algo de ropa, hoy conocerás a alguien especial- dijo Michiru revolviendo el cabello del pequeño

.

\- …- el niño solo sonrio aun con sus mejillas llenas de alimentos

.

Setsuna, miro cuestionándole aquello a Michiru, ella solo se concentro en el pequeño quien comia con ganas, entonces no quedándole otra setsuna le hizo un seña a un mesero quien rápidamente llego a la mesa.

.

-En que puedo servirle- interrogo amablemente el joven mostrando una sonrisa

.

-Necesito que le muestre l pequeño los postre y lo vigile un momento- indico

.

-Por supuesto señorita Meioh- dijo el joven

.

-Michiru podrías acompañarme un momento?- pidió, interrogo

.

-Oh claro- dijo la otra- en un momento mas- dijo nuevamente

.

-ahora- aclaro

.

-Oh vaya, emm esta bien- cedió

.

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron elegantemente de pie y se dirigieron a los sanitarios, una vez dentro de este la joven peli-verde miro que no hubiese nadie allí y posteriormente habiéndose asegurad de ello miro a su prima, quien se encontraba concentrada refrescando su rostro con agua, y sacando de su bolso un paquete de belleza, entonces ella tranco la puerta y se giro hacia ella, la tomo por el brazo, haciendo que la de cabellos aguamarina la mirara de frente.

.

-Podrias explicarme que pretendes?- cuestiono

.

-Yo nada- dijo con una sonrisilla sancarrona

.

-Vamos Michiru dime que diablos quieres hacer?- le cuestiono nuevamente

.

-Setsuna te estresas demasiado- dijo asi con hastió

.

-Michiru- dijo con reproche- dime de una buena vez que pretendes con todo esto- dijo señalando la puerta- primero me dices ayer que que hoy tendrás la cita con el guapo rubio, y me mandas a llamar desde muy temprano para pedirle a la madre superiora nos dejase volver a salir con Jorgito sabiendo perfectamente que solo lo haría si yo voy contigo, eso sin contar que no quisiste que fuese Rebeca la que viniese, siendo que ella es tu pupila y Jorgito el mio, nos invitas a pasar la mañana contigo y ahora pretendes por lo que he escuchado llevar a Jorgito a tu cita?- explico, cuestiono , la mirar granate un tanto molesta por eso.

.

-Emm, asi como lo dices- dijo llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla en señal de meditación- si eso planeo- dijo

.

-Michiru, esto no tiene sentido- dijo la otra joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza- en serio no te entiendo, sabes perfectamente que Jorgito suele ser …- no termino ya que la otra chica sonrio grandemente pintándose los labios y diciendo

.

-Precisamente eso pretendo Setsuna, precisamente- dijo sonriendo- ahora llevemos a Jorgito a comprarse algo de ropa, después de todo ya le hace falta- dijo tranquilamente, pasando de su prima.

.

-Esto no te va a salir bien- dijo setsuna en un suspiro

.

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa- dijo Michiru saliendo del baño

.

.

.

VOLVIENDO AL RUBIO

.

.

.

-y listo- dijo la rubia mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero

.

-Vaya que si- dijo una Elsa babeando

.

-si- dijo Hotaru con indiferencia

.

-Que guapo- solto Serena sin pensar con corazoncitos en los ojos

.

-JAJAJA- rio con Ganas la rubia,- bueno nos vemos- dijo saliendo del apartamento

.

Elsa miraba atentamente por la ventana, esperando ver el auto del rubio salir, una vez que lo hizo dijo:

.

-ADONIS ABANDONO EL NIDO, - expreso- REPITO ADONIS ABANDONO EL NIDO-

.

-A ver serena escúchame bien-dijo Hotaru a una Serena quien estaba en un estado de ensueño- Serena- Dijo zarandeándola- Serena-le paso la mano delante de los ojos- hey serena- hasta que la aludida reacciono.

.

-q-que- dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas

.

-Te sietes bien?-cuestiono Elsa

.

-Emm si-dijo aun sonrojada-y Haru?-cuestiono

.

-Haru ya se fue- dijo Hotaru mirandola con los ojos entrecerrados

.

-Ajajajaja- comenzó a reir nerviosa mientras se rascaba la mejilla con los dedos-

.

-Bien escucha- dijo Hotaru- Haru ha ido a cumplir con su cita con la chica rara esta- dijo y Elsa saco una foto de la aludida- "Michiru Kaioh", por desfortuna para nuestra amiga- y elsa puso una foto de Haruka en una pizarra al lado de la foto de la Kaioh- hicimos que participase en tu evento y perdimos y ahora debe hacer todo lo que esa mujer diga- menciono señalando a Michiru con una varita de Metal.

.

Elsa ahora sentada al lado de Serena miraba seriamente las fotos, con el ceño fruncido cada que escuchaba algo que no le agradaba y gruñía como si fuese un cachorro protegiendo a su amo cada que escuchaba a Elsa referirse a Michiru por su nombre, o los términos "esa", "rara", "mala mujer", etcétera.

Serena por su lado, asentía a todo lo que Hotaru decía, mientras fruncia su ceño.

.

-ENTENDIERON?- Dijo Hotaru cual General

.

-SI SEÑORA- dijeron las chicas

.

-BIEN AHORA EL PLAN SOCORRER Y SALVAR AL ADONIS COMIENZA-grito cual bandera de guerra-

.

-AL ELSAMOVIL- grito elsa

.

.

.

EN EL RESTAURANT

.

Un joven guapo rubio, ojiverde, quien vestida una camisa blanca con dos botones sueltos, un pantalón color beige, unos botines del mismo color, unos lentes tipo avidor puestos, con sonrisa e ensueño, se estacionaba, le dio las llaves de su auto al joven del parking, caminaba rumbo a la cita que tenia el dia de hoy con la joven Kaioh, aun un poco nerviosos pues durante el trayecto no se dejaba de cuestionar que significaría su extraño sueño.

.

-Quizas es solo la manifestación por todo esto- murmuro para si.

.

DENTRO DEL RESTAURANT

.

.

La joven ojiazul. En compañía del pequeño castaño se encontraban en el jardín del restaurant, jugando con un avión a control remoto que había comprado para el pequeño, la joven de iris granate había tenido que retirarse antes de lo que hubiese gustado, sin embargo para la joven de cabellos marina eso no importaba pues aun faltaba 15 minutos para que llegase su cita, y ella tuviese que actuar nuevamente como siempre tenia que hacerlo…

.

-Mira Michiru el avión llega muy alto- dijo el pequeño castaño sorprendido

.

-Si pequeño, mira que alto tan alto como esto- dijo mientras tomaba al pequeño de su cintura, y le daba vueltas por los aires-

.

-Mas alto- decía el niño- mas

.

Y la joven entre risas mas la levantaba

.

-JAJAJA-reia

.

-Al infinito y mas alla- decía emocionado

.

.

.

Un joven de cabellos color arena, observaba anonadado el espectáculo, y no lo podía creer … miraba sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, la situación era algo que no podía creer posible… y darse cuenta sonreía.

.

"Por que no puede ser asi con todos?, por que solo con los niños?, realmente será asi con los niños?, o solo será una actuación?, por que me parece tan hermosa esa sonrisa?, por que diablos estoy sonriendo?... deja de mirarla Haruka… eso deja de mirarla…"

.

.

-Ejem- se aclaro la garganta

.

La joven y el niño miraron hacia la persona que se aclaraba la garganta, y si poder evitarlo las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron. Y el niño miro al joven que los miraba atentamente.

.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el joven- Señorita Kaioh- dijo con una leve sonrisa

.

-Buenas Tardes- dijo la joven aun con las mejillas pintadas en rosa

.

El joven rubio observo atentamente como el pequeño castaño de ojos color miel se escondía tras la joven de rizos marinos, sonrió levemente y se acerco a ellos, una vez que se acerco hasta donde considero apropiado, se hinco en una rodilla, sonrió de medio lado y miro al pequeño y de su bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón saco su llavero el cual contenía una patineta en la base, se la mostro al pequeño quien observo lo que el joven le extendía.

.

Con un poco de timidez y acerco su pequeña manita a las grandes y alargadas de la joven de ojos verdes, y con voz trémula pregunto:

.

-Donde la conseguiste?-

.

-La saque de una caja de cereal!-exclamo la ojiverde

.

-En serio? Pregunto ilusionado

.

-Claro- dijo

.

El niño le dio una sonrisa y salió corriendo, dejando brevemente a una Haruka algo desconcertada, con una joven de cabellos marinas con el ceño fruncido

.

-Y a donde iremos?- cuestiono Haruka con un tono de voz frio a la joven violinista

.

-Pues Jorgito decidirá- dijo mirándole de una forma que Haruka no supo interpretar

.

-Muy bien veamos a donde quiere ir el pequeño- expreso

.

La guapa joven sonrió divertida y finalmente cruzando los brazos con orgullo dijo:

\- VEAMOS-

.

-HUMM- Haruka miro como la joven caminaba al interior del Restaurant, perdiéndose momentáneamente de su vista

.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a una mesa, donde el pequeño se encontraba bastante entretenido jugando con sus pequeñas manitas con la patineta…

La imagen conmovió a Haruka, e hizo sonreír de un modo distinto a Michiru, sonrisa que fue captada por la joven de ojos verdes, a lo que inevitablemente hizo formarle una sonrisa, pero también la joven de iris azules había captado un brillo pequeño, un destello que había cruzado los ojos verdes de Haruka…

.

El pequeño había sentido miradas sobre el, miradas que mostraban algo que el jamás había sentido en su vida, solo una persona se las había mostrado y esa era su maestra, amiga y compañera de aventuras Meioh Setsuna, aun que el conocía también a Michiru su manera de ver a Michiru era distinta que a Setsuna, ya que para el Michiru era la princesa de sus sueños, era una joven bonita , divertida, pero al pequeño no le había pasado desapercibido la mirada que le daba al joven rubio.

Una sonrisa de travesura atravesó el rostro del pequeño, quien ahora miraba al joven rubio como su rival, el malo del cuento, por que la joven de rizos marinos se había puesto rosada por ese, y no por el.

.

-Que tal si tomamos primero el almuerzo- sugirió amablemente Michiru, quien extrañamente había ablandado su tono de voz del que acostumbraba

.

-Como guste- dijo Haruka de forma educada, camino unos pasos y puso la silla a la altura de su acompañante.

.

-Todo un "caballero"- dijo Michiru con algo de Ironia en la ultima palabra

.

-…- La joven rubia se quedo con la palabra en la boca, por haber tenido que esquivar la patineta que había salido volando en su dirección.

.

Michiru quien extendia una servilleta en sus piernas, no había visto "esto" o eso quizo aparentar mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reir.

Por su parte Haruka miraba con profundo alivio, el lugar por donde había desaparecido la patineta, siendo posteriormente sustituida por preocupación al recordar algo

.

"mis llaves"

.

-Discúlpenme- se excuso y despareció en dirección hacia la patineta

.

Jorgito miraba con orgullo como ese joven desaparecía, mientras el se dejaba colocar una servilleta por la joven y el tomaba el menú de niños.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO

.

Un grupo compuesto de tres jóvenes se encontraban estacionadas frente al Restaurant Brisa Marina , mientras "motaban vigilancia".

.

Las tres bellas jóvenes resaltaban por su extraño atuendo…

Todas vestían, con una gabardina color beige, unos lentes oscuros, y sombreros excesivamente grandes… aun asi sus cabellos aun resaltaban, ellas estaban dentro de un Porche color negro, mientas la música de fondo sonaba la famosa Lady Gaga con su Poker Face, dentro de mismo auto una joven comenzó a hablar.

.

-Elsa no me cabe la menor duda- decia Hotaru- serias una excelente detective- manifestó- Elsa, Elsa.

.

Pero la joven nombrada se encontraba en la porte posterior del coche, mientras hacia extraños movimientos y murmuraba bajito, mientras tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados

.

-POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO…POKER FACE- decía mientras estiraba los brazos al cielo y luego los deslizaba hacia su cuerpo, como si alguien la tocara.

.

-ELSA!-grito Hotaru

.

-Ahhhhh!-grito-…-

.

-…-

.

-Jejeje- rio nerviosa con las manos sobre la cabeza

.

-Por tu culpa Haruka nos descubrirá- le regaño Hotaru

.

-No querida mas bien diras por la tuya- señalo

.

-De que hablas?-cuestiono

.

-De eso- y séñalo hacia dent del restaurant, donde se veía a un deseperado rubio preguntando algo

.

-Agachate- dijo Hotaru

.

-Que?- cuestiono Elsa

.

Y Hotaru, con un rápido movimiento la hundió en su asiento, mientras ella tambien se trataba de esconder, posteriormente ambas asomaron levemente su cabeza, observando como el rubio regresaba sobre sus pasos, perdiéndose nuevamente de su campo de vison…

.

-Uff casi nos ve- dijo una recen despierta Serena

.

-Si claro!- dijo Hotaru con una gota de sudor resbalando por su rostro- ah y Elsa- llamo nuevamente la atención de la nombrada.

.

-Si? – cuestiono esta

.

-Se te fue un Po- menciono

.

-No es verdad,….- dijo

.

-Si no me quieres creer- dijo hundiéndose de hombros.

.

.

DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE

.

.

Haruka, no había tomado en cuenta la decoración del lugar, si bien era famoso por su estilo fresco y novedoso, también por su contraparte modesta y clásica, sin duda un restaurant que no era el sitio que ella esperaba de la joven egocéntrica y grosera que conoció cuando se burlo de su "amiga,novia, prometida" Serena, y mas aun le costaba creer que ella se sintiese tan cómoda allí…

.

-Emm ya encargaron?-cuestiono

.

-…- la cara de reproche del niño le decía que al parecer no le agradaba su interrupción

.

-Aun no joven Tenoc- dijo calmadamente la bella joven

.

-Oh!- fue lo único que menciono Haruka

.

-…-El niño lo miraba fijamente analizando sus movimientos

.

-Jorgito pide por mi- dijo a joven dejando su carta sobre la mesa

.

-Por supuesto señorita Michiru- dijo el niño feliz de que la joven le hubiese dejado escoger su comida- que le parecen hamburguesas?- interrogo indeciso

.

La joven asintió, mientras le regalo una sonrisa, sonrisa que había hipnotizado al joven de iris verdes, quien nuevamente se vio victima de su inconsciente lleno de dudas.

.

"como puede ser asi?, esto es algo extraño?, no se suponía que estaríamos ambos solos?, no se supone que debe de ser una autentica bruja plástica hasta con los pequeños?, como es que saca esa sonrisa en el pequeño y ella?, por que me parece hermoso como trata al pequeño?, por que ahora ambos me miran como si esperasen algo?"

.

-Emm- dijo insegura- este…- estaba perdida

.

-El joven le pregunto que desea comer- menciono el joven mesero

.

Un sonojo de vergüenza tiño las mejillas mas blancas y Haruka solo dijo:

-Lo mismo que la señorita y el niño-indico

.

-…- El joven mesero quien también se había quedado ido ante la belleza de la joven observando los atributos de la joven, solo atino a abrir la boca, y dar una sonrisa coqueta a la chica -….-

.

-No ha escuchado- indago, molesto la voz infantil del castañito

.

-Emm, niño no deberías hablarle asi a la gente-dijo con una mueca molesta Haruka quien añadio- aun que se lo tengan merecido-menciono mirándole realmente molesta

.

-…-El joven mesero apenado, solo agacho la cabeza y mirando tímidamente a la joven de rizos cuestiono- Una hamburguesa mas pues?-

.

En la mesa la joven aguamarina asintió, mirando al joven con compasión…

Rápidamente entonces el joven se retiro

.

Los tres esperaron el regreso del castaño quien por vergüenza, había pedido a otra joven, esta una chica castaña alta, de ojos avellana quien se veía con una figura física bastante bien trabajada debido a su uniforme de mesera…

.

-Buenas Tardes- dijo con una sonrisa natural, mientras en la mano izquierda tenia una ndeja con los tres platillos ordenados y las bebidas de los jóvenes sentados en la mesa – permítanme ayudarles en lo que se les ofresca y ofrecerles una disculpa por mi compañero- menciono mientras comenzó a servir por el lado izquierdo al pequeño castaño, y posteriormente a la joven, finalmente cuando iba a servirle a el rubio-…- algo temblorosa, y con fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas, puso en su lugar el platillo- s-soy Ita… digo Lita..Ki-kino- dijo tartamudeando- s-si quieren algo mas pueden l-llamarme- dijo con dificultad después de lo cual se disponía a retirar hasta que escucho su nombre de una voz aterciopelada…

.

El pequeño castañito, se cuestionaba el por que la joven mesera se ponía hablar asi, hasta que vio como se quedaba mirando al joven rubio, y eso le hizo molestarse mas, asi que tomando su refresco el cual convenientemente venia en lata, agito con una sonrisa malévola y después dijo:

-Me puedes ayudar?- tendiéndole la lata al joven rubio quien sonrio

.

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven con una linda sonrisa, sin embargo antes de que pudiese abrir la lata.

.

Michiru, trato de tomar la lata, poniendo en contacto sus manos, ambas sintieron una ligera descargar atravesar sus cuerpos y se miraron intensamente, para ser separados por la voz del pequeño castañito quien solo dijo:

-No señorita Michiru, que la abra el- mirando con ojitos tipo del gato con botas

.

Michiru sonrió y concedió que Haruka fuese quien abriese el refresco

.

Haruka se encontraba perdida en esa sonrisa, que abrió la lata, la cual rego el refresco primeramente a la cara del rubio mojando su ropa, el rubio solo atino a cerrar los ojos, y abrirlos de golpe al darse cuenta que el refresco se había derramado en el y ciertos atributo se podrían notar con facilidad, asi tomándose la camisa la separo rápidamente de su cuerpo y mirando a la joven mesera aun de pie viendo todo lo que ocurria solo atino a decir:

-Kino-san-dijo Haruka, con una sonrisa muy encantadora

.

La joven de cabellos rizos, miro al rubio quien tenia una una bonita sonrisa en el rostro. Y eso hizo que ella entrecerrase los ojos en señal de advertencia al rubio

.

-S-si -respondió aun un poco nerviosa la joven

.

-Podrías indicarme donde se encuentran los sanitarios?- cuestiono amablemente

.

-O-oh, claro joven- dijo sonrojada a mas no poder la mesera- s-o, solo si-sigam-sigame- dijo un mas nerviosa, por ver la sonrisa amable del joven rubio.

.

-Pase- indico con una mano el rubio y siguió a la joven- disculparme nuevamente regreso en un momento- indico a la que se suponía su pareja el dia el hoy y al chico a la mesa.

.

-Michiru?- llamo el niño a su cuidadora

.

La joven quien miraba aun con el ceño fruncido a la joven mesera, giro su rostro suavizando su expresión al ver la cara del pequeño

-Que sucede Jorgito?- cuestiono

.

-…- El niño la miro unos instantes antes de cuestionar- la rubia es tu novio?-

.

La cara de Michiru se puso un poco ruborizada pero no tanto como cuando había visto a la joven rubia sonriéndole en el patio del restaurant

.

-Emm, no, no- aclaro muy rápidamente

.

-Pero te gusta?- volvió a preguntar el pequeño

.

-amm, emm pues amm, - no sabia que hacer no se imagino nunca que el niño se diese cuenta de su pequeño interés-este por que preguntas? - cuestiono ella.

.

-Pues por que cuando la vistes te pusiste roja- aclaro acertadamente el niño

.

-Ah- exclamo Michiru- bueno pero eso no implica que me guste-menciono ella

.

-Pero también te enojaste cuando la muchacha se puso roja al verla- dijo el niño

.

-oh, amm bien Jorgito yooo- Michiru no sabia como salir de situación tan vergonzosa- mmm no lo se- dijo con sinceridad- pero dime Jorgito como sabes todo eso que me preguntaste?- cuestiono ella

.

-Ah Setsuna-sama me lo dijo- respondió el niño

.

-Que cosas le enseñas al niño- murmuro Michiru, mientras interiormente pensaba que tendría que regañar a su prima por enseñarle esas cosas a un niño, pero el murmullo no paso desapercibido por el jovencito quien añadió.

.

-Me lo enseño por que yo le pregunte- dijo el niño

.

-ah si?- cuestiono

.

-Si- dijo el pequeño

.

-Y eso por que?, acaso te gusta alguien?- cuestiono

.

A esto el niño se sonrojo a mas no poder, y Michiru rio con mucha sinceridad, una risa cristalina, hermosa, que fue captada por Haruka quien venia llegando, con la camisa ya seca.

.

-Vaya creo que la pasan mejor sin mi- dijo con una sonrisa alegre Haruka

.

-…- el niño miraba a Haruka nuevamente de una forma fea

.

-Y creo que note caigo bien amiguito- dijo señalándolo- que te parece si hacemos un trato?- cuestiono

.

-Yo no hago tratos con gente falsa-dijo el niño

.

-Gente falsa eh?- dijo repito Haruka mirando de reojo a Michiru, quien se hizo la obsisa

.

-Si- dijo el niño con seguridad

.

-Por que te lo paresco?- cuestiono

.

Bueno por que eres una…-

.

-Por que no mejor comemos- propuso Michiru nerviosa antes de que Jorgito dijese la inevitable verdad, ella no queria que la rubia supiese que ella sabia, y también esa que al parecer un niño de no mas de siete años había captado.

.

Pero Haruka que miraba atentamente al niño, y el niño que la observaba con desafio no lo iban a dejar tan fácil.

.

-Una que?- cuestiono extrañada Haruka, se habría un simple niño dado cuenta de su disfraz?.

.

-Una mala persona- dijo el niño

.

-Por que?- volvió a cuestionar Haruka

.

-Por que por tu culpa, ahora tendré que estar contigo y no con Michiru- dijo sonrojado

.

Y Michiru sintió alivio al ver que el niño no iba a deir que era un chica… aun que de un momento a otro Michiru recordó algo….

.

-Oh- exclamo Haruka- te gusta la señoria Kaioh?- cuestiono

.

El niño se sonrojo hasta las orejas con un rojo tomate en sus limites

.

-N-NO- exclamo fuertemente

.

-Oh SI!- asintió Haruka- hey pequeño ve aquí te dire un secreto- dijo haciéndole un seña

.

Michiru hasta el momento se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, observo como el jovencito se acerco a Haruka, y como esta asu vez le susurraba algo al oído, mientras el niño solo asentía…

.

-Has entendido?- cuestiono

.

-…- el niño solo asintió fuertemente y con una sonrisa choco su mano con la de Haruka

.

-…- Mientras la joven de iris cual mar observo que su aliado, acababa de irse a su lugar

.

Comieron en absoluta tranquilidad y con calma, o eso sucedió hasta que llego el momento de los postres donde la joven mesera Lita les sirvió a los tres helado de chocolate.

Todos lo comieron disfrutando de ese sencillo postre, Jorgito ahora le sonreía a Haruka quien le guiñaba el ojo, Michiru veía ahora complicidad entre los dos "masculinos" de su mesa, y Lita trataba de acercarse lo mas posible a la mesa al estar tomando ordenes cerca.

.

Para cuando terminaron con la comida se dieron cuenta que eran las 4:15, y Haruka pidió la cuenta para pagarla, asi que Lita acudió a su mesa rápidamente (muy rápidamente), Lita les tendio un ticket con la cuenta, Haruka puso su tarjeta de crédito Platino y la chica se fue, no sin antes rosar sus manos con las del rubio.

Michiru estuvo viendo de mala manera, y una sonrisa de maldad apareció en su rostro

.

-Entonces donde iremos?- cuestiono Haruka

.

-Jorgito que te parecería, ir a la playa- propuso Michiru

.

-PLAYA- grito con emoción el pequeño

.

-PLAYA- Exclamo con horror la rubia

.

-Que sucede joven Tenoc?, no sabe nadar?- cuestiono burlona Michiru

.

Haruka tenia las manos echas un mar de sudor, la mirada perdida

.

"ESTO DEBE SER EL INFIERNO"-PENSABA LA RUBIA- "SI VAMOS A LA PLAYA….- y la rubia se imaginaba ya dentro de una carpa saliendo con un short playero y claro en la parte donde debería haber un pecho fuerte y varonil, un pecho femenino el cual no se podría ocultar – "DIABLOS PLAYA NO"

.

-NO- dijo Haruka

.

Michiru le miraba con placer al degustar su pequeña venganza, mientras Jorgito miraba a la rubia preguntando con los ojitos por que no?, Haruka miro a sus acompañantes y suspiro, tratando de encontrar una excusa, hasta que el celular sonó y al mirar la imagen de una chica rubia de coletas, sonrio diciendo:

.

-Por que Serena quiere ir allí en nuestra primera cita aquí, ala playa- ofreció su excusa

.

La cual tuvo un efecto extraño en la cara de su guapa acompañante y una sonrisita de el niño.

.

-Solo firme aquí- dijo la joven mesera quien había regresado con la tarjeta del joven Tenoc

.

-Por supuesto- le guiño el ojo a la cual Lita solo se sonrojo

.

-Iremos a la playa- dijo michiru con una voz que hizo que a sus dos acompañantes, se les erizara el cabello

.

-Yo- pero la voz de Haruka murió al ver el enojo que reflejaban las joyas marinas- no nada- dijo alzando las manos- por eso digo que la playa, la playa- menciono tratando que la mirada de furia se dirigiese a otro lado, mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba de la cien.

.

-Perfecto- exclamo Michiru con una sonrisita

.

-Playa- grito el pequeño Jorgito, levantándose de un salto de su asiento

.

-y ahora como salgo de esta- murmuro Haruka

.

-Convéncenos- le dijo Michiru- aun que no será fácil- le advirtió.

.

Con eso se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida…

Dejando atrás a varios meseros babeando, y meseras y jóvenes mujeres suspirando por la salida de la joven pareja.

.

.

.

BIEN JAJAJAJA, COMO VERAN JEJEJE LO DEJE INCOMPLETO, LO QUE QUIERE DECIR QUE SI SOY ALGO MALVADA O TAL VEZ ME QUISE VENGAR CON USTEDES JAJAJAJA (MENTIRA), LA VERDAD ASI LO TENIA PLANEADO LOS DEJARE CON LAS GANAS ASI QUE TENDRAN QU ESPERAR PARA VER LA SEGUNDA PARTE , ASI QUE BIEN….

.

NO DIRE NADA TAL VEZ SEA LA PLAYA, AUN PUEDE SER EL PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES!

.

POR CIERTO… YA CASI VAMOS A LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS Y ESTOYYYY EMOCIONADISIMA, ASI QUE, EL 100 TENDRA REGALO….

.

AL NUMERO CIEN LE DEJARE QUE ME PIDA LO QUE QUIERA, Y COMO DIJESE SKIPER, OPCIONES:

BESO ENTRE HARUKA Y MICHIRU

OTRA FUTURA CITA

SERENA APARECE EN LA CITA

UN REGALO UNICO Y EXCLUSIVO (UN CAPITULO DEDICADO A LA PERSONA DEL REVIEW 100)

ALGUN DATO INTERESANTE (ESTE ES ABIERTO PUEDE SOBRE EL FIC, ALGO QUE TENGO PLANEADO, O SOBRE MI ABURRIDA PERSONA JAJAJA)

UN SONG- FIC (MAS O MENOS PARECIDO AL ANTERIOR QUE LES DEJE)

UN SPOT

ESTE ES ABIERTO SI PONE (LA PERSONA CON EL REVIEW 100) ESTA PODRA PEDIRME ABSOLUTAMENTE LO QUE DESEE

.

OH… PERO ANTES QUE NADA LOS DEMAS PUEDEN AYUDAR AL VOTANTE… Y TAL VEZ ASI CONVENCERME Y PODRAN LOGRAR QUE YO CONCEDA ALGUNA DE LAS OPCIONES… :p

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, DEJARME REVIEW, REALMENTE ME HACEN MUY ALEGRE…. SIENTO LA TARDANZA, Y SIENTO NO HABER ACABADO LA CITA JAJAJAJA, SERA EN EL PROX. CAPITULO, DENTRO DE POCO VIENE LA VIDA ESCOLAR EN ESTA HISTORIA Y JAJAJA LES ASEGURO TENDRA DE TODO.

KARLHA ESTRADA SE DESPIDE…. HASTA LA PROXIMA…


	11. Chapter 11-Cita parte 2

CAPITULO 11.- CITA PARTE 2

.

.

Caramba no me espere tanto, jejeje me alegra inmensamente que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, bueno jeje ahora no hare tanto comentario, mejor pasemos a lo importante…

.

.

SONIDO DE TAMBORES POR FAVOR!-

.

.

Bien es un placer, para mi anunciar el ganador, ejem, mejor dicho anunciar quien fue el review numero 100 en este fic, la verdad me emocione bastante, cuando vi la cantidad de reviews que han enviado, jeje ya casi llegamos a los 110 y siendo completamente sincera no me los esperaba, asi que bueno solo me queda decir que me alegra enormemente saber la aceptación que esta teniendo el fic, el cual llego a mi mente en un tarde de verano, ya en serio mejor a lo que importa, el review numero cien fue escrito, enviado, por … chan, chan, chan, chan, ….

.

.

.

…

.

.

…

.

.

"Fue escrito por…", ah si les he comentado que las cosas se podrán interesantes al llegar al mugen?... jejeje (risita nerviosa), creo que si…, bueno quien ha escrito el fic numero cien, la persona que come escribió Janeth Haruka, le digo (bueno mas bien escribo) _PIDEME LO QUE QUIERAS_, de las opciones dadas en el capitulo anterior… las cuales son, y vuelvo a repetirlas, por eso de que bueno tal vez las hayan ovidado…

.

.

.

OPCIONES:

BESO ENTRE HARUKA Y MICHIRU

OTRA FUTURA CITA

SERENA APARECE EN LA CITA

UN REGALO UNICO Y EXCLUSIVO (UN CAPITULO DEDICADO A LA PERSONA DEL REVIEW 100)

ALGUN DATO INTERESANTE (ESTE ES ABIERTO PUEDE SOBRE EL FIC, ALGO QUE TENGO PLANEADO, O SOBRE MI ABURRIDA PERSONA JAJAJA)

UN SONG- FIC (MAS O MENOS PARECIDO AL ANTERIOR QUE LES DEJE)

UN SPOT

ESTE ES ABIERTO SI PONE (LA PERSONA CON EL REVIEW 100) ESTA PODRA PEDIRME ABSOLUTAMENTE LO QUE DESEE.

.

.

.

Bien, bien, bien, estas son las opciones, ahora si, jeje la persona, numero, numero cien de review, acreedora a pedir cualquiera de estas opciones facinantes, la persona que mas reviews envio, a no no envió muchos, si acaso dos, jajaja, bueno ya que parece concurso televisivo, la persona que me escribió el review numero cien, y a la cual revise dos veces, contando que fuese ella y no me hubiese equivocado, es…

.

.

TAMBORES

.

.

**CHAT´DE´LUNE **

.

.

Bien ya sabes debes reclamar tu premio, regalo, obsequio, dentro de las próximas 48 hrs, de lo contrario perderás tu derecho, nah mentira, ya sabes escríbeme que opción quieres que te conceda y tus deseos serán ordenes para tu servidora.

.

.

Ok, una vez pasado esto como todos ustedes saben me conocen es hora y momento de contestar reviews…

.

.

.

REVIEWS

.

Hotaru Tomoe:

Si lo se, puedo llegar a ser muy, muy mala, jajaja no la verdad es que lo hice por que iba a ser un capitulo demasiado largo como para subirlo, asi pues lo divide en tres secciones también con el fin de quien fuera el review 100 pudiese elegir algo especial y ponerlo en la cita, jajajaja yo también queria saber que harian esas tres pero jejeje ya veras… bueno sobre Jorgito debo añadir que el salio por petición de una persona hace algún tiempo y que estoy cumpliendo para que se muestre otro lado de la Malota de Michi, bien te dejo para que asi puedas ver que paso con la cita, jejeje, saludos y tu también cuídate, bonita semana.

.

Alexia:

Oh vaya que esta en aprietos, en este cap. Solo te puedo adelantar que hay menos acción de parte del mas pequeño jeje, lo mejor vendrá en el próximo capitulo, uff la playa bueno creo que ya veras si iran o no, jaja bueno jejeje que cosas con tu lado Hentai, jeje si lo se el Elsamovil fue no se algo que sencillamente salio, jaja, bueno poker Face eso debo de confesarlo ocurrio con una amiga asi que bueno me parecio divertido y muy adop con Elsa jaja.

P.D. Aun no termina la cita, asi que, quien sabe puede que vayan, jajaja y claro que se vale soñar, te mando un abrazo y cuídate :p.

.

Osaka:

Gracias, jajaja el sueño pesadilla vaya jeje no pensé que les gustara a muchos pero, me alegra saber que si te gusto, bueno el por que Michiru llevo al niño aun no se respodera, sino hasta el prox. Capitulo, jajaja bueno sobre que no podrá hacer nada, jeje tal vez si, jajaja aquí dejo la continuación y bueno, en eso tienes razón que en el muelle, y en la playa, y el parque pero jejeje tranquila ya veras que onda, y vaya tu si que sabes que desean los niños jajaja, espero te guste el capitulo, jajaja.

.

Log5

.

VAYA que te gusto el Elsamovil, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y al parecer ya tendras personaje favorito para rato, vaya en serio te asusto la pesadilla?, gracias por los alagos sobre dicho review del cementerio jijiji, como dije ya vi que tendras personajes favoritos, jajaja la inocencia de Serena estoy segura te va gustar mas ahora jajaja, bien ya no tienes que esperar tanto para ver la continuacon, y claro que se tornara interesante. Sobre ese ligero coqueteo bueno, asi es Haruka aun que en esta ocasión creo que fue algo leve, vaya mas coqueteos, jajaja ya veremos, bueno sobre lo demás que me dices, como bien mencionaste _todo puede suceder_ ya veremos que pasa, oh y claro que el plan comenzó, y se vera mas acción jajaja, yo te agradezco por leer esta loca y descabellada historia, y espero te guste lo que viene, bueno me despido, esperando tu prox. Comentario saludos y cuídate n-n.

.

Janeth Haruka: Jejeje, a muchos les ha gustado y es una grata sorpresa en vista de que bueno jejeje no pensé les gustara mucho, oh no tienes una idea ni yo, de cuantas cosas podrían hacer con las mejores intensiones, bueno el beso uff, ya se vera y Jorgito bueno el será el mismo jejeje, ya veremos si Haruka lo consigue o no, oh claro que pasara algo interesante, oh y ya veremos que pasa con Michi si sale su yo tierno o su yo malo, jajajaja…

Yo también esperare con ansias tus actualizaciones, oh y claro que cumpliré el "PIDEME LO QUE QUIERAS", jajaja al review numero 100, tu también cuídate y bueno saludos.

.

"**CHAT´DE´LUNE":**

Review numero 100 fuiste y por ello, "PIDEME LO QUE QUIERAS" de las anteriores opciones jejeje, bueno una vez aclarado el asuntito este…

.

Contestando a tu review, jejeje bueno que puedo decir los sueños son cosas que bueno no están en nuestras manos, ya sabes lo que nos grita el inconsciente tratando de avisarnos sobre un acontecimiento incierto, algo que estamos evitando ver u cualquier otra cosa según me lo decía mi abuela (E.P.D.), bueno sobre el trio de locas, son emm el trio de locas jejeje, sobre Jorgito bueno creo que por allí aclare que no se decidían sobre el hecho de cuanto quieren que haya o no romance y bueno Jorgito solo es un intermediario, además de ello Jorgito tendrá un propósito especial. Y bueno que puedo decir, tu y la P.C. O.o, de mi hermano tal parece me odian, jajajaja el por no ponerme bien las cosas, jajaja no ya le comprare otro teclado al parecer es eso por que se le traban muchos las teclas y como dije, mi hermano no se da cuenta de sus errores, asi que bueno ya que hacerle gastare todo mis ahorros y jejeje demás en arreglar el aparato, solo para que estes contenta jejeje, y no ofrescas disculpas jejeje me dan risa y alaga ver que le prestas mucha atención a esos detalles por lo visto eres un persona inmensamente detallista (en el buen sentido), o no se jeje.

Jejeje, oyes posteaste 2 veces seguramente tu celular o tu pc, debe de quererte mucho jajaja, por que jejeje con el 2 posteo te hiciste acreedora a ser el review numero 100, la historia termino allí por que emm si, quise que terminara allí, y no el ordenador no los odia, en todo caso seria el teclado y la ortografía de mi hermano que no marca errores y yo escribo casi corriendo para que me deje usarla, y bueno pronto también actualizare nuevamente Dama de Compañía, asi que espera noticias mias, jeje.

P.D. Oyes eres una pervertida?... digo por ello de que me pusiste de sobre aviso y eso, te pregunto por que jejeje eres el review Numero 100.

.

1982: Emm pregunta, asi es el nombre que te pusiste? Naciste en ese año?, Nacio alguien importante para ti en dicho año?, soy muy preguntona y metiche?, bueno tu diras, jejeje bueno ya veras en este capitulo, aun que como eres nueva (o), supongo en esto de comentar debo darte un incentivo para seguir haciéndolo solo te dire que acción sin limites de parte del extra en el prox. Capitulo.

P.D. Casi, casi fuiste el review numero 100.

.

Guest: Muchísimas gracias, vaya deseas un beso, ok no robados allí si va a estar algo duro pero vere que puedo hacer, jejej espero a ver actualizado pronto. Saludos y estes bien.

.

Gabriel: Si lo se -_- pobre, pero no tanto jajaja, emm ya veras como, un beso ummm podría ser, jajaja, bueno espero a ver actualizado pronto… saludos y eses bien.

.

Hitomi: Hitomi, Hitomi, jejeje se te corto el posteo jajajaja, no me burlo pero me da gracia jejej, si exactamente los dejo picados, y por que bueno por que asi soy yo… jajajaja no puedo creerlo a varios les ha gustado y en verdad no me esperaba que el Elsamovil llegara a gustar tanto, jajaja bueno ya ves asi ellas no llaman la atención, bueno Lady Gaga y los ojos cerrados jajaja si la verdad fue algo que les a gustado mucho y me alegra. El sueño ha sido otra de las sorpresas que me he llevado que les ha gustado, umm sobre tus preguntas solo puedo decir, ya veras, ya veras, si pero actualmente los niños son muy inteligentes, créelo mis multiples sobrinas, son prueba fehaciente de ello, jejeje , ok sobre tu sugerencia debo decir que creo que mal entendiste el mensaje, dije que si querían otra cita entre estas chicas… no que la iba a hacer pronto jajaja, y tampoco dije que se por voluntad propia jajaja, asi que tranquila que HARUKA no lo aceptaría, no depues de lo que le tengo preparada muajajajaja (cara siniestra, risa malévola), bonita semana y ya veras que pasa en esta continuación, saludos y cuídate ;D.

.

Sandy: Bien querida Sandy, te escribo estas breves líneas para decirte que desafortunadamente no fuiste el review numero 100, pero como no soy mala te dejo un regalin abajo, ok?... bien una vez acabado con esto primero déjame decirlo agradezco mucho los alagos, de verdad me suben el animo y me dan mas ganas de continuar compartiendo esta historia con ustedes, otra cosa en verdad me emociona saber que he logrado hacerte comentar jajaja, numero dos bueno lamento que no lo hayas sido pero como ya dije te tengo un obsequio ya depende de ti y tu atención lo que pueda pasar vale?, debo agregar a todo esto qu bueno siempre pasa algo asi que estes cheque y cheque y el dia que llega jajajaja no lo hayas podido ver a tiempo, ok opinión anotada, otra cosa ya ves me insitas y yo que tenia planeado un secuestro express jajaja, ya sabes a Michi se llevan los marcianos y entra Jaime Maussan y Haruka se vuelve hetero, y Seiya se casa con un mapache, jajajaja pero esta bien prometo no sacar los machetes, ni marcianos, ni nada por el estilo, jejeje al menos no por ahora muajajajajaja (risa malévola).

Hey lamento mucho que no lo hayas sido, como deseabas pero, arriba ese animo, ya veras lo que te tengo preparado al final y por favor procura no gritar mucho jejeje, además si lo haces no lo hagas frente a nadie….Saludos y cuídate mucho chica.

Oh y,

P.D.: Jajaja código postal de Atlantis, jajaja barriendo con cepillo de dientes, jajaja me has hecho reir mucho, bueno el solo puedo confesar que umm según pienso, creo y siento que yo solo amare una vez y con mucha intensidad al menos eso quiero hacer, aun que claro debo admitir que ya ame a una persona pero bueno, esas antiguas historias no correspondidas, están guardadas literalmente en una cajita metalica, que contiene un amor jamas conocido, jejeje. Pero en fin la vida sigue y ya veras que cuando llegue el amor valdra la pena la espera… ;o o no?... (suspenso dramático)

.

PSK:

Hey, pues si tarde, pero tranquila jejeje lo bueno es que apenas actualice, oh claro los sueños siempre son raros, yo casi nunca sueño o al menos no que yo recuerde, raras veces mi subconsciente me envía imágenes locas, por que bueno supongo que mi imaginación esta mas ocupada en crear historias en mundos paralelos a la vida real, jajaja, oh que cosas cuantos años tiene tu sobrino?, Jorgito debo admitir es la representación masculina, y pequeña de mis niñas, es decir mis propias sobrinas, tengo otros dos sobrinos, pero uno es muy mayor y el otro demasiado pequeño por eso las represente a ellas aquí adoro a esos pingos jeje, si me imagino que debe ponerte a veces hasta con los nervios a flor de piel, jajaja como dije no te preocupes, yo entiendo muy bien eso de las mudanzas , siempre son difíciles, ya sea por adaptarte a la nueva ciudad, a tus nuevos compañeros y crear nuevas amistades y en tu caso además un nuevo horario es difícil, pero bueno en algo tienen razón esos cambios a veces son para bien tómalo por el lado positivo, a lo mejor en una de esas no solo te tiras en paracidas sino que también te vas a escalar por allí, o prendes a volar un helicóptero, hey! Quizás no seas la jefa, la jefa, jefaza pero tienes quizás un nivel mas alto que tus compañeros, y equipo de trabajo, por lo tanto te convierte en el líder de su emm cuadrilla?, escuadrón?, equipo?, o lo que fuese jejeje, y aun que ahora te cambiaron de puesto se que pronto llegaras a estar donde quieres…

Y tranquila con la insistencia, ya verán que pasa, y nombre a mi también me encanta la adrenalina pero la que yo solita me hago, no confio mucho en los juegos mecánicos después de haber visto toda la saga de DESTINO FINAL, jejeje y aun que no le temo a las alturas creo que nunca practicaría el paracaidismo, digamos que las caídas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, la ultima aventura que tuve entre los aires, fue por un accidente en mi exmotocicleta y bueno desde entonces, me he relajado un poco, es decir cero riesgos, cero salir volando para aterrizar en el suelo, y gracias por el consejo y claro que disfruto de todo el estrés estuantil-laboral-hogareño- etcétera, jajaja, y oye que tendras?, 27?,29?,26?... no estas vieja aun no entras en la tercera edad… ahí mucha vida por vivir y el reflejo de si la disfrutamos o no esta en los ojos, la sonrisa y la persona que eres, sobre la historia tranquila que el romance todavía va a demorar, y cuando aparesca puede que derrarme mucha miel, pero falta algo de diversión, mucho estrés, un misterio fuerte, desamor a llover, iluciones, dolor de corazón y quizás después de eso amor, mucho amor… y tu opinión dijesen los chicos de la secundaria "vale mil", ok…. Saludos cuídate, no saltes mucho, y un abrazo y te deseo buena suerte en esta nueva etapa de tu trabajo…

.

DISCALIMER: YA ESTA CASI DE SOBRA DECIRLO, PERO BUENO TODO SEA POR LAS BUENAS COSTUMBRES, SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES, MIA SOLO ES LA HISTORIA, Y JEJEJE ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO…

.

.

.

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

.

Iremos a la playa- dijo michiru con una voz que hizo que a sus dos acompañantes, se les erizara el cabello

.

-Yo- pero la voz de Haruka murió al ver el enojo que reflejaban las joyas marinas- no nada- dijo alzando las manos- por eso digo que la playa, la playa- menciono tratando que la mirada de furia se dirigiese a otro lado, mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba de la cien.

.

-Perfecto- exclamo Michiru con una sonrisita

.

-Playa- grito el pequeño Jorgito, levantándose de un salto de su asiento

.

-y ahora como salgo de esta- murmuro Haruka

.

-Convéncenos- le dijo Michiru- aun que no será fácil- le advirtió.

.

Con eso se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida…

Dejando atrás a varios meseros babeando, y meseras y jóvenes mujeres suspirando por la salida de la joven pareja.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 10 segunda parte Cita…

.

.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la salida, del restaurant donde muchas personas, miraban casi, casi desilusionadas perder ese hermoso paisaje formado por esa pareja conformado por un rubio-chica-amigo-falso novio, de una chica de coletas,- Haruka Tenoc, y la guapa chica de cabellos marinos- insoportablemente bella bella-conocedora del secreto de la rubia- Michiru Kaoih, ah y su acompañante el muy lindo-tierno-ahora mal encarado- y visiblemente nervioso- Jorgito.

.

.

Ese paisaje, ese cuadro, era el que observaban tres jóvenes.

.

.

-Serena!- exclamaba una joven morena- tiene sabor nance- dijo visiblemente emocionada

.

-Ah, yo quiero, - grito, saliendo rápidamente del interior del vehículo- dame, dame- dijo quitándole, el cono y salió disparada a comerse su nieve a otro lado.

.

.

Por lo tanto, solo esa imagen observaba a la distancia una joven pelinegra, de ojos purpura, quien tenia un vena marcada en la frente, la cual casi no se notaba por el gran sombrero que llevaba puesto.

.

Miro como su amiga rubia, recibía las llaves de su auto del vallet, y como abría la puerta delantera de su auto y la joven aguamarina se sentaba cómodamente en el sitio de copiloto, mientras que tras ella, Jorgito abría o trataba de abrir la puerta trasera, la cual abrió Haruka, mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su pequeño, compañero de cita.

.

Para la joven pelinegra, no paso desapercibido el hecho que no arrancasen rápidamente, por lo cual no le quedo de otra que pedir a sus acompañantes.

.

.

-ELSA!- grito medio molesta,- EL EQUIPO DE AUDIO- exclamo.

.

La joven morena, rápidamente se tiro literalmente sobre el auto, y saco un maletín que tenia en el asiento trasero, abri el maletín color plata y le paso unos audífono, saco una cajita, y una antena…

.

.

La pelinegra, conecto los audífonos a la cajita y la antena y se coloco los audífonos…

.

.

Encendió la cajita y su compañera, comenzó a apuntar lo mas discretamente posible el vehiculó, y presto atención.

.

.

-Q…-comenzó a escuchar- En…ces…- la frecuencia era baja, y comenzó a aumentarla,-irem… a … com…- desesperada por no oir bien golpeo el aparato y como por arte de magia este comenzó a transmitir muy bien- Si- escucho una voz femenina contestar- a menos que desees entrar asi- Hotaru frunció el ceño, a que se refería- emm no, bueno… yo- esa voz pudo distinguirla como la voz de Haruka-Nos podemos ir ya- menciono una voz mas infantil- Si, claro- contestaba nuevamente la voz femenina- bueno y que les parecería ir primero al cine- se escuchaba la voz de Haruka- Yo …creo que no- dijo la voz femenina- Pero hay buenas películas, yo creo que tu te divertirías mas si viéramos los Vengadores y…, ….., -sonidos de interferencia comenzaron, Hotaru golpeo nuevamente el aparato hasta que este volvió a transmitir- Te gustara- una voz ronca- solo debes morder allí- decía la misma voz, la cara de Hotaru fue de molestia, que rayos decía Haruka- Aquí?- cuestionaba otra voz suave la chica, pensó Hotaru- Claro, solo debes apretar con fuerza y entonces sentirás … bueno no te quiero mentir al principio sabrá salado y luego- El rostro de Hotaru se puso visiblemente rojo

.

Miro el aparato el cual marcaba la frecuencia y entonces miro a su compañera Elsa para pedirle ayuda, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había pasado y le dio un golpe con el aparato a la chica, quien miraba y con la antenita tenia la señal, hacia un pareja joven quien tenia unos croissant en las manos.

.

.

-Au- exclamo dolorida- Hotaru eso dolio- reclamo

.

-Idi… murmuraba- apunta a donde debes- dijo señalando el vehiculo de Haruka

.

-ya, ya- dijo Elsa

.

Y asi nuevamente y por un instante Hotaru escucho:

.

-Entonces?- Haruka

.

-La playa- Kaioh

.

-Si- Jorgito

.

-Pero- Haruka

.

-Primero al centro comercial- Ordeno Kaioh

.

-No se por que esto me suena a tarjeta de crédito sobre girada- se quejo Haruka

.

-Vámonos- exclamo el niño

.

.

Hotaru, apago el aparato y murmuro para la chica pensativa a su lado:

.

.

-Elsa al centro comercial- dijo sumamente nerviosa- rápido debemos salvar la tarjeta de Haruka- exclamo

.

-Yo quiero un Croissant- respondió la otra mirando a la pareja con cara hambrienta

.

-Deja de pensar en comida- le dio un sape y Serena?- cuestiono

.

.

.

A DIEZ METROS DE ALLI

-Oiga, esa nieve es mia- gritaba una joven rubia persiguiendo a un hombre en su triciclo…

.

-Páguela- gritaba el hombre pedaleando tan rápido como podía

.

-Pero yo- ojos llorosos- no tengo dinero- estallo en llanto

.

.

De vuelta al vehiculo

.

-Elsa debemos irnos ya han avanzado- señalaba una pelinegra, el avance del otro vehiculo.

.

-Pero y serena?- cuestiono

-Se nos va- dijo Hotaru- la tarjeta!-añadio con horror

.

-Tu tienes la tuya, no veo la emergencia- dijo hundiéndose hombros.

.

-Tu si eres lenta- dijo enojada- Haruka no nos comprara los vestidos innecesarios para la fiesta de fin de semana- la otra la miraba no entiendo- la fiesta que planeábamos hacer el fin de semana, de nuestra primera semana en el Mugen, la fiesta que Haruka iba a pagar y que si ahora no alcanzamos a Haruka no habrá fiesta- dijo casi teatralmente- bueno eso y tampoco tu videojuego de Resident Evil no se que cosa- dijo, y al instante, la joven morena abrió lo ojos como platos.

.

-Mi juego- exclamo con horror – mi Haruka, mi tarjeta- dijo como niña berrinchuda

.

-Ya captas- dijo Hotaru- ah y el plan- recordó- acelera el auto- dijo, pues habían cambiado de asientos.

.

Elsa, quien había tomado clases con Haruka y conducía rápido, pero nunca como Haruka, dio vuelta en U y acelero, a fondo frenando y asiendo quemar las llantas, mientras el auto avanzaba, vieron a una rubia corriendo tras un hombre en triciclo, Elsa freno en seco y ambas le gritaron a la joven amante de los helados y las nieves:

.

-Serena- con una gotita de sudor resbalando de su cien

.

-Espérenme chicas ire por mi nieve.- dijo decidida

.

-Sube al auto-exclamo- ahora, de lo contrario Haru… adonis no te comprara helado el resto del año- dijo Elsa, mientras hacia rugir el motor de su auto

.

-…- Serena, rápidamente ubio al vehiculo

.

El cual rápidamente acelero poniéndose en marcha tras el vehículo plateado de su amiga.

Hotaru le dio play al estéreo y de este comenzó a sonar la canción Emergency de Paramore.

.

.

.

CENTRO COMERCIAL MINUTOS MAS TARDE

.

.

Un rubio finalmente había encontrado lugar donde estacionar su amado automóvil, en vista de que era Domingo y muchas personas al estar en su dia de descanso aprovechaban para ir a dicho lugar para divertirse, ya fuera comprando, yendo al cine, o cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer dentro de un sitio comercial, principalmente comprando, siendo pues asi era casi imposible encontrar lugar en el estacionamiento, cosa que agradecía interiormente, pero para su desfortuna, el chico de 10 años a vista de Haruka, había encontrado un sitio donde dejar a su hijo, una vez bien estacionado, y que hubo corroborado que ninguna puerta, ventana, llantas y lo que se le ocurriera estuviera en su lugar, pudo dejar el vehiculo en el lugar de estacionamiento, sin embargo una vez que s verificación estuvo completa el rubio cenizo, se vio arrastrado literalmente hablando por una chica de ojos azules y su pequeño acompañante de ojos miel, los cuales tiraban delos brazos de un oji-verde quien se negaba a entrar en un local de ropa, pero no cualquier ropa.

Oh no, esta era ropa para playa y productos para la misma, donde una dependienta, rápidamente, después de haber hecho carrera con su compañera, llego a donde se encontraban entrando los jóvenes y el pequeño.

.

-Buenas tardes,- saludo animada, con una gran sonrisa- mi nombre es Susan- añadió- díganme en que puedo ayudarle- dio dirigiéndose con una mirada y sonrisa coqueta al rubio.

.

Michiru, percibió rápidamente las miradas de las que era objeto su acompañante, y frunció el ceño en molestia y no precisamente por que la atención no se dirigiera hacia ella, aun que claro ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, sino mas bien por las caras que ponían las demás, dependientas, y alguna que otra mirada lujuriosa que algunos chicos dentro del local, le estaban lanzando.

.

-Nos podría indicar la sección de niños- le hablo la joven de ojos azules a la joven Susan

.

-Oh, claro- dijo y entonces miro al pequeño- buscan ropa para el pequeño-dijo mientras froncia el ceño- no son demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos?- cuestiono, mas por que quería saber si eran pareja, que por que creyera el niño fuese suyo, ya que a leguas se notaba no era asi.

.

-No- contesto una asustada Haruka

.

imaginándose a ella en un altar con la joven Kaioh, un beso, Kaioh y ella en un hospital, Kaioh y ella con un bebe en brazos, kaioh y ella cambiando un pañal, pero lo que mas la asusto, kaioh y ella tratando de traer un hermanito…

.

La sonrisa de la dependienta creció, al pensar que tal vez tenia oportunidad con el rubio, pero antes de que pudiese hacer otro movimiento para coquetearle escucho la voz de la joven decir.

.

-Claro que no- dijo Michiru, con el ceño aun mas fruncido por la respuesta rápida de su acompañante- mi novio y yo queremos un regalo para el pequeño- añadió .

.

La dependienta entonces suspiro y dijo:

.

-Síganme- comenzando a avanzar

.

ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

.

La aguamarina, el rubio, y el pequeño se encontraban seleccionado prendas y juguetes para la playa, el pequeño se probaba algunos short´s, la joven de rizos seleccionaba cubetas y palas, para hacer un castillo de arena, y Haruka, bueno Haruka miraba y miraba el conjunto, ejem el short que le había dado la dependienta para que se lo probase, los nervios a flor de piel.

.

.

-Creo que no es necesario, emm- mencionaba-probarlo- siguió diciendo- es de mi talla me quedara bien- termino de decir.

.

-Seguro?- cuestiono la aguamarina quien, tenia en mano su bikini

.

-Por supuesto- dijo muy "seguro"

.

-Deberías probártelo- le dijo la Kaioh- a veces la cosas podrían salir "diferentes"- dijo haciendo hincapié en diferentes.

.

-A que te refieres?-cuestiono Haruka que si había captado el hilo de los pensamientos de la joven.

.

-Ah!- dijo Michiru reprochándose interiormente su casi fallo y corrigió- a que puede que no te quede, que no sea tu color- dijo entrando en los probadores, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

.

-Dios ayúdame- rogaba la rubia al cielo, entrando en los probadores.

.

.

.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL

.

.

Un auto se estacionaba velozmente, en su interior tres jóvenes con gabardinas, bajaban y se quitaban, lentes, y sombreros.

.

-Ahora- comenzó una pelinegra- busquen a Haruka- señalaba alas otras dos- y no dejen por nada del mundo que compre nada- dijo- ah y ya saben que no se acerque "esa"- refiriendo se Michiru- a NUESTRO ADONIS – dijo recalcando ese dato- no le hagan maldades al niño- recordó- pero si pueden hacerle lo que quiera a la Kaioh- dijo.

.

Asi todas salieron del automóvil, dos se dirigían a la entrada del centro comercial, hasta que la pelinegra les silbo, y como dos perros de cacería bien entrenados se detuvieron.

.

-Quítenselas- añadió, señalando las gabardinas.

.

Las otras dos se miraron rieron nerviosamente y se quitaron las gabardinas.

Finalmente, se descubrieron la vestimenta de las jóvenes, Hotaru llevaba un bonita blusa color beige, con un ligero escote en V, y unos pesqueros color blanco, en conjunto con unas bonitas sandalias del mismo color, un look muy fresco.

Serena por su lado llevaba unos pantalones tipo leggis, unos tenis tipo converse en color rosa, y una blusa con la leyenda "I LOVE MI CAT".

Mientras que Elsa, llevaba unos mini-short´s, una blusa que dejaba poco a la imaginación y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja negras.

.

Hotaru miro a Elsa entrecerrado los ojos y le dijo

.

-Que parte de no llamar la atención no entendiste?- medio irritada

.

-Jejeje, pero si así no llamo la atención- dijo

.

Un grupo de jóvenes iba pasando y varios comenzaron a silbar mientras otro decían cosas como, "adiós guapa", "Bello trasero", "Bonitas piernas", y otro sin fin de cosas, la morena sonrió tratando de parecer inocente hasta que…

.

-Au!- dijo- Hotaru!- reclamo- me dolió- añadió haciendo un puchero

.

-Te lo mereces, anda a dentro- dijo jalándola del brazo- te compraras otro look, no puedes andar asi para la misión- dijo

.

A lo que la otra se dejo llevar a dentro y Serena las acompañaba, mientras iban caminando Elsa finalmente se paro y le dijo a Hoatru:

.

-Oye Taru?- la llamo

.

-Que!- murmuro con contenida calma/furia

.

-Realmente me falto un po?- cuestiono

.

-Serás- dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, y caminando delante de ella, Serena a su lado.

.

.

.

DENTRO DE LA TIENDA DE ROPA DE PLAYA

.

.

Las dependientas, se quedaron con las ganas de ver al rubio, solo con Short, y admirar el pecho plano y fuerte que todas creían poseía.

.

Sin embargo el rubio al salir del closet, digo al salir del probador, solo llevaba su misma ropa puesta, todas suspiraron decepcionadas…

.

Hasta que mientras el rubio, se dirigía a un Jorgito todo rojo con las manos llenas de juegos de playa, trataba por todos los medios de que nadie, ni siquiera el mirara escena que acontecía en el pasillo de los probadores de damas, Haruka curiosa por ver que tanto miraba el pequeño se acerco por detrás, y miro en la dirección que el, y entonces fue cuando lo vio.

.

Una muy, muy, sexi aguamarina, con un bikini de dos piezas, las piernas bien torneadas, unas muy bonitas nalgas, bien definidas por el bikini, un abdomen plano y liso, que se notaba suave, muy suave y delicada, y por su puesto el bra del bikini también demostraba los no tan pequeños, pero tampoco tan grandes atributos delanteros de la aguamarina.

.

Haruka, miraba con una expresión de "O" formada de su boca, cerraba los parpados con fuerza, y sentía las mejillas arder, hasta que…

.

-No mires- grito un molesto Jorgito

.

-Eh- expreso Haruka sin dejar de mirar el sitio

.

Fue entonces que Jorgito se le aventó encima, jalándole algunos mechones rubios, las dependientas, quienes miraban, los atributos traseros del rubio, corrieron a socorrer al rubio, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, una aguamarina, aun en bikini, tomo a Jorgito entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que se calmase, de lo que nadie se dio cuenta por estar casi, y realmente era un semi circulo, formado por las dependientas, algunos clientes y clientas, quienes también admiraban el físico de los jóvenes, era que un joven morena ahora vestida con pantalones de camuflaje, una blusa negra y unas botas militares, se acerco por detrás de la joven de rizos y aflojo el bikini de la parte superior, asi es que cuando Jorgito de calmo y Michiru lo bajo, este se llevo el bra, pero antes de que los lujuriosos ojos de los clientes pudiese ver las montañas de la Kaioh, se escucho:

.

El ruido de la alarma de incendio, seguido de un

.

-ESTIMADOS CLIENTES, POR PRECAUSION SERA MEJOR SALIR, RAPIDA Y TRANQUILAMENTE DE LA TIENDA EN VISTA QUE LA ALARMA DE INCENDIO HA SIDO ACTIVADA- dijo un voz masculina

.

La gente no espero dos veces, al escuchar la alarma de incendios, salieron corriendo excepto, la Kaioh quien apenas se dio cuenta de sus liberadas montañas, Jorgito quien ahora trataba de brincar y taparla y una Haruka quien apenas se levantaba y al ver lo que ocurría, claro sin evitar pasar por alto la situación, volvió a caer al suelo.

.

Mientras una Kaioh muy roja, corrió a esconderse dentro del probador.

.

.

.

Minutos antes en la misma tienda

.

.

.

Un grupo de tres chicas, había entrado a la única tienda que les faltaba por recorrer de tipo Playero, y entonces , al ver la falta de personal femenino, comprendieron que estaban en el lugar indicado, rápidamente una Elsa ya cambiada de atuendo, Serena quien se encontraba, mirando con ilusión los productos para fabricar castillos y jugar en la playa, y una astuta Hotaru, comenzaron a buscar por la tienda, fue entonces cuando vieron al salir al rubio quien se notaba algo tenso, mientras salía, hasta que vieron que la atención de el se dirigía al niño, Hotaru siguió esa dirección y colocándose detrás de las dependientas pudo observar, a Kaoih en traje de baño, frunció el ceño y haciendo una seña a Elsa, la mando a hacer algo, en ese instante la Kaioh salió, por el ruido de una emm pelea, siendo asi, Serena y Hotaru notaron a las dependientas moverse para tratar de separar al rubio del niño, los clientes se acercaron, Elsa hizo su movimiento, y regreso con sonrisa de maldad.

.

-Que fue eso?- cuestiono rápidamente Hotaru.

.

-Le solté- hizo una seña para que entendiera lo que hizo

.

Hotaru se golpeo la frente con la mano y dijo

.

-Solo queremos evitar que compre algo, y que se acerque a Haruka, no dejarla en vergüenza- menciono

.

-No estaría mal que se quedara en vergüenza- dijo Serena

.

-Arréglalo- le dijo Hotaru a Elsa- asi no se harán las cosas- le dijo a Serena- no por ahora- añadió

.

Mientras Michiru trababa de calmar a un enojado Jorgito, hasta que lo logro, y comenzara a bajarlo, sonó la alarma de incendios, y se escucho la voz masculina, entonces cuando, finalmente dejo a Jorgito en el suelo, todos están muy ocupados en salir corriendo de a tienda que en ver a la joven sin l parte superior del bikini.

.

.

.

ALGUNOS MINUTOS MAS TARDE

.

.

Una aguamarina sonrojada hasta las orejas, un Jorgito enojado, y una Haruka con rostro de trauma, caminaban rumbo al cine, decidiendo que tal vez la playa n era buena opción, siendo que Haruka no podía mirar a la cara a la Kaioh y esta otra se sentía apenada, cosa que no recordaba sentir antes, o al menos no antes de este día. Ambos rostros rojos, y cada que miraban en dirección a la otra no podían evitar recordar el desastre, por lo tanto evitaban el contacto visual lo mas posible.

.

.

Detrás de ellos, tres jovencitas, avanzaban, escondiéndose tras las personas, mesas, poster´s y demás cosas que encontraran para que no las sorprendieran….

.

.

Finalmente, Jorgito, Haruka y Michiru, se encontraban leyendo la sinopsis, y aun que Jorgito y Haruka se inclinaban por los vengadores, Michiru quería algo mas real, pero su objetivo se había perdido, al no poder ir a la playa, por el desafortunado incidente, sin embargo ya tenia otro plan fraguándose y moría por ver que pasaría.

.

.

.

-Bien entonces cual veremos?- cuestiono Haruka

.

-The avengers- dijo Feliz el niño

.

-Lazarus- dijo Michiru

.

El ceño fruncido, por la respuesta

.

-Entonces decidido,- menciono con autoridad- The avengers- dijo con un tono feliz

.

-Si- grito Jorgito emocionado

.

-Ah, claro olvidaba que estoy con dos miedosos- dijo con tono burlón

.

-Yo no tengo miedo- dijo Jorgito

.

-Jejeje- rio Haruka- un pequeño valiente- dijo burlándose- Oye Kaioh, esa película no es apta para el- dijo

.

-Yo mas bien creo que tu quieres entrar- dijo mirándolo retadoramente

.

-No creo que el pequeño quiera entrar- dijo señalando al pequeño

.

-Michiru?-cuestiono el pequeño

.

-Si, Jorgito-dijo

.

-Es la que Setsuna prometió dejarme ver?- cuestiono

Haruka solo miraba al pequeño con curiosidad

.

-Si- afirmo

.

-Quiero verla- dijo animado

.

El rostro de Haruka se sorprendió, mirándolos como si sospechase algo

.

-Pequeño- se coloco a su altura- es una película de terror, te dará miedo- dijo

.

-No- dijo el niño- yo quiero verla- menciono obstinadamente

.

-Vamos mejor veamos, los vengadores- le dijo

.

-No yo quiero ver la misma que Michiru- dijo

.

-Hey hulksito- le dijo el nuevo apodo que le había encontrado

.

-No me digas asi- menciono- me llamo Jorge- dijo

.

-En serio, vamos a comprar los boletos para lo vengadores- dijo

.

-No- dijo la aguamarina- veremos Lazarus- exclamo

.

-no veremos, los vengadores- dijo Haruka

.

-Lazarus- dijo Michiru mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados

.

La chica aguamarina, había olvidado toda la pena por lo ocurrido en la tienda, y ahora si miraba a Haruka directamente, al igual que Haruka quien ya veía esto como un reto.

.

-Los vengadores- contesto Haruka

.

-Lazarus- repitió Michiru

.

-Vengadores- ladro Haruka

.

-Lazarus- repitió con voz venenosa Michiru

.

-Vengadores y es mi ultima palabra- añadió

.

-Miedoso- dijo Michiru

.

-Boba- le respondió Haruka

.

-Gallina- hizo alusión a poniendo las brazos enganchados hacia si mismo y figurando aletear

.

-Boyerista-acuso

.

-Cobarde- bramo

.

-Niña de papa- dijo con una sonrisa sardónica

.

-Iluso- menciono

.

-Parecen niños- interrumpió Jorgito mirándolos

.

-Amm- Haruka no sabia que decir

.

-Lazarus- dijo Michiru

.

Y asi compraron los boletos para la película, y un combo para poder verla, tranquilamente, mientras, entraban a la sala sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos, hacia la sala por un grupo de tres chicas, quienes se imaginaban que algo se traía entre manos la chica de los rizos marina….

.

.

.

.

Bueno como verán, habrá tercera parte y ultima, la verdad y siento completamente sincera, cuando escribi esta parte sentía que les agradaría, hoy que la publique no lo siento tanto, en fin estoy casi esperando sus Tomatazos, pero bueno prometo que la ultima parte si les gustara, por que esa a mi si me ha gustado, en fin, Chat´de´lune, te encargo elijas tu opción para poder terminar la ultima parte en caso de que deba agregar algo.

.

Oh, por allí, solo por que me jeje me agradas mucho, en vista de que Sandy querías ser el review 100 y no pudiste, me vi decidiendo que les dare otra oportunidad, otro regalo, jeje pero será para la persona que me mande o escriba el review numero 125, por que ese numero bueno por es el numero que me gusto jaja, n este caso yo escogeré el regalo, pero solo serán dos opciones las que tengo en mente, asi que aqui estáran las opciones, en el próximo capitulo.

Ah bueno como siempre les recuerdo a todos dudas, comentarios (positivos, negativos), son bien recibidos mediante review o bien P.M., sin mas por agregar por el momento, me despido de ustedes deseándoles un bonita semana.


	12. Chapter 12-Cita parte 3

CAPITULO 12- CITA PARTE 3

.

.

.

Hola mundo, fanáticos de Haruka, Michiru, en general de Sailor Moon y también aquellos que sencillamente son amantes de los fic´s, ya se que quizás me quieran matar jejeje lamento la tardanza pero bueno como ya saben perdí este archivo solo quedo un mini borrador, en fin finalmente he tenido que volver a escribirlo y claro me he pasado etas semanas solo un poco mas libre y por ello he andado actualizando mis otros fic´s, y este no podía ser la excepción, sin embargo les pido paciencia por que quizás tarde algo mas de tiempo en actualizar, lamento informar esto, aun que no he salido como quisiera en los exámenes y he tenido algunas dificultades en mi hermoso trabajo de medio turno, asi como esto asu vez ha provocado tensión en mi hogar y bueno eso también ha repercutido en mi tiempo libre, para poder escribir pero eso no me ha detenido, es por ello que aquí estoy.

.

Por otro lado, no pueden quejase les deje un shot sobre una forma en que Haruka y Michiru se conozcan nuevamente, y estoy seriamente considerando seguirla apartir de ese punto o terminando o a punto de terminar este fic, comenzar una historia con un inicio parecido, allí les encargo me digan que desean, además les deje un propuesta que me hizo una amiga sobre abrir un Facebook y colocar allí una sinopsis sobre algunas historias que tengo en mente y ver cual desean que coloque, aplicaría para cualquier pareja y dependiendo de ustedes la colocarías en mi cuenta de Fiction, no se por allí díganme que opinan este mismo anuncio lo comenzare a publicar en mis otros fic´s.

.

Bueno pasando por esto una vez, me toca como ya es costumbre contestar sus reviews.

.

REVIEWS

.

Sandy: Jajaja ya te imagine haciendo eso!, jajaja y si yo se como es esa mirada, me la he ganado de parte de prácticamente toda mi familia y o tengo que recorrir a la excusa… "jejeje, queria ver tu reacción", y ya se les pasa, también veo que cumpliste con tu palabra sobre el chequeo constante y sonante, también sobre tus multiples posteos con tal de ser la numero 125 y jejeje debo decir que me hizo gracia que lo hiciste bien, por un pelin, cai te dejan si ser la numero 125 jajaja pero lo lograste y tu recompensa te espera al final…Oye yo ya quería sacar a los marcianos a Jaime Mausan, Tal vez incluso el espíritu de Michael Jackson, pero pobre Jorgito mejor no… jajaja , bueno sin poder decirte nada mas realmente espero te guste este capitulo, tanto o mas que el anterior…y sobre nuestro tema Romantico, inequívoco, y sueño dorado… jajaja si yo se esperar soy paciente jejeje aun que bueno, solo espero halla nacido en esta época, en un lugar cercano por que si no ajajaja ni modos jajaja, bueno los corazones rotos, esos no se pueden evitar asi como tampoco el amor, eso es algo inevitablemente esperado e inesperado al mismo tiempo, por eso le escribí un one-shot a mi primer cariño, lo subi con otra pareja pero allí esta dedicado por su cumpleaños jajaja…. Agradezco de corazón tus halagos jejeje pero como dije no lo hagas tanto no me vaya a enamorar de ti (es broma), no la verdad hasta la persona mas humilde puede cambiar por ellos, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta mi historia y agradezco tu aprecio, sin duda alguna por personas como tu es que yo me animo a ponerme detrás de un teclado a pintar de colores una hoja en blanco y lograr quizás en una cuarta parte lo que muchos grandes artistas maestros del lápiz, de la literatura, del carboncillo, de instrumentos musicales han logrado plasmar en sus obras…

Deseandote un hermoso y divertido fin de semana me despido… cuidate y t mando un abrazo donde quiera que estes, esperando también hayas disfrutado del dia de las madres…

.

Chat´de´lune

Querido review numero 100 por tu petición me he dado cuenta que eres un pervertido, jajajaja no no es cierto, bueno lo anote y lo cumpliré lo prometo, pero jejeje a ver que te parece…y si ya se que no fue tu intensión pero jajaja me ha dado mucha gracia el hecho que haya caído en tus manos jajajaja, toda una pervertida jajaja, nah ya… me controlo jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado por que veras que jejeje, no sabia como hacerla y mejor como dicen por allí improvise, fue para mi todo un placer anunciarte como ganadora, si lo se ese trio es todo un caso, y realmente creo que se están ganado a muchas admiradores y admiradoras jajaja, ok… pasando a lo de tu posteo, si extrañamente se cruzaron los cables y se juntaron los reviews y cuando vi ya habían 101 y entonces me di cuenta que al momento de yo mover los reviews como el tuyo, alguien mas había comentad y válgame quedaste catalogado como la cien y mira que conte 2 veces para verificar… Jejeje creo que me mataras luego de leer este capitulo pero bueno no es mi culpa, asi que piénsalo dos veces antes de matarme por que sino quien terminara el fic?... Jajaja lamento la mala ortografía pero bueno a ver que pasa en este capitulo con ella, lo importante es que bueno se le entienda jajaja, por que yo tengo una vida tan ajetreada que no puedo revisar mucho, pero ya le compre otro teclado a ver que tal!... Saludos y pases un buen fin.

.

Log5

Si ya ves todas super mega importantes en la vida de una chica, jajaja o eso al menos según mis tormentos de sobrinas, muchas gracias por tu ovasion, jejeje si bueno esa jugada fue el filo del capitulo para Haru, un regalo de mi parte para ella tan buena que es… jajaja, asi es es que esa discusión la tuve con mi hermana y mi cuñado, al final ninguna gano y nos fuimos a jugar Hockey-air, desfortunadamente me perdi los Vengadores, mi hermana dice que a mi edad no debería verlos jajaja…bueno espero te guste el capi y saludos…

.

Tenoh Sagitario 161197

Que bueno que te gustara, bueno ya veras que le hace jejee

.

Janeth Haruka

Tan despistada que ando que un milenio ha pasado antes de darme cuenta que has actualizado, que mala soy, jejeje pero ya ves esas son amigas, como las de Haruka jajaja, yo también hubiese querido ver The avenger´s, jejeje bueno la sorpresita ya la veras…

SI SE QUE HE PUESTO LA CITA LENTA, pero aquí hay un poco mas de acción y Jorgito el seguirá siendo el, bueno la oportunidad ya vendrá no comas ansias, prometo que pronto será… saludos cuidate.

.

Hitomi

Bueno a ver que te parece esta parte…ya veo que les están agradando mucho este trio fantástico jejeje, uff bueno que puedo decir el bikini tomo vida propia, si creeme que Jorgito es peligroso jejeje, bueno y si crees que perdió los cabellos con eso que creeras ahora?, si bueno que puedo decir la ropa, y escoger van con Michi, bueno que te parecerá si lees la dinámica del cine y que te pareció, sobre el 125 abajo verán, pueden ayudar si quieren aturdan al ganador jajaja, espero haber actualizado bien, bueno cuidate y te bonito fin…

.

Hotaru Tomoe

Jejeje, bueno que puedo decir ante eso? Si les da lata pero jeje a muchos les gusta, bueno bueno un besito quieres?, un besito tendras… pronto, cuidate y estes bien

.

PSK

Jejeje, me alegra saber que te haya gustado tanto, si los niños a esa edad son increíblemente hiperactivos, todo un caso debo decir que tu sobrino me ha inspirado con su combo, jajaja en serio eres asi?, rebizando hasta si un insecto se le para?, jajaja sobre la tarjeta si se lo que es tener hermanas gastalonas, y también sobrinas de esas que te dice con sus grandes ojitos "eres mi tia favotita", y después me dicen "llevame al parque", "cobrame un jugo", "quiero ir al circo" y esas cosas y adiós ahorros! Jajaja me ha dado risa lo de tu edad en realidad eres joven, y bueno tus locuras son un secreto que no diré a Nadie!, solo lo escribire y divulgaré cibernéticamente, jajaja mentira! oYes vaya corte querías, que bueno que no te arriesgues tanto, te comparto un secreto a los 16 mehice un tatuaje temporal en mi costado derecho con mi nombre en japonés, ahora me gustaría tatuarme no solo allí nuevamente sino en la espalda quizás unas alas o algo por el estilo, pero esperare algún tiempo aun es temprano para ello, vaya edades tienes jajaja, mi hermana dice que tengo cuerpo semi-desarollado, cara de niña, mente mas chica, en fin no le entiendo jajaja, vaya en serio una de pista, Genial dime si siempre lo haces yo tuve una Honda YBR 125, o Honda Unicorno y la verdad yo si soy una enana de que no mas no pudo crecer mas de los 1,57, ok ya sabes mi estatura que decepcion, bueno el giro jejeje si ha sido algo que ha salido sin planearlo y espero te siga gustando la historia, cuidate y espero estes bien y tu trabajo te este agradando…

.

Sagitarius Moon

Te agradezco infinitamente tu alago y el tiempo que le has dedicado a leer esta historia, jeje y yo me considero afortunada de que personas tan lindas como tu la leean y siempre lo digo espero sea de su agrado…

.

Gabriel

Bueno si el bikini volador, jejeje bueno pues quieres saber que pasa en el cine miralo tu mismo, espero te guste el capitulo.

.

1982

Vaya tu review me llego a tiempo, que bueno por que asi te puedo contestar, por supuesto que me encantaría leer y ver esos animes y mangas yo soy del 95 y bueno me toco Ranma ½ no he leído el manga, me toco Dragon Ball, me toco brevemente Sailor Moon yo después lo vi toda la saga, también vi Inuyasha, y algunos como Los caballeros del zodiaco los cuales me confunden un buen, mas recientemente Naruto, el cual me decepciono por que se quedo con Hinata, no tengo nada en contra del Naruhina pero se me hace ilógico que lo único que Naruto no logro fue enamorar a Sakura, y bueno por eso me enoje y bam Naruto dejo de ser de mi agrado, también he leído y visto Rosario Vampire y algunos mangas como pesadilla después de clases el cual también me dejo con un mal sabor de Boca por que Mashiro dejo a Kureha, en fin espero ver dentro de algún tiempo algunos de los que me recomiendas, aun qe también en mi generación hubo mas cartons que enamoraron el alma como Coraje el perro cobarde y bueno increíblemente La leyeda de Ang y Korra, espero que la historia te este gustando, y vaya que casualidad que tu fecha de nacimiento sea la de Michi, jejeje, espero te guste el capitulo y saludos

.

Ahora bien, también tengo que hacer el anuncio la persona que me escribió el review numero 125….

.

.

Ya la verdad si me lo esperaba, jejeje pero aun asi me da mucha emoción anunciarlo, es…

.

Chan, chan, chan….

.

.

Leche con paaaan….

.

Jejeje, bueno chica de review numero 125 tu si que sabes ganarte el premio, tus múltiples posteos, tus chequeos diarios, tu constante acoso, jejeje bueno tal vez eso ultimo no jajajaja, es broma en fin, quiero decir que bueno si me lo esperaba en vista de que bueno desafortunamente no fuiste el review numero 100, pero di otra oportunidad, asi que no se quejen, dejo en tus manos dos opciones para que elijas una de entre ambas y bueno obviamente saldrá en algún capi…

.

.

Sandi… eres la afortunada ganadora de un auto… un auto ultimo modelo, ah ejem, perdón me equivoque de anuncio.

.

Era Sandy te has hecho ganadora de un millón de pesos!- ah no tampoco.

.

Este sandiiiii, te ganaste una cena con tu actor u actriz favorita…. Oh rayos tampoco O.o…

.

.

Ya te ganaste elegir entre las dos opciones que aparecerán al final del capitulo…

.

Sin mas anuncios por ahora, les doy nuevamente las gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, por seguirla, por ponerla entre sus favoritas, incluso por unirse al fiction solo para seguir esta historia, esto en serio me da mucho animo, sus reviews me hacen continuar y seguirla por que sin duda alguna es por ustedes que sigo con estos proyectos, por que sinceramente al principio no crei que les fuese a gustar tanto y miren, hoy en dia tenemos ya 12 capítulos y 126 reviews lo cual me da mucha alegría por que sinceramente no crei que esta historia pasara de 50 revews y bueno ya mejor no digo nada mas que luego dicen que me pongo de romanticona y bueno ese sentimiento ahora debo utilizarlo e otra historia.

.

DISCLAIMER: Oh se que ya dije que no diría nada mas pero esto es necesario…Como todos ya saben Sailor Moon, y por supuesto sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si… y si la usan los demando, jajajaja, yap a leer…

.

.

.

EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES…

.

Iremos a la playa- dijo michiru con una voz que hizo que a sus dos acompañantes, se les erizara el cabello

.

-Yo- pero la voz de Haruka murió al ver el enojo que reflejaban las joyas marinas- no nada- dijo alzando las manos- por eso digo que la playa, la playa- menciono tratando que la mirada de furia se dirigiese a otro lado, mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba de la cien.

.

-Perfecto- exclamo Michiru con una sonrisita

.

-Playa- grito el pequeño Jorgito, levantándose de un salto de su asiento

.

-y ahora como salgo de esta- murmuro Haruka

.

-Convéncenos- le dijo Michiru- aun que no será fácil- le advirtió.

.

Con eso se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida…

Dejando atrás a varios meseros babeando, y meseras y jóvenes mujeres suspirando por la salida de la joven pareja.

.

.

-Elsa al centro comercial- dijo sumamente nerviosa- rápido debemos salvar la tarjeta de Haruka- exclamo

.

-Yo quiero un Croissant- respondió la otra mirando a la pareja con cara hambrienta

.

-Deja de pensar en comida- le dio un sape y Serena?- cuestiono

.

.

-Deberías probártelo- le dijo la Kaioh- a veces la cosas podrían salir "diferentes"- dijo haciendo hincapié en diferentes.

.

-A que te refieres?-cuestiono Haruka que si había captado el hilo de los pensamientos de la joven.

.

-Ah!- dijo Michiru reprochándose interiormente su casi fallo y corrigió- a que puede que no te quede, que no sea tu color- dijo entrando en los probadores, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

.

-Dios ayúdame- rogaba la rubia al cielo, entrando en los probadores.

.

.

-Parecen niños- interrumpió Jorgito mirándolos

.

-Amm- Haruka no sabia que decir

.

-Lazarus- dijo Michiru

.

Y asi compraron los boletos para la película, y un combo para poder verla, tranquilamente, mientras, entraban a la sala sin darse cuenta que estaban siendo seguidos, hacia la sala por un grupo de tres chicas, quienes se imaginaban que algo se traía entre manos la chica de los rizos marina….

.

.

.

CAPITULO 10.- CITA PARTE 3

.

.

N/A:Emm, hola de nuevo solo para decirles que… bueno queria solo avisarles que si están leyendo esto Jajaja, solo queria atrasarlos un poquito mas, jajaja mejor continúen…. Muajajajaja que mala soy.

.

.

.

El rubio, al lado del pequeño niño, quien se encontraba en medio de la aguamarina y "el", caminaban subiendo tranquilamente los escalones buscando un lugar donde sentarse, en las manos del guapo joven se encontraba una bandeja donde claramente contenidos como refrescos en vasos diseñados con imágenes de los personajes de the avengers, un bote de palomitas extra-grande con la imagen de the avengers, un bote de palomitas extra-pequeño, dos hot-dogs (jochos), un paquete de nachos, tres bolsas de chocolates, una bolsa de gomitas en forma de ositos, un helado, un frappe de moka blanca, una crepa dulce de cajeta con nutella, y una rebana de pizza mostraban la futura ingesta para la película…

.

Y a pesar de que el contenido por separado no hubiese pasado tanto, era mas que obvio que con tanto dulce en cima ahora pesaba un poco mas de los común, el rubio la cargaba con cuidado, previendo cualquier especie de "accidente" que pudiese llegar a ocurrirle, tranquilamente caminaba con sus acompañantes quienes de un momento a otro habían avanzado mas y lo había dejado solo, asi que trato de apresurar lo mas que pudo el paso, sin embargo el pequeño baile que hacia el bote menos de palomitas que se encontraba situado al lado izquierdo del bote de café frio, que a su vez de alguna extraña forma sostenía un hot dog, parado de forma inclinada, amenazaron con caer, haciendo que el rubio tuviese que volver a su lenta caminata…

.

A paso raudo Haruka Tenoc, la chica rubia-disfrazada de chico- de ojos verdes- cabello rubio cenizo y sonrisa encantadora, suspiraba por la desesperación que sentía el no poder caminar tan libremente como deseaba.

.

-Que horror- soltó con u gesto de molestia mientras pasaba lentamente una de las tantas puertas de sala de cine.

.

Levanto la vista y vio un gran numero 3 encima de un corredor que indicaba el numero de a sala, una pequeña pantalla, pasaba letras y en ellas leia "THE AVENGER´S 2.

.

Los ojitos de Haruka brillaron de emoción, mientras contemplaba esas letras, y a su mente acudieron la imagen de u hombre disfrazado de capitán América, quien era su héroe favorito en la historia, y no precisamente por que fuese un súper soldado, no sino porque ella desde pequeña siempre quiso tener un bonito disfraz de capitán América, vestirlo en Hallowen y salir a buscar su dulces, mientras las señoras le decían lo heroica que se veía, desafortunadamente jamás cumplió su sueño, pero por lo menos si podía ver la película…

.

Miro hacia los lados inspeccionando nadie la viese, al parecer Jorgito y su "cita", mejor conocida como Kaioh Michiru- demonio de ojos azules- se habían perdido de su vista desde hacia algunos minutos, sonrió de felicidad y casi pega un brinco de emoción, al comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta, que anunciaba la película que había esperado ver desde hacia mas de medio año…

.

A paso lento pero seguro se acero a la puerta, con mucho cuidado balanceo el peso de la bandeja repleta de dulces, y toco la manija de la sala, empujo levemente la puerta y cuando un pie suyo iba entrar.

.

.

-Tenoc!- una voz amenazante, con un tono de reproche algo alto .

.

La sobresalto, provocando que la bandeja se inclinara un poco mas hacia el lado izquierdo, casi cayéndose, sin embargo con rapidez logro volver al orden correcto…

.

-Fiuuu- suspiro de alivio al evitar la perdida de los dulces

.

-Que tratabas de hacer?- cuestiono la Kaioh

.

El rostro desilusionado por no poder lograr su objetivo, que de un momento a otro se comenzó a poner rojo, el rostro de Haruka al ser sorprendido había pasado del palido del susto al ver las cosas casi caer, a su color normal con semblante de desilusión para al final ponerse rojo.

.

Michiru y Jorgito, no comprendían el por que de esto hasta que detrás de ellos pudieron notar a un joven quien venia disfrazado de capitán América, aun no se había puesto la mascara, pero ya traia puesto todo el traje, el escudo pequeño en el brazo izquierdo.

.

El joven rubio, se encontraba "luchando" contra la mascara que intentaba colocarse correctamente sobre el rostro, cuando al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con unos conocidos ojos verdes, y un cabello rubio cenizo, que le parecía familiar.

.

Y aun que noto la vestimenta masculina, había algo que le hacia cuestionarse si ese "masculino" joven, era alguien que el conocía, asi que para sacarse la duda, se acerco al joven, a la bella chica a su lado, y a un pequeño oji-miel que lo miraba on cierto aire de ilusión.

.

-Buenas Tardes- dijo con su voz algo grave

.

-Buenas- contesto la joven de rizos marinos

.

El joven miro como el pequeño niño con algo de timidez, salía e su recién descubierto escondite detrás de las piernas de la joven y decía con una voz muy bajita, algo tímida y entre cortada de la emoción.

.

-Buenas T-taaa-tar-tardes- murmuro a penas

.

El joven rubio sonrio, grandemente al ver al pequeño que aun que timido estaba emocionado ante lo que el crei la presencia del verdadero super here de los comic´s.

Sin embargo, para el joven no paso desapercibido el hecho de que solo dos voces le saludaron y no había una tercera, que suponía era la del joven que venia, con su novia y … algún amiguito, sobrino de esta.

Alzo la vista y miro al joven rubio, quien ahora tenia las mejillas al rojo vivo, una expresión entre asustada, emocionada, y también algo de rechazo.

.

-…-Haruka no podía articular palabra

.

-Joven Tenoc, es de mala educacio no saludar- molesto Michru a su rubio acompañante, sin mirarlo realmente

.

Haruka, seguía en estado de shock.

.

"Es que la vida puede odiarme mas"- pensaba

.

Jorgito por su lado, se encontraba aun emocionado y miraba al hombre disfrado con estrellas en los ojo, asi que armándose de valor finalmente dijo:

.

-TU ERES EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA?-cuestiono con emoción

.

El joven rubio desvío su mirada al pequeño, que preguntaba, pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de ese rubio que por alguna razón tan familiar se le hacia.

.

Michiru no entendía el estado de Haruka, había algo ahí, algo raro, donde la joven rubia se había quedado estática, y no había pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera cuando le regaño con el simple afán de molestarla.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, las tres jóvenes amigas de la rubia, se encontraban escondidas en una puerta anterior observando el espectáculo que se desenvolvía en la siguiente puerta frente a ellas.

.

Una de ellas una peli-rojilla, morena con vestimenta militar se encontraba llorando silenciosamente, mientras veía con anheló la bandeja que el rubio llevaba en sus manos.

.

La rubia de ojos azules, por su parte se encontraba encantada mirando al guapo joven rubio, disfrazado de capitán América, tan embebecida se encontraba que no veía su baba caer.

.

Mientras que la pelinegra, trataba de recordar por que rayos se le hacia familiar ese rostro hasta que…

.

-Andrew- casi grito

.

La morena pego un brinco, tomo de las solapas a la joven pelinegra y mirándola con ojos de desquiciada cuestiono:

.

-Donde?- mirándola mientras por la boca casi le salía espuma

.

Mientras que la rubia, iba con su linda carita a parar al suelo, mientras murmuraba un:

.

-Andrew, Haruka, Andrew, Haruka- como si estuviese en algún tipo de sueño para no mayores de 16.

.

La pelinegra se zafó del agarre de la morena y mirándola con el ceño frucido dijo:

.

-Ahí- señalando al joven con mayas

.

-Ese- escupió con algo de rabia y lujuria contenidas al mismo tiempo- me las va a pagar- dijo mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban dos rubios, una agua marina y un peli-castaño.

.

Rápidamente y haciendo gala de una fuerza, casi sobre humana, Hotaru Tomoe, jalo a Elsa Grey y la volvió a colocar en su apropiado escondite, mientras que serena, era evitada de ser pisada por los transeutes del cine.

.

-No podemos ir all- dijo con regaño

.

-Pero Taru- dijo con un puchero- ese- fue interrumpida

.

-Lo se Elsa, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora- señalo- al menos no podemos salir, ir corriendo y alejar a ese joven de allí- expreso- no mientras Haruka, La Kaioh y el nene consentido sigan allí- murmuro

.

-Pero- insitio Elsa

.

-No, Elsa

.

-El- lo señalaba y hacia un baile arriba abajo, como dando saltitos

.

-No, Elsa

.

-Hotaru- decía como u berriche

.

-No- dijo tajante

.

-Arg- dijo enojada, se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer al suelo

.

-Dios!- suspiro Hotaru

.

.

.

VOLVIENDO AL RUBIO

.

.

Haruka, seguía mirando el intercambio de palabras entre un pequeño Jorgito emocionado, y el "otro" rubio.

Mientras una aguamarina, de cabellos curvos, la miraba a ella con suspicacia, analizando el comportamiento de la rubia, intuía que algo le molestaba.

.

Haruka por su parte, había tratado inútilmente de recuperar su calma habitual, pues no todos los días, te encuentras con tu guapo exnovio, quien va disfrazado con mayas, cuyo traje de super héroe se le pega al cuerpo, y lo hace ver muy atlético y fuerte, asi como tampoco todos os días tu lo encuentras asi, mientras vistes vestimentas de varon, y juegas a fingir ser uno, con tal de ayudar a una amiga, mientras te encuentras en una cita obligada con la chica que disfruta de molestar a tu amiga.

.

Lo único que Haruka sabia eran tres cosas:

.

Uno.- DEBIA salir de allí, pero YA!

.

Dos.- Por ningún motivo podía permitir que su ex, la descubriera

.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante

.

Tres.- Debia controlar sus hormonas, sus nervios, su tensión, cualquiera de estas cosas lo delataría o bien con la chica, o bien con el chico

.

Asi que allí estaba Haruka, muy guapa parada como una estatua, mientras veía a su ex, Andrew, quien en este momento le dedicaba una sonrisa conquistadora a la Kaioh

.

-Deberían entrar a la película, pronto comenzara la función- señalaba la sala.

.

-Euh- mencionaba Jorgito, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a el "Heroe" coquetearle a _su _futura novia- nosotros vamos a ver la película de la sala 10- explico

.

-Sala 10- menciono el joven tratando vagamente de recordar que película se exponía ahí.

.

-Lazarus- dijo con calma la joven de rizos

.

-Oh- exclamo el joven impresionado- no te da miedo?- le inquirió al pequeño

.

-No!- contesto orgulloso- a mi me gustan estas películas- explicaba- con Setsuna-sama,las veo todas- dijo muy animado

.

-Vaya, debo de hablar muy enserio con Setsu- murmuro para si Michiru.

.

-Bueno siendo asi, deberían de dirigirse hacia el fondo- indico con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable y coqueta a la vez

.

-Si gracias- contesto la aguamarina, pasando a su lado

.

Jorgito, por otro también se adelanto pero su zapato piso el de Michiru, causando que esta "accidentalmente" cayera a los brazos del joven con mayas, quien la sostuvo en sus brazos muy heroicamente al estilo nupcial, impidiendo asi que esta cayera.

.

Haruka observo todo en cámara lenta, y por alguna razón los colores que antes tenia su rostro pasaron del estado "hormonas alocadas por un sexi exnovio disfrazado" a un "sangre caliente por una molestia de origen desconocido".

.

Michiru por su lado, se sentía un tanto incomoda por la posición en la que ahora se encontraba, en brazos de aquel desconocido, por alguna razón que no entendía al cien por ciento y que ya se cuestionaría en otro momento y lugar, lo único que deseaba era que el joven dejara de cargarla asi y mirarla con ojos notablemente encendidos por la calentura.

.

-Podrias bajarme?-inquirio con dejo de molestia en su voz

.

-Podia hacerse daño- contesto el joven rubio

.

-No soy un chica que no pueda sostenerse- menciono mientras el enfado comenzaba a florar en ella

.

-Esta segura?- interrogo el joven

.

-Bájame!- ordeno

.

-Debería llevarla a la enfermería- insistió el joven

.

-Bájame!- volvió a ordenar ahora mas molesta

.

-Yo no…- pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

.

-QUE LA BAJES TE HA DICHO!- Haruka al fin salía de su mutismo auto-impuesto

.

El rubio en mayas, bajo a la joven quien orgullosa se cruzo de brazos, mientras tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba con atención el nuevo intercambio de palabras que habría.

.

Andrew miro esos ojos verdes familiares, los cuales ahora mostraban una ira creciente, el rostro tenso, entre sus manos aun la bandeja, pero la voz, aun que algo ronca, le confirmo que conocía a aquel joven, pero no entendía de donde.

.

Haruka por su lado, miraba retadoramente a Andrew, si había algo que Haruka molestara era el que un hombre tratase de hacerse el galán cuando no debía, que tratara de aprovecharse d una situación para lograr algo que deseaba, y aun que Michiru era una chica que también podría y hacia algo parecido, cuando molestaba a Serena, esa actitud de parte de su exnovio para con la joven de rizos en aquel momento se encontraba fuera de lugar, puesto que la joven no merecía aquel trato, tan "abusivo".

.

-Oh lo siento- se disculpo- no quise molestar a tu novia- dijo Andrew a Haruka

.

-Ella n…- sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando el agua marina cruzo un brazo por los suyo que cargaban la bandeja

.

-Gracias por defenderme- le murmuro Michiru al rubio- vamos debemos ir ala sala- con eso le empujo un poco

.

-Tengan buena película- murmuro Andrew

.

-Gracias- dijo un Jorgito ahora mirando feo al rubio

.

El rubio en mayas, miro a la pareja alejarse a paso raudo, y su mirada se volvió a cruzar con la de el otro rubio, pero esos ojos por alguna razón esos ojos y esa voz le hacían creer que conocía a ese joven.

.

"Pero de donde"- se cuestiono internamente

.

Una fuerte patada en sus partes nobles, una cachetada en su rostro y finalmente, fue lo que lo saco de sus cavilaciones, cuando una joven morena se aventó sobre el.

.

-Esto es fue por tratar de que Haruka se convirtiera en Heterosexual- le murmuro cerca del rostro.

.

El cual tomo con sus manos.

.

-Y esto- dijo para darle un beso rudo

.

-Es por ser un tio muy majo- le dijo

.

El joven abrió los ojos con expresión desconcertada, pero finalmente miro a una joven rubia con un playera blanca con leyenda, "I love my cat", saludándolo mientras caminaba tras la morena y a una peli-negra de ojos violetas mirarlo con amenaza.

.

-Que diablos fue eso?- se cuestiono

.

Mientras las miradas desconcertadas de una familia, miraban al capitán America de rodillas tapándose sus partes nobles…

El joven trato de sonreír, pero la familia prácticamente huyo a refugiarse a la sala numero tres.

.

.

.

EN LA SALA NUMERO 10…

.

.

El joven rubio, ya sin el brazo de la oji-azul enganchado al suyo, subia los escalones de la sala para tomar posesión de los asientos, mientras delante de el la aguamarina y el pequeño Jorgito escogían la fila de en medio, y para no perder costumbre, justo en medio de la fila…

.

Muchas personas ya se encontraban a dentro principalmente parejas, uno que otro grupo de jóvenes, casi ningún niño excepto claro por el recién descubierto amante del cine de terror, suspenso, y paranormal Jorge.

.

Michiru tomo asiento junto a una pareja de casados, quienes le sonrieron, Jorgito no perdió oportunidad y se trato sentó en el centro de la silla de Michiru, y la que seria la de el "joven" Tenoc .

.

Haruka, miro al niño con cara de …"EN SERIO"

.

El niño le dirigió una mirada dura…

.

Finalmente Haruka se sento…

.

.

Mientras eso pasaba.

.

.

Un grupo de tres chicas, entro por la puerta contraria, a donde habían entrado el rubio y sus acompañantes y prácticamente corrieron a ocultarse en la fila de al final, mientras observaban donde se sentaban su rubio amigo, y la "Kaioh" y "el nene consentido", como le llamaban Elsa y Serena.

.

.

EN LA MISMA SALA DE CINE, FILAS MAS ABAJO

.

.

Haruka, se encontraba ocupada repartiéndole su refresco a la aguamarina, quien acariciaron el dorso de su mano, y el rubio se sonrojaba, mientras Jorgito se cruzaba de brazos mirando, como el rubio y la joven se perdían en un juego de miradas.

.

Finalmente el niño metió su rostro justo en medio del duelo que se debatía entre una mirada de desconcierto y molestia por parte de Haruka y una mirada profunda con un misterio sellado en los ojos de Michiru.

.

El niño oji-miel, frunció el ceño y con gran autoridad dijo:

.

-Mi HOT-DOG- rugió prácticamente, mientras salivaba mas de lo necesario para qué una lluvia de fluidos bocales parara en el rostro del rubio.

.

Haruka por su parte cerro los ojos rogando paciencia a dios, y casi de forma inconsciente su mano tomo un HotDog y se lo sambutió delicadamente en la boca al niño.

.

Michiru quien miraba la escena reia tapándose en la mano la boca para que la carcajada no llenase toda la sala, sin embargo al abrir los ojos descubrió el rostro rojo y embobado de Jorgito, a quien le dio un beso en la frente, mientras veía algo de añoranza y sorpresa reflejados en los iris bosques de la rubia.

.

Haruka por su parte al mirar esa escena sonrió, tuvo un breve recuerdo, de la imagen de su madre y u padre besándole la frente antes de dormir, lo que hizo que su mirara se perdiera en algún punto y la sonrisa fuera desapareciendo lentamente.

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA TRES

.

.

El joven Andrew, había terminado de vender sus dulces, y de dar su breve show para los niños ganadores de una rifa que había propuesto el cine, cuando mientras se disponía a tomar asiento en una silla del cómodo cine, recordó de donde conocía esos ojos verdes como el bosque y salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala, hacia la sala diez, pero antes de entrar, miro su vestimenta y se fue corriendo a la sala de empleados.

.

Entro en la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de algunos de su compañeros que se retiraban por su turno, y rápidamente tomando sus jeans, y su camisa en color básico, comenzó a cambiarse, quitándose el disfraz mientras murmuraba un:

.

-No puede ser Haruka, No puede ser Haruka!- como un mantra.

.

Sus compañeros extrañados por su reacción, le preguntaron si se encontraba bien, pero lo único que obtuvieron como respuesta fue:

.

-No es Haruka, No es Haruka, dios que no sea Haruka!-

.

.

.

EN LA SALA NUMERO 10

.

.

Después de repartir, el bote de palomitas extra-grandes para el pequeño Jorgito quien ya había terminado de devorar su Jocho, y ahora estaba atacando sin piedad las palomitas, mientras ella veía el bote extra-pequeño que le dejo la aguamarina a ella, sus botes de refresco en sus debidos lugares, y aun sobre sus piernas los demás dulces, mientras los comerciales sobre otras películas, lugares turísticos, celulares nuevos, equipos de sonido, tipos de bebidas, llenaban los 20 minutos de introducción antes de la película, a su lado un grupo de jovencitas de su edad, intentaba sentar hasta que de un salto increíble un joven rubio se sentaba a su lado.

.

La rubia creyó en un comienzo que era algún novio de alguna de las jovencitas, pero al ver los pucheros en los rostros de las jóvenes solamente le indico que algo andaba mal.

.

Michiru por su parte, se sonreía de medio lado, Jorgito bebía, comía, casi devoraba las palomitas, refresco, y al parecer las gomitas desaparecerían en poco tiempo, cumpliendo con sus expectativas, o al menos eso creyó hasta que miro extrañado como un joven rubio, el cual se le hacia conocido, comenzó a tratar de tomar la mano de su "guapo" acompañante.

.

.

.

CINCO FILAS MAS ARRIBA

.

.

El trió fantástico, miraba atentamente con unos binoculares de tipo nocturnos, la extraña situación que comenzaba a formarse, mientras a su alrededor las parejas y algunas familias le miraban extraño.

.

La película había comenzado, y ninguna de las tres perdía de vista la situación que cinco filas abajo se formaba, el joven que respondía al nombre de Andrew, le hablaba a la rubia disfrazada, mientras la aguamarina no dejaba de mirar hacia la dirección del rubio, quien miraba fijamente la pantalla mientras comía con desesperación las palomitas.

.

-Debemos sacar a Andrew de allí- murmuro Elsa con algo de coraje y un poco de ansiedad

.

-Aun no- murmuro como respuesta Hotaru

.

-Por que deberíamos hacer eso?-inquiría inocentemente Serena

.

-Tal vez por que Andrew podría poner en aprietos a Haru- señalo

.

-Ah- respondia serena

.

-No!- respondió nuevamente Hotaru- aun que este el ahí y sea algo riesgoso, ella- djo señalando a la Kaioh, quien en ese momento tenia las manos aferradas a su silla- no hará algún movimiento- aclaro

.

-Pero- dijo Elsa

.

-Dije que no!- rugio Hotaru- ya te deje que le pateras y golpearas, e inclusive besaras- exclamo molesta mientras se ganaba unos, "shhh" por parte de la filas, delante de ellas y en la propia,- ahora sosiégate- dijo mas bajo

.

-No se vale- se quejo Elsa

.

-Haremos lo que yo diga- dijo bajito- cuando yo diga- determino.

.

-Ya que se- se rindió

.

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Serena

.

.

.

CINCO FILAS ABAJO

.

.

Haruka luchaba por mantener la tranquilidad, mientras sentía, un delicado pie recorrer la espinilla de su pierna, y una mano fuerte, y algo tosca acariciar su brazo lentamente, mientras ella desesperada se atiborraba la boca con las pocas palomitas que le quedaban, habían pasado algo asi como 30 minutos mientras iniciaba el filme.

.

Y habían sido los treinta minutos mas largos de su existencia, al principio durante los primeros 10 minutos Andrew solo le dijo

.

-Hola de nuevo- con su voz masculina y seductora

.

A lo que ella había respondió solo con una mirada de "Pierdete".

.

El no había dicho nada mas, pero solo cinco minutos mas tarde había comenzado a acariciar su brazo y ella sin poder separarse, por que Jorgito prácticamente la tenia amenazada si cruzaba por su zona con derramarle el refresco que ahora no tenia tapa, hacia el pecho mientras veía a la película y cuidaba de _su _futura novia, mientras que la aguamarina, después de preguntarse que hacia el chico que ahora reconocía como el Capitan America, se encontraba intentando acercarse mas de lo debido a su "rubio" acompañante y se cuestionaba seriamente si el joven seria bisexual, o se habría dado cuenta del secreto de su acompañante y queria propasarse, pero viendo el estrés que el rostro de Haruka reflejaba, trato de "relajarla" dándole una tierna y "_nada, _pero _nada"_ provocadora caricia que iba desde su espinilla, rodeaba la longitud inferior de su pierna, cuidando de no estrallarse contra los piecitos de un Jorgito que ahora trataba de devorar la crepa…

.

.

.

20 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

.

.

Las manos de Haruka cruzadas en sus brazos impidiendo la "sutil" caricia a sus brazos por parte del otro rubio, le daban un toque mas masculino, sin embargo un pie delicado ahora se encontraba acariciando su cuello, provocándole leves estremecimientos a su espalda, se preguntaba como rayos una joven dama, ponía los pies desnudos en una silla ajena y acariciaba el cuello de otra persona, a su lado Andrew no perdía el tiempo, tratando de _marcar _ su territorio, alejando ese pie, mientras se anchaba en su asiento, Haruka quería gritar y salir corriendo, pero ahora una mano delicada se ponía en su otra pierna impidiendo ella se levantase, aquella mano delicada ascendía peligrosamente a una región que Haruka suponía no debían llegar.

.

Y maldecía interiormente el que Jorgito hubiese querido ir al baño solo, después de haberse tomado toooooodoooo el refresco, el frio "ambiente" que debía haber en un cine, ya no se lo parecía tanto, y creía era mas escalofriante lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento que la película que ahora se hallaba en una escena que ella creía era un tabu todo mundo corriendo en la oscuridad.

.

Mientras ella rogaba a los dioses, suplicaba al Olimpo, rogaba a cualquier entidad metafísica se apiadara de ella, por que no soportaba ya mas _presión_ que esta situación estaba provocando a su organismo.

.

.

.

CINCO FILAS MAS ARRIBA

.

.

Las alarmas se encendieron en Hotaru, y Elsa, mientras Serena babeaba a su lado por un poco de palomitas, hasta que escucho:

.

-La están tocando- un susurro de Elsa a Hotaru

.

Y como si de una pata en su trasero se tratase, Serena se levanto de un salto dispuesta a alejar a aquellos que estaban acosando a su amiga- casi hermana-supuesto novio- prometido- Haruka..

.

Trato de salir de la fila, mientras murmuraba cosas incompresibles muy rápidamente y sus amigas-acompañantes-socias-equipo anti-Kaioh, trataban de detenerla, sin embargo antes de que pudiese llegar a la fila un Jorgito muy aliviado regresaba a la fila,y a fin de no ser vistas, ellas taclearon a Serena, arrastrándola sentarse a otra fila, mas cercana a su amiga, mientras la gente comenzaba a quejarse por su falta de tacto, silencio, etc.

.

Ahora estaban solo tres filas arriba, de un Haruka que ya no tenia la vista al frente sino que miraba una mano subir y bajar acercándose peligrosamente a un punto de no retorno, fue entonces que Elsa con sus magníficos dotes de negociación pago a un grupo de jóvenes de secundaria quienes miraban atentos la película hasta que ella dijo:

.

-Quinientos dólares, a todos aquellos que le tiren palomitas, refresco y todo lo que tengan a el chico rubio, gay que acosa a esa ricura de machote y a la mustia mujer que trata de levantar a su amigo- Elsa había soltado sus pensamientos sin pudor alguno

.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre si, sonrieron y comenzaron la pelea de comida del siglo en la sala de cine…

.

.

Finalmente todas las personas tuvieron que abandonar la sala, el grupo de jóvenes fue llevado ante el gerente, Michiru termino toda empapada de refresco, Haruka manchada de Nachos y alguna rara sustancia que suponía un café frio en su rubio cabello, Jorgito se encontraba limpiándose en los pantalones del rubio, sus manitas manchadas de algo chicloso que encontró en el suelo y que mando a volar para el rubio, pero cayo en los ojos del otro rubio, quien ahora era regañado por su jefa directa por estar en una sala que no le competía y andar de _alborotador_.

.

Mientras que las tres chicas, trataban de escapar sin ser vistas ….

.

.

CONTINUARA

.

.

Jejejeje, se que prometí que terminaría ya, sin embargo y envista de que este capitulo lo perdí, no me quedo de otra que escribir la ultima parte pero no he tenido tanto tiempo como hubiese deseado por ello no me quedo de otra que hacer esto y cortarle por que bueno el capitulo esta algo largo y mi madre, hermano y familia se encuentran en este momento prácticamente diciéndome que debo separarme ya de la computadora, y bueno es noche de familia para mi asi que lamento decir que solo dejare hasta aquí el capi….

.

Ya saben me encantan sus reviews, si desean colgarme por dejar y extender un cuarta parte, jejeje díganme, pero sinceramente creo que esto dejando muy en claro y hasta cierto punto mas divertida esta cita llendo lentamente con ella y explicando cada suceso que pasa en los lugares a donde se dirigen…

.

Oh y Sandy elige:

.

Opciones- dijese Skiper

.

Uno.- Capitulo especial sobre Haruka, Hotaru y Elsa, aventuras sin igual!

.

O bien

.

Dos.- One-shot inesperado de HARU Y MICHI

.

Tu eliges pero también te pueden ayudar…

.

Entonces ya saben dudas, sugerencias, traumas, tomatazos, aplausos, besos, y demás favor de dejármelas por Review o si lo prefieren por P.M.

.

Les adoro a todos, y bueno les deseo un excelente fin de semana, diviértanse y pórtense bien, si se portan mal me avisan….


	13. Chapter 13- Cita parte final

CAPITULO 13.- CITA PARTE FINAL

.

.

.

Y,… que hay de nuevo viejos?...

.

Bueno tal vez he tardado, (una eternidad) pero hoy vengo a darles la cara!.

Jejeje bueno quizás la cara no, digo no deseo quedar desfigurada, en fin ustedes entienden, lo que deseo decirles es que vengo a finalmente actualizar, y tal vez muchos de ustedes estén diciendo "FINALMENTE", y si al fin lo hare.

.

Si me disculpo seria mucho?, es que a decir verdad han pasado muchas cosas, muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas han pasado entre ellas, que perdí mi empleo como mesera, si aun que suene D.D.C (Dificil de Creer), si lo perdí, lo peor de todo fue que lo perdí por defender a una persona, y si era una compañera de trabajo, digo o sea estas trabajando y lo menos que te esperas es que un cliente llegue y te meta la mano debajo de la falda, en serio, eso si que es bajo y bueno podria decir mil cosas mas, ofender a este tipo demás.

.

Hay cosas que uno puede aguantar como que te griten, y demás ósea todos podemos a llegar a tener un mal dia, y en ocasiones cuando estamos muy furicos nos desquitamos con quienes no tienen la culpa, pero hay cosas que no se pueden tolerar como estas.

.

En fin, yo vi toda la acción, y como al parecer mi ex-jefa dijo tengo el complejo de superman (en este caso supergirl), y no no es que ande salvando a todo el mundo pero si me enojo mucho, y junto con mi compañera le dije al tipo que dejase de hacer eso, que pidiese una disculpa y se tranquilizase o de lo contrario, lo tendrían que sacar mis compañeros del establecimiento.

.

En fin, el tipo o venia ebrio o estaba drogado yo que se, el caso es que se levanto de la mesa, y me toco una bubi… (y ahí si ya no me aguante), y como no soy "una joven muy delicada" (ello no significa que no me cuide), yo no le pegue una cachetada, no, no lo haría nunca, yo le di con mi hermoso puñito, si asi como lo oyen le di un puñetazo en la cara, en la nariz escuche un sonido y dije: Diablos que mano tengo!, y si que mano tengo no por que le haya desviado la nariz, ni mucho menos se la haya roto, si no que yo solita me desgracie la mano.

Pero con la adrenalina ni se siente, asi que el tipo se tapo la nariz (al menos le dolió), se enojo y me empujo a mi, quien cayo encima de mi compañera y luego jeje, (esto es lo mas interesante y divertido), estando en el suelo, se acerco y le di una pata en los bajos, (desde niña también se lo hacia a mi papa cuando me enojaba) , y bueno en lo que el se tapaba el lugar mi compañera le dio un bandejaso, jajaja al final nuestros compañeros sacaron al tipo e incluso llamamos a una patrulla, pero bueno tu dices, Genial!, sacamos a un pervertido!, y estábamos en la cocina, cabe destacar que casi no había gente y la poca que había y había visto lo que paso, nos ayudo con el tipo, el caso es que ya se habían llevado al tipo y finalmente sentí el dolor en la mano, cuando la movi y bueno ya se imaginaran pegue un grito bien duro por el dolor.

.

La cocinera y su ayudante me pusieron hielo en la mano, y bueno mis compañeros me dijeron que me fuera ellos me cubrirían y yo dije bueno, me fui llegue a casa y mi mama se extraño ya que comúnmente a esa hora estoy trabajando (es decir por la tarde), me vio la mano y me la limpio y me iba a tallar cuando nos dimos cuenta que la mano no estaba solo hinchada, al parecer no me zafe los dedos sino que me los hundí (extraño pero cierto), eso fue lo que me dijo el huesero al que fui.

.

Aclaracion para quien no sepa que es una huesero les digo, es un hombre o mujer, quien no tiene titulo ni nada, pero que dedica a tallar, y colocar en su lugar los huesos de las personas.

.

Estuve como una semana sin usar al cien la mano lastimada (la derecha), en la escuela tuve permiso y bueno el caso es que para terminar mi lindo relato, a la semana regrese al trabajo (y que quede claro le avise a mi jefa que no iria), y que me encuentro con el hijo de la dueña del restaurant quien me dijo: Hiciste un alboroto!, eso se te pasa por lo que paso pero faltaste una semana, por lo tanto ya no necesitamos de tus servicios, y con eso me dio el dinero de la semana que trabaje, y mi (si se puede decir asi) liquidación, y sale, adiós trabajo, adiós mano.

.

Bueno la mano no por que bueno una semana después ya la podía mover mejor y bueno si me preguntan no, no fue por eso que deje de escribir contrariamente seguí escribiendo pero ahora me deprimí un ratito, y bueno de eso salió otra historia, pero deje de escribir en todas, primero recupere mis pobres dedos, y bueno luego pasaron muchas otras cosas, y el caso es que ya estoy aquí.

.

La moraleja de esta historia es NO DEFIENDAS LO INDENFENDIBLE, por que digo esto, ha bueno por que hace unos días me entere que ese tipo es amigo del hijo de la dueña, y que la traicionera de mi ex –compañera anda con el tipo!, ah y para no acabarla de amolar a ella no la corrieron.

.

Asi pues también perdi completamente mi computadora, mi hermano me quito la suya, y bueno al menos con lo que me dieron pude comprarme una Pc de uso de una ex –amiga (esa es otra historia ¬¬), y bueno aquí estamos nuevamente, por que bueno como saben ya había perdido el respaldo de la memoria y bueno nuevamente lo perdi, asi que ya mejor a lo que sigue, contestar reviews…

.

REVIEWS

.

Osaka o 1982: La verdad ya no se que onda!, esto solo quiere decir que tu no eres el usuario Osaka, que comúnmente me postea, me confundí por un momento si pensé que lo fuese pero después de tus múltiples posteos me di cuenta que no, eras tu!, jeje bueno ups, en esta ocasión a tu parecer no le di en el clavo con esa parte, y sinceramente siento mucho que no lo haya podido hacer por que bueno como ya dije perdi completamente los capítulos que tenia adelantados y bueno escribirlos dos veces no es lo mismo, por allí incluso no quite un error, en el comienzo por que lo había comenzado anteriormente de otra forma, en fin finalmente hoy publicare esta parte final y realmente espero te guste mas que la anterior, y en algo de lo que me dijiste tienes razón, sin embargo no tomaste en cuenta el hecho de que al menos normalmente siempre, de una u otra forma el autor siempre pone de si mismo en cada una de las palabras, frases y demás que escribe, aun que también al menos en lo personal tomo mucho en cuenta lo que mis lectores opinan y quieren ver, pero de una forma que no afecte la relación entre los personajes y lo que quiero desarrollar dentro de ellos, y aun que de una u otra forma tienes razón en lo que has dicho, de que muchos no dejan su alma en lo que escriben si hay personas que lo hacemos, aun que claro al menos yo siempre pienso que me hace falta mucho para mejorar pero no es algo imposible, que bueno que te haya gustado la escena tipo Yaoi!, pero pues a ver que pasa a continuación, saludos y estés bien.

.

Hitomi: Que bueno que te haya gustado!, aun que como dije por allí no es la versión original, por que esa la perdí T-T, en fin jajaja lamento haber alargado la espera, realmente espero este capitulo sea lo que estaban esperando, aun que bueno jeje si sabré yo que desespera que los autores demoren en actualizar, muchas gracias a ti por pasarte el tiempo leer mis locas ideas, comentarme, el apoyo que todos me brindan realmente me dan ganas de seguir, y bueno ya ves tan el apoyo hace que vuele mi imaginación con ese trio maravilla jejeje, y creeme que bueno tomare mucho en cuenta tu opinio y sugerencia con respecto a la decisión de Sandy.

P.D. Pues como te diste cuenta no me ha ido tan bien pero bueno tenemos vida y eso es lo que importa, seguir adelante y que me digan si les gusto o no la historia.

Saludos y estes bien.

.

Hotaru Tomoe: Hola nuevamente, y jajaja si es cierto por poco nos violan a Harukita, pobre Ruka, imagínate que "estresante" situación jajaja, y bueno si un poco de violencia moderada para que toda la situación se arregle, jajaja, pero como ves el trio no solo defiende la cartera de Haru, sino su integridad física, aun que su forma de proteger jeje es muy "especial", jaja bueno no puedo evitarlo yo soy muy intrigosa jajaja en serio si te pasas por mis otras historias, ya ves la de Mal entendido sabrás que así soy eso es como mi firma personal jajaja, en fin estas esperando el beso vale te lo envio mil besos para ti (jajaja es broma), pero bueno ahora mejor ve si te lo cumplo en este capitulo.

Saludos y estes bien

.

Log5: Vaya! Sinceramente al leer l principio tu review me desalenté y me dije Demonios Estrada andas fallando, y bien grave, pero jaja me animo mucho saber que bueno a muchos les ha gustado la escena entre Haru y Andrew, jajaja la verdad eso se me vino a la mente de cierta cosas que hice en alguna ocasión u.u jajaja soy maldosa, y efectivamente a la cita ya le queda muy poco de hecho aquí acaba!, asi que bueno espero que este capitulo si me haya quedado bien, aun que bueno, este capitulo también no es el original y desafortunamente yo no pude recuperar mis archivos, formatear la memoria ha sido una de las cosas mas dolorosas que he hecho en mi vida, habían mas de 2, 398 canciones en mi memoria, mas de 37 trabajos escritos, y formatos que perdí, 567 fotos que guardaba como respaldo, y 4 videos, en fin pero bueno aquí estamos y lo intentamos y bueno el shot como ya sabes ya no es shot sino una mini fic, en el cual estoy trabajando y si hay muchas incógnitas pero bueno te aviso no todas serán reveladas el por que?, jejeje bueno por que ni yo lo se… aun jajaja, pero ya se iran resolviendo o no.

Bueno espero este capitulo también te alegre el dia y estes bien, saludos y bye, bye.

.

Chat´de´lune: Mejor conocida como review numero cien (pervertida), jajaja mis mejores saludos extendidos para ti Chat!, ok gracias por tu valiosa opinión esta entendido y anotado, al igual que la respuesta de Sandy, y bueno he tomado en cuenta tu notificación de carácter amable, ya por alla también deje otras explicaciones, y espero en breve Convenceme este llegando a su fin, y la verdad es que si soy media Kamikaze, mira que me gusta complicarme la vida, que si estudio, que si escribo, que si trabajo, que si me enfermo, que si hago ejercicio, que si hago tarea, que si me corren, que si me corretea el perro rabioso de mi vecino, en fin, mi vida es una locura, pero como toda locura que puede llegar a ser la vida, la disfruto a cada momento, y bueno creo que me tome muy en serio tu consejo (jajaja me creeras que había escrito conejo primero?), y bueno abuse, pero los motivos son buenos y si lees en todos mis fic´s dejo los motivos y re-utilizando la expresión "lo hago por partes", a este fic le toco la historia divertida de mi ausencia, una basada en hechos de la vida real, jajaja, bueno y como ya sabrás ya tengo nuevamente computadora propia por lo cual ya deja de martirizarte ya que no será lo mismo que antes, al menos no al cien por ciento, (o eso espero).

Saludos y estes bien.

P.D.: Espero te guste el capitulo

P.D. 2: Por que siempre tu y yo alargamos las posdatas?

P.D. 3: Ya esto es simplemente por amolar jajajaja.

P.D.4: Muajajajajajajajaja (mi extraña risa malvada)

P.D. 5: Ya ahora si bye

.

SANDY: Que tal chica?. Jajaja si Ganaste, ganaste, ganaste!, bueno a mi ni me digas yo prometi algo y bueno siempre cumplo mis promesas, a menos que no este en mis manos y posibilidades cumplirlas, (si por que si quieres que te prometa que te ayudare a conquistar al mundo, válgame quien sabré si podría cumplir al cien, jajaja), y vaya que estuviste al pendiente, ira que desesperarte y postear en infinidad de ocasiones un segundo tras otro es un trabajo extenuante jajaja. Y bueno me sorprende tu modestia al decir (restregarles) a todos quienes leen la historia QUE GANASTE!, muajaja, ok entendido y anotado, ya bueno muchas gracias por adularme, jejeje en fin espero también te guste este capitulo y bueno un abrazo, un saludo y beso para usted joven, deseando te encuentres bien, te manda saludos tu servidora.

.

Tenoh Sagitario 1611917: Gracias por comentar, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y bueno aquí esta la conti, y sobre lo de michiru, bueno eso se sabría poco a poco, saludos y estes bien.

.

Gabriel: Agradezco mucho que comentases, y que te haya gustado el capitulo, bueno ahora veras que mas le pasara a Haruka, en esta cita que ya llega a su final, jajaja la verdad yo también creo que la recordara siempre.

.

Guest: Gracias por comentar y bueno también agradezco tu preferencia por esta historia (eso sono muy comercial pero es cierto), y bueno tarde pero espero te guste la actualización.

.

Ok esos fueron los reviews y Hey nuevamente aquí me faltan 2 reviews de de Osaka (la que siempre ha comentado), y de Psk, señoritas espero estén bien, saludos.

.

.

OK, AHORA SI UNA VEZ TERMINADO DEBO DECIR:

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Como saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, oh gran decepción, en fin la historia si me pertenece y como saben espero sea de su agrado, sin mas les dejo con el capitulo.

.

.

.

.

P.O.V. MICHIRU (Oh sorpresa)

.

.

.

Esta cita!, si es que puede llamarse asi, es un fiasco pero hay que reconocerlo es un fiasco muy divertido y tengo que admitirlo parte de la culpa ha sido mía, pero no toda.

.

Mi plan?, sencillo sacar de quicio a la linda rubia que me acompaña, hay que reconocerlo su belleza física es exquisita, y bueno extrañamente no me molesta el hecho de que me este ocultando su verdadera identidad, es algo que realmente me resultaría intrigante si no fuese porque se por que lo esta haciendo, a mi nada se me pasa por alto, asi que en lugar de ser intrigante y extraño, me resulta divertido.

.

Asi es que por ello le pedí a Setsuna que me prestara la presencia de Jorgito, reconozco el niño puede ser un verdadero dolor de muelas para las personas que recién lo conocen, pero para mi no, ese niño es encantador y cumple perfectamente con mi objetivo.

.

Molestar al "joven" rubio, y claro aun que no ha resultado como quisiera por ciertas complicaciones, como el incidente en el centro comercial, de veras que jamás me imagine que aquel bikini se me cayese, ha sido una de las cosas mas vergonzosas que me haya pasado alguna vez en la vida, y eso por que yo siempre tengo todo calculado, y eso no debía de pasar.

.

Pero puedo jurar que yo lo había anudado perfectamente, asi que la sensación de que algo raro estaba pasando comenzó a acompañarme, y sinceramente quería descubrir que era, por que esta cita esta resultando ser mas molesta para mi que para ella, incluso Jorgito en cierta parte se puso casi de acuerdo con ella.

.

Lo bueno es que el corazoncito de ese encantador pequeño esta de mi lado, por eso de la primera ilusión el primer amor, en fin, gracias a eso se que mi pequeño aliado esta lejos de traicionarme por quererse llevar bien con Tenoc, por que debo admitirlo, hasta a mi me cae bien, ha resultado se todo un "caballero" o debería decir una "dama".

.

Como sea el caso, yo pensé que a la primera maldad de Jorgito me exigiría que el niño se fuese, o incluso lo espere cuando me vio con el niño, pero contrariamente a ello, fue amable y se presento hasta cariñosa con el pequeño, cosa que jamás habría hecho Seiya, incluso el muy Galán y Caballero de Darién no lo ha llegado a soportar por mas de diez minutos, de Seiya no se diga ese tan solo ve al niño desaparece.

.

Jamas se han llevado bien y no puedo culpar a Jorgito no yo aguanto al pesado de Seiya, me encuentro divagando, lo que deseaba no se cumplió, el refresco le cayo a la guapa rubia de ojos verdes, y en lugar de gritarle al niño, gritarme a mi, o cualquier otra cosa, se levanto sonrio y se disculpo para ir al baño, sabiendo perfectamente que el culpable de la travesura era el niño.

.

Incluso me sorprendió el hecho de que discretamente no me dijese nada, sobre el "delictivo" hecho, es por ello que seguí adelante y lo forcé a ir a esa tienda de trajes de baño donde todo comenzó a ponerse raro, obviando el hecho de que solo lo hacia por molestarla y de que no la iba a llevar a la playa en ese momento, quería meterla en aprietos y comprobar si realmente le resultaba atractiva a esa rubia.

.

Por que necesito saber si no le soy indiferente, de otra forma tendría que tratar de separarla de Serena de otra forma, aun que realmente aun no sabría como hacerlo, ya veremos mas adelante.

.

Asi pues fue muy divertida aquella pelea verbal que tuvimos por elegir la película, pues aun que tal vez Jorgito tenia razón y nos estábamos comportando como dos niñas berrinchudas, fue extraño que me hiciera frente, casi nadie lo hace a excepción de Setsuna, incluso me pareció tierno su pobre sufrimiento al saber que no podríamos ver su película, de hecho a punto estuve de decirle "Hey, cambie de opinión mejor vayamos a ver la que quiere", pero luego me recordé "Michiru ella es el enemigo", por ello hice lo que pude para mantenerme al margen y mejor disfrutar de su impotencia, al pasar por la sala en la cual se encontraba el anuncio de la película.

.

Fue divertido ver su cara casi llorando, aun mas al asustarla y casi lograr que los dulces, bebidas y demás se le cayesen, por que la había hecho cargar todo eso sola con la única intensión, de probar que no resistiría digo no es como si cargase una pesa de 35 kilos, pero algo es algo.

.

Como ya dije esta cita solamente se volvía mas extraña con el pasar de las horas, y esto lo digo por que desde que salimos de la tienda de playa sentía una mirada sobre nosotros, y estoy casi segura que esas miradas, no eran precisamente como las que le había dedicado las mujeres en todo el camino a mi acompañante.

.

He de decir que ese tipo de miradas son molestas, yo siempre las he tenido que soportar, pero siempre después de algunos minutos dejan de seguir en esta ocasión contrariamente esa mirada sentía se encontraba siguiéndonos, y eso no era bueno en ninguno de los casos.

.

Al principio considere que tal vez se tratase de algún sujeto loco, acosador al cual le hubiese llamado la atención, yo o mi acompañante, o peor aun que fuese algún psicópata que nos hubiese elegido para hacer sus locuras, o tal vez algún hurtador, o un secuestrador de niños, no lo se me parecía tan estresante sentirnos perseguidos sin saber bien que hacer.

.

Por ello deje que la rubia nos llevase al cine, quisiera o no allí de alguna u otra forma lograría saber si alguien se encontraba en persecución de nosotros.

.

Con lo que no conté fue con la molesta interrupción del joven disfrazado ridículamente de hombre con mayas.

.

El inútil joven disfrazado de Capitán América, realmente resulto ser un molesto invasor del espacio personal, mira que por mi descuido atreverse a cargarme, pero fue gracias a eso que me di cuenta que mi acompañante se había quedado congelada en su sitio lo cual, me pareció muy extraño y por alguna razón no me agrado para nada, aun que poco después reacciono, y bueno aun que el pequeño Jorgito, el se desilusionó de su súper héroe favorito, y como en la ocasión que se me cayo el bikini trato de de defenderme, siendo en esta ocasión para el una misión que no podía superar, a diferencia de la vez anterior en la cual con una increíble tacleada, logro tirar a la rubia para evitarme mas vergüenza.

.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestra sala correspondiente y estando allí me pareció ver algo extraño, como tres figuras pasar corriendo, pero decidí no prestarle atención, probablemente se tratase de un grupo de amigos demasiado emocionados por la película, nunca faltan personas de ese tipo en la salas de cine, debido a esto Jorgito consiguió colocarse en la silla que separaba a la rubia de mi, esto no me presentaba mayor problema, o al menos no hasta que un extraño tipo, vino y se sentó junto a la chica rubia.

.

Oh si, allí si que presento problema, por si bien podía tolerar que la meserilla del restaurante hubiese sido una descarada al coquetear con ella, hasta incluso me parecía un poco bien, no fue asi con el chico ese, válgame dios, ella estaba disfrazada de hombre!.

.

De un hombre!

.

Con la mesera se la pasaba por que diablos hasta yo le coquetearía a un joven tan apuesto como el que ella aparentaba ser!, pero ese joven si que no.

.

Al menos yo no iba a permitir que me humillasen de esa forma, se suponía que el era mi cita, aun que claramente yo supiese que era mujer, pero el punto es que como se atrevía!.

.

El venia conmigo!

.

Conmigo!

.

Era MI cita!

.

No importaba que fuese travesti!

.

Era MIA.

.

Que acaso eso no se podía comprender?

.

Pero claro, al principio no pude hacer nada, eso me sacaba de quicio es que acaso nadie podía comprender el sencillo concepto de que…

.

Lo que quiere Michiru eso se hace!

.

Pero no el muy valiente, vino se sentó junto a MI cita, y comenzó a toquetearle por todos lados, llego un momento en que pensé que era un maldito pulpo.

.

Aun que no lo culpo yo también tenia la vaga sensación de querer comprobar si ese cuerpo estaba en forma.

.

Quizás lo que mas me molesto fue que esa OFRECIDA, lo dejase hacer lo que quisiese, que acaso no podía ser mínimo decente y detenerlo, ah no!, contrario a eso, incluso creo que ella se encontraba disfrutándolo, por que no hacia nada, eso si que me enojo. Incluso una joven de la fila arriba de nosotras se unió a su jueguito.

.

Es que acaso no conocía el respeto por las personas a su alrededor, o mi que se supone era SU cita.

.

Estaba tan enojada, que no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba apretando la mandíbula tan fuerte que incluso sentía que los dientes me iban a estallar.

.

Aprete incluso las manos en los descansabrazos, y por culpa de la Ofrecida esa se me rompió una uña.

.

UNA UÑA!

.

Y eso si que me colmo la paciencia, afortunadamente Jorgito se retiro en ese momento y nos permitió unos momentos a solas.

.

Asi que antes de que se deshiciese de la bandeja de dulces que cargaba, me sente en el lugar de Jorgito.

.

Y siendo sincera poco me importaba si era por eso que no se defendia con las manos, digo para algo tenemos la boca!, ella bien podía hablar con su voz gruesa, como lo hizo para defenderme, pero no, ella se encontraba disfrutando de las caricias que ese joven, probablmente Gay, le estaba dando.

.

A punto estuve de dejar las cosas así, pero de plano esto llego al colmo cuando poso una mano en su pierna, ahí si que ya me enoje demasiado, así que si a ella le gustaba que jugasen con su cuerpo eso mismo también podría hacerlo yo!

.

Y le demostraría que yo sabia jugar mucho, MUCHISIMO mejor que cualquier Gay de poca monta, como el que se encontraba a su lado, sonreí al tomar mi decisión y comencé con mi nuevo plan.

.

"SEDUCIR AL RUBIO"

.

Asi que no me lo pensé dos veces me deshice de mi zapato y comencé a frotar mi pie contra su pantalón, y dios! Vaya respuesta me dio su cuerpo.

.

Si se encontraba ya tensa con las caricias de su mayate!, con las mias se que su reacción era mas fuerte que la del tipo.

.

Por que comenzó a temblar de forma imperceptible, y a sudar que como lo se?.

.

Ja, la forma en que cerraba los ojos, y la creciente humedad de su rostro me lo indicaba, y aun que con poca luz en la sala de cine, si en una que otra toma con claridad, para mi satisfacción pude notar el sudor corriendo de su cien, hasta perderse por su linda barbillita.

.

Sin embargo no todo lo bueno dura y como a un niño que le quitan su dulce, mi momento de disfrute se vio interrumpido por una guerra de Dulces! En medio de la sala, la gente tiraba palomitas, chocolates, de arriba hacia abajo, en múltiples direcciones a lo alto y ancho de la sala, yo como buena deportista logre ocultarme, en el suelo, aun que claro uno nunca esta a salvo y juro que vi a una mujer de cabello corto tirar en mi dirección un refresco y termine empapada, justo en ese instante note que Jorgito había regresado y que también tiraba palomitas, claro que su objetivo era la rubia Tenoc, pero fue divertido verle tirar las cosas, y mas aun verle que mientras se reia alguien le dio en la cabeza con un café, y otra persona le arrojaba unos nachos en la camisa, agachado también se encontraba el acosador quien también pago por reir por que Jorgito tiro algo y le cayo en los ojos, solo fueron breves instantes, por que asi como había comenzado a si termino cuando las luces se encendieron, ahí si que se pudo vislumbrar correctamente la escena, la película fue detenida, aun que ya casi estaba por finalizar, la verdad poco me importaba la película, las pocas escenas que había visto fuero por que eran de aquella que asustan mucho a los pequeños como Jorgito pero el no era común si acaso se asusto realmente por dos o tres no mas.

.

Asi que al final, apareció el gerente y nos saco de la sala no sin antes preguntarnos, a cada uno de los presentes por los responsables, y al parecer habían sido algunos jóvenes de la cuarta fila arriba de nosotros, ara este momento finalmente pude mirar al Gay acosador y a la sin vergüenza de la fila de arriba, y vaya sorpresita que me lleve al ver al joven "Capitán América" allí, asi que deje a Jorgito a lado de rubia, le hable bajito al gerente quien amablemente le hablo a otra encargada quien también se encontraba interrogando por quien había comenzado la dichosa pelea, y esta al ver al rubiecillo afeminado, comenzó a regañarle, reclamarle y no se que tanto mas al sujeto, yo quede contenta por la acción.

.

De esa forma aprendería que no debía meterse en mi camino.

.

Fue entonces que caí en cuenta que la pelea comenzó justo cuando me acerque al rubio, y entonces busque con la mirada, a quien sea que nos estaba siguiendo, por que con esto quedaba confirmada mi teoría, pero no encontré a nadie.

.

Siendo asi, salimos de la sala, con el propósito de retirarnos pero les dije a mis acompañantes queme esperasen un momento.

.

-Debo ir al baño- dije

.

El rubio con los pantalones manchados, el cabello húmedo y la camisa casi manchada, excepto del pecho, como rayos se salvo asintió.

.

-Esta bien yo también debo de ponerme un poco decente- me dijo

.

-si, claro- dije con desden

.

-Por que…- no deje que terminase y mejor me dirigi a mi pequeño amigo

.

-Jorgito ve con el joven Tenoc- mencione mientras me ponía a su estatura- y por favor avate la carita- le pedi

.

-Si, Michiru!- asintió como todo un caballerito

.

-Y usted joven Tenoc mas le vale ponerse lo mas decente que pueda- le exijo- por que no por esto piense que se acabara esta salida- le dije

.

-Ah- suspiro- esta bien- dijo resignándose

.

Asi que asi me volvi hacia los baños, donde me limpiaría y haría algo mas…

.

Una vez dentro de los baños me lave la cara y trate de cércame un poco con algunas servilletas aun que claro sabia que fracasaría enormemente, pero bueno al menos asi no se veria tan mal.

.

Fue entonces que escuche una voz tan molesta como idiota, pasar fuera del baño, asi que asegurándome de que nadie viese, me dirigi con cautela a la salida solo para ver por la espalda a la causante de todos mis males y desgracias.

.

SERENA TSUKINO

.

Sentí el impulso de ir tomarle los cabellos y hundir su cabeza en el agua de los retretes, pero eso seria algo vulgar, y asqueroso, en comparación con lo que le haría ahora que sabia que era ella quien estaba detrás de esto!

.

Me volvi al baño, me refresque un poco nuevamente, y entonces pensé con la cabeza fría, que debería de hacer?

.

Sonreí a mi imagen reflejada en el espejo al darme cuenta de la respuesta, ya que era mas que obvio lo que debía de hacer.

.

Tome mi teléfono de mi bolso y procedí a realizar una llamada, al cabo de dos tonos respondió esa voz masculina que tanto me desquiciaba.

.

-Seiya Kou, que necesitas?- respondió el imbécil

.

-Te quiero en menos de treinta minutos en la feria que se encuentra sobre el muelle!- le dije y colgué- de mi nadie se burla Tsukino- le dije a mi reflejo y con eso Sali de allí.

.

.

.

.

CON HARUKA

.

.

.

Finalmente había logrado salir de esa infernal sala de cine donde al parecer la gente, deseaba violarle o algo por el estilo, poco le importo si se encontraba sucia o no, lo único que deseaba era ir a casa y descansar, tal vez ver una película.

.

"Una película no!"- pensó mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalda

.

El trauma recibido en aquella sala tardaría algunos meses en irse, realmente se sentía tan cansada que solo acompaño a Jorgito al baño y lo espero afuera de este, que estuviese disfrazada de hombre no quería decir que se sintiese del todo un hombre y entrase a lugares que les correspondía únicamente a estos.

.

Asi que dejo que el niño se dirigiera ha hacer lo que la Kaioh había pedido sin quejarse, realmente un momento en tranquilidad y lejos de ella no le vendría mal a sus nervios.

.

"Todo esto es una mala broma"- pensó- "POR QUE A MI DIOS"-comenzó a lamentarse- "seré una buena chica, lo juro solo déjame irme"- se quejaba y auto compadecía- "No me he portado mal con nadie, siempre he cumplido con mi palabra"

.

Hasta que…

.

-Se los juro chicas- decía una voz que le sonaba familiar- por un momento pensé que no escaparíamos- siguió la misma voz- al menos yo no traigo esa cantidad de dinero- explicaba

.

-Serena tiene razón Elsa- decía una conocida pelinegra- como se te ocurrió decir semejante cantidad? –cuestionaba

.

-Bueno yo…- pero no pudo terminar.

.

Ya que frente a ellas con el ceño fruncido se encontraba Haruka, mirándolas de forma acusadora

.

-Que hacen aquí?- exijio le respondiesen

.

Las jóvenes se había quedado mudas, esto no estaba entre sus planes, como tampoco el que los chicos a los que "habían" sobornado las tratasen de atrapar para cobrar la deuda.

.

-Les comio la lengua el raton?- dijo irónicamente

.

Pero el cerebro de la joven de ojos morados fue mas rápido que el de las otras.

.

-La verdadera cuestión Haru- dijo en tono tranquilo- es que haces tu aquí?- cuestiono

.

Haruka la miro directo a los ojos como analizándola

.

-Yo viene a cumplir con mi castigo de Subasta!-aclaro, fuerte y claro

.

Serena y Elsa, se trataban de esconder una tras la otra, al parecer Haruka no tenia humor.

.

-Nosotras vinimos al cine como amigas que somos- contesto Hotaru y añadio- además podemos pasear por donde queramos.

.

Haruka pareció evaluar la respuesta y dijo

.

-Mas les vale, por que de estarme siguiendo ya verán- amenazo

.

Elsa frunció el ceño y finalmente hablo

.

-A todo esto, por que nos prohibiste hacer algo?- inquirió irritada

.

Haruka alzo las cejas

.

-Eso es sencillo- le contesto- por que la subasta es para la obra benéfica que ofreció bombom- señalo a Serena- y no quiero arruinar nada que la incumba- aclaro

.

El ceño que tenían las tres al pensar que era por que deseaba salir con la Kaioh, desapareció.

.

-Segura que es solo por eso?- pregunto Serena visiblemente preocupada por la respuesta.

.

Haruka le sonrio con ternura

.

-Oh claro que es por eso bombom- dijo con suavidad- yo nunca haría algo que te hiriese- respondió con dulzura, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

.

Serena, la abrazo fuertemente y Elsa y Hotaru sonrieron ante la imagen tierna de aquellas dos, que se querían como hermanas, no obstante una voz molesta revelo a otra persona.

.

-Vaya!, al parecer la princesita mimada no puede separarse de su príncipe verde- solto con amargura Michiru, mientras miraba con desprecio la escena montada por Haruka y Serena.

.

Serena se tenso en el abrazo que mantenía con Haruka y esta al notar el tono molesto y el temor en su menor amiga se separo suave pero delicadamente de ella.

.

-Parece que el monstruo de los celos la carcome, no es asi?- inquirió con burla

.

Michiru arrugo la nariz en molestia y contesto

.

-Yo?- con voz asombrada- JAMAS!- se defendió

.

-A no?- inquirió ahora Hotaru

.

-NO!- Dijo tajante

.

-Pues eso no parece- añadió Elsa

.

-Pues no me importa que te parece- respondió Michiru imitando la voz de Elsa

.

-Michiru?-cuestiono Jorgito

.

Michiru, solto aire para calmarse y se giro para ver al pequeño

.

-Que ocurre?- le inquirió

.

-Iremos ya a la feria?- volvió a cuestionar

.

-Por supuesto- le respondió, sin mirar a las otras jóvenes- joven Tenoc- le llamo- es momento que se despida de sus amigas y nos vayamos!- apresuro

.

-Oh, si claro- dijo Haruka- las veré luego chicas- se despidió

.

Ellas miraron, como se iban por el pasillo dispuesto para la salida, hasta desaparecer.

.

-Y que hacemos ahora?- le inquirió Elsa a Hotaru- casi nos descubre- añadio

.

-La operación continua- respondió sencillamente

.

.

.

ALGUNOS MINUTOS DE VIAJE DESPUES

.

.

.

Llegaron al muelle donde se encontraba la feria, la brisa marina les dio la bienvenida, mientras iban llegando.

.

El trafico era tranquilo parecer tan solo las 8 de la noche, el sol hacia ya tiempo se había ocultado, mientras la rubia conducía con un nuevo destino trazado, y aun que se sentía cansada, al ver la ilusión con la que le había preguntado el pequeño Jorgito a Michiru, si irían a la feria, la había desarmado, puesto que pensaba dejarla botada por la escenita que le hizo a sus amigas.

.

"Es malo tener un corazón noble"- se reprendió interiormente- "pero hice bien"- se respondió

.

Mientras veía a Jorgito disfrutar del viaje en el asiento trasero de su auto, paciente por llegar a la feria.

.

Una vez que logro conseguir estacionamiento, este no dudo en salir disparado del interior de automóvil y mirar emocionado, los juegos desde la distancia que los separaba de la feria.

.

-Mira Michiru- señalaba- la montaña rusa- emocionado- podemos subir allí primero?-cuestiono

.

-Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres- cariñosamente le revolvió el pelo

.

-Si respondió

.

Haruka miraba la escena sin atreverse a hacer comentario alguno, la verdad es que no entendía como una joven como ella, podía pasar tan rápido de un humor a otro, como podía ser tan agria y agresiva con unas personas y ser dulce con otras.

.

"La curiosidad mato al Gato"- se recordó

.

-Vamos joven Tenoc?- inquirió Michiru

.

-Euh, amm- balbució- claro por supuesto.

.

Y con eso se dirigieron al interior de la feria.

.

Sin notar que tras ellas llegaban otro vehículo, donde tres jovencitas, también se dirigirán al interior de dicha feria.

.

.

.

DENTRO DE LA FERIA

.

.

.

La joven aguamarina, y Jorgito se dirigieron hacia la montaña rusa, Haruka siguiéndolos de cerca, mientras observaba a su alrededor los juegos mecánicos que estaban siendo ofrecido, había para todas las edades, desde el clásico de las Tacitas° para los mas pequeños, el gusanito°°, hasta el gran martillo°°°, y muchos otros mas.

.

La joven aguamarina, se extraño al no ver a su acompañante, a su lado pero pronto la ubico mirando los juegos y sonrió, pronto llevaría acabo su jugada nuevamente, pero también hubo algo que llamo su atención, detrás de un puesto de comida, se encontraban, tratando de esconderse y mesclarse con la gente, las amigas de Haruka sonrio, bobaliconamente.

.

-Han caído- murmuro

.

Pero no se dio cuenta que su acompañante se encontraba ya a su lado

.

-Que dijo?- la cuestiono

.

Michiru por un momento se sintió descubierta, pero al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de la otra se apresuro a componer las cosas.

.

-Que ya ha subido!- La miro y señalo- Jorgito!- aclaro

.

-Ah!

.

-Pero no quiero dejarlo solo arriba- añadió

.

-Oh y por que no sube yo la esperare abajo- sugirió

.

-No puedo!- exclamo "asustada"

.

-Le dan miedo?- inquirió

.

-Si!- respondió, viéndola de forma extraña

.

-Bueno si gusta yo subo y…- no termino

.

-Perfecto, asi subimos ambas- y con eso la jalo

.

Le dio unos ticket´s a l encargado y subieron juntas

.

En el interior de la cabina, que era pequeña, muy pequeña, se encontraba una incomodada Haruka, y una muy divertida Michiru quien, a cada movimiento de la maquina, se pegaba mas a Haruka, al principio, solo había tomado su mano, luego se colgó al brazo, prosiguió y se aventó a su cuello, y en este instante incluso se encontraba sentada en la piernas de la mencionada, quien se sentía terriblemente asustada de que la joven se diese cuenta de su falta de "amigo", o su sobra de pechos.

.

"El café no me llego a mojar por completo, pero lo nachos si!"- pensaba- "ay dios salvame de esto"- rezaba interiormente

.

Michiru mientras tanto, se reia de las otras jóvenes que se encontraban en la cabina de enfrente, quienes miraban pegadas, pagadísimas a la ventanilla de la cabina, como la aguamarina, escalaba sobre SU amiga.

.

.

-Que rayos espera Haruka, para quitársela de encima!-exclamaba muy molesta Serena

.

-Espera!-la detuvo Hotaru, antes de que la mencionada tratase de levantarse de su asiento

.

-Por que?- inquirió

.

-Mirala!-señalo

.

Con eso Serena miro a la otra cabina y entonces, miro como Michiru alzo una mano y las saludaba, como diciendo.

.

"MIRA"

.

Mientras que Haruka, trataba de quitarse de encima a la chica con movimientos suaves, por que aun que no le temía a las alturas, si a los accidentes que podían darse en los juegos por gente inconsciente.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PUESTO DE COMIDA

.

.

-Yo pedí primero!- reclamaba Elsa al encargado

.

-Lo siento señorita pero ella estaba antes que usted- señalaba a una joven cabellos rubios

.

-Eso es mentira!-chillo

.

-No eso es verdad- le saco la lengua la rubia

.

-Mal criada!- grito Elsa

.

-Elsa!-grito la joven

.

-Eh!-exclamo esta

.

-Soy yo!- dijo- Mina!- dijo

.

-Ah, Mina- dijo sin mucho interés- yo estabaadelante de ti!-acuso

.

-No es verdad!- se defendió

.

-Claro que si!- dijo esta

.

-Que no!

.

-Que si!- dijo

.

-Que no!- Rebatió Mina

.

-Que no- imito Elsa

.

-Que si!- cayo Mina

.

-Gracias, que amable de tu parte- dijo quitándole el algodón de azúcar

.

-eh?-exclamo contrariada Mina

.

Mientras Elsa se devoraba el algodón de azúcar, y le sonreía contenta a Mina.

.

.

EN LA MONTAÑA RUSA

.

.

-Podría- comenzaba a decir Haruka- bajarse de mi- pedía amablemente

.

-No quiero!- dijo Michiru como si de una niña se tratase

.

Le gustaba la sensación de estar sentada en Haruka, pero por sobre todo le gustaba el nerviosismo que esta manifestaba, sus ojos azules buscaron los verdes, y al encontrarlos sin tenerlo planeado busco dentro de ellos algo, algo que no sabia exactamente que buscar, ni por que lo hacia.

.

Los rostros se acercaban lentamente, hasta el punto que una nariz choco con la otra, los alientos cercanos, y cuando finalmente, se disponía a cerrar esa distancia, sintieron, un ligero temblor que anuncia el detenimiento del juego.

.

Rápidamente, Michiru bajo de las piernas de su acompañante, tomo su mano y la jalo con ella hacia el exterior, Haruka no comprendía que había sucedido, aun impactada por la magnitud de sensaciones que esa joven le había hecho sentir.

.

Caminaron, hasta encontrar a Jorgito que junto al encargado esperaba a la joven de rizos aguamarina, que traía una sonrisilla como la de un gato cuando se encuentra cerca de tener en sus garras a su presa.

.

Asi pues, recorrieron un tramo buscando algún otro juego que llamase la atención del pequeño, quien insistió en subir la Martillo pero no le fue permitido, por su corta edad, así que un tanto desilusionado pidió ir a comer.

.

-Michiru!-llamo el pequeño

.

-Que sucede?-cuestiono

.

-Podemos comer?- inquirió

.

-Pero hemos comido en el cine- contesto esta

.

-Pero es que yo quiero- se sonrojo

.

-Dime que deseas?-le animo a hablar

.

El niño le hizo una seña y ella se agacho hasta quedar a su nivel y le murmuro al oído lo que deseaba.

.

Michiru lo miro y asintió, pronto los tres se dirigieron hasta un puesto donde, vendían dulces.

.

Michiru, miro al pequeño quien tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, ante todas las golosinas que allí había.

.

Manzanas caramelizadas

.

Manzanas con chamoy

.

Paletas de Mango

.

Paletas de tamarindo

.

Palomitas

.

Churros

.

Entre otros

.

El niño se sentía como Charlie en la fabrica de chocolate, y cuestiono

.

-Puedo pedir lo que quiera?

.

-Por supuesto- contesto Michiru

.

Haruka quien finalmente reacciono, se dio cuenta que el niño tomaba, un algodón de azúcar, dos manzanas de cada tipo que había, y abrió los ojos como plato al verlos devorarlos como si jamás los hubiese probado.

.

Cerca de ellas, se encontraban Hotaru y Serena quienes, se hacían señas no permitirían que esa joven se acercase más a su amiga, hasta que.

.

.

-Haruka!-grito una joven rubia emocionada

.

-…-Michiru miro con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que se acercaba, y creyendo que esta era Serena, le metió el pie antes de llegar al rubio.

.

Siendo así, la rubia ojos azules, cayó en los rápidos brazos de Haruka quien detuvo la caída, al reconocer a la prima de su amiga. Quien aprovechando se colgó del cuello del rubio.

.

-Mina suéltame!-pidió Haruka

.

-No!- grito a pleno pulmón

.

-Por que ami!- se compadeció Haruka

.

-Vaya!, al parecer jamás podremos tener _nuestra_ cita en paz- dijo Michiru en tono lastimero

.

-Tienes novia?- cuestiono Mina

.

-Eh yo…-Haruka fue interrumpida

.

-Si!- dijo Michiru- llevamos tres años y siempre me niega- dijo actuando extraordinariamente, hasta lagrimillas en los ojos tenia- incluso tenemos un hijo- añadió, señalando a Jorgito

.

El niño solo miraba mientras devoraba su tercera manzana, con ansias, Mina soltó a Haruka y lo miro intensamente, el coraje en sus ojos azules.

.

-MUJERIEGO!-le grito

.

-Pero yo…-Haruka sintió como su rostro era literalmente desviado hacia el otro lado.

.

-Y no me llames!-exigió Mina

.

.

La gente a su alrededor miraba muy mal al rubio, quien solo se sobaba la mejilla.

.

-JAJAJAJA!- Michiru reia de la desgracia de Haruka

.

Mina por otro lado, había regresado al lado de Elsa quien también reia a carcajadas de la desgracia de Haruka

.

-Por que no me lo dijiste- le reclamo a Elsa

.

-Decirte que?- cuestiono

.

-Que Haruka era casado, y además que tenia un hijo- reclamo

.

-Eh?- eso había parado su risa de golpe- hey espera Haruka no esta casado y no tiene hijos es mas e…- una mano tapo la boca de Elsa

.

Hotaru había previsto que la bocota de su amiga no se detendria y revearia la verdad de Haruka, por otro lado Serena, jaloneaba a su prima mientras le decía.

.

-Por que golpeaste a Haruka!, que te pasa, eres una mala prima, nunca te crei capaz, eres mala, y una tonta- la martillaba con palabras como podía.

.

-Pero esa joven- señalaba hacia el lugar donde ya no se encontraba Haruka, ni Michiru, ni Jorgito- ella me aseguro que Haruka era su esposo!- dijo

.

-Esa bruja jamás estará con Haruka, es mas ya vera!-y Serena se perdió entre la gente

.

-Y ahora que pasa?-inquirio una extrañada Mina

.

-Pasa que esa chica quiere bajarle el novio a tu prima- aclaro Elsa

.

-Que Haruka!, es novio de Serena?- dijo toda conmocionada- eso no puede ser- decía

.

-Pues…-Hotaru le tapo la boca nuevamente a Elsa

-Asi es- Aseguro Hotaru

.

-Por que es novio de esa tonta!- exclamo- si yo soy mas guapa, mas bonita- decía mas para si que para las demás- oigan pero si es novio de Serena por que andaba con esa chica?- inquirió

.

-Ah eso es por que, ella gano la cita con Haruka en la subasta!- anuncio Elsa

.

Mina miro seriamente y grito

.

-Y por que no me dijeron que el iba a estar en la rifa!- dijo molesta

.

-Bueno es que..- Hotaru le tapo la boca

.

-AY!- exclamo la pelinegra pues Elsa le había mordido

.

-Ya deja de hacer eso!-reclamo Elsa

.

-Pues deja de hablar, es mas vámonos tenemos que buscar a Serena antes de que haga algo que no nos conviene- dijo, jalándola del brazo.

.

Mientras Mina seguía de pie murmurando cosas sobre que ella era mas bonita, y que Haruka debía de hacerle caso a ella, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba sola y entonces grito

.

-Oigan no me dejen!- y salió corriendo

.

.

.

EN OTRO PUESTO

.

.

Michiru miraba con satisfacción el mensaje en su celular indicando que Seiya había llegado y con compañía, asi que en cuanto pudo, le envio el nombre del puesto donde se encontraba para que este llegase.

.

-Entonces tengo solo tres intentos?- cuestiono Haruka al encargado

.

-Exactamente- respondió este- y recuerde si lograse acertarlos tres podrá llevarse un reglo de esta repisa- señalo la repisa mas alta que contenía un X-box, un Psp, y un ipod- si solo acierta dos, puede pedir cualquier cosa de esta otra pisa- señalo otra repisa donde se encontraban algunos peluches y uno que otro juego a control remoto- si solo acierta una vez le dare un ultimo tiro, si llegase a rebetar el globo le dare un premio de esa repisa- señalo una repisa donde se encontraba un bote de golosinas, de diferentes tipo- y si no acierta bueno abra perdido amigo- dijo el joven

.

Haruka observo todas las repisas, ella realmente no necesitaba nada de allí, sin embargo quería demostrar su buena puntería, realmente se encontraban enese juego por que ella había insistido en ir a el, y después de la cachetada que recibió lo exijio, asi que Jorgito y Michiru decidieron complacer a la joven rubia.

.

-Bien!- dijo- ahora veras niño ganare ese x-box- dijo señalando el juego

.

-Si como no!- se burlo el niño

.

Mientras tanto Michiru observaba a su alrededor buscando a sus espías, y a sus ayudantes, encontrándose con la mirad a granate de su prima quien, negaba con la cabeza, Michiru por su parte le escribió un sms, y espero paciente la respuesta de su prima quien solo escribió…

.

De: Set

Para: Usted

Hora: 8:50 p.m.

Mensaje: _**Realmente espero que sepas que estas haciendo de lo contrario creeme que te estas complicando la vida, Michiru por una vez en tu vida escucha y haz caso a lo que te digo deja a esa joven en paz y olvidate de todo tu absurdo plan.**_

.

Fruncio el ceño con molestia, es que acaso Setsuna no podía comprender que lo que hacia era justicia, es que acaso no comprendía que ella quien controlaba la situación.

.

Se apresuro a escribir mientras escuchaba, los gritos de la entusiasmada multitud, con exclamaciones como de "MIRA LO VA INTENTAR OTRA VEZ", "NO FALLES", "ERES GENIAL", "QUE GUAPO", entre otras

.

De: Usted

Para: Set

Hora: 8:53 p.m

Mensaje: _**ya deberías de saber mi respuesta, me conoces perfectamente y sabes que todo esto esta controlado, no deberías preocuparte y por ahora lo que necesito es que te lleves por un rato a Jorge.**_

.

.

Setsuna le contesto rápidamente

.

De: Set

Para: Usted

Hora: 8:57 p.m

Mensaje: _**Presisamente por esto era que desde el principio te insistió a que no lo trajeras! :/ por que no eres mas razonable!, esta bien me lo llevare, pero no quiero ir directamente por el estare en los autos chocones, allí te vere, cuidate.**_

.

Michiru, miro hacia donde antes se encontraba su prima y tecleo con rapidez

.

De: Usted

Para: Set

Hora: 9:00 p.m.

Mensaje: _**Oyes!, no me cortes malvada **____**, mala prima….**_

_**Esta bien te vere alla, realmente no quería que Jorgito se perdiera de la diversión, pero la que viene no es apta para el, por cierto donde esta el inutl de Seiya?**_

.

Espero unos segundo y la contestación fue.

.

De: Set

Para: Usted

Hora: 9:06 p.m.

Mensaje: _**:o, Soy tu prima ejemplar, y no lo se!, te dejo y por favor evita realizar cualquier tontería!, oxox…**_

.

.

Michiru dejo de mirar la pantalla de su celular para ver a sus acompañantes, quienes se encontraban en medio de una muchedumbre de gente quienes les animaban.

.

-Si se puede!- cantaban a una

.

Extrañada por esos acontecimientos, decidió mirar que sucedida

.

Sorprendiéndose al encontrarse la imagen, de un Jorgito encima de los hombros de Haruka, quien tenia las dos manos del niño en los ojos, mientras este indicaba.

.

-Mano derecha arriba- Haruka alzo su mano con el dardo- coordenadas G-12 , izquierda central,- Haruka movio la mano de forma extraordinaria hacia donde el pequeño indicaba- Azul en la línea de fuego- el hombre encargado del juego, se mordía las uñas- fuego!-declaro el pequeño- y Haruka como si de un barco se tratase impulso el dardo acertando en el Globo.

.

La multitud grito.

.

-Asi se juega!

.

Y michiru se soprendio de la amistad desarrollada entre el Haruka y el menos por ganarle a un tipo en su propio juego, para ella no era extraño saber que esos juegos siempre tenían algún truco que no permitia que ganasen los concursantes, pero extrañamente esos dos lo habían logrado.

.

-Que deseas monstruo de moco?- cuestiono Haruka al chico

.

-Quiero ese- señalo el Psp

.

Harula miro al encargado y dijo

.

-Ya escucho al chico, psp por favor.

.

El encargado miro el psp y dijo

.

-Te doy la demás mercancía pero dejame esos!- señalo la repisa de arriba, sino la gente ya no vendrá!

.

-Deme el juego exigió

.

El encargado suspiro

.

-Esta bien- dijo dándole el psp

.

Haruka miro a su costado, Michiru quien al fin apareció, dijo

.

-Yo también puede elgir?

.

Haruka la miro entrecerrando los ojos y de respnte se tomo con unos miel que le resultaron familiares,

Miro mejor a la chica detrás de Michiru y la reconoció

.

-Hey lita, verdad?- inquirió a la joven mesera

.

-Eh!- la joven miro al guapo muchacho que había atendido en su turno- si?, digame- contesto con buenos modales

.

-Elige lo que quieras- señalo

.

-Amm, no creo que asu novia eso le agrade- señalo a Michiru quien les mirba con el ceño fruncido.

.

-No es mi novia- aclaro

.

-Oh bueno vaya, pero es su cita yo no podría…- fue interrumpida

.

-Ella es una mala cita que se la pasa escribiendo mensajes y no atendiendo a este pequeño- apunto a Jorgito quien se encontraba metido en su nuevo juego- que es su pupilo, asi que por favor elige- pidió

.

-oh bueno- la joven accedió sintiéndose enrojecer, ningún otro joven antes había hecho algo asi por ella.

.

Michiru, sentía como su ceja derecha se alzaba de tirón, al ver la reacción de su acompañante pues quien se creía para hacer eso…

.

La joven eligió una estrella dorada con las mejillas sonrosadas.

.

-Oh muchas gracias joven- dijo

.

Haruka le sonrió, ignorando la mirada estupefacta de michiru.

.

-Llámame Haruka

.

-Bueno pues gracias Haruka- dijo la joven dándole un linda sonrisa

.

Y después se ratiro

.

-Hay llamame Haruka!-imito Michiru- Gracias Haruka- volvió ha hacer mofa- seras coqueto- le dijo

.

-Eso es por lo de la cachetada!- le dijo Haruka

.

-Vamos a los juegos chocones y nos vamos, es tarde para Jorgito- señalo

.

-Esta bien- dijo levemente emocionada Haruka, esperando no se notase fracasando en el intento.

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLI

.

.

-Donde estoy?- se cuestionaba una rubia oji-azul quien se encontraba en un puesto de encestar el balón de basquetbol- hay no me perdi!- exclamo brevemente asustada

.

.

EN LOS AUTOS CHOCONES

.

.

Haruka, había hablado con el encargado, ella había elegido un cochecito amarillo, mientras que Michiru uno verde agua, y Jorgito un rojo, se encontraba esperando aque otras personas se animasen para su fortuna, rápidamente se lleno y el juego comenzó el movimiento.

.

Los autos comenzaron a desplazarse por el suelo, por el gran magnetismo que tenia el suelo, como parte del sistema, asi pues, el carro amarillo de Haruka fue fuertemente impactado por uno color azul, el ocupante no era otro sino un pelinegro de coleta larga, Haruka lo miro con el ceño fruncido ese era el primer patán que lastimo el corazón de su amiga, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando, se dirigió sobre el, y este ya había dado marcha atrás, Haruka seguía el vehiculó de juguete azul, cuando uno rojo, se cruzo en su camino, Jorgito le dio un golpe de lleno en el costado derecho del frente del auto, poco después el verde agua también le golpeaba, aun que este mas bien lo acorralo y le dio muchas veces seguidas.

.

Haruka se encontraba atrapada, pero un auto color plata, le dio un golpe por la espalda permitiendo que se liberara, detrás de ella, Andrew le saludaba y ahora era el, el atacado por el auto verde agua, esos dos comenzaron a combatir, mientras Haruka buscaba al auto rojo, esta vez siendo impactada por un vehículo violeta en la parte trasera, no pudo ver al conductor , pues un auto negro le golpeo en el medio, y le desvió del panorama, dejándole ver el auto rojo, al que se puso a perseguir hasta que volvió a ser embestida por un vehículo verde oscuro, terminado de esa forma los 20 minutos que les tocaban de juego.

.

Los autos fueron jalados automáticamente por el encargado a sus respectivos lugares, quedando el automóvil rojo frente al suyo del otro lado, rápidamente el conductor de dicho vehículo.

.

Haruka frunció el ceño se bajo rápidamente en persecución del sujeto, los siguió, por todos lados, olvidándose de su cita, y de todo.

.

Tras ella, Hotaru salió corriendo impidiéndole el paso a Elsa indicándole buscase a Selena que al parecer se había perdido, asi que ella se tras Haruka, mientras Mina y Elsa buscaban a Serena para seguido ir tras Haruka, mientras que Andrew realmente se extraño por lo que ocurría sin saber que hacer.

.

Michiru por su parte, sonreía, todo estaba saliendo como ella planeaba.

.

-Bien Jorgito podrías acompañar Setsuna?- cuestiono

.

-Oh claro!- respondió ya algo cansado el niño

.

-Bien, me encanto pasar el dia contigo y a ti?- inquirió

.

-A mi también, e incluso me cayo bien tu amiga- dijo

.

-Mi amiga?- cuestiono Michiru

.

-Si el rubio disfrazado- dijo

.

-Oye como te diste cuenta?- inquirió sorprendida

.

-Cuando me coloco en sus hombros- dijo inocentemente

.

-OH! – exclamo Michiru

.

-Te vere luego Michiru, ahora debo llevar a este pequeñito al refugio- dijo Setsuna

.

-Si, pasa por mi en una hora- indico

.

-Bien, despídete como se debe Jorge- pidió amablemente Setsuna.

.

A lo el niño asintió, hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y agradeció por el día, después de eso abrazo las piernas de michiru, y esta se inclino el le beso la mejilla y se fue de la mano de Setsuna.

.

Michiru los observo alejarse y se dispuso a ir en dirección de la casa de los espejos, sonriendo por lo que esperaba.

.

Una vez allí, rodeo la casa hasta a salida y finalmente espero paciente hasta que la puerta se abrió y un pelinegro, de dio una inclinación de cabeza en forma burlona.

.

Además de eso al pasar a su lado con una sonrisa guasona le dijo

.

-He cumplido su encargo majestad- mirándola intensamente

.

-Déjate de juegos Seiya- dijo- donde esta el?- inquirió

.

-Seguramente en este momento a solo tres espejos de la salida- dijo

.

-La chica?- cuestiono

.

-En el centro de la sala de espejo, eligiendo el camino correcto- se hundió de hombros.

.

-Serena?- inquirió

.

-A ella no la vi- dijo tristemente

.

-Bien, pues irte a buscarla al parecer anda perdida- sugirió- solo que ya sabes no te pases mucho- le dijo

.

-Con ella jamás seria como lo soy con los demás- contesto irritado

.

-Mejor vete!- dijo ella- al parecer el rubio ya llego- señalo la puerta que se comenzaba a abrir.

.

-Hasta pronto Majestad!- dijo con burla y con ella desapareció

.

.

Haruka, salía jadeando de la casa de los espejos después de haber perseguido a Seiya por unos 15 minutos, al salir se encontró, con una Michiru quien le miraba con una sonrisita satisfecha.

.

-Se encuentra usted bien Joven Tenoc?- inquirió

.

Haruka le miro con el ceño fruncido

.

-Tu!- dijo con el poco aliento que aun tenia

.

-Si, si lo que sea- dijo Michiru

.

-Por que hiciste esto!- dijo enfurecida

.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo- dijo

.

-Y para ello debías de hacer todo esto?- cuestiono

.

-De otra forma no seria divertido- contesto

.

-Esta bien!, de que quieres hablar?- pregunto

.

-Quiero que sea en otro sitio, sígueme!- pidió extrañamente amable dándole una sonrisa que no era ni burlona, ni sarcástica, enojada, o las otras que le ha dado.

.

-Bien vamos- dijo siguiéndola

.

Caminaron hacia una vereda que les llevaba directamente a la playa al ver esto Haruka la miro sin comprender, Michiru le tomo la mano y siguieron caminando.

.

Una corriente de aire marino, revolvía los cabellos de ambas, con las manos unidas mas no los dedos, sentían un corriente muy diferente hormiguear a travez de sus extremidades, finalmente llegaron a la playa, a lo cual Michiru se quito los zapatos completamente quedando descansa en la arena, camino hacia la orilla sintiendo el agua mojarle los pies.

.

-No te parece hermoso el paisaje de esta noche- cuestiono

.

Haruka miraba a la joven, en esta ocasión como cuando caminaron una junto a la otra hacia el aula de música.

.

-Hermoso si- dijo pero realmente no se encontraba admirando su alrededor sino el espectáculo que representaba esa mujer mirando el inmenso mar, en la oscura noche sencillamente iluminada por la luna.

.

-No quisiera que te pusieras a la defensiva pero debo ser sincera- dijo suspirando.

.

-Pero?- animo Haruka a que siguiera

.

-No deberías de defenderla- dijo sin voltear a mirarla

.

-…-

.

-Me refiero a Tsukino- dijo Michiru mirando la lejanía

.

-…-

.

-Se que intentas protegerla, pero acosta de que?- cuestiono- de tu propia dignidad?, de tu reputación?- inquirió

.

-No entiendo a que te refieres- contesto

.

-Para nadie es un secreto que yo y Tsukino no tenemos ni una relación cordial- dijo- pero realmente me parece ilógico que lo que estas por empezar a hacer- menciono- no necesito que aun contestes nada, se que me lo negaras todo- volteo brevemente y regreso su mirada al mar- sinceramente lo que esta haciendo Tsukino al involucrarte es lo mas bajo que ha hecho desde hace muchos años- le dijo- y no espero que lo entiendas, pero por tu bien te voy a pedir que te alejes, que no la protejas, si debes irte vete, ahora que aun es tiempo- dijo

.

-Por que?- inquirió- Yo nunca dejaría sola a Serena- declaro

.

-Eso lo se- dijo con voz molesta- he visto como la tratas, pero por eso mismo pedi esta "cita"- señalo- necesitaba conocer a la persona que Tsukino iba a traer a esta batalla- señalo- y por lo que he visto no te mereces lo que te va a pasar si sigues empeñado en tratar de protegerle- dijo calmadamente- por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad de que te alejes- en ese momento se tallo los brazos por el frio.

.

-Sinceramente no comprendo, y tal vez nunca llegue a comprender los motivos que te llevan a hacer lo que le haces a…- quería decir amiga pero se atraganto- mi prometida- dijo- pero te aseguro que no importa, que clase de persona creas que soy, o cuantas veces me adviertas, yo jamás dejare sola a Serena, ella no te ha hecho nada- dijo- y aun que lo hubiese hecho creo en que es una persona demasiado inocente como para no querer haberlo hecho- menciono- es por ello que la defenderé de ti, y de quien sea, por que ella es una persona muy importante para mi- le dijo

.

En ese momento Michiru volteo, y mirándola a los ojos se acerco.

.

-Te di una oportunidad,- menciono, mientras caminaba hacia Haruka- de salir ileso de esto, pero no lo has aprovechado- dijo- pero tu has tomado una decisión- añadió- es una lastima que no te hayas hecho a un lado- siguió acercándose- por que realmente me agradas- sonrió tristemente- cuídate- dijo- por que a partir de mañana tu vida comenzara a ser un infierno- la miro a los ojos, sus cuerpos muy cerca- y yo seré el demonio encargado de ello- dijo mientras pasaba su mano derecha por la mejilla de Haruka

.

-…-Haruka la miraba con el ceño fruncido, no sabia de que iba, esa mirada tan triste y esa amenaza tan tangible

.

-Me agradas Haruka- dijo mirándola- eres una gran persona- detallo su mentón, su nariz- pero no me dejas otra salida- añadió, y dirigió sus labios cerca de la boca contraria, para finalmente depositar un beso en la mejilla- una verdadera lastima le murmuro al oído.

.

Siendo así, paso a su lado, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la vereda por la cual había bajado, Haruka se quedo pensando, y se sento en la arena, mirando el mar en su infinita extensión.

.

.

.

.

WOAU!, ESTE ES CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO, Y BUENO ESO ES POR EL ATRASO, Y COMO VEN LAS COSAS YA SE VIENEN SERIAS, SALUDOS Y ESTEN BIEN!

.

PROXIMO CAPITULO

.

PRIMER DIA EN EL MUGEN!

.

SALUDOS Y ESTEN BIEN….


	14. Chapter 14-Primer dia en el mugen

CAPITULO 14.-PRIMER DIA EN EL MUGEN

.

.

.

Mis queridos seguidores y seguidoras, finalmente llegamos al punto que han estado esperando, el día a día, la verdad me cuesta aun creer tanta aceptación por parte de ustedes sobre esta historia, al principio creí que bueno por ser mi primera vez escribiendo, en fanfic´s y mas específicamente de este hermoso universo anime, por eso les agradezco infinitamente de verdad, cada uno de sus review´s, de sus follow´s, favorite´s, son mega valiosos para su servidora.

.

En serio se que ya se los he dicho pero no me canso de repetírselos, verdaderamente, no solo me emociona, o me alegra sino que me fascina poder leer sus comentarios, por que me doy cuenta mediante ellos que tal les parece esta historia, asi que no dejen de comentar, díganme sus dudas, sus inquietudes, sus me gusto eso, o no me gusto aquello, o sus te odio por no actualizar tan seguido, o un eres cruel, lo que deseen, en fin por si alguien se dio cuenta dentro de algunos días cumpliremos el año con esta historia.

.

Y de verdad que me encantaría que me digan si creen que la historia va mejorando, o si por el contrario creen que ha bajado de calidad, también me gustaría saber cual ha sido su escena favorita, o bien su capitulo, la frase o aquello que mas les haya gustado.

.

Para mi ha sido un verdadero placer escribir esta historia, y que cada uno de ustedes la leen es un verdadero regalo para mi persona.

.

En serio, prueba de ello es que incluso les he narrado algunos sucesos de mi aburrida y común vida, aun que bueno mi psicóloga dice que es mas terapéutico (mi psicóloga es una amiga, no tengo problemas psicológicos, a menos que sea mi obsesión por los deportes u actividades de riesgo).

.

Supongo que es momento de contestar los reviews, asi que dándoles nuevamente las gracias a todos y todas por leer procedo como vengo haciendo desde hace ya bastante tiempo a contestar los reviews.

.

REVIEWS

.

Guest: Hola y bueno me alegra que finalmente te animaras a dejar un comentario a esta loca escritora, jajaja y bueno me alegra enormemente que "te encante" la historia, por favor tutéame (no estoy tan vieja y me es mas cómodo que me tuteen a menos que a ti te resulte incomodo), sobre las actualizaciones en la medida que me sea posible trabajare en hacerlas mas seguido… tu propuesta de hacer una novela de mi vida, podría resultar pero mi vida realmente es demasiado complicada, yo me he encargado personalmente de que se enrede y la vida sencillamente hace su trabajo al dificultarla, pero en lo que cabe es muy aburrida. Saludos, que estés bien y espero ver mas comentarios de tu persona .

.

Osaka: Vale, vale tu eres única e irrepetible, de ello no tengo la menor duda jeje, lamento muchísimo la confusión pero me entenderás que 1982 y tu parecieron ponerse de acuerdo a la hora de escribir su review, y además el hecho de que ella (por que creo que es una ella), haya mencionado que a veces también comenta con el mismo nombre me confundió, ahora bien de vuelta a la historia, gracias que bueno que te haya gustado mas (ya me había preocupado), jeje y bueno ya ves que Michiru tiene su lado bueno, ahora descubre otro, sobre la lección bueno suena algo tentador pero ya veremos mas adelante por que bueno si se vendrán ligeros enfrentamientos de esta índole, por ahora estate tranquila, sobre la escuela y la forma de actuar de Haruka y Sere, jajaja bueno ya veras como estarán conforme pase el tiempo…. Espero no haber tardado y bueno espero que esto entre en tu medida de largo… saludos y estes bien

.

Hitomi: Hola nuevamente, y bueno la verdad es que si sentí feo al perder mi empleo pero bueno al mal tiempo buena cara, y aun que aun me cuesta algo adaptarme a la vida fuera del proletariado, jajaja me estoy divirtiendo al hacer cosas que hace algún tiempo ya no hacia, bueno sobre el pervertido, si le di la patada como dije entrene desde muy pequeña con mi papa, lo único que se me escapo fue darle en la espinilla, pero ni modos :/, jaja, sobre mi mano ya esta muchísimo mejor, solo leves dolorcillos nada del otro mundo, el huesero acomodo bien mis deditos, jejeje lo único que no puedo es jugar básquet al menos unos días mas, si bueno la feria esa existe pero no te ciegues que esos premios son falsos jajajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado el cierre de la cita, debo admitirlo no me esperaba me saliera tan larga, jajaja bueno quieres saber que pasara en el mugen, adelante aquí tienes el primer capitulo en este nuevo escenario, si tienes razón en una parte pero se que te encantara los giros que a partir de ahora irán dado la historia, y como dijiste se nos viene de todo jajaja, gracias por tus buenos deseos, y yo también espero estés bien, saludos y cuídate mucho chica.

.

1982: Uy, uy, uy, jejeje creo que me equivoque un poquito en el capitulo anterior eh?, bueno, bueno tranquila supongo que la culpable he sido yo después de todo jejeje, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo jajaja sobre Jorgito, bueno a nadie le cae bien el novio o la novia de tu amor platónico no?, jajaja bueno sobre lita y Andrew, ni yo misma se que hacían, bueno lita si, pero ya vera mas adelante igual que Andrew, bueno espero te guste este capitulo, que hara michiru, ah bueno eso ya se ira viendo poco a poco, saludos y estes bien, oh y una disculpa por el "MAL ENTENDIDO", jajaja… ya hare publica la disculpa a ambas.

.

Hotaru Tomoe: Oh rayos!, acaso no crees que pueda ser mala?, bueno si quieres saber si es mala o no tu juzgaras según este capitulo, jajaja bueno que puedo decir la cachetadas duelen, y esta estuvo dura, bien dura, y si bueno ya ves pensar rápido salva vidas, jajaja, y bueno si tienes razón no cualquiera solo yo que soy una autentica impulsiva, gracias por tus deseos, y tu también estes bien, saludos.

.

Ana Tenoc: Emm bienvenida, y jejeje realmente te has leído la historia hasta donde esta de jalón?, bueno ni modos por lo del capitulo 12 pero como sabrás perdí el original y tuve que improvisar, las improvisaciones nunca han sido mi fuerte, en fin claro que esta historia se continuara, y bueno espero te guste este capitulo, y ya dirás si he tardado, yo claro que la llevare hasta su final, y espero ver otro review tuyo, saludos y estés bien.

.

Log5: Ya ves lo que dicen por allí, si vas ha hacer algo, hazlo bien, y bueno yo tenia que regresar y recompensar a muchos por el capitulo 12, en fin si a Michiru nada se le escapa, y bueno en este capitulo comenzaremos a ver que tal le va a ir a Michiru con Haruka, tu que crees?, jajaja juzga según el capitulo, si Michiru se enamorara de Haruka creo que eso es algo que se ira desvelando a partir de ahora, ya que la atracción esta allí, pero bueno veamos como le va!, , Bueno yo mas bien diría que el trió maravilla hará de las suyas, como dije a la historias se le vienen muchos giros a partir de ahora, jeje el ex novio y lita fueron algo que salió quien sabe de donde, pero si yo quería hacerle la noche feliz a lita por que me cae súper, pero bueno yo diría que a Michiru le toco regalo, digo ese besito en la mejilla es ganancia no?, y bueno ya veremos quien vendrá a jalarle la orejas a estas chicas, espero te guste este capitulo también.

PD: Gracias por tus deseos, y tienes razón ya se vendrán mejores cosas, muchas gracias nuevamente y estés bien, saludos.

.

MinSul 6011: Hola, y como siempre digo Bienvenida (o), jejeje te agradezco por tu comentario respecto a la historia, de verdad me alegra saber que te haya gustado, bueno sobre como les hará la vida Michiru bueno aquí comenzamos con este tema, gracias por tus deseos, y espero también tus comentarios, saludos y estés bien.

.

: Emm bueno no lo se, yo bueno quiero hacerlo regularmente pero soy demasiado impredecible, sobre todo ahora, asi que bueno tranquila por que aun que no actualice rápido quiero creer que esta historia se ira poniendo interesante en muchos aspectos, gracias por leer, y espero te guste el capitulo, saludos, estes bien y esperare tu review.

.

Chat´de´lune: Jajajaja, mega posteo te odia tu cel, y bueno no fue tragedia mexicana, por que no se me salto el apellido solo el primer nombre, jajaja tampoco soy tan buena como la mamba negra de kill bill, de hecho cuando sentí como tu dijiste el adiós mano, has de cuenta que me sentí como Uma Thurman cuando golpea la madera, y al estar con el huesero, me sentí como rob snaider (no recuerdo como escribir el apellido), en aprueba de hombres jajaja, los comentarios de todos, y el tuyo me han animado mucho, vaya veo que si te gusto el capitulo si hasta en ingles me hablas, jajaja , bueno el trio quizo descansar, el capitulo anterior era mas Michiru y Haruka, bueno lo que piensa michiru, jajaja ya veras, bueno espero que te guste lo que se viene.

P.D.: JAJAJA FALTARON MUCHAS MAS…

PD2: Jajaja lo lamento no puedo quedarme atrás..

PD3: Te envía saludos ella también, y que malvada pero las cinco no te las doy mejor te mando la venda si quieres autografiada, jajaja

PD4: Hey yo no soy VIOLENTA!, solo soy Karateca (o un mal intento de)

PD5: Jajaja me encanto tu mono abrazo

PD6: Checa el capitulo 5

Pd7: que estes bien

.

Adonei: Hola, que hay?, bueno no sono tan raro, raro seria como hola esta es mi primera vez!, eso si hubiese sido raro, jajaja pero no te preocupes que yo soy una persona extraña, y rara, sobretodo rara, jajaja bueno primero que nada saludos a tu amiga, y dale las gracias de mi parte, es mas si me dices su nombre y/o apodo (sobrenombre), yo misma le envio las gracias, segundo gracias por opinar que la historia es interesante, tercero bueno depende de como veas el se va a poner serio jijiji, cuarto Michiru, yo creo que michiru es michiru y bueno dime a cual rubia te refieres pronto vere como se divide los fanfitiones jajaja, quinto tu historia bueno que puedo decir es bastante fuerte a mi me tocaron la bubi y me vengue, aun que no sabria como actuar si me quieren sacar del trono, allí si que armaría troya, jaja otra cosa al final si te decidiste?, digo me quede con la duda, y la verdad que mujer tan sinvergüenza lo siento por el señor que era su esposo, es que acaso era una lesbiana de closet, ponedora de cuernos?, en serio cosas asi me sacan de onda como raros se atreve a coquetearte asi de descarada con sus niños como testigos, no si lo que digo la gente esta muy loca, pero bueno ya entradas en confianza lo confieso he pasado dos experiencias mas o menos asi, una fue con una edecán, o sea yo iba a un supermercado, ella estaba allí promocionando algo, algo que no le preste atención, luego la floja de mi hermana mayor me manda a ver las promociones de las edecanes (aclaro nadie sabe mi orientación sexual, es mas yo me considero bisexual en etapa de asexualidad, eso vale?), me acerco por la espalda y me empieza a decir algo como "Ven y te doy la mejor promoción de tu vida", y yo con la cara toda roja, hasta las orejas, me aleje de la mujer (cabe destacar tendría yo unos 15 añitos era una nena [si como no]), y compre el producto de la promoción que eran unas tortillas, y luego se me volvió a acercar, y me dio una jarra, y mientras tomaba la jarra me dijo "enserio te dare una muy buena promoción", y yo con cara de que onda contigo, y ella hasta me guiño el ojo, y mi hermana muriéndose de la risa al ver ir hacia ella como robocot por el shock, y bueno mas recientemente una mujer, fue al taller de mi hermano, y yo andaba por allí, y pregunto quien estaba a cargo y bueno conozco algunos manejos del taller asi que le respondi que yo, para no hacértela larga, hice un tramite con ella al siguiente dia, me dio su numero y todo hasta allí iba bien, tranquilo normal, pero ahora nada mas va al taller y pregunta por mi, que por que no le hablo, que si donde estoy, y bueno eso me ha assutado un poco pero mi hermano vino burlándose y diciéndome "creo que le gustas", y yo con la cara roja, la verdad el problema es que me cuesta creer que atraigo a este tipo de mujeres (cabe destacar mayores, muy mayores que yo), y me hace sentir un tanto incomoda, digo que acaso no me pueden decir directamente me gustas?, o algo asi, pero no ellas tienen que venir y hacer cosas que me saquen de onda, por que lo digo soy muy densa, retrasada, idiota en este tipo de cuestiones del filtreo y demás, es mas me podrían decir "hey me gustas, siempre lo has hecho", y yo con cara de jajajaja no bromees, pero bueno esas cosas raras y otras me han pasado ha sido algo extraño, al menos para mi… y bueno me Sali un poco del tema pero espero leer otro comentario tuyo y prometo no responder asi de largo jajaja, saludos y estes bien.

.

RM: Jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar, y bueno aquí esta el capitulo, esperare otro comentario tuyo sobre este capitulo, saudos y estes bien.

.

Janeth Haruka: Bueno a ver que opinas de este, jajaja si eso es lo malo de tener sex appel jajaja, espero estes bien y bueno me alegra saber de ti!

.

HEY AQUÍ ME FALTAN NUEVAMENTE 2 REVIEW´S SANDY Y PSK, ESPERO ESTEN BIEN Y SE NOS PONGAN AL CORRIENTE, SALUDOS A TODOS, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Bueno mundo ya todos sabemos, que Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco Harry Potter o como se que se escriba, ni mucho menos Twiling, ni Ranma ½, ni cualquier otro anime, película, canción, o cualquier cosa que no sea la historia que se encuentra aquí plasmada, y aun que es deprimente (mentira), es verdadero…..ahora si la historia.

.

.

.

CAPITULO 14.- PRIMER DIA EN EL MUGEN

.

.

.

P.O.V. MICHIRU

.

.

.

Algunas veces se puede obtener lo que se quiere, y en otras se no se puede, pero eso es algo que yo jamás, he conocido, si bien perdi a mis padres, mi familia, a una edad muy prematura, no es como si fuese mi fallo, sino que mas bien yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero, y ahora lo único que quiero es que Serena Tsukino pague por haberse burlado de mi, y sinceramente me viene importando muy poco a quien me lleve por delante.

.

Pero desafortunadamente esa chica Tenoc toco una fibra sensible, de mi se ha portado de una forma que desde hace mucho tiempo llegue a creer que no existía, tiene todo lo que hace falta para poder llegar a mi, y sin embargo eso me atemoriza y me emociona a partes iguales, siendo asi no tengo ni una idea de que pueda llegar a pasar, pero no es algo que este a discusión.

.

Debo lograr de una forma u otra que se quite del camino que ya he trazado para la pequeña Tsukino, si bien ella no me ha hecho nada directamente, su simple existencia es un recordatorio fehaciente de aquello que desde siempre he deseado y que me ha sido negado desde mi niñez.

.

Y cuando finalmente casi consigo mi propósito aparece ese chica que viene hasta acá con aires de heroína, para intentar librarla de aquello que es inevitable. Creo que he sido lo suficientemente decente como para advertirle sobre lo que se le viene encima, cosa que jamás haría tratándose de otra persona, aun que no puedo evitar preguntarme por que lo he hecho?, y aun que la respuesta no es algo que desee saber, lo que mas contrariada me tiene es el hecho de que se ha negado a la oportunidad que le he dado.

.

Pero aun que eso debiese de enfadarme lo único que su respuesta ha logrado es de una forma extraña alegrarme, tal vez sea por que hace tiempo que no tenia un reto entre mis manos, quizás sea por el hecho de que dentro de mi deseaba que lo hiciese que se negase, podria ser que realmente ella despierta algo extraño en mi, pero aun que aun no tengo la respuesta a cualquier cosa, pretendo averiguarlo después de todo ella ahora estará en mi terreno.

.

MI ESCUELA, MI TERRENO, MIS REGLAS, MI JUEGO!

.

Y mañana por la mala pretendo dejárselo en claro, mientras tanto tan solo deseo una ultima cosa, ver a lo lejos en la oscuridad su silueta, una ultima vez antes de que las cosas cambie radicalmente.

.

Verdaderamente no comprendo que son todas estas sensaciones, pero tampoco es algo a lo que pretenda darles muchas vueltas por sobre todas las cosas debo tener en claro mis objetivos, y actualmente son tres:

.

Primero: Dañar a Serena Tsukino lo mas que pueda

.

Y para que la primera se cumpla, sospecho que la segunda será de ahora en adelante mi meta mas grande…

.

Segundo: Lograr el favor, la amistad o en un mejor caso el corazón de la rubia.

.

Siendo en este punto cuando como anteriormente debería sentirme asqueada por tener que conseguir que el rubio se fije inevitablemente en mi o en quien yo desee, como lo hice con Darién y el imbécil de Seiya, me sorprendo a mi misma descubriendo que tal vez en esta ocasión sea mas interesante, placentero, y no me es nada indiferente, tratar de lograrlo, y claro …

.

Tercero: Eliminar a la familia Tsukino, su compañía, y por supuesto a mi "queridísimo" abuelo

.

-En que tanto piensas primita- me sorprendo al darme cuenta que tan profundo he estado meditando que no me he dado cuenta de la llegada de Setsuna.

.

.

-En las vueltas que da la vida- dije casi sinceramente

.

-No me digas- dijo sarcásticamente- que te traes entre manos?-inquirio curiosa

.

-Bueno la verdad nada- dije pero una sonrisa se estampo en mi rostro

.

-Aun- agrego, mientras miraba sobre mi hombro- hacen una pareja muy linda- dijo

.

-De que hablas?- interrogue algo molesta

.

-Del hecho que esos dos son muy lindos- volvió a decir señalado a mis espaldas

.

.

Gire lentamente sin saber que encontrar sinceramente, y cuando lo hice me arrepentí.

.

Y allí estaba la razón de mi infernal vida, y mi nuevo dolor de cabeza, juntas mirándose de una forma que no me gusta nada realmente, si no fuese por que tengo a Setsuna tras de mi juraría que la forma en la que mira Serena a su amiga va mas allá de una amistad, tal vez, solo tal vez pueda que me halla equivocado y esta joven realmente este enamorada de Serena.

.

Quizás si sea algo mas que su amiga, conocida o contratada

.

Probablemente todas estas ideas sobre lo mucho que me molesta esa mirada sea que odio ser despojada hacia un lugar inferior al de mi "presa", por que siempre he sido yo el objeto de miradas lujuriosas, y demás, pero nunca nadie me ha dedicado una de dulzura y ternura como la que este momento le da Tenoc a Serena.

.

Repentinamente siento arder mi sangre, y tomo la barandilla cercana apretando en ellas mis manos para evitar correr y despojarme de esta rabia que se apodera de mi.

.

Pero la salina brisa fresca del mar, me recuerda que no debo por que hacerlo, y de repente me siento completamente confundida sin saber que hacer.

.

La mirada de mi prima clavada en mi me hace reaccionar…

.

.

-Estas cayendo mas rápido de lo que deberías!-comenta, mientras una sonrisa se instaura en sus facciones.

.

-No se a que te refieres- le digo a la defensiva, y estoy siendo completamente honesta, no tengo ni idea a lo que se refiere.

.

-Lo sabes- me dice

.

-Eso es ridículo- me niego a admitir algo que desconozco

.

-Mientras mas te niegues mas te hundirás- me dice

.

.

Finalmente la encaro, para evitar seguir observando la escena que se desarrolla bajo nosotras

.

Avanzo nuevamente hasta el automóvil de mi prima, mientras inconscientemente vuelvo a llevarme la mano a los labios.

.

Setsuna murmura algo, pero soy incapaz de escucharla por que sencillamente la imagen del beso que le robe a la rubia asalta mi mente, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

.

.

-Te llevare a casa- contesta cuando se encuentra tras el volante

.

-No, - contesto enseguida- hace años que mi casa desaprecio- le digo

.

-Pero no tu vida- responde

.

-De eso no estoy muy segura- murmuro

.

Y con eso nos disponemos a partir en el mas absoluto silencio….

.

.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PLAYA CON "EL" RUBIO

.

.

.

El aire marino alborotaba sus mechones rubios cenizos, mientras ella cerraba los ojos rogando a dios por su ayuda, y a su madre por su guía, sabia que a partir de mañana las cosas cambiarían radicalmente su vida, y no podía evitar sentirse sobrepasada.

.

Todas sus emociones a flor de piel, mas allá de todo lo que pudiese tratar de describir se sentía insegura, nerviosa, y sorprendida por la advertencia de la joven con la cual había pasado casi todo aquel día.

.

Y aun que sospechaba que trataba de sacarla de quicio, realmente se había divertido en aquella loca cita, y había logrado ver de primera mano que aquella joven no era mala, tal vez estuviese enojada, de alguna forma al verla con aquel niño, su trato, el brillo en sus ojos, aquella sonrisa sincera.

.

Había logrado sobre ver aquel buen corazón que aquella se negaba a dejar ver, que se empeñaba en ocultar, y trataba de enterrar , sin saber por que lo hacia, realmente no lo logro entender.

.

Si había algo en mi que considerase una gran defecto era mi inclinación por ser demasiado curiosa, siendo precisamente esa curiosidad la que a lo largo de mi vida me ha ayudado en otras también me ha llevado a grandes problemas.

.

Ahora el motivo principal por el cual me encuentro aun sentada en la playa, mirando el mar no es otro sino que sencillamente debo tratar de entender acerca de todo esto.

.

Me siento sorprendida y desconcertada, por sobre todo…

.

Una advertencia?

.

Una advertencia o una amenaza?

.

Como debería tomarlo?

.

Por que me la daría?

.

Por que aun que ella diga que es por ayudarme, por impedirme algún padecimiento futuro, no logro terminar de conectar su advertencia con la mujer que he visto hoy.

.

Nunca me he caracterizado por ser alguien que sea injusto, y siendo completamente esta la razón por la cual siento ahora mas que nunca que debo ir a esa escuela, aun que también es esa la misma razón por la cual siento que debería alejarme de allí, sin embargo nunca he sido cobarde y tampoco faltare a mi palabra.

.

PROTEGERE A SERENA, CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

.

El mar se encuentra sereno y eso en ocasiones es bueno para los marinos, no obstante el mar es un elemento demasiado voluble, como el aire y sin embargo es mucho mas caprichoso de lo que el viento suele ser, es por ello que suele traicionar cuando menos lo esperas, pero también sabe recompensar a aquellos a quienes le aman, por alguna extraña razón creo que esa joven es como el mar, tan impredecible y al mismo tiempo tan calmo.

.

Aun que en su interior una tormenta vive continuamente.

.

-Hace frio- dice una voz a mis espaldas

.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto y miro, encontrándome con unos ojos azules como el cielo, aun que por alguna razón me hubiese encantado que estos fueran color océano.

.

-Bombom que haces aquí?-inquiero

.

-Te estaba buscando!-exclama- me preocupe mucho por ti!- dice y sus ojitos revelan que ha estado llorando

.

-Pues yo estoy bien- le digo- aun que dime por que has estado llorando?- cuestiono

.

Ella frunce el ceño

.

-Crei que ibas a besarla!- me acusa

.

-De que hablas?- pregunto y gracias a la oscuridad ella no nota el calor en mis mejillas

.

-De lo que paso en la…- no termina

.

-Has estado espiándome?- inquiero

.

-Respóndeme!- exige

.

-No!- le digo- no podría hacerlo- respondo sincera

.

-Por un momento- dice mientras mira la luna- creí que te perdería como lo hice con Darién, o con Seiya- admite con sus ojitos tristes, eso me parte el alma

.

-Tu nunca me perderás!-le aseguro

.

-Lo prometes?- inquiere

.

-Lo prometo- la miro a los ojos y la abrazo

.

-Te quiero Haruka- me dice y sonrio

.

-Y yo a ti Serena- acaricio su espalda levemente- y ahora dime donde están Hotaru y Elsa- pido

.

Y entonces ella se separo de mi y me sonrio de manera traviesa

.

-Jejeje, ah- murmuraba- bueno lo que pasa es que- me mira- yo… bueno tu entiendes no?- me dijo

.

Y entonces lo supe y me eche a reir

.

-Te perdiste cierto?- dije divertida

.

-Oye!- me golpeo levemente el hombro- no es gracioso- y se cruzo de brazos molesta, inflando sus mejillas.

.

-Jajaja, vamos bombom- dije- debemos encontrar a esas loquitas he irnos a casa-dije seriamente- mañana hay escuela- dije

.

-Entonces el plan sigue?- pregunto ilusionada

.

Sonrei y conteste

.

-El plan sigue

.

Y con eso nos marchamos hacia el parque lugar donde mis amigas deberían estar…

.

.

.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

.

.

.

5:50 a.m.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HARUKA

.

Una rubia ceniza se encontraba completamente perdida en sus sueños, mientras su pie se movía como si estuviese acelerando un vehículo, su mano derecha se encontraba abrazando fuertemente una almohada, y debajo de su pierna se encontraba una caja de pizza, de su boca bajaba un hilo de saliva, y su brazo izquierdo se encontraba en su frente, hasta que…

.

.

Una joven rubia, una joven pelinegra y una con cabellos rojizos, entraban en el mas absoluto de los silencios, mientras una sonrisa gatuna se acentuaba en sus rostros…

.

Una de ellas, la peli-rojiza arrastro consigo una super bocina, mientras la pelinegras, colocaba una laptop sobre esta y buscaba algún video en youtube, asi la rubia sencillamente conecto la bocina a la laptop en la entrada de audio.

.

La pelinegra asintió, mientras señalaba el video, la morena levanto en su mano un control para la bocina, y la rubia comprobó el sueño de la rubia ceniza.

.

Las tres salieron como entraron, y cerraron la puerta de la habitación, asi la pelinegra, pidió el control entre rizas

.

-Esto será épico!- comento

.

-Lo se- respondió la morena

.

-No deberíamos hacer esto- decía una casi arrepentida rubia- pero será divertido- añadió animada

.

-Es hora elsa- dijo la pelinegra

.

Con eso la morena, se tiro al suelo y desde el borde libre de la puerta, metió el contro subiendo el volumen, y el video con los primeros 20 segundos de silencio debido a los agradecimientos daba comienzo

.

La rubia se encontraba soñando apaciblemente cuando de repente escucho aquel sonido, esa voz chillona que traumo su infancia, a todo volumen y despertó desesperada.

.

EN LA FERIA CEPILLIN ME ENCONTRE UNA GUITARRA…

.

Tropezó con la sabana, la almohada, incluso con sus propias piernas en un intento desesperado por huir de esa habitación.

.

TARAN, TARAN LA GUITARRA…

.

Como pudo consiguió llegar a la puerta, y cuando intento abrirla, esta se encontraba trancada desde afuera.

.

BUM, BUM EL ACORDEON…

.

Golpeo la puerta con fuerza desde adentro, al notar que esta no cedía, comenzó a aventarse sobre la puerta, quería salir, pero no quería lastimarse, así que tomo la ultima opción que le quedaba…

CHIQUITIN, CHIQUITIN ES LA FERIA CEPILLIN…

.

-Abran!, por favor abran!...

.

En el exterior, Elsa, Hotaru y Serena se morían de la risa, lagrimas surcaban sus rostros, mientras trataban de controlarse al escuchar a su amiga, clamar con angustia por la música.

.

Así finalmente, decidieron parar con eso…

.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación de la que salió como rayo, una sudada, desesperada, y enojada Haruka, quien nada mas al verlas, riendo entrecerró los ojos.

.

-VENDETTA!

.

Las otras tres se echaron a reír mientras Elsa apagaba el equipo de sonido, asi las chicas la miraban mientras Haruka intentaba no abalanzarse contra sus bromistas amigas.

.

-Muy chistositas!- dijo enfadada

.

-La verdad si- contesto Elsa

.

-Ah que mas les puedo hacer?- dijo Haruka hundiéndose de hombros

.

-Agradecernos por levantarte para la escuela- menciono Hotaru

.

-Puede- simplemente contesto

.

-Bien Haru, que tal que para que no estes enojada vamos a comer!- Comento inocentemente Serena

.

-Quien hara el desayuno?- inquirió Haruka

.

-Yo!- dijo una animada Elsa

.

-Ni loca, no quiero acabar en el hospital nuevamente- dijo Haruka

.

Mientras Elsa la miraba feo, y Hotaru y Serena asentían espantadas.

.

-Hey yo no cocino tan mal o si?- inquirió

.

-mejor cocino yo- dijo Hotaru- y tu- señalo a Haruka- a vestirte- dijo con autoridad

.

-Si mamá- le contesto Haruka

.

-Yo no cocino tan mal verdad?- cuestiono Elsa a la única que quedaba en la sala con ella.

.

Quien sonrió con premura…

.

.

.

EN EL RESTAURANT BRISA MARINA

.

.

.

La joven de rizos aguamarina llegaba tarde, como casi nunca lo hacia, mientras lazaba una mirada fiera a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, en medio de ello vio a una joven mesera a la que rápidamente reconoció como la chica a la cual le habían concedido el peluche que le tocaba a ella, con la molestia aun en sus venas, se dirigió a paso rápido hacia ella hasta que…

.

-Ni lo intentes Michiru- escucho la voz serena, suave y calma de su prima

.

-Suéltame! Setsuna!- dijo en un tono muy agresivo

.

-Que pensabas hacer eh?- cuestiono

.

-Pedirle a esa poca cosa lo que me pertenece!- dijo

.

-No creo que nada de lo que ella tenga, pueda interesarte- le dijo Setsuna

.

-De eso no puedes estar segura!- le dijo con un tono que intentaba ser venenoso

.

-Mejor desayunemos- señalo la mesa dispuesta para ambas

.

-Esta bien- dijo entre diente

.

Ellas caminaron tranquilamente, hacia la mesa sin embargo la de ojos azules se notaba aun molesta y sus deseos por desquitarse eran notables a kilómetros.

.

-Bien y que sucedió ahora?- inquirió la joven de mirar granate

.

La joven se tenso momentáneamente, no obstante también se podia apreciar que se sentía ligeramente incomoda.

.

-Disponer de mi herencia!- dijo Michiru

.

-Y bien?- trato de conseguir mayor explicación

.

-Sabes muy bien que lo poco que mi madre pudo salvar fueron objetos lo cuales carecían de mayor valor que no fuese el sentimental, y el se atrevió a quitármelos- dijo mientras sus ojos se empañaban en la lagrimas- y los ha destruido- añadió con la voz quebrada y sumamente afectada.

.

Setsuna frunció el ceño, para después proceder a consolar a su prima, susurrándole palabras de aliento y de valor.

.

Algunos momentos después una recompuesta Michiru se dirigía hacia los tocadores, mientras en su mente se activaba un recordatorio.

.

"Hoy llegara a la escuela"- pensó

.

Suspiro intentando mantenerse serena y evitar una nueva oleada de dolor, mientras la rabia iba apareciendo en su lugar.

.

Salió del baño mas tranquila y recompuesta, mientras enviaba un mensaje para Seiya, y otro mas para Darién, hoy todo debía salir como ella había previsto.

.

-Te veo mejor, alguna buena noticia?- cuestiono su prima mientras terminaba su omelet

.

-Por supuesto- dijo Michiru- no has escuchado que hoy debemos hacer un comité de bienvenida?- termino

.

.

.

6: 35 a.m.

.

DEPARTAMENTO DE HARUKA

.

.

-Hotaru!- decía una inquieta Haruka- no puedo, mira- señalo la corbata de su nuevo uniforme

.

-Dios mio!- se golpeo la frente Hotaru

.

-Es que no me queda- dijo

.

-Seras mentirosa!- contesto

.

-Pero….- intento

.

-Pero nada atate bien ese nudo- señalo

.

-Al menos lo intente- suspiro

.

-Vamos- comenzó a empujarle- Serena y Elsa nos esperan abajo- dijo mientras la seguía empujando a la salida del departamento

.

-Ya que- refunfuño

.

La joven pelinegra, y la joven Rubia se dispusieron a bajar hacia el Garaje del edificio, la rubia estaba ataviada en unos pantalones verdes militar, una camisa blanca con el escudo del Mugen, y su saco rojizo, se veía increíblemente "Guapo", a su vez su amiga se encontraba ataviada en su falda verde, su blusa blanca y un moño del mismo tono que la corbata de la otra, se veía muy bella.

.

Abajo las esperaban una Elsa quien había optado por el uniforme deportivo, que resultaban ser unos pant´s blancos con rayas verdes, una camisa roja con el escudo del mugen en la espalda, y unos tenis deportivos.

.

Y serena, pues serena al ser un grado menor que ellas llevaba una falda de un color verde mas bajo, su blusa blanca con el escudo de la escuela, su grado marcado en ella, y un moño mas ligero del mismo tono rojo.

.

Las cuatro chicas entraron en el automóvil entre risas por su broma de la mañana, por las que le siguieron en la cocina, y por supuesto las bromas, y comentarios que surgían por la "estupenda cita" que tuvo el rubio la tarde anterior.

.

6: 45 a.m.

.

EN CAMINO AL MUGEN

.

Asi Haruka manejo lentamente pues quería seguir preservando ese buen humor que llenaba el ambiente con sus amigas, mientras Elsa ponía algo de música agradable, y serena cantaba y bailaba con Elsa en el asiento trasero.

.

-quisiera ser un microbito- cantaba Serena- que habita en tu cuerpo- dibujaba contornos que intentaban ser el cuerpo de una persona.

.

-ahí para estar muy calientito- pasaba sus manos por el saco de Haruka- casi todo el tiempo- le susurraba en la oreja, causando que Haruka riera.

.

-beber de tu sangre y en tu carne descansar- cantaban a duo fuertemente- de ti me voy a alimentar- señalaban ambas a Haruka

.

Hotaru rio fuertemente, y comenzó a jugarle bromas a ambas cantantes amateur, mientras Haruka seguía prestando su atención a la carretera, un tanto preocupada.

.

Después de todo Haruka estaba segura que esa Advertencia no seria algo que tuviese que tomarse a la ligera.

.

Finalmente, llegaron a la tan afamada escuela aun entre risas, y uno que otro comentario sobre lo que era parte del plan original de hacer pasar a Haruka como novio de Serena.

.

Asi pues Haruka bajo, y rápidamente le abrió la puerta trasera a Serena, bajo la atenta mirada de los alumnos que poco a poco iban llegando al Mugen, que nada mas al ver aquel auto plata, ya sabían era propiedad del rubio con cara de ángel y cuerpo de tentación.

.

Sonriendo Serena, abrazo a su amiga mientras en voz baja no dejaba de agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

.

Haruka la envolvió en sus brazos y beso su frente, mientras que Elsa y Hotaru, miraban con atención la escena que se desenvolvía delante de ellas, y sus alrededores los que de un momento a otro se llenaron de jóvenes que oscilaban entre los 14 a los 17 años de edad, la mayoría de ellos seguían mirando algo incrédulos la escena, mientras otros no dejaban de buscar a cierta aguamarina.

.

6: 55 a.m.

.

ENTRADA AL MUGEN

.

Pasaron de la puerta con un buen tiempo, mientras Serena se aferraba al brazo de su "rubio novio", detrás de ellas como unos guaruras Elsa y Hotaru se encontraban cuidando sus espaldas por si acaso.

.

Haruka beso la mano de Serena de forma galante y suspiros por parte de chicas se escucharon a lo largo y ancho de la cancha principal.

.

Poco después de eso, se sintió un silencio sepulcral, como aquel que te advierte de una situación de vida o muerte, una brisa fría recorrió el ambiente, pues justo después de aquella muestra de galantería y respeto, aparecieron frente a ellas.

.

Y allo se encontraban, una chica de cabello aguamarina, ojos azules, cuerpo estético, su rostro delineado, su sonrisa una falsa, mirando con molestia la escena, a su lado izquierdo la joven de mirar granate, y ambos costados de ellas, dos pelinegros muy conocidos, uno por su fama de mujeriego, y el otro por su fama de caballero.

.

Ambos con la mirada dura, y el alma destrozada al mirar como cierta rubia de dulzura, e inocencia infinita, se aferraba a su brazo, así la atmosfera llena de estática, y miradas que iban desde la culpabilidad hasta el rechazo se entrecruzaban unas con otras.

.

Finalmente la joven de cabellos ondulados como las olas del mar rompió el silencio.

.

.

-Bienvenidos sean!- Saludo mientras bajaba lentamente dos escalones para dirigirse frente de la cancha donde se encontraban las cuatro jóvenes- es un honor para el mugen tenerlos aquí, en esta escuela y esperamos su..- dijo pensando- "estancia" en nuestra escuela sea agradable- finalizo.

.

-Buenos días, joven Tenoc, señoritas Tomoe, y Grey- saludo la de mirar granate siguiendo a su prima.

.

.

Haruka miraba extrañada, a los cuatro jóvenes mientras se acercaban lentamente hasta donde ellos se encontraban, no sabia que esperar, pero sabia que lo enfrentaría junto a sus fieles amigas, sin importar que.

.

-Buenos días, señorita Kaoih- dijo finalmente Haruka- a usted no tengo el placer de conocerla formalmente- dijo dirigiéndose a Setsuna- y respecto a los jóvenes que las acompañan, su fama les precede- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

.

-Al parecer, hoy amaneció muy chistosito el joven- dijo molesto Seiya

.

-Al parecer usted- dijo con tono duro- no sabe comportarse- dijo mirándolo fuertemente

.

-Sera mejor que se calmen los ánimos- medio Darién- caballeros hay damas presentes- indico

.

-Silencio!- demando Michiru- bien, ya he cumplido con parte del protocolo- comento,- asi pues me toca darles mi bienvenida- dijo y con movimiento de sus manos.

.

Serena fue separada de Haruka, asi como Elsa y Hotaru fueron alejadas de la rubia. La rubia trato de tomar a Serena nuevamente pero Darién y Seiya la tomaron por los brazos, mientras Michiru se acercaba a ella.

.

-Bien!- dijo sonriendo- te doy ahora la bienvenida- dijo acercándose al rubio, le dio un beso en la mejilla

.

Las cosquillas las sintieron ambas pero las ignoraron.

.

-Que quieres?- inquirió la rubia

.

-Yo?- cuestiono en tono inocente Michiru

.

-Si que quieres- cuestiono mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de los dos "gorilas" de la chica

.

-Bien ayer te di una oportunidad de salir de esta- dijo señalando el piso refiriéndose a la situación- pero te negaste, asi que esperaba que con un poco de sueño…- dijo como meditando sus palabras- hoy tuvieses las ideas mas claras, asi que te vuelvo a preguntar- comenzó dejando un espacio de suspenso- deseas seguir con esto? O prefieres irte de aquí y quedar a salvo de cualquier emm "travesura" que se me ocurra hacerte?- cuestiono

.

Haruka la miro, entrecerrando los ojos y sonrió de medio lado, soltando una risa suave, burlona mientras miraba a esa chica, y como escupiendo las palabras dijo…

.

-Seguiré con esto!, por que es lo que debo de hacer por que ante todo yo…- dijo dándole una pausa dramática- AMO A SERENA TSUKINO- "como hermana", añadió mentalmente- y ni tu, ni nadie podrá impedir que la proteja asi tenga que enfrentarte a ti, a tus gorilas a todo el mundo- dijo con firmeza.

.

Aquella declaración, logro desestabilizar a Darién y a Seiya, pues ellos no habían sido capaces de enfrentarse como este chico lo hacia solo por querer proteger a Serena.

.

El rostro lleno de molestia de Michiru no tardo en aparecer, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños…

.

-Muy ben tu lo has querido asi!- dijo- que nadie diga que no te lo avise- dijo mirándola con un profundo enojo- ahora estas en MI ESCUELA, MI TERRENO, MIS REGLAS, MI JUEGO!- grito con fuerza- y como sabrás aquí se hace lo que yo quiero- dijo en un tono mas bajo- asi pues que empiece el JUEGO…

.

Después de eso, les dio la espalda y Seiya y Darién soltaron a Haruka, quien miraba como aquella joven se marchaba, miro tras ella y observo a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido, mientras los jóvenes que las había tomado por los brazos las soltaba y corrían, no asi con Serena quien había desparecido…

.

-DONDE ESTA?-inquirió molesta Haruka su voz grave hizo que Darien y Seiya voltearan a verle.

.

Haruka paso por delante de ellos, empujándolos, desestabilizando su equilibrio, mientras con gran rapidez llegaba a Michiru, tomándola por el brazo de forma fuerte pero delicada, haciéndola girar para que la mirase

.

-DONDE ESTA?- volvió a inquirir molesta, sus orbes verdes destilaban furia

.

Michiru sonrió de forma malvada y burlona

.

-Es su novia joven Tenoc, debería de vigilarla mas!- dijo- tal vez sencillamente ha ido a dar un paseo!- dijo mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del rubio.

.

-No juegues conmigo y dime donde esta- dijo Haruka tratando de controlar su carácter

.

-Ha jugado alguna vez a policías y ladrones?- cuestiono Michiru- esto es algo parecido, ustedes son los ladrones, y nosotros los policías, por lo tanto como una buena policía no le dire nada!- dijo- solamente le recuerdo las reglas…- murmuro acercándose a su oreja- los ladrones deben ir a una prisión, y solo otro ladran puede sacarla, espero que la encuentre antes de que terminen la clases de otro modo usted tendría que cumplir con algún encargo mio!- termino- suerte!- se safo dejando a Haruka confundida.

.

-QUE DIABLOS?- Cuestiono

.

Pero la joven y su prima se dirigían tranquilamente a alguna aula dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, mientras Darien y Seiya las seguían de cerca, Haruka miro a sus amigas y estas se hundieron de hombros aun sin saber que le había dicho la joven a Haruka.

.

Haruka se acerco a estas y les dijo brevemente lo que la joven dijo.

.

Hotaru pensó, y Elsa sabia que debía actuar

.

-Esto es una trampa- murmuro Elsa

.

-Ya la tenían prevista- dijo Haruka con enojo

.

-Tranquila ella menciono una prisión- dijo- eso significa que Serena debe estar aquí, en algún lugar que se pueda asemejar a una prisión- murmuro

.

-Pero nosotras apenas llegamos, jamás encontraremos dicho lugar- decía preocupada Elsa

.

-Maldita sea!- Haruka cerraba las manos en puños.

.

-Debemos buscar un mapa o alguien que nos diga algún lugar con dichas características- comento Hotaru

.

-Pero quien nos ayudaría?- inquiría preocupada Elsa

.

-Ella dijo que ellos eran los policías- murmuro Haruka- ellos nos vigilaran- añadió- eso significa que ellos saben donde esta, debimos seguirlos- dijo cada vez mas preocupada

.

-Tranquila Haru, saldremos de esta- mencionaba Hotaru

.

-Por ahora lo mejor seria separarnos- dijo Elsa- y cada una buscar a alguien que nos pueda informar de algún lugar aquí, luego nos mandaremos mensajes para saber si alguna la encontró e ir con ella- menciono

.

-El punto de este "juego" suyo, es encontrarla antes de la salida, asi que tuviste una gran idea Elsa, hagamoslo- dijo Hotaru

.

-Vamos- añadió Haruka

.

-Hey Haru- llamo Elsa- evita enojarte- le menciono

.

-Tratare lo prometo- dijo

.

Asi cada una se dividió por algún lado, mientras a la distancia una aguamarina las veía correr hacia distintos puntos.

.

.

.

7:59 a.m.

.

.

.

Una preocupada Haruka, se había detenido en la puerta de los sanitarios de chicas era mas que obvio que con el actual papel que desempeñaba no podía entrar, así pues ella abordaba a cada joven que salía de este preguntando si alguna había visto a su rubia amiga, con resultados negativos, puesto que la jovencitas se mostraban más interesadas en entretener y coquetear con el rubio, que en el problema que este les exponía.

.

Así partió hacia los edificios de clases donde Serena le había dicho ella estudiaba, asomando su rostro por las diferentes puertas, mientras los profesores daban clases, y lo miraban y detenían interrogando por que un joven de un grado superior andaba allí, no obstante el se excusaba cada vez con que era nuevo y no sabia donde se encontraban los edificios de su grado.

.

.

.

9:05 a.m.

.

.

.

Elsa pasaba por quinta ocasión debajo de las gradas de la cancha de atletismo, ya había ido a la de natación, de futbol, incluso había ido a los sanitarios dispuestos para ambos sexos en dichas canchas.

.

Encontrándose una vez con una joven y su novio, los cuales había confundido, pues por un momento creyó podría tratarse de Serena y Seiya, pero cuando los vio de cerca noto que ellos no eran quienes creían.

.

Se disculpo con ambos y se fue de allí, y volvió a darle la vuelta a todos los lugares a los cuales había pasado, solo para asegurarse de que no la había psado por alto en alguna vez anterior.

.

Cansada se detuvo un momento y escucho una voz aguda, y bastante molesta de un joven pelinegro, quien hablaba por teléfono, se acerco levemente con la esperanza de escuchar algo que les ayudase, topándose con pared al escuchar parte de la conversación.

.

-No!... no lo se, maldita sea Seiya…ya te he dicho que Michiru no me dijo nada, no ahora escúchame tu, estoy igual o más preocupado que tu si se puede… no, no me importa, se supone QUE?... COMO TE ATREVES, YO!, TU FUISTE EL PRIMERO, CLARO QUE NO TE LO DIRE IDIOTA!- y con eso termino la llamada Elsa se escondió.

.

Hasta que perdió de vista a Darién, y escribió un mensaje rápido a Haruka

.

**DE: **Usted

**PARA: ADONIS U.U; JRU n.n**

**.**

**MENSAJE: **he visto a Darién discutía con alguien al teléfono, era Seiya ninguna sabe donde esta Serena por lo que entendí, y también la esta buscando… lo seguiré, tal vez la encuentre, avisen cualquier cosa! ;)

.

Y recibió respuesta por parte de ambas

.

**DE: ADONIS U.U**

**PARA: USTED**

**.**

**MENSAJE: **Anda con cuidado!, por favor esos tipos son unos bastardos desleales, asi que no te confies, llama en cuanto la llegases a ver…

.

**DE: JRU n.n**

**PARA: USTED**

**.**

**MENSAJE: **he visto a Seiya también la busca pero por aca en los talleres textiles no se encuentra, cuídense

.

Elsa suspiro, y siguió a los lejos al joven, esperando encontrar a su rubia amiga.

.

.

.

10:38 a.m.

.

.

.

Hotaru, había seguido a Seiya durante los últimos 94 minutos, pero pronto se dio cuenta que el joven no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de donde se encontraba la joven, y buscaba de forma torpe a la rubia.

.

Pues en lugar de lograr sacar algo de información de las jóvenes, o de los chicos, estos lo veían mal o bien le temían tanto que al verle solo corrían en dirección contraria.

.

Siendo así, Hotaru decidió a volver a su investigación en solitario, buscándola en el cuarto de limpieza, en la cafetería, y demás… sin éxito, asi pues donde busco no encontró, sintiéndose derrotada, miro nuevamente encontrándose de frente con un mirar granate mirándola con curiosidad.

.

-Sabes que han caído en su juego?- inquirió

.

-Te importa?- devolvió la pregunta

.

-Podria ser- dijo indiferente

.

-por que lo hace?- indago Hotaru

.

-Eso no lo puedo responder- dijo- mas la respuesta que busca enfrente de tus narices siempre lo has tenido- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería

.

-Eres igual que ella!- acuso Hotaru molesta

.

-No!- alzo la voz Setsuna- ella no es mala, jamás podria serlo,- dijo- solo esta confundida- añadió- y yo nunca podria ser como ella, pues cada uno especial y diferente en su forma- termino- deberían apresurarse queda poco tiempo- añadió, mientras continuaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba al taller de costura.

.

.

.

.

12:47 p.m.

.

.

.

Haruka estaba apunto de llorar como una niña, esto ya era demasiado, ya no aguantaba mas, nadie la ayudaba todos callaban era un maldito martirio para ella saber que había fallado desde el primer dia, faltaba una hora para la salida de instituto y no encontraba a su pequeña amiga.

.

La dulce serena, que había conocido apenas tenia unos 5 añitos, ella a la que quería como una hermana, se encontraba molesta, frustrada, se sentía espiada, humillada.

.

Asi pues cabisbaja, camino el trayecto por el cual Michiru la había llevado hacia lo que era el salón de música, y al pasar por una puerta lo vio.

.

Alli estaba le respuesta, marco el numero de Hotaru, y corriendo como una Gasela se dirigió hacia donde se anunciaba una obra de teatro llamada "Tras las rejas"…

.

.

.

POR OTRO LADO

.

.

.

Hotaru, iba a llamar a Haruka, para decirle que debían hablar con la que inicio aquel jueguito hasta que comprendió las palabras de Setsuna…

.

La respuesta había estado justo delante de su nariz en un principio, y tenia razón, había estado mas preocupada por el tiempo, y la desaparición repentina de su amiga que no presto atención a los anuncios de una obra teatral escolar que se llevaría a cabo dentro de algunos días con el nombre… "Tras las rejas"…

.

Y con ello salió corriendo, mientras buscaba su teléfono…

.

.

.

EN LA CAFETERIA

.

.

.

Una cansada, agotada y hambrienta, Elsa se acababa de sentar en una banca, mientras suspiraba con cansancio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar como loco…

.

Lo tomo con las manos temblorosas, para descubrir la llegada de cinco mensajes, y una llamada entrante, contesto rápidamente…

.

-Elsa al habla, que sucede?- cuestiono

.

-E..es..esta- la voz se escuchaba entre cortada- en … el aula de teatro…- dijo a voz al otro lado.

.

-Quien?- inquirió

.

-Serena- grito

.

-Espera tengo otra llamada- y la puso en espera

.

-Elsa!- dijo otra voz mas dulce

.

-Dime- respondió

.

-Al aula de teatro ahora- ordenaron

.

-Vale, nos vemos- y colgó

.

-Ven ya- grito Haruka

.

-Si ya lo hago- dijo

.

Después de eso colgó y salió disparada de la cafetería, no sin antes, tomar una botella de agua de un chico que se encontraba pasando, por allí.

.

.

.

AULA DE TEATRO

.

.

Serena Tsukino se encontraba tumbada sobre una silla, con las muñecas atadas tras esta misma, una venda evitaba que pudiese mirar mas allá de la tela que le cubría los ojos, lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, parte de la venda se encontraba húmeda.

.

Ella no sabia como había sucedido todo, pero el sencillo hecho de saberse lejos de Haruka, Hotaru y Elsa, la hacia sentirse desprotegida, desamparada, y solo había una causante tras esto…

.

Ella lo sabia, la conocía…

.

Tenia su firma por todos lados, y claro la causante de eso, hacia rato se encontraba, en la misma aula que ella…

.

Lo supo por el aroma que destilaba la joven, que ahora se encontraba sentada frente a ella…

.

No sabia que estaba haciendo exactamente pero no le sorprendería que se encontrara riendo silenciosamente por verla llorar.

.

Sintio que le acercaban una botella con algún liquido, evito beber ya que no sabia exactamente que contenía…

.

Una ligera risilla llego a sus oídos, provenientes de su verdugo.

.

-Vamos bebe- dijo la joven divertida- sino te vas a deshidratar- siguió hablando.

.

-…- Ella no le daría ese placer

.

-Oh vaya te quedaste muda- dijo fingiendo sorpresa- o te comió la lengua el ratón?- inquirió maliciosa

.

-…- Ella se mantuvo callada y con los labios firmemente cerrados

.

-Anda toma, es agua- le informo, mientras ponía nuevamente la botella en los labios- oh vamos!- animo- deberías de hacerlo, si no cuando te encuentre tu "querido" rubio vas a tener la piel reseca- declaro- y "un" joven tan guapo como él, no querrá una novia fea- le dijo

.

-…- Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que alguna palabra o sollozo saliese de ella

.

-Bueno si no quieres yo la tomare- finalmente decidió, serena escucho como el liquido bajo por su garganta, y se paso los labios en un gesto instintivo por buscar algo que refrescara su garganta reseca y dolorida de tanto gritar- umm deliciosa, sabes- comenzó a hablar- calladita te ves más bonita- dijo mientras reía abiertamente- jajaja, bien ya hablando en serio sinceramente me conviene que te vea así- menciono- acaso no te mueres por saber por que?- inquirió

.

Serena apretó sus puños tras la espalda, mientras se mordía la mejilla para evitar decir algo…

.

-Ok- dijo- tomare eso como un si- le informo

.

-…- A toda respuesta Serena, cerro los ojos como si con eso pudiese evitar no escuchar lo que la peliaqua planeaba ahora

.

-Veras- comenzó- nunca he estado con Darien- le declaro, ante esto Serena ya no pudo evitar que la curiosidad la embargara

.

-A no?- cuestiono, con su voz afónica por los gritos que anteriormente había dado para pedir ayuda

.

-Aja,- dijo alegre- ya ves que si hablas- dijo burlona-, pero bueno volviendo a lo anterior, No!- afirmo la joven de ojos azules- solo fue una treta- dijo tranquilamente- y antes de que quieres preguntar por que y esas cosas- añadió- sinceramente creo que la respuesta sobra-comento como si tal cosa- pero no creas que esto significa que te estoy dando esperanzas ni nada- informo- sencillamente digamos que te he hecho un favor, ese "Caballero"- recalco la palabra- es un vil payaso, sin embargo- dijo- el tiene ya su pareja- añadió

.

Logrando que los ojos vendados de Serena se irritasen nuevamente, y las pocas lagrimas que le quedasen comenzarán a derramarse…

.

-…-Serena mordía sus labios fuertemente, pero los sollozos se escavan de su garganta…

.

-Oh vamos!- dijo Michiru como tratando de animarla- no pensarías que el te "amaba", si el y Seiya son muy parecidos- dijo- pero sabes esto me causa inquietud- menciono- te encuentras llorando por Darién quien no es nada tuyo-dijo sonriendo levemente- y no se supone que estas comprometida?- inquirió- con "aquel"- recalco la palabra- rubio cenizo de ojos verdes- señalo- o no será acaso que me quieres engañar?-cuestiono

.

-…-Como si de un latigazo se tratase, Serena quien aun ahogaba sollozos en su garganta, se recompuso en su asiento, y aun llorando dijo- con Haruka no te metas- dijo mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

.

-Jajaja- reia Michiru- que sucede, la pequeña tiene miedo?- inquirió

.

-No!- le grito como pudo Serena

.

-De verdad?- indago

.

-NO!, YA NO!- declaro Serena.

.

Ante esto Michiru frunció el ceño, esa niña comenzaba a tomar valor, y al parecer cierta rubia tenia algo que ver en aquello…

.

-Pues no debería dejar de temerme- le dijo al oído- o acaso no crees que ese "guapo" rubio se aburrirá de defenderte- comenzó a destilar pensamientos negativos- en algún momento el se va a aburrir de ti- afirmo- y yo me voy a asegurar que eso sea pronto- Serena negaba con la cabeza

.

-No Haruka no es asi- dijo- el…-iba mencionar algo pero se mordió la lengua

.

-El que?- inquirió Michiru

.

-El me prometió estar a mi lado siempre y protegerme- afirmo

.

-Jajaja, estas segura?- cuestiono

.

-…-Serena permaneció callada, pensando que tal vez en cierta parte Michiru tenia razón, y si Haruka se cansaba

.

Michiru sonrió sancarrona al darse cuenta la debilidad tan grande que era para la rubia, su amiga travestida.

.

-Sabes, el es muy guapo- declaro- mucho mas que Seiya y Darién- dijo- es mas a mi no me importaría si fuese una mujer- menciono logrando que Serena se tensara al instante, se separo de Serena, y deslizo fuera de sus ojos la venda para que pudiese ver- de hecho- se sentó frente a ella- lo he considerado- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y ese beso no estuvo tan mal- dijo sonriendo de forma malvada- no me importaría nada repetirlo-se lamio los labios.

.

Serena tuvo el deseo de tirarse encima de la joven, logrando mover la silla unos centímetros bajo la atenta mirada de Michiru quien sonrió.

.

-Tu jamás lograras nada!- grito Serena lastimándose mas la garganta

.

-Ah si?- inquirió- quieres apostar?- le cuestiono sonriendo con placer

.

-El es MI novio, MIO!- siguió serena

.

-Jajajaja- rio Michiru- ay niña que boba eres!- declaro- acaso crees que eso me importa?-pregunto- a mi no me importa en lo mas mínimo quien sea, ni que sea tuyo- le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos- además niña las personas no son objetos que te puedan o no pertenecer- le dijo mirándola seriamente.

.

Serena la miraba con sus azules he hinchado ojos con una furia, que Michiru jamás le había notado.

.

-Yo no voy a permitir que te acerques a el- dijo

.

Michiru se levanto de la silla, acerco su rostro al oído de Serena

.

-Te lo confieso- le dijo con voz sedosa- tu lo has traído hasta mi a – comenzó a saborear el nombre con los labios- HA-RU-KA- sonrió y se alejo- ahora a tente a las consecuencias- dijo

.

Y en ese mismo instante, se abrió la puerta de la sala teatral…

.

Giro la silla donde se encontraba Serena y a continuación, sonrió con educación a las jóvenes que entraban por la puerta…

.

-BIENVENIDOS!- Les llamo

.

Unos rebeldes mechones rubios giraron, con rapidez incomparable, verdes ojos llenos de ira y preocupación a la par, miraron a los ojos azules como el mar paralizándolos, en un instante….

.

Se dirigió al centro del escenario, sin decir ni una palabra, condenado a cada paso a la joven de cabellos ondulados, durante un breve instante para después posarse con preocupación en los hinchados y rojizos ojos azul cielo, que lo contemplaban como una aparición.

.

Llego hasta ambas, y sin volver a dirigirle una mirada a Michiru, se agacho a la altura de su amiga amarrada a la silla, toco su mejilla con una delicadeza infinita, mirando los ojos azules mirarla con preocupación, tristeza y esperanza, le regalo una media sonrisa, y beso su frente…

.

Mientras una lagrima traviesa se deslizaba por su mejilla

.

-Te encontré- murmuro bajito

.

-Haru…- Serena en ese instante fue consiente del creciente dolor en su desgarrada garganta

.

-hey tranquila- dijo y procedió a ponerse a sus espaldas y comenzó a desatarla.

.

Cuando las cuerdas cedieron estas rebelaron, las maltratadas muñecas de su amiga, y eso solo la hizo desear ahorcar a la joven de cabellos agua mariana que le dirigía una mirada interrogante.

.

Una vez desatadas las manos de su amiga, hizo una seña a Hotaru y a Elsa para que se acercasen…

.

Estas a su vez avanzaron, y tomaron consigo a Serena quien salió a paso raudo de la habitación, en un completo silencio, mientras Haruka apretaba fuertemente, la silla en la que segundos antes se encontraba Serena, aun en completo silencio, topacios y esmeraldas se encontraban en una guerra silenciosa, que solo fue rota por el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada por un fuerte empujón.

.

La aguamarina se sentó, tranquilamente mientras sentía la colérica mirada verde seguirle hasta en el mas mínimo momento…

.

La mandíbula apretada, de la joven rubia le daba una idea de cuan molesta estaba, el sudor perceptible en el saco que ahora era de un color vino, le rebelo que en todo momento la buco con el mismo ardor, sus manos que apretaban fuertemente la silla le dieron una idea de hasta que punto se trataba de controlar.

.

Ella cruzo sus piernas, paso su brazo izquierdo hacia su lado derecho, y coloco sobre su mano izquierda su codo derecho, mientras su barbilla reposaba en su mano derecha.

.

Michiru sonrió y sencillamente dijo

.

-Felicidades!, has pasado el primer nivel- vio a la rubia fruncir el ceño y no pudo evitar, pensar lo sexi que se veía asi la rubia.

.

-…-Los ojos verdes fusilaban a la otra joven

.

-Parece que mi juego te ha robado el aliento- dijo mientras sonreía mas aun

.

-…-La rubia ya no tolero mas la forma de la chica, empujo la silla hacia el costado izquierdo.

.

En dos sancadas se puso delante de la aguamarina, y tomo los reposabrazos del asiento de la otra, empujándola hacia atrás acercando su rostro al despreocupado de la otra joven, con los labios mas rígidos que nunca…

.

Las respiraciones chocaron, ojos verdes y azules, observándose a poca distancia, sus narices casi juntas…

.

La mirada de la aguamarina vagaba entre los labios, los ojos, y la agitada respiración de su acompañante…

.

En una muestra instintiva, mostro los blancos dientes…

.

-ALEJATE DE SERENA!- ordeno

.

Michiru sonrió, y Haruka se echo hacia atrás, la joven mas pequeña tomo su corbata y la volvió a acercar a ella…

.

-Quien ha dicho que yo quiera estar cerca de ella- murmuro rosando los labios contrarios, mientras alternaba la mirada entre los ojos verdes y los rozados labios…

.

-…- Haruka sencillamente, la empujo fuerte a Michiru

.

Y camino rumbo a la salida, dejando a una agua marina riendo, mientras se mordía los labios…

.

-Ya caerás Haruka Tenoc, Ya caerás- murmuraba

.

.

.

.

FIN….

.

.

.

DEL CAPITULO, PUES…

.

Mundo que se encuentra presente y leyendo un capitulo mas, bien este capitulo, es especial pues hace un año que comencé con esta historia, y es para mi un placer seguir con ustedes y saber su apoyo, como ya he dicho en anteriores ocasiones jamás me imagine tanto apoyo de su parte y eso me emociona enormemente, espero que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora y la historia continúe siendo de su agrado, aun que como ya dije las cosas se nos vienen serias, pero aun no es nada malo sencillamente parte de la evolución de la historia…

Este nuevamente es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho, jeje y bueno en parte es debido a que ando festejando el primer año de esta historia, cosa que no he podido hacer con otras historias debido a mis otros compromisos, pero bueno individualmente de ello espero les haya gustado el capitulo, y bien he aquí algunos de los alcances que tendrá Michiru…

Si alguien creía que sencillamente era una niña mala muy buena (jajaja que loco), pues no, Michiru es mala, mala, mala, aun que no al 100% lo juro, en fin, espero con ansias sus comentarios, si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, si quisieran ver algo de la misma forma, si hay quejas bueno de igual forma háganmela saber…

Gracias nuevamente por sus follows, favorites, sus reviews, y sobre todo gracias por dedicar este año de su tiempo, y atención a esta historia, que por supuesto la llevare hasta su culminación…

Deseándoles un bonito fin de semana, e inicio de semana, me despido esperando están bien en todos los sentidos…


	15. Chapter 15- final

Hola mis queridos amigos lectores y lectoras, lamento demaciado dar esta noticia, al menos de esta forma pero es que ya no queda mas remedio.

No dare mas razones pero por el texto que he escrito tal vez se lleguen a dar idea de que pasa, finalmente ha salido a la luz todo aquello que he guardado y nada salio como se puede creer.

Incluso el curso de los acontencimientos se ha vuelto extraño para mi pero la realidad siempre puede superar la ficcion.

En mi caso como ya sabian si es que han leido mi biografia tenia este pasa tiempo que en realidad es un sueño para mi, se ha caido.

No por que no pensara continuar las historias o por que mi familia las haya encontrado, al menos no aun y espero no lo hagan.

Asi que me despido de ustedes no tengo otra opcion, no hay mas salidas, lo tengo que decir cada uno se ha ganado mi corazon, mi cariño aun que no les conosca.

Se que muchos no comprenderan al 100%, y no planeo que lo hagan las cosas son asi, y en mi vida jamas sale como quisiera o deserara, de hecho podran verlo, asi que lo ultimo que estoy compartiendo con ustedes es mi sentir mas profundo, estoy algo deprimida asi de ante mano aviso, no es nada alentador ni mucho menos lindo.

no a mi parecer, me voy unicamente con la satisfaccion si es que es se le puede llamar asi, de saber que esta historia y las demas les gustaron, os agradezco su tiempo, y su atencion a estas simples historias que tal vez alguien quiera siguirlas, lo cual me consolaria.

Avisadme si es asi, para comunicarme con esa persona y darle la idea,sin mas los dejo cuidense...

* * *

Cuando la vida se volvió tan dura y cruel

Tan calma y desesperante lenta y torturadora

Cuando fue?

Cuando perdí la fe? Cuando perdí mi camino?

Cuando fue que me convertí en un fantasma de mi mismo?

Tal vez fue el.día en que decidí rendirme

Cuando no podía mas con mi soledad

En aquel momento en que mis miedos rebasaron mi valor

En aquel instante en que ya no tenia nada

No había mas por lo que luchar

Me había perdido y no podía volver

La vida era demaciado para mi

El odio y resentimiento entraron y no había marcha atrás

Odiaba todo y todos

No se hallo en mi nada bueno, nada puro

Sencillamente no había nada

Fue entonces que mire y no había nada para mi ya…

La angustia entro en acción y con ella el dolor

La gente miraba la máscara que traia hacia muchos años sobre mis hombros

Les gusto esa falsedad, les gusto aquella ilusión

Amaron mi falsedad sin darse cuenta

Amaron mi acto

Mi mas grande actuación aquella que se convirtió en mi vida

Adoraron a dios junto a mi, y sin embargo yo abandone ese camino

Me abrí otro, otro donde no pudiera lastimar a nadie mas que a mi

Uno donde una parte de mi salia y me dejaba descansar por las noches

Uno donde miraba hacia adelante y podía soportar mi realidad

Aquel en el que no tenia sufrir del rechazo, y la angustia alrededor.

Donde los ojos vigilantes me siguieran a todos lados…

Donde mis lazos de sangre no me ataban

Donde mi propia fe y conciencia quedaban fuera

Aquella voz que no soportaba escuchar y que trate de sepultar…

Esa misma que una mañana dejo que descubrieran todo

Para a la luz saliera todo aquello que en las penumbras tenia

Destruyendo el hogar que le había creado

Aquel donde no podía sufrir

Por que la realidad que eligi hace tanto tiempo ya duele

Duele demaciado, duele hasta desgarrar

Duele sin parar, quema tanto comoel hierro al fundirse

Por que la razón lucha con el corazón y no importa quien gane

No tengo derecho a decidir sobre mi

Ese lo cedi hace demaciado tiempo

Cansada camino un camino que eligió sin saber bien

Tarde me di cuenta que lo que había elegido no lo queria

No era para mi, por temor a hacer lo incorrerto

Hice algo peor, aun que sea lo mejor...

Estoy realmente sola aun que allá gente a mi alrededor…

La soledad ha vuelto a entrar, por que me canse de llorar a diario desde hace 7 años

Me canse de levantarme y luchar por algo que no creo

Trate de ser mejor como podía y alejarme de aquel camino recto de buena forma

Para buscar el mio propio y falle en ello

Me sincere para obtener lágrimas y dolor

Logre lo que no quería y la culpa es solo mia

Pero mo hay marcha atrás no puedo seguir con ellp

No puedo vivir en mi fantasía y huir

No puedo enfrentar mis cadenas, no puedo salir de mi cárcel

donde es mi sangre la que me ata

Por que ahora tengo mas freno que antes, por que ahora

Estoy en una jaula, en una celda

Una cárcel donde mis cuidadores son el verdugo de mi alterego

Donde no hay alternativa sino es lo que ellos desean…

Mis cicatrices están abiertas y expuestas

Nuevas heridas han abierto y tratan de cerrar con fuego

Un nudo en mi garganta permanece desde que creci

Y sigue allí, no puede romperse…

Mis sentimientos atados a mi razón

Mi odio en la superficie, tembloroso quiere salir

Mi pulso cada día es mas suave

Mi mente quiere huir, refugiarse en una fantasía para no volver

Oh cuanto deseo perderme a mi misma y no volver vivir solamente en mi mente

Y no salir, no salir estar alli

Oculta tranquila, perdida, por que la locura resulta mas amable ahora

Me sonríe de forma tentadora, me llama en las noches

Murmura a mi oído que la siga, que dentro de ella no dolerá mas…

Mis verdugos temen lo que reflejan mis ojos creyendo que es rabia

Y en parte es cierto pero hay algo mas

No lo han visto, no quieren verlo prefieren ignorarlo

No ven el dolor, la soledad, la angustia, lo destrozado de mi alma

De mi corazón, quieren pegar un corazón de cristal que ya no es mas que polvo

Por que han triturado lo que quedaba de el

Por que diariamente me recuerdan su propio dolor

Su decepción, su culpa sin darse cuenta que no ha sido culpa de nadie

Dios no lo causo, tampoco las burlas ni el tiempo, no habído mas culpa que yo…

Y no obstante no he sido yo realmente, mis deseos tal vez, por que ya lo tenía en mi naturaleza

Me han dado el poder de lastimarles sin darse cuenta que quien mas lastimo es a mi misma

Por que lo que grita mi cerebro, mi razón, mi conciencia, mi alterego es lo que no puedo hacer

Lo quiero y me he detenido…. Lo que sólo dejaba salir por momentos en mi fantasia

Por que lo peligroso, lo escondido, lo que mas me prohibieron es lo que mas me atrae

Mi curiosidad me llevo a tambalear a caer en el abismo sin fondo

Y no hay salida por que no quiero que la halla

Por que sencillamente no quiero volver a aquel acto, a ese esenario

Mas ya es tarde. Ya estoy cansada de pelear, y me he cansado de que decidan por mi,

Mas sin embargo es lo que voy a dejar que hagan

. Voy a dejar que me obliguen y me vuelvan un cascaron uno vacio

Infeliz, por que yo jamas he visto la felicidad

La he rozado con los dedos mas no era la mia

Por que ciegamente he creído que aquellos ojos revozantes de orgullo me iban a dar felicidad

Pero solo me han traído soledad, desamparo, frio

Mucho frio

No hay mas que hablar al final el asunto se resuelve a eso…

A morir siendo un muñeco

Al cual visten, calzan,alimentan, por el cual deciden

Al que mueven a su antojo y beneficio

Para su propia felicidad

Ahora no podre llorar de madrugada, ni en el sino delante de nadie

Me vuelvo a guardar en mi soledad, me abandono en mi mente

Dejándola en blanco sirviendo sin servir

Por que al final no he sido mas que un objeto inservible

Y el amor que me tenéis no es mas que una cárcel hasta que vuelvan a olvidarme

Hasta que tengan a alguien pequeño por quien ver

Hasta que me abandonen en la soledad, o me vendan a la miseria dandome un dueño

Así lentamente he de ser arrastrada hasta que la felicidad en forma de el sueño eterno

Donde finalmente podre descansar, donde no habrá que ocultarse ni por que sufrir

Pero hasta ese momento solo me queda esperar a que lentamente transcurra el tiempo

Y l a vida se escape delante de mi…

* * *

Por favor si alguien quiere seguir las historias avisadme antes de que termine el mes, tengan una buena vida...


End file.
